Dark Cards
by Sakura Moonprincess
Summary: Tres años después de Project Eva, se me ocurrió este escrito bastante shoujo, a pesar del nombre. Diabéticos, favor de abstenerse. ¡COMPLETADO!
1. El comienzo de una nueva aventura

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 1: El comienzo de una nueva aventura

(Hoshi no michi no kokuhaku)

"- ¿Algún día volverás?...  
- Prométeme que me esperarás, no importa cuanto tiempo sea...  
- Lo prometo... ¡Lo prometo!"

Ella despertó y se enderezó bruscamente de la cama. Es una bella mañana soleada y los pájaros cantan alegremente. En los cajones de su escritorio se acumula un montón de cartas que sobresalen del mueble. El calendario marca el mes de Marzo del año 2002.

- Syaoran... - S

Afuera los cerezos comienzan a perder sus flores.

*****

En la cocina se ve a una pareja haciendo las faenas del hogar. El un hombre ordinario, ella un espíritu.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en bajar Sakura? - F  
- Me pareció oír pasos allá arriba - N - Debe ser ella

Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras, portando el uniforme de la preparatoria. Es una linda muchacha, alta y delgada pero con formas ya definidas.

- ¡Buenos días! - S  
- Buenos días Sakura - N  
- ¿Y mi hermano? - S  
- Se fue muy temprano - F - Dijo algo sobre limpiar las jaulas de la veterinaria ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó al ver que pasaba de largo - ¿No vas a desayunar?  
- Se me va a hacer tarde - S - ¡Luego nos vemos!

Se oye el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. El Sr. Kinomoto vuelve a sus labores.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - N  
- Siempre se pone triste en esta época del año - F - Ni siquiera se llevó su almuerzo...

La Sra. Kinomoto sonríe.

- Ya no te preocupes - N

El deja lo que estaba haciendo y voltea completamente hacia la señora.

- Pronto dejará de estar triste - N

*****

(Hontou no ichiban)

Sakura caminaba por las calles que había frecuentado desde su niñez, con la cabeza baja. Entonces siente una lluvia sobre ella y voltea hacia arriba. Ve los cerezos en todo su esplendor y comienza a recordar.

- Ya son cuatro años - dice poniéndose triste - Y cada vez que los veo no puedo evitar...

Ella sigue caminando, distraída. Se dirige mecánicamente hacia un puente y cuando llega, levanta la vista y se para en seco.

En medio del puente está parado un joven de cabello y ojos marrones, con el uniforme de su escuela. En sus manos trae un osito de peluche con alas.

- He terminado con lo que tenía que hacer, así que ahora puedo quedarme aquí, contigo - Sy  
- ¿Eres... tú?... - S

"No más cartas... no más llamadas por teléfono... por fin... ¡Por fin está aquí!"

Sakura corre hacia el joven con los brazos abiertos y lágrimas en los ojos. El la recibe estrechándola fuertemente.

- Itsumo issho ne? - Sy  
- ¡SYAORAN! - S

Sakura rompe a llorar. Las flores de cerezo siguen cayendo.

*****

Touya y Yukito estaban en su veterinaria lidiando con perros y gatos.

- ¿Ya revisaste al de la jaula 8? - Ty  
- No, ahora lo reviso - contestó Yukito levantándose y sonriendo como siempre  
- Tampoco te olvides de la 9 - Ty

(Clow Reed no theme)

En eso, Touya tuvo una visión. Veía un fondo negro y a un anciano inclinado.

La visión desapareció tan rápido como llegó

- Touya... ¡Touya! ¿Estás bien? - Y  
- Eso creo - Ty

*****

En la escuela las clases comenzaron:

- ¿Dónde está Sakura? - Nk  
- Está arreglando un asunto, ya viene para acá - contestó Tomoyo riendo

En eso entraron Sakura y Syaoran, y todo el salón pareció reconocerlo.

- Desde hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno con nosotros - dijo el profesor- Espero que lo ayuden a adaptarse a las reglas de la escuela. Jovencito, preséntate por favor

El aludido avanzó un poco hacia el frente, con Sakura del brazo.

- Soy Li Syaoran, de Hong Kong. Hace 6 años vine a Japón, estuve en la primaria Tomoeda

Tomoyo veía a su mejor amiga.

- ¡Nunca la había visto tan feliz! - T

*****

Durante el receso Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki, Rika y Tomoyo se reunieron con la feliz pareja. Se sentaron a la sombra de un árbol con su almuerzo y se pusieron a platicar animadamente.

- ¿Y bien Tomoyo? - Sy - ¿Aún no tienes prospecto?  
- ¡Ay, como eres Li! Yo no tengo prisa. Además no tengo a nadie en mente, por ahora - T  
- ¿Y qué hay de Eriol? - le preguntó Sakura en tono malicioso  
- ¿Eriol? - Sy  
- Sí, le escribe con mucha frecuencia - R  
- Y como es natural, ella le contesta - Nk  
- ¡Ya no digan más, que me apenan! - exclamó Tomoyo sonrojada  
- ¿Pero entonces? ¿Qué relación tienes con él? - Ym  
- Bueno, somos muy amigos, y quién sabe... pero eso será con el tiempo - T  
- ¿Y ustedes? ¿Cómo van, Yamasaki? - Sy  
- Bueno, cada vez nos llevamos mejor - C  
- Sí, ella cada vez me golpea menos - Ym

Chiharu lo noquea.

- ¡Siempre te quejas de todo! - C

Todos ríen.

- Por cierto que Rika anda muy bien con Junta - Nk  
- Es el sobrino del profesor Terada. Y es tan parecido a su tío... - comenta Rika sonrojada - Va en nuestro mismo año, sólo que en otro salón  
- ¿Y por qué no vino hoy? Siempre se reúne con nosotros - C  
- Es porque hoy tenía que reunirse con su equipo para hacer un trabajo. Luego te lo presento Li - R  
- ¿Y tú Naoko? - Sy  
- No tengo prospecto ni nada. Ya veremos después - contestó alegremente  
- ¿Y bien Li? ¿Encuentras a Tomoeda distinta? - C

Syaoran suspira.

- En realidad a excepción de que hemos crecido, todo me parece igual - contestó contemplando a Sakura  
- Eso es porque vivimos en una ciudad muy tranquila - Nk  
- ¿Por cuánto tiempo te quedarás? - R

El toma la mano de su novia, que sonríe.

- Para siempre. Lo he prometido - Sy

*****

En la clínica veterinaria, alguien muy especial acababa de entrar por la puerta.

- ¿Se puede?  
- ¡Kaho! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Vienes a saludar a Touya? - Y  
- En parte. ¿Está en su consultorio? - Kh  
- Sí, pasa. Estás en tu casa - Y

Kaho sonrió y entró a una habitación donde encontró a Touya despidiendo a un cliente y a su mascota.

- Hola Kaho - dijo el muchacho, saliendo un poco de su frialdad normal  
- Veo que estás ocupado  
- No mucho

Ella se sentó sobre la mesa de exploración.

- Hace unos minutos me habló tu padre - Kh  
- Veo que no pierde el tiempo - contestó Touya sonriendo  
- Ya casi son las tres. Es tu descanso ¿no?  
- Así es  
- ¿Por qué no nos vamos juntos?  
- ¿Y Yuki?

Kaho ríe.

- No te angusties, podemos irnos los tres  
- Bueno, ya que has venido a recogernos...

*****

Ya es la hora de salida en el colegio y todos salen rumbo a sus casas.

- ¿Y dónde estás viviendo? - S  
- ¿Recuerdas el departamento que renté cuando vine por primera vez a Japón? - Sy  
- ¡No me digas que es el mismo! - S

Syaoran asiente.

- Y Wei te acompañó también ahora ¿no? - S

El se para en seco.

- No - Sy

Sakura siente que algo anda mal.

- ¿Syaoran?... - S  
- Ey, no te preocupes - murmuró el muchacho sonriendo - Sólo quería venir todo

En eso la atmósfera cambió drásticamente y se tornó muy pesada.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - exclamó Sakura e instintivamente abrazó a Syaoran  
- ¡Es una energía parecida a la de las cartas Clow! - Sy  
- ¡Pero no es igual! - S

La atmósfera se dispersó.

- Era una energía... negativa ¿verdad? - S

Syaoran estaba muy serio.

- Tal vez. Mejor te llevo a tu casa. Se está haciendo tarde - Sy  
- Pero aún no has acabado de desempacar. Además, mi casa ya está cerca - S  
- No hay cuidado. Te acompaño - Sy

Sakura sonríe.

- No te preocupes. Después de todo yo soy el ama de las cartas - S

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la casa Kinomoto. Pero cuando abrieron la puerta...

- ¡SORPRESA!  
- ¡Hermano! ¡Srita. Mizuki, Yukito! ¡Tomoyo, Yamazaki, todas! - S - ¿Qué hacen aquí?  
- Es una fiesta de bienvenida para el joven Li - Kh  
- Un poco improvisada, pero queríamos hacer algo - C  
- No... no tenían que molestarse - murmuró Syaoran algo sorprendido

Entonces llegó el papá de Sakura con una bandeja llena de refrescos.

- Al contrario, no es ninguna molestia - le dijo el Sr. Kinomoto. Y como era de esperarse, el muchacho se puso nervioso ante la presencia de su suegro.  
- Sr... Sr. Kinomoto... - Sy  
- Bienvenido a casa, muchacho - F

Syaoran se sintió tan aliviado que no supo que decir, excepto un "gracias". Y la fiesta comenzó.

*****

Mientras tanto, la mamá de Sakura estaba en la cocina, acompañada por Kero-chan.

- Todo está bien ahora ¿verdad? - dijo Nadesiko sonriendo

Kero-chan no contestó. Miraba insistentemente al cielo.

- Anoche tuve un sueño... - comenzó  
- ¿Y?... ¿Qué clase de sueño era? - preguntó ella  
- Veía las estrellas... y también una roca... ¡Un asteroide!  
- ¿Un asteroide?  
- No sé por qué, pero algo anda mal  
- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Nadesiko pelando los ojos - Yo no he sentido nada

Kero-chan voló hacia ella.

- Eso es porque no posees suficiente magia. Lo que me extraña es que Sakura y el mocoso están normales  
- Eso sí tiene explicación - contestó ella sonriendo  
- ¿Ah, sí? - dijo Kero-chan algo envidioso - ¿Cuál?  
- Son cosas de humanos. No lo entenderías  
- ¡No es justo, no me tienes confianza!...

Kero-chan siguió haciendo berrinche. El espíritu sonreía.

- Anda Kero-chan, que aún no has probado el pastel - N

*****

El ambiente estaba en su cenit. Todos estaban sentados en la sala, platicando, riendo y tomando refresco y bocadillos.

- Pst... Syaoran - S  
- ¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa? - Sy  
- Después nos metemos a la cocina ¿no? Quiero que saludes a mi mamá - S  
- ¿No estaba muerta? - Sy  
- Luego te explico - S

En ese momento a alguien se le ocurrió encender la televisión. Y....

- "Según el hospital general de Tomoeda, aún no han encontrado ninguna especie ponzoñosa compatible con la clase de heridas que se han presentado en unas 60 personas el día de hoy" - decía el televisor al tiempo que pasaban a varias personas en la ambulancia, con unas heridas parecidas a picaduras, pero muy largas - "La policía cree que es una especie de arma biológica de la que nadie está enterado aún"

- ¡Es esa presencia! - gritó Syaoran y se paró al mismo tiempo que Sakura. Todos se les quedaron viendo, pero Kaho, Touya, Yukito, Tomoyo y Fujitaka comprendieron de qué se trataba.

- Creo que Li debe estar cansado - Y - ¿Por qué no continuamos con la fiesta otro día?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y se marcharon, dejando al pequeño grupo conocedor de los hechos en la casa. Nadesiko y Kero-chan salieron rápidamente de la cocina.

- ¿Qué pasa? - N  
- Algo está atacando a la población, querida - F  
- Pero no es una carta ¿o sí? - S  
- Eso no puede ser. Y sin embargo... - Kh  
- Su presencia se parece mucho - Ty  
- Yo iré a investigar de qué se trata - afirmó Syaoran con decisión  
- Yo iré contigo - S  
- Yo también iré - dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada  
- Pero... - Sy  
- Li, no te preocupes. Antes de irse, Eriol le dio un regalo muy especial a Tomoyo - Y - Además yo también iré  
- Syaoran, vamos los cuatro. Seremos de nuevo el equipo de Card Captors - S  
- Lo recuerdo. Los Card Captors de Sakura ¿eh? - Sy

Sakura sacó su llave y recitó las palabras mágicas:

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y sorprendentemente, al tiempo que la llave se transformaba en cetro el primer traje de Sakura apareció en lugar de su uniforme, sólo que con botas blancas.

- Un hechizo nuevo - comentó sonriendo  
- Yo también sé nuevos trucos - Sy

Syaoran sacó una especie de cascabel y dijo a su vez:

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡AHORA!_

Y al tiempo que la espada cobraba su verdadera figura, el traje chino de Syaoran apareció.

- Ahora me toca a mí - T

Tomoyo tomó una cadena de la que colgaba un pendiente y recitó:

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche..._  
_¡Dame tu fuerza!_

Entonces el pendiente se transformó en una lanza y sobre el uniforme de Tomoyo apareció un traje parecido al de Eriol, sólo que de color pardo.

- ¡Qué emocionante! Lástima que no traigo mi cámara - T

Una vez que los tres terminaron, Yukito se transformó automáticamente en Yue y en su mano apareció el cascabel que anteriormente llevaba Kaho.

- ¡Andando! - K

Yue extendió sus alas y comenzó a volar al lado de Kero, mientras Tomoyo se acomodaba sobre su lanza a la que le salieron unas alas de mariposa. Entonces Sakura invocó a The fly e invitó a Syaoran a subirse en el báculo. Y así partieron hacia el centro de Tomoeda.

- Sakura... - Sy  
- ¿Qué sucede? - S  
- ¿No crees que alguien nos puede ver? - Sy  
- No te preocupes. Tomoyo se encargará - S

Una vez que llegaron al lugar que habían visto en la televisión, comenzaron a bajar.

- ¡Alma mágica! - gritó Tomoyo saltando del báculo

Sorprendentemente, todos ellos se volvieron invisibles.

Cuando aterrizaron aún habían muchas personas, pero se fueron dispersando.

- ¿Nadie siente nada? - Y  
- Esa energía no pudo ir muy lejos - K  
- Hay que esperarla - dijo Sakura empuñando su báculo

Así estuvieron hasta que se hizo algo tarde y dejaron de pasar las personas. Se volvieron a hacer visibles, y entonces...

- ¡Ya la sentí! - Sy  
- ¿En dónde está? - T  
- Allá arriba - dijo Syaoran apuntando hacia lo alto de un edificio  
- Muy bien. Yue, Kero-chan y Tomoyo nos esperan aquí. - S - Syaoran y yo la atacamos ¿de acuerdo? - Todos asintieron - ¡Vamos!

En ese momento, algo comenzó a dispararles. Todos gritaron y se separaron.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Y  
- ¡Maldición! La energía se dispersó otra vez - Sy

Los disparos se reanudaron y los chicos comenzaron a correr para todos lados. Uno le dio a Sakura en un pie.

- ¡Ay! - S  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Estás bien? - exclamó Syaoran yendo hacia ella  
- Eso creo - contestó viendo su pie - ¡Miren!

Era una herida alargada.

- Esa cosa es la causante - K  
- Hay que hacer algo antes de que le haga daño a más gente - T  
- ¡Ahí está de nuevo! - Y

Syaoran puso su espada frente a él.

- Por los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow, muéstrame tu verdadera identidad... ¡Ahora!

La energía voló directamente al enemigo, que resultó ser una niña muy parecida a...

- ¡The arrow! - K

La niña volvió a atacarlos.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - exclamó Tomoyo blandiendo su lanza. Una esfera rodeó a todos.  
- No podemos seguir así. Hay que distraer a esa cosa - dijo Sakura levantándose  
- Kero-chan y yo lo haremos - Y - Mientras tanto tú y Li ataquen juntos  
- Quitaré la barrera - T - ¡Tengan cuidado!

Todos asintieron y abandonaron la protección de Tomoyo. Yue y Kero-chan volaron muy cerca de la extraña niña, Yue con el cascabel en la mano.

- ¡Poder de protección, ahora! - Y

Una energía muy poderosa chocó con la del enemigo, mientras que Sakura sacó una carta y Syaoran un ofuda. Ambos saltaron al mismo tiempo.

- Dios de las tormentas, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Trueno! - Sy  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que la tormenta se desate... ¡Thunder! - S

La magia de ambos se combinó y le dio de lleno a la niña, que cayó. Entonces todos la rodearon.

- Espero que funcione... - S - ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA!...

La chica utilizó su báculo y la niña efectivamente se transformó en carta. Una carta muy parecida a las que todos conocían, sólo que gris y negra. Cuando Sakura la tuvo en su mano, pudo leer:

- "Dark arrow"... - S

Entonces la carta comenzó a hacerse polvo y desapareció.

- Esto no puede ser - Y  
- No puede haber más cartas. Y sin embargo... - K  
- ¿Y sin embargo? - S  
- Esta presencia es... de una magia muy poderosa - K

***** ***** *****

22/06/06

Bien, pues aquí está el primer capítulo. Ciertamente no es la mejor historia jamás contada... pero siempre tuve la espinita de que cuando la enviaba a las páginas para que la publicaran, nunca la completaban. Y me dije "No escribí 300 páginas por nada"... con lo que aquí tienen esta humilde muestra de lo que pasaba por mi mente shoujo en esos años. Si tienen los OST de Sakura, no duden en ponerlos. Ya ven que entre paréntesis está indicada la música de la escena. ¡Y no me vayan a pegar por la mala ortografía del nombre de Li! Ya sé que en japonés se pronuncia "Shaoran" y en chino es "Xiaolang"... me gustaría recordar por qué lo escribí tan mal... También quisiera que perdonaran esa manía mía de poner las iniciales de los personajes al final de sus diálogos. Lo he hecho durante casi diez años, y a estas alturas ya está difícil que se me quite la costumbre. Por cierto, la frase que dice Li: "Itsumo issho ne" significa "Siempre juntos ¿verdad?". Es el título de una historia de Takeuchi Naoko.

Como último comentario (por ahora) deseo que pasen un buen rato leyendo esta historia. De esta manera se despide:

_Moon Princess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction sin fines de lucro.


	2. Voces en la noche

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 2: Voces en la noche

- ¡Hola Sakura! - T  
- ¡Hola Tomoyo! - S

Era una bella mañana del sábado y las chicas se veían en la escuela.

- ¿Qué crees? Ahora sí traje mi cámara - T  
- ¡Ay Tomoyo, nunca cambias! - S  
- Es que ayer no pude filmar nada - dijo su amiga apesadumbrada - ¡Pero hoy también podré filmar al novio de Rika en el partido!

Sakura se quedó pensando en el ayer... era tan extraño... ¿De dónde habían salido esas Cartas Dark? Ni Kero-chan ni Yue sabían nada...

En eso Sakura notó que un muchacho se le acercaba y sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Buenos días, Syaoran - le dijo mimosa  
- Buenos días joven Li - T  
- Buenos días - Sy - Quería avisarles que tendremos una reunión en el templo de la Srita. Mizuki, para discutir lo de ayer  
- ¡De veras! Nadie sabe lo que está ocurriendo ¿verdad? - T. Sakura asintió  
- ¿No vamos a entrar al curso de Historia? No olviden que el examen será pronto - S

Todos fueron a su salón de costumbre.

*****

En el cruce de caminos donde ocurrió el incidente de la carta, había una extraña sombra oculta entre los edificios.

- Derrotado por un grupo de despojos con magia... Aunque la chica de rosa no estaba tan mal... Ya verán, esta vez todo será diferente...

Y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada

*****

Syaoran sintió una extraña energía y se sobresaltó. Los demás tenían la vista al frente, hacia el pizarrón, pero unos minutos después Sakura le pasó un papelito.

¿Qué te pasa?

El muchacho escribió a su vez y le pasó la respuesta.

_Nada. No es nada._

Syaoran, tienes que tenerme confianza.

_Es sólo que sentí una energía extraña de nuevo._

¿Era negativa?. Yo no sentí nada.

_Lo era, y mucho._

¿Ya vez? No pasó nada

_¿A qué te refieres?_

No tiene nada de malo que digas lo que piensas.

El muchacho sintió una sensación de gratitud hacia la chica, y su corazón latió más rápido.

_Sakura perdóname_

¿Por qué?

_A veces no sé expresarme bien. No sabes cómo quisiera tomarte entre mis brazos, abrazarte, besarte, y..._

Ya sabes que estoy disponible cuando quieras

Syaoran se sonrojó un poco y levantó la cabeza. Ahí estaba Sakura, volteada hacia él, sonriéndole y también algo sonrojada.

No se habían dado cuenta de que la clase había terminado y de que eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón, con excepción de...

- ¡Ay, pero qué escena tan romántica!... - T  
- ¡Tomoyo! - S y Sy

Ambos se pusieron todavía más rojos e inclinaron la cabeza. Tomoyo los había estado grabando con su cámara.

*****

Una vez que todos se reunieron afuera para ver el partido de fútbol, Rika llegó con un muchacho del brazo.

- Li, te había prometido que te presentaría a Junta - R - Pues bien, aquí está él

El grupo casi se rió al ver la cara de Syaoran. Denotaba que estaba asombrado por el parecido entre el profesor Terada y su sobrino. Pero una vez que pasó el primer momento de desconfianza, todos se llevaron muy bien.

Junta era un muchacho muy alegre y amigo de los deportes. Y como era de esperarse encajó muy bien en el grupo desde el principio.

El partido estaba a punto de empezar, así que Junta se despidió y todos se acomodaron en las gradas.

- Oigan, deberíamos terminar con la fiesta de bienvenida - C  
- Sí, hay que reunirnos mañana, si nadie tiene inconvenientes - Ym  
- Al fin que la comida ya está en mi casa - S  
- Suena bien. Podemos hacer la reunión en mi departamento - Sy

Todos voltearon a verlo y después aplaudieron la idea. Sólo Sakura se quedó pensativa.

- ¡Llevaré mi cámara y lo filmaré todo! - T  
- Nosotros llevaremos globos y todo para decorar - C  
- No se molesten. Yo arreglaré todo - Sy  
- ¡Ay Li, no seas así! - N  
- Sí, nosotros te ayudamos - R  
- No hay problema. Déjenmelo a mí - Sy  
- Li, no insistas - Ym - Todos queremos ayudar  
- Y yo te repito que no es necesario - Sy

Las cosas iban a terminar mal, aunque nadie se había violentado todavía. Por eso Sakura intervino.

- Hoe, no se peleen. Ya veremos que hacer - ultimó ella sonriendo

*****

Yukito revisaba a un gatito muy mono y platicaba con su dueña, una niña de trenzas.

- ¿Entonces no le va a pasar nada? - decía la niña  
- No te preocupes. La herida no es grave. Pronto se pondrá bien - le contestó Yuki sonriendo  
- ¡Gracias doctor! - exclamó la niña abrazando a su mascota  
- De nada. Y de ahora en adelante vigílalo cuando pasen por esos setos de espinos  
- ¡Sí!

La niña salió brincando de gusto. Yukito comenzó a guardar algunas cosas, cuando Touya entró.

- Yuki ¿tienes vendas? Las mías ya se acabaron - Ty  
- Claro, toma las que quieras - Y

El muchacho buscó en los cajones

- Por cierto ¿cómo les fue ayer? - Ty  
- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe - Y

Por primera vez, la alegría natural de Yukito pareció desaparecer

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Fue muy difícil? ¿Alguien se lastimó? - comenzó a interrogar Touya en tono nervioso  
- "The dark shot" le dio a Sakura en un pie - contestó su amigo un poco a su pesar  
- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - Ty  
- Pero Tomoyo la curó. El entrenamiento que tuve con ellas ha dado buenos resultados - dijo Yuki volviendo a sonreír  
- Esto es muy peligroso... - murmuró su interlocutor en tono rabioso  
- Touya... ya no voy a acompañarlos

El muchacho miró a su amigo, totalmente asustado.

- ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! - Ty  
- Escúchame bien Touya. Sé que quieres mucho a tu hermana y que la protegerías a costa de lo que fuera. Pero comprende que están creciendo. Sakura ya es toda una mujercita, y muy poderosa por cierto. Además, creo que ha llegado la hora de que Li se encargue de ella  
- ¡¿Ese mocoso?! - Ty  
- Él ya no es un niño. También ha crecido y ha acrecentado su poder. Pero lo más importante es que la ama con todas sus fuerzas. Touya, en un día no muy lejano tú te casarás con Kaho ¿no es verdad?  
- Así es...  
- Entonces piensa. Sakura no se va a quedar soltera toda la vida. También va a casarse, y puedo augurarte que va a ser con ese muchacho. ¿Entiendes?

Touya se sienta y mira al suelo

- Sé que confiabas en mí para que la protegiera... Pero si las cosas se ponen en verdad mal, siempre puedo ir a echar una mano - Y

Él miró largamente a Yuki y luego escondió la cabeza entre las manos, sonriendo

- Tienes razón. Será difícil, pero creo que ya es hora de dejar ir al monstruo - Ty

*****

El medio tiempo estaba a punto de acabarse. Los chicos se levantaron para estirar las piernas, cuando vieron una figura conocida apoyada en la reja.

- ¡Miren! - Nk - ¡Es la señorita Mizuki!

Todos se acercaron a ella y la saludaron. Kaho sonrió como siempre.

- ¡Hola a todos! ¡Qué bueno es verlos tan bien! - Kh  
- ¿Cómo ha estado últimamente maestra? - Ym  
- ¿Cómo sigue la primaria? - R  
- Aquí todo sigue igual... - Kh

En eso el árbitro indicó que se había acabado el intermedio y todos se despidieron.

- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo, Li! Esperen un momento, por favor - Kh

Los aludidos voltearon y volvieron a la reja.

- Sé que sus amigos los están esperando pero esto es importante - dijo la maestra con cara seria  
- Es sobre las cartas ¿verdad? - T  
- ¿Vendrán a la reunión en el templo? Va a ser a las seis - Kh  
- Ahí estaremos - Sy  
- Sí, Li ya nos había avisado - T  
- Tengan mucho cuidado, Card Captors - les dijo Kaho más bajo - No sabemos de qué se trata todo esto  
- No se preocupe señorita Mizuki - S

Ellos se despidieron alegremente. Pero la maestra seguía muy seria.

*****

Durante el resto del día todo estuvo normal. Hubo ratos en los que Sakura y Syaoran trataron de sentir presencias, pero sin resultados. Y finalmente el partido acabó.

Syaoran se despidió de Sakura desde las gradas, ya que parecía llevar mucha prisa. Y después de despedirse de los demás, y de felicitar a Junta por haber ganado emprendió el camino a su casa.

Pero cuando iba a meter la llave en la puerta, notó que había alguien cantando adentro.

Sin más retrocedió, se puso a un lado de la puerta y con mucho cuidado la fue dejando abierta. Entonces, cuando supuso que no se habían percatado de su presencia, dio un portazo tremendo y saltó en posición de ataque...

Sólo para encontrar a Sakura con un delantal y una aspiradora en la mano, viéndolo un tanto sorprendida.

- Syaoran ¿por qué te tardaste tanto en abrir la puerta y entrar? - S  
- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si yo tengo la llave... - Sy

La muchacha sonrió.

- El encargado del edificio me dio una copia. Como no querías dejar a los demás que adornaran el departamento, decidí que mejor yo te ayudaba a desempacar - contestó volviendo a sus labores

El joven se quedó unos momentos en la posición que había tomado, un poco avergonzado por la escena anterior.

- Soy un tonto. Por lo que dijo la maestra... creí que tal vez era... - Sy  
- ¿Una carta? - preguntó ella riéndose

Syaoran la contempló por unos momentos y sonrió. Le encantaba verla reír...

- ¡Pero mira nada más! Hay polvo por todas partes - S  
- Eh, sí... apenas acabé de acomodar los muebles ayer - Sy  
- ¿Y pudiste dormir así? - S - Eso no está bien. Voy a limpiar este lugar de arriba a abajo  
- ¡No te molestes, yo puedo solo!  
- Syaoran - dijo Sakura en un tono un poco severo - Déjame ayudarte. Te puedo asegurar, y sin usar magia, que no dormiste ayer por andar desempacando.

La muchacha se le acerco y comenzó a jugar con su cabello.

- ¿Qué no ves que me preocupo por ti?... ¿Syaoran?... - S

Él puso sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y sonrió.

- Está bien. Te dejaré que me ayudes con una condición - Sy  
- ¿Cuál? - S  
- Que usemos magia. Así acabaremos más rápido ¿Puedes invocar hechizos sin utilizar el báculo.

Sakura sonrió de la forma más pícara que pudo y exclamó:

- Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama... ¡Bubbles! ¿puedes oírme? - S

Automáticamente el espíritu de The Bubbles salió de su carta.

- ¿Me llamabas Sakura? - preguntó con voz de niña  
- Ayúdanos a limpiar, por favor - S  
- Sí - contestó el espíritu amablemente

La chica volteó a ver al muchacho, que sonrió y exclamó a su vez:

- Espíritu que habitas las aguas, escúchame y ven a mí ¡Agua! - Sy

Una energía azul apareció frente a ellos.

- Muy bien, a limpiar - Sy  
- Sí - S

Primero, Sakura hizo que Bubbles repasara todo el departamento, mezclándose con la energía azul. Una vez que todo estaba cubierto por el agua jabonosa mágica, tomó cada quién un cepillo y tallaron todo lo que pudieron encontrar.

Pero es obvio que el piso estaba resbaloso. La chica se deslizaba con seguridad debido a su entrenamiento con los patines, más en una de esas perdió el control y se cayó.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamó el muchacho yendo hacia ella; pero de la preocupación no se fijó, se tropezó con el cepillo y también se cayó

La chica al principio reprimió la risa pero no pudo contenerse, viendo a Syaoran y a sí misma todos mojados. Al final él también se rió mucho.

*****

- ¿Qué hora es? - F  
- Las cinco y media - Ty

La familia Kinomoto, Tomoyo, Yukito, Kaho y Kero-chan estaban a las puertas del templo donde la señorita Mizuki vivía. Casi no conversaban. Apenas sí soltaban algunas palabras triviales. El espíritu de Nadesiko no soportó la atmósfera tan cargada de emociones, así que se disculpo y fue a pasear por los alrededores del templo. Así estuvo hasta que sintió la presencia de su hija, con lo que fue a aparecerse justo enfrente de ella y de un asustado Syaoran.

- ¡Hola mamá! - S  
- Hola Sakura - N  
- Syaoran... Syaoran, reacciona - S - Es el espíritu de mi madre  
- Pero... ¿no me digas que tu padre pudo atraerla? - Sy  
- De hecho fuimos toda la familia - respondió la chica guiñando un ojo  
- Así es - N - La verdad es que me sentía muy sola en el otro mundo y quería ayudar de algún modo a los míos. Y cuando pudieron regresarme me sentí muy feliz - dijo el espíritu sonriendoo.

Kero-chan llegó como de la nada.

- ¡Hola Sakurita! ¡Por fin llegan! - K - ¿Qué estaban haciendo?  
- Estuvimos limpiando - S  
- ¿Ah, sí? - K - Pues no se nota

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron. Ella había utilizado a The windy para secarse. Así, todos se reunieron. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kaho y Kero se sentaron en las escaleras, mientras que los hombres permanecieron de pie. Syaoran y Touya estaban al lado de sus respectivas parejas, mientras que Yukito permanecía cerca de su amigo. Fujitaka estaba de frente al templo, con Nadesiko flotando a su lado.

- Bien, primero hagamos un recuento de los hechos... - F

Entre todos los Card Captors se las arreglaron para contar lo sucedido con la carta, procurando no omitir detalles.

- ¿Alguien más ha sentido energías extrañas? - F  
- Yo, señor Kinomoto - Kh  
- No me hables de manera tan formal, Kaho - le dijo Fujitaka sonriendo - Estamos en familia  
- De acuerdo, padre... lo que pasa es que no son energías. Más bien tengo un presentimiento  
- Yo tuve un sueño - comenzó Kero-chan  
- De veras. El sueño del que me hablaste - N  
- ¡Cuidado! - Sy

La atmósfera se había enrarecido y Syaoran sentía una presencia muy poderosa que se acercaba a ellos. Todos se juntaron los unos con los otros, pero fuera de la manera que fuese, la presencia entró en Tomoyo.

- ¡Tomoyo! - S - ¡Tomoyo!

La chica tenía los ojos en blanco.

- ¡Aquí viene otra! - Y

Esta vez, la presencia entró en Syaoran.

- ¡No! - S - ¡Syaoran! ¡¡Syaoraaaaan!!

*****

- ¿Qué?... ¿Dónde estoy? - Sy

El muchacho sólo veía una espesa niebla gris. Bueno, eso fue al principio, porque después le pareció ver que alguien caminaba hacia él.

- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! - preguntó en posición de ataque  
- Soy yo  
- ¿Sakura?

Syaoran intentó correr, pero la voz lo detuvo.

- No lo hagas. Aunque corras no podrás llegar hasta aquí. Estoy en una dimensión diferente  
- ¿En dónde estamos?  
- Syaoran... ¿sabes algo? Para ser sincera tú no me gustas  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó el muchacho incrédulo  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí? La verdad es que sentí mucha lástima por ti, y por eso...  
- ¡Mientes! ¡Tú no eres Sakura! ¡Ni siquiera puedo verte!  
- Eso es lo que tú quieres creer - le contestó la voz riendo - Pero en este lugar, las verdades salen a flote...  
- ¡Mientes! - gritó el muchacho perdiendo el control - ¡Estás mintiendo!  
- Syaoran, tú no me gustas... no me gustas

*****

- Li... ¡Li, reacciona! - F  
- ¡Tomoyo, respóndeme! - Kh  
- Sakura, transfórmate. Sólo así podrás ayudarlos - Y

Syaoran se había desmayado, Tomoyo estaba ida, y a Sakura le había dado un shock tremendo al verlos así. Tan solo la voz de Yukito la hizo reaccionar, y asintió con la cabeza.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Entonces se transformó, pero el uniforme que apareció esta vez fue su traje de hada, con botas amarillas. En ese momento Tomoyo se movió y corrió hacia los árboles, en la espesura.

- ¡Tomoyo! - S

Se vio un resplandor y algo como una pequeña explosión. Después, la chica regresó al templo, con su uniforme y su lanza.

- ¿Estás bien? - Ty  
- Sí - respondió con voz melodiosa - Ya me encargué de ella  
- ¡Cuidado! - K - ¡No es ella!

Tomoyo se rió de manera muy rara, como cantando. Y se dispuso a atacarlos.

Nadesiko gritó angustiada. Kero-chan y Yukito procuraron proteger al grupo, mientras Sakura trataba de ver qué le pasaba a su amiga y trataba de proteger el cuerpo de su amado al mismo tiempo. Fue cuando el cuerpo del muchacho comenzó a deshacerse.

- ¡Syaoran! - S - ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!  
- Pelea conmigo - dijo Tomoyo, otra vez cantando  
- ¡Sakura, debes reconocer la identidad de las cartas! - exclamó Fujitaka. Ella volteó hacia su padre.  
- No me estás escuchando - dijo Tomoyo furiosa y comenzó a cantar. La canción sonaba muy raro, en un lenguaje que Sakura no conocía. Sólo sentía que se estaba adormeciendo  
- ¡No la escuches! - K

La chica sacudió la cabeza.

- ¡Lo tengo! - S - ¡La carta que poseyó a Tomoyo es The dark song!  
- ¡Maldición! Pero no importa, mientras mi hermana siga dentro de ese chico - T

Sakura vio a Syaoran, angustiada. Asombrosamente, él pareció quejarse

- No... - Sy - No puede ser, lo que dices no es cierto...  
- ¿Lo que dice?... - S - ¡Ya esta! Si esa carta es tu hermana sólo puede ser ¡The dark voice!

The dark song pilló una rabieta y salió de Tomoyo, perdiéndose en el cielo que comenzaba a obscurecerse.

- Vamos Syaoran, habla más... ¿cómo te está atacando esa carta? - S  
- Tú no eres Sakura, tú no... - Sy  
- Ojalá y esto funcione... - murmuró la chica sacando una carta  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y muéstrale a esta persona sus ilusiones ¡Ilusion!- S

La carta penetró en el cuerpo de Syaoran, que todavía se deshacía.

*****

La voz que lo atormentaba se reía sin parar... la situación se hizo insoportable, cuando un resplandor apareció entre la niebla.

- ¿Pero qué?... - Sy

Un espíritu apareció frente a Syaoran y tomó la forma de Sakura, sonriéndole. Al principio el muchacho estaba perplejo.

- ... Ahora entiendo... - Sy  
- ¿Vas a dejar engañarte por esa estúpida ilusión?  
- No es una estúpida ilusión - dijo repuesto - ¡Lo que veo es parte de mi corazón!

La luz se hizo y la niebla se disipó.

*****

El cuerpo de Syaoran volvió a aparecer y un espíritu idéntico a The voice (sólo que gris y negro) salió de él.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

El espíritu se convirtió en carta y se hizo polvo casi de inmediato. Sakura abrazó a Syaoran.

- ¡¿Estás bien?! - S  
- Sí, no te preocupes - Sy  
- ¡Me asusté tanto!... - S - ¿Cómo está Tomoyo?  
- Estará bien - le respondió Touya - Sólo se desmayó  
- Ya son la segunda y tercera cartas... - Y

***** ***** *****

03/08/06

Ohayiou! Creo que este es uno de los capítulos más regulares que tengo, excepto por los momentos humorísticos. Pero en fin, espero les guste.

Sin más por el momento se despide:

_sakura_moonprincess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction (y siempre lo escribiré) sin fines de lucro.


	3. Un domingo muy agitado

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 3: Un domingo muy agitado

Fujitaka estaba con su esposa en la cocina de su casa

- ¿No necesitas nada más? - F  
- Sólo olvidé apuntar el té... - N - Que sea verde ¿de acuerdo?  
- Muy bien. Entonces ya me voy, querida - dijo el Sr. Kinomoto yendo hacia la puerta y poniéndose los zapatos. El espíritu lo siguió  
- Cariño... - murmuró Nadesiko un poco temerosa - ¿Qué hemos sacado en limpio de la reunión de ayer? No entiendo nada...

Fujitaka se detuvo un momento, algo pensativo.

- Ojalá lo supiera. Desgraciadamente todo lo que podemos hacer ahora, como dijimos anoche, es dejar la situación en manos de los Card Captors - F  
- Mi hija... - exclamó la señora angustiada - Y sus seres queridos... Creo que nunca olvidaré el daño que les hicieron...  
- No te preocupes - respondió Fujitaka sonriendo - Todos son muy fuertes. Sakura, Li y Tomoyo han estado practicando mucho. Conforme vayan enfrentando al enemigo sabrán como atacarlo mejor. Y Yukito y Kero-chan siempre están ahí cuando los necesitan  
- Kero-chan... ¡Pobrecito! Se agitó mucho ayer, no se ha levantado todavía

El señor Kinomoto continuó poniéndose los zapatos.

- Además, ayer escribí una carta para Inglaterra. Pienso enviarla hoy... - F  
- ¿Vas a decírselo a Eriol? - N  
- Recuerda que yo tengo la magia, pero él tiene todo el conocimiento. Él sí tiene que saber algo... - F

*****

Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo estaban en el departamento de él, acomodando los bocadillos que Sakura había traído. Ella llevaba puesto un vestido sin mangas y con cuello de tortuga, de color vino. Tomoyo traía una blusa amarilla y una falda azul de vuelo, y Syaoran llevaba una camisa y pantalón estilo chino de color azul obscuro.

- ¡El departamento está divino! - T  
- Eso es gracias a Sakura - Sy  
- Y a cierta persona que se desvivió toda una noche por acomodar los muebles - S

Sakura comenzó a ponerse triste.

- Chicos... ¿de verdad están bien? - S  
- Sí, gracias a ti, Sakura - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - Aunque no me quito de la cabeza que pude haberte hecho daño  
- Pero no lo hiciste - S

En eso se oyó que tocaban la puerta y entraron como estampida los amigos de los tres. Todos traían algunas cosas para decorar, flores y también ropa blanca, té y otras menudencias. El festejado condujo a todos a la sala, donde se sentaron y comenzaron a platicar.

Sakura y Syaoran fueron a la cocina por los bocadillos y las bebidas, que estaban en varias bandejas sobre la mesa. Ambos tomaron las más próximas a ellos.

- Sakura... - Sy  
- ¿Sí? - S  
- Gracias por haberme salvado  
- Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí ¿verdad Syaoran? - contestó ella sonriendo y sentándose  
- ¡Claro que sí! - contestó él haciendo lo mismo  
- Y así será siempre. Si no más recuerdo los Card Captors siempre nos hemos cuidado entre nosotros  
- Tuvimos mucha suerte. Pero la próxima vez...  
- No pienses así. Ya verás que con la ayuda de todos...

Sakura puso su mano sobre la de él. Ambos sintieron una magia muy especial que recorría todo su ser.

- Oigan, vine a ayudarles con los bocadillos... - dijo Rika pasando con soltura y tomando otra bandeja. Ni se dio cuenta de que la pareja se había sonrojado para variar.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en la sala, Tomoyo sacó de quién sabe donde uno de sus famosos pasteles, que fue recibido con los aplausos de todos. Así comenzaron a rememorar sus días en la primaria, justo cuando Syaoran acababa de llegar.

- Es verdad... - reflexionó Junta - En esa época yo todavía no era transferido a Tomoeda  
- ¿Dónde vivías entonces? - Sy  
- En Nérima. Jugaba fútbol en el equipo local, aunque no tenía muchos amigos. Pero recuerdo que cuando me transfirieron en la secundaria, me sentí muy bien desde el principio  
- ¡Claro! - Nk - ¡Rika estaba aquí!

La aludida se sonrojó y todos rieron.

- Eso me recuerda algo - Ym - Creo que iban a pasar un reportaje sobre Hokkaido más o menos a esta hora  
- ¿Podemos encender la tele Li? - C  
- ¿Eh? Sí - Sy

Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo se sentían un poco incómodos. El desenlace de la reunión pasada los predisponía bastante. Fueron unos momentos eternos el esperar a que Chiharu tomara el control remoto y encendiera la televisión.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Otakumanía, el mejor lugar en toda la ciudad para el otaku!...

Los chicos respiraron tranquilos. Ya más animados, se pusieron a hacer comentarios intrascendentes sobre los programas que salían.

*****

Yukito estaba tranquilamente sentado ante la puerta de su jardín, bebiendo té. En eso, escuchó algunos golpecitos acompasados en el piso.

- ¿Quién es? - Y

Los golpecitos se acercaron a la puerta y dejaron ver a un ratoncito con alas y cola de león.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - K  
- ¡Kero-chan! ¿Qué haces por aquí? - Y  
- ¿Qué no puedo visitar a un viejo amigo? - K

Yukito se levantó de su lugar.

- Espera. Traeré algo y después tomarás el té conmigo - Y  
- Sí, gracias - K

Kero-chan se entretuvo viendo los cerezos, ya medio pelones, que seguían perdiendo sus flores.

*****

Después de ver el reportaje los chicos apagaron la tele, siguieron comiendo y cortaron el pastel.

- Bueno, ya hablamos mucho de nosotros - Nk - Ahora le toca a Li  
- Sí Li, cuéntanos qué has hecho - J

El muchacho dejó su rebanada de pastel sobre un mueble y tomó una actitud seria y meditabunda.

- Pues... mi vida no ha sido muy interesante. Estudiaba todos los días... practicaba... - Sy  
- ¿Qué practicabas? - Ym  
- Artes marciales, sí... - Sy - Escribía muchas cartas... pensaba en Sakura...

La aludida sonrió. Todos los abuchearon de la típica forma en que se abuchea a los novios.

- ¿Y tu familia? - R

Todos se quedaron de nuevo callados, esperando la respuesta de Syaoran

- Mientras estuve con ellos estuvieron bien. Además, mis hermanas se casaron - Sy  
- ¡¿Se casaron?! - gritaron todas las chicas emocionadas  
- ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?! - exclamó Tomoyo  
- La boda no fue muy interesante - Sy - Más bien aburrida. Además Sakura y Tomoyo ya saben qué tan fastidiosas pueden ser

Las dos se rieron de manera nerviosa, con una enorme gota en sus cabezas. Obviamente le dieron la razón al muchacho.

- ¿Y cómo está tu mamá? - C  
- Estoy seguro de que bien... - contestó en tono algo seco

Sakura sentía que algo andaba mal. Pero ya se las arreglaría para saberlo más tarde.

*****

Kero-chan estaba sentado en un diminuto cojín sobre la mesa, bebiendo té de un diminuto recipiente y comiendo de vez en cuando algunas galletas que Yukito había traído.

- Esos cerezos se ven muy hermosos ¿verdad? - Y  
- Sí, claro - respondió Kero-chan dejando su tacita en la mesa

Se hizo un corto silencio.

(2ª parte de Setsunai kimochi)

- Ha pasado el tiempo ¿eh? - Y  
- Podríamos decir que sí... - K - Yue... ¿nunca te has puesto a pensar en cómo habrá sido el amo Clow cuando era niño?  
- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?  
- Es porque... ¿de verdad alguien será idéntico a él en todo?  
- No lo creo. Para empezar estamos en otra época  
- Y Sakura es el ama de las cartas. Técnicamente, Eriol es más sabio y el señor Kinomoto tiene más magia. Pero Sakura es la que tiene más potencial ahora...  
- Kerberos... acerca del sueño que tuviste ¿Crees que tenga que ver directamente con nosotros?  
- No lo sé... pero me gustaría saberlo

Una presencia pasó por ahí y ambos la sintieron.

- ¡Una carta! - Y - ¿Dónde están Sakura y Li?  
- Están con sus amigos - K - Esto va mal...

*****

En el departamento de Syaoran, todos ayudaban a recoger los vestigios de la reunión. Una vez que terminaron se volvieron a reunir en la sala, para recoger sus cosas.

- Oigan ¿no les gustaría ir a "Twin Bells"? - sugirió Rika  
- ¡Ay, qué buena idea! - exclamó Tomoyo que no había soltado su cámara - ¡Hace mucho que no vamos!  
- Sí, vamos, para recordar viejos tiempos - Nk

Los chicos se veían algo renuentes a la idea, porque siempre habían considerado a "Twin Bells" como una tienda de niñas. Pero los constantes ruegos de las muchachas (añadidos a algunas sonrisitas) los hicieron doblegarse. Así marcharon los ocho rumbo a "Twin Bells".

Unos momentos después de que el grupo abandonara el departamento, el teléfono comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

*****

- Bien ¿por cual camino nos vamos? - J  
- El de la derecha es más corto - C

Ya era muy tarde y el sol se estaba poniendo. Syaoran y Sakura se quedaron un poco atrás, ya que estaban cerrando la puerta del edificio. Los dos llevaban abrigos del mismo color que sus ropas, pensando que haría frío. Ambos estaban inquietos

- ¿Estás bien? - Sy  
- Sólo tengo un poco de frío. Sí, eso debe ser...  
- Tengo un presentimiento... Ten lista tu llave y no te separes de mí ¿de acuerdo?  
- De acuerdo. Se lo diré a Tomoyo

Entonces se reunieron con los demás, que estaban muy alegres.

- Hay que darnos prisa, pronto va a obscurecer - Ym  
- Sí, las tiendas ya van a cerrar - Nk

Iban todos caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, cuando Syaoran y Sakura se pararon.

- ¡No! - S

Todos voltearon hacia ellos. En ese momento algo le pegó por la espalda a Rika.

- ¡AAAYY! - R  
- ¡Rika! - J  
- Si los golpes mágicos nos duelen a nosotros... no quiero imaginar cómo serán para los humanos - murmuró Syaoran

La energía ofensiva cambió de rumbo y le dio a Yamazaki en el pecho, que gritó

- Vamos a escondernos - le dijo Tomoyo a los demás Card Captors, y se fueron a un callejón  
- Malditas cartas Dark... - Sy - Siempre tienen que atacar humanos  
- Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama... ¡Sleep! ¿puedes oírme? - S

El espíritu de The sleep se presentó.

- Duerme a todas las personas en un radio de un kilómetro - S - ¡Deprisa!

The sleep cumplió su misión rápidamente.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Esta vez el traje chino rojo de Sakura apareció.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...__  
__Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño...__  
__Y que la fuerza resurja...__  
__¡AHORA!_

Un traje igual al que normalmente llevaba el muchacho apareció, sólo que era de un verde casi negro.

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche...  
¡Dame tu fuerza!_

Los tres regresaron a donde estaban sus amigos. Cuando llegaron vieron una energía muy cerca de ellos, pronta a golpearlos.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose en medio de ellos. Sakura y Syaoran fueron hacia la energía  
- Dios del viento, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Viento! - Sy  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y elévame por los aires ¡Jump! - S

Cuando se acercaban, la energía se disipó.

- ¡Rayos! ¿Adónde se metió? - Sy  
- ¡Cuidado, atrás de ti Syaoran! - S

El muchacho apenas sí pudo reaccionar.

- Dios del fuego, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Fuego! - Sy

La energía volvió a disiparse, cambiando de lugar. En esta ocasión pasó muy cerca de Sakura, que sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y conviértete en cadenas de justicia ¡Windy! - S

The windy trató de frenar al enemigo, pero éste volvió a desaparecer, pasando velozmente por en medio.

- Así nunca vamos a atraparla... - Sy  
- Creo... parece ser The dark shot ¿no es así? - S  
- Sí, es esa, pero si no encontramos un medio de debilitarla... - Sy

Tomoyo salió de la nada, montada sobre su lanza.

- ¿Necesitan ayuda? - T  
- Tal vez si intentamos hacernos invisibles... - S  
- No suena mal. Intentémoslo - Sy

La encargada bajó de su particular medio de transporte, al cual empuñó en el aire.

- ¡Alma mágica! - T

Durante unos segundos hubo paz.

- No... no funciona ¡Ya nos localizó! - Sy  
- ¡Viene hacia acá! - S

Apenas sí pudieron echarse todos al suelo para esquivar a The dark shot.

- Esperen... Li, cuando Sakura capturó a The shot tú serviste de carnada... - T  
- ¡Es cierto! Pero este es muchísimo más rápido - S  
- Quizás... si usamos algo que aumente mi velocidad... - Sy  
- ¡Eso es! Intentémoslo - S

En ese momento se hicieron visibles de nuevo y Sakura sacó otra carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y haz que corra como el viento ¡Dash! - S

The dash penetró en Syaoran, que hizo que la carta Dark lo siguiera.

- Ten mucho cuidado, Sakura. Debes tomar a la carta desprevenida - T  
- Sí - S

La chica siguió en lo posible los movimientos de ambos cuerpos. En una de esas el muchacho consiguió pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la carta

- ¡Ahora! - Sy  
- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Syaoran se hizo a un lado y la fuerza de la magia tomó a The dark shot por sorpresa, que lentamente se convirtió en carta y se deshizo. Los Card Captors respiraron con alivio mientras la ciudad despertaba.

*****

- ¿Eh, qué?... - R  
- ¿Qué pasó? - Ym  
- ¡Vaya! Tienen mucho sueño ¿verdad? - T

Los amigos de los chicos se restregaron los ojos, algo extrañados

- No lo entiendo... estábamos caminando en la calle ¿no? - Nk  
- Sí, estábamos - Sy  
- Pero ya llegamos a "Twin Bells" - S

Todos miraron la tienda apagada y cerrada.

- Sólo que llegamos tarde - T  
- En fin... ya obscureció - J  
- Tendremos que venir otro día - C

Todos se despidieron y se separaron en tres grupos: Junta, Rika y Naoko, Yamazaki, Chiharu y Tomoyo, y Sakura y Syaoran, que la acompañó a su casa.

- Qué cosas. Juraría que esto es lo más extraño que me ha pasado - J  
- Ahora que lo pienso, en Tomoeda siempre han pasado cosas raras - R  
- Sí, sobretodo desde que está Li con nosotros. Y ahora que volvió, volvieron las cosas raras - Nk  
- Sakura y Tomoyo tampoco se veían adormecidas hoy... - J  
- No creen que ellos tengan algo que ver ¿o sí? - R

Los tres se quedaron viendo los unos a los otros.

- ¡No! - dijeron a coro, desechando la idea.

*****

Sakura y Syaoran estaban casi a la puerta de la casa Kinomoto.

- ¡Hoe! ¡Qué día más agotador!... - S - Me bañaré y me meteré a la cama enseguida  
- Sakura dime ¿qué hiciste con la llave que te dio el encargado del edificio donde vivo? - Sy  
- ¿Con la llave? - repuso pelando los ojos - Se la devolví...  
- En fin... - dijo Syaoran suspirando y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo - Toma

Era un diminuto cordel con una llave idéntica a aquella.

- Pero... esto... - S  
- Es una copia. Quiero que la conserves - le dijo poniéndola en su mano. La chica se sonrojó  
- No puedo aceptarla. Es la llave de tu casa...  
- Lo sé. Pero quiero que tú la tengas. Además, durante este tiempo puede que nos sea útil. Los Card Captors vamos a estar muy ocupados...  
- Tienes razón - le contestó sonrojándose más

***** ***** *****

08/08/06

Las cosas ya se están poniendo interesantes... hay muchos misterios. Y esa escena final... una llave siempre es muy significativa. Y que conste que no les estoy pidiendo que piensen mal. Ustedes no le darían la llave de su casa a un extraño ¿verdad? Pues algo así es lo que quiero decir.

Espero que me sigan leyendo en el próximo capítulo:

_Moon Princess_

Disclaimer: todos los personajes y marcas son de sus respectivos autores, excepto los personajes creados por mí. Yo escribo fanfiction sin fines de lucro.


	4. La escuela salvaje

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 4: La escuela salvaje

En la cocina se ve a una pareja haciendo las faenas del hogar. El un hombre ordinario, ella un espíritu.

- ¿Por qué tarda tanto en bajar Sakura? - F  
- Me pareció oír pasos allá arriba - N - Debe ser ella

Sakura baja corriendo las escaleras, portando el uniforme de la preparatoria. Es una linda muchacha, alta y delgada pero con formas ya definidas.

- ¡Buenos días! - S  
- Buenos días Sakura - N  
- ¿Y mi hermano? - S  
- Se fue muy temprano - F - Dijo algo sobre limpiar las jaulas de la veterinaria ¿Ya te vas? - le preguntó al ver que pasaba de largo - ¿No vas a desayunar?  
- Se me va a hacer tarde - S - ¡Luego nos vemos!

Se oye el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. El Sr. Kinomoto vuelve a sus labores.

- ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - N  
- Siempre se pone triste en esta época del año - F - Ni siquiera se llevó su almuerzo...

La Sra. Kinomoto sonríe.

- Ya no te preocupes - N

El deja lo que estaba haciendo y voltea completamente hacia la señora.

- Pronto dejará de estar triste - N

*****

En la casa Kinomoto, Touya dormía profundamente, hasta que empezó a soñar. Veía al mismo anciano que antes había visto.

- ¿Quién eres? - T

El anciano sólo se rió. Entonces el muchacho volteó hacia atrás y vio a Clow Reed.

- Deja todo en manos del amo de las cartas - le dijo el mago

Touya despertó instantáneamente. Pudo escuchar unos pasos por el pasillo y una voz muy alegre.

*****

- ¡Buenos días papá! - S - ¡Buenos días mamá!

Sakura acababa de llegar a la cocina, donde sus padres se ocupaban de las faenas del hogar.

- Buenos días hija ¿No has visto a Touya? - F  
- ¿No se ha levantado? - preguntó extrañada  
- Bueno, no importa - N - Ya despertará

La chica se sentó ante la mesa y comió con mucho apetito.

- ¡Vaya! Se nota que ahora sí estás feliz - N  
- Sí, y mucho - respondió con la boca llena

Entonces entró Touya a la cocina, con su cara seria de costumbre.

- Buenos días - Ty  
- Hoy sí te levantaste tarde - F  
- Me iré ya. ¿Podrías empacarme el desayuno mamá? - Ty  
- Claro que sí - respondió Nadesiko con una sonrisa  
- Hoy se te hizo tarde - dijo Sakura con afán de molestar  
- Por lo menos fue sólo un día. No se me hace tarde a cada rato como a ti, monstruo - Ty

Sakura se levantó furiosa de su silla, como cuando era niña.

- ¡Vuélveme a decir monstruo y uso mi magia! - S  
- ¿A sí? ¿Qué es lo que harás? - Ty  
- ¡Usaré a The big y, y!... ¿Te aplastaré! - S  
- Chicos, no peleen - F

Nadesiko se dirigió a Touya con una bolsa.

- Tu desayuno y tu almuerzo - N  
- Gracias. Ya me voy - Ty  
- ¡Espera! Hermano ¿no has visto a Kero-chan? - S  
- Está en casa de Yuki - le contestó desde el recibidor - Te lo iba a decir desde ayer, pero como llegaste y te pusiste a roncar como monstruo... - Ty  
- ¡Que ya dejes de decirme así! - S

Se oyó la puerta cerrándose.

- Sakura, ya debes irte. Se te hará tarde - F  
- Sí, ya voy - dijo terminando su desayuno. Después se fue al recibidor, donde se puso unos patines idénticos a los que tenía antes, sólo que obviamente eran más grandes.

- Hija, no olvides tu almuerzo - N - ¿Vas a patinar? Hace mucho que no lo hacías  
- Es que quiero volver a agarrar práctica. Pero ¿qué es esto? - preguntó viendo algunas cosas extras en su almuerzo  
- Es un presente para el chico chino tan mono que vino el otro día. Y Sakura, te felicito por tu elección. Mejor partido no pudiste haber encontrado  
- ¡Ay mamá, qué cosas dices! - exclamó sonrojada

Y así partió. Ya llevaba un tramo bastante grande, cuando pasó por la casa de Yukito.

- Qué raro... la puerta del jardín siempre está abierta ¿Y ahora?... - S

*****

Kero-chan y Yukito estaban sentados a la mesa, con un plato con agua sobre ella. Se convirtieron en Kerberos y Yue, y se concentraron. El agua comenzó a brillar y a mostrar imágenes.

En el espacio exterior estaba flotando un asteroide, con una construcción sobre él...

Pero eso es todo lo que pudieron ver, porque se les agotó la energía y perdieron la concentración. Ambos se transformaron de nuevo.

- No fue suficiente - Y  
- Así no vamos a poder ayudar a los Card Captors - K  
- Aún así, al menos probamos que tu sueño es una realidad ¿Por qué no le dices a Sakura lo que acabamos de ver?

Kero-chan desvió la mirada.

- Procuraré... - K

Yukito miró su reloj.

- ¡Pero si es tardísimo! - Y - Debo irme ya a la clínica

El muchacho tomó rápidamente un maletín y se fue, dejando a su compañero entregado a sus reflexiones.

*****

Las clases en la escuela iban como siempre. A las chicas les tocaba taller de cocina y a los chicos taller de carpintería. Sakura y sus amigas estaban horneando.

- Bueno y cuéntanos Sakura ¿Siempre qué pasó con tu hermano? ¿Sí se va a casar? - C  
- Pues sí - S - Sólo que tiene que pedirle permiso al tutor de la señorita Mizuki  
- ¿Y quién es? - R  
- Eh... pues... - S  
- Es el padre de Eriol - T

Sakura y Tomoyo rieron nerviosamente.

_"En realidad le tiene que pedir permiso a Eriol. Menos mal que a Tomoyo se le ocurrió eso"_

- ¡No lo sabíamos! - Nk  
- El mundo es un pañuelo... - R  
- ¡Pero lo que más me emociona de la boda es que yo le diseñé el traje a las damas de honor! - T  
- Y supongo que Sakura es una de ellas ¿no? - Nk

La aludida volvió a reír nerviosamente.

- Calma Tomoyo - S  
- ¡Se verá tan linda como la misma novia! ¡Apuesto que al joven Li le va a dar un paro cardiaco! - T

Todas menos Sakura se rieron. Fue cuando comenzaron a notar un olor extraño.

- ¡Se queman las galletas! - S

Todas se volvieron rápidamente hacia el horno de su amiga, que ya estaba sacando la charola. En ella habían varias porciones de masa carbonizadas.

- ¡Ay, no!... - S  
- Qué pena Sakura, lo siento - Nk  
- Pensabas dárselas a Li ¿verdad? - C

Sakura estaba a punto de llorar, pero no dijo nada.

*****

En la veterinaria estaban Yukito y Touya.

- Yuki, quiero disculparme por haber llegado tarde - Ty  
- Yo también quiero disculparme - le respondió su amigo murmurando - Estuve con Kero-chan, averiguando unas cosas

En eso entró la señorita Mizuki. Se notaba que estaba agitada.

- ¿Qué pasa Kaho? - Ty  
- Los Card Captors... había algo extraño... cerca del templo... - Kh  
- ¿Del templo? - Y  
- Yo lo vi... iba rumbo... rumbo a la primaria - Kh  
- Rayos... - murmuró Touya furioso  
- La otra vez no los localizamos a tiempo - Y - Será mejor que hable a mi casa...

*****

Ya habían dado la salida en la escuela y Tomoyo estaba a punto de entrar a su clase de coro, cuando se encontró con Syaoran.

- Hola Li ¿Buscas a Sakura? - T  
- Sí ¿La has visto? - Sy  
- Eh... pues no... a lo mejor anda por aquí... - T

Sakura estaba en el salón de cocina, vigilando activamente sus galletas.

- Esta vez no se me quemarán... - S

El horno sonó y la chica sacó la charola, envolviendo el contenido en una servilleta bordada. Luego recogió sus cosas y se dispuso a marcharse.

La atmósfera cambió de pronto.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Una carta! - S

Sakura corrió rumbo al patio.

*****

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Tomoyo! - S

Los dos estaban en medio del patio, rodeados por una espesa maleza verde. El muchacho, con un traje chino negro y blanco, parecía tener rasguños por todo el cuerpo y la chica había invocado a su barrera.

- ¡Sakura ven rápido! - T - ¡Ya no puedo aguantar por más tiempo!

La maleza se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia ellos y se estaba expandiendo.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz...  
Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama...  
Y que la fuerza resurja...  
¡RELEASE!_

El traje rosa y blanco de Sakura, con su collar de estrella apareció.

La maleza se cerraba en torno a ellos, y le comenzaron a salir espinas. La barrera de Tomoyo cedió y la vegetación comenzó a cubrir toda la escuela.

- Dios del agua, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Hielo! - Sy

Parte de la maleza que los rodeaba se congeló, pero el hielo comenzó a cuartearse.

- ¡Ay, no! ¡Tengo que llegar hasta ellos! - S

Sakura sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y despliega tus ramas verdes ¡Wood! - S

The wood abrió un estrecho sendero propio a través de la maleza. La chica corrió rápidamente a través de él, hasta que llegó al centro.

- ¡¿Están bien?! - S

El sendero se cerró.

- Gastamos mucha energía... - T  
- Esta carta es muy poderosa - Sy  
- ¿Es The dark wood? - preguntó, y al recibir la respuesta afirmativa se angustió - Pero ya usé The wood y... casi no le hizo nada  
- Ese es el problema. Aunque siento que no es sólo una carta... - Sy

Los tres observaron a su alrededor. Las espinas se habían hecho muy grandes y filosas. El sol apenas se veía a través de las copas de unos árboles torcidos y negros. Más bien parecía una selva.

- Si queremos avanzar tendremos que utilizar algo cortante - T  
- Syaoran puede usar su espada. En cuanto a mí... - dijo Sakura volviendo a sacar una carta.  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y dame tu poder ¡Sword! - S

Los dos chicos comenzaron a cortar ramas, que se comenzaron a retraer. Tomoyo los seguía muy de cerca.

- ¡Funciona! - S  
- Sigamos - Sy

The dark wood comenzaba a perder fuerza. Gradualmente el espacio que ocupaba se redujo, pero en una de esas encontraron unas flores muy grandes y exóticas.

- ¿Qué serán? - T

Las flores se abrieron, mostrando unos dientes enormes y afilados.

- ¡Son flores carnívoras! - Sy  
- ¡Aléjense! - S  
- ¡Barrera mágica! - T

The dark wood ya estaba muy debilitado, pero se veía que Tomoyo a duras penas sí podía mantener la barrera.

- ¡Sakura, sella a The dark wood! - Sy  
- ¡¿Y las flores?! - S  
- ¡No te preocupes, yo me encargo de ellas! - Sy

La chica corrió hacia la maleza, mientras que el muchacho se dispuso a lidiar con las flores.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

The dark wood se convirtió en espíritu, luego en carta y al final se hizo polvo.

Entonces Sakura escuchó un grito.

- ¡Syaoran! - S

Corrió hacia Tomoyo, que lo estaba atendiendo.

- No respira - exclamó su amiga asustada

La chica sintió como si su mundo entero se fuera a un abismo. Algunas lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos.

- Maldita... ¡MALDITA CARTA! - S

Las flores seguían moviéndose y fueron directo hacia ella.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Al principio parecía no suceder nada, pero la creciente furia de Sakura le dio más poder al báculo, que terminó sellando a la carta. Cuando esta llegó a la mano de Sakura, ella pudo leer "The dark flower", justo antes de que desapareciera.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoraaaan! - S

En ese momento llegaron Kerberos y Yue.

- Maldición... - K  
- Llegamos tarde otra vez - Y  
- ¡SYAORAN! - S

*****

Ya era de noche. Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero-chan y Yukito estaban en el departamento de Syaoran, rodeando la cama donde el último dormía.

- Al menos ya respira - T  
- Sólo fue un paro respiratorio momentáneo - Y  
- ¿Exactamente qué fue lo que pasó? - K  
- No podría decirlo con exactitud... - reflexionó Tomoyo - Pero en el momento en que Li atacaba a la carta...

La chica trataba de recordar.

- Me parece que una de las flores clavó sus dientes en uno de sus brazos - T  
- Lo extraño es que no hay herida... - Y  
- Pues a mí me parece que el joven está envenenado - K  
- Yo también lo creo así - Y

Syaoran comenzó a moverse.

- La... carta... - Sy

Yukito tocó su frente y retiró su mano inmediatamente.

- Está ardiendo - Y  
- Tomoyo ¿puedes desintoxicarlo? - K  
- Lamento decir esto - dijo la joven casi llorando - pero en la batalla gasté casi toda mi energía. No podré intentar nada hasta haberme recuperado.  
- Entiendo - K  
- ¡Discúlpenme por favor!- exclamó desesperada - ¡Perdóname Sakura!

Todos voltearon a verla. Sabían que todo eso debía estar destrozándola. Pero la chica no se movía. Estaba como en otro mundo, hincada en el piso y apoyada en la cama, contemplando a Syaoran.

- Iré por unas compresas a la cocina - dijo Yukito retirándose a gran velocidad  
- Yo iré a hablar por teléfono - resolvió Kero-chan - Hay que avisarle al señor Kinomoto dónde estaremos  
- Será mejor que nos turnemos para cuidarlo. Sakura, ve a descansar. Yo lo cuidaré primero - dijo Tomoyo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su amiga.

Ella no se movió.

- No. Yo lo haré - S  
- Anda Sakura. Tienes que comer algo - insistió su amiga suavemente - No has comido nada desde la tarde  
- No me moveré de aquí. Además tú eres la que tienes que recuperarte Tomoyo. Estás pálida

Tomoyo se sorprendió. Sakura nunca le había hablado así, pero comprendió el por qué.

- Tienes razón - dijo al final - Pero tú también debes reponerte  
- No tengo nada - respondió volviéndose a ella. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban con entereza - Estaré bien. Yo lo cuidaré, toda la noche

*****

Eran las once. Reinaba el silencio. Tomoyo dormitaba en un mullido sillón de la sala, mientras Kero-chan y Yukito se turnaban, por si Syaoran necesitaba algo. Aunque más bien su preocupación radicaba en la puerta que Sakura había cerrado herméticamente.

La muchacha se había sentado en una silla, al lado del gran lecho. Syaoran se quejaba, pero muy rara vez, y cada vez que lo hacía Sakura sentía aumentar su ansiedad. Se sentía como una niña otra vez, pero como una niña muy sola, sin nadie en el mundo, a pesar de que estaba consciente de que sus padres estaban con ella. Miró largamente las galletas que había hecho y suspiró.

- Al fin me habían salido bien. Quería que las probaras, pero ahora... - S

El muchacho se quejó de nuevo. No con palabras, sino con sonidos inteligibles. Sakura se apresuró a retirar la compresa que tenía en la frente, sumergiéndola en una palangana con agua. Notó que el líquido estaba algo tibio, por lo que se encaminó hacia el otro lado de la pieza, donde estaba la puerta del baño, y llenó la palangana con agua fresca. Cuando regresó le tomó la temperatura a Syaoran.

- Casi no le baja... - murmuró angustiada, volviéndole a poner la compresa en la frente - Vamos cariño... tienes que ser fuerte. No puedes dejarnos... no puedes dejarme ahora

No se había dado cuenta de lo que decía. ¿Dejarlos? No, él no podía. Era descendiente de Clow Reed, poseía magia. Tenía todas las de ganar y sin embargo... esa temperatura que no bajaba...

Sakura volvió a hincarse, apoyándose sobre la cama y mirando a su amado con lágrimas en los ojos.

Un leve resplandor apareció tras de ella, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que sintió un leve toque en su hombro.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Quién? - dijo volteando

Ahí estaban algunos espíritus de sus cartas, los más cercanos a ella.

- ¿Windy? ¿Light? ¿Dark? ¿Earthy? ¿Song? ¿Mirror? ¿Return? ¿Flower? - S  
- Escuchamos tu llanto, Sakura querida - dijo Windy suavemente  
- Pero si yo... no he llorado - S  
- Hemos visto cada lágrima que derramaba tu corazón - inquirió Light  
- Y nos duele mucho verte así - dijo Dark adelantándose para abrazarla  
- No soportamos verte sufrir - declaró Earthy con voz más grave - Ya verás que tu amado saldrá triunfante de esta prueba  
- Como ya sabes, él tiene la sangre del gran Clow Reed en sus venas - dijo Return  
- Es un ser humano muy fuerte, con magia - declaró Song

The flower se adelantó, con gravedad.

- Yo pude sentir la magia de mi contraparte Dark, y sé qué clase de veneno utilizó. Si la fiebre no le aumenta, aunque disminuya muy lentamente, entonces él se salvará - dijo  
- ¡Ya no estés triste Sakura! - exclamó Mirror

Por primera vez en esas horas de angustia, la chica tuvo un momento de calma.

- Gracias amigas - S - No saben cuanto se los agradezco  
- También hemos venido a ayudarte - dijo Windy  
- Pero si no es necesario - S  
- Debes descansar. Tu trabajo ha terminado - dijo Song

De la nada apareció The sleep, que utilizó sus polvos mágicos. Como Sakura ya estaba cansada, la magia sí hizo efecto y se le comenzaron a cerrar los ojos.

- Duerme Sakura querida - murmuró Light  
- Nosotras lo cuidaremos - dijo Return - No lo dejaremos solo ni un momento...

***** ***** *****

02/09/06

¡Ay, pero si estaba escrito que este par tenía que sufrir! Y eso que es solo el comienzo (en ese entonces no existía todavía Tsubasa Reservoir). De todos modos es muy angustiante...

Una vez más, perdonen esos errores ortográficos cometidos en el pasado. Que la mamá de Sakura se llame "Nadesiko", en vez de "Nadeshiko"... entre otros más.

Dejemos entonces por ahora a la niña favorita de muchos durmiendo junto a su niño. Nuestro próximo capítulo se titula "¡El enemigo da la cara!" (así que ya se imaginarán como está). Por el momento les deseo un muy feliz 14 de Febrero

_Sakura_moonprincess_


	5. ¡El enemigo da la cara!

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 5: ¡El enemigo da la cara!

Era ya de mañana. El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor y entraba a raudales por la ventana. Los pájaros cantaban.

Syaoran había pasado una noche eterna. Había tenido alucinaciones todo el tiempo, viendo cómo Sakura estaba presa entre la maleza y cómo una extraña sombra se le quería acercar. La chica estaba asustada y gritaba, pero él no podía acercarse. Y entonces se quejaba.

Pero ahora se sentía extrañamente aliviado, con una sensación de cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cuarto, con una compresa en la cabeza, todavía fría. Escuchó una respiración muy leve y volteó hacia ella.

Entonces vio a Sakura, durmiendo a su lado y apoyada en la cama. Al principio no supo qué hacer. Parecía un Angel, su Angel de la guarda durante toda esa larga noche. Ahora se daba cuenta.

El muchacho estiró una mano y le rozó con debilidad el cabello.

- Sa... Sakura... - Sy

La muchacha despertó lentamente, restregándose los ojos.

- Sy... ¿Syaoran?... ¿Eres tú? - S  
- Sí, soy yo - Sy  
- ¿Ya estás bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? - preguntó con ansias  
- Ya no tengo fiebre - Sy

La chica le cayó encima y lo abrazó llorando.

- ¡Qué bueno! ¡Syaoran, por un momento pensé que!... - S  
- ¿Cómo crees? Si tú estabas aquí, no podía pasarme nada - Sy

Sakura miró las sábanas de la cama. Ahí, cerca de donde ella había dormido estaban las cartas.

- Muchas gracias... amigas - S

*****

Poco tiempo después los demás se les unieron. Tomoyo terminó de curarlo.

- Entonces ¿ya esta bien? - S  
- Su cuerpo combatió el veneno - Y - Ahora es inmune  
- Con esto será suficiente - T  
- ¿Puedes levantarte mocoso? - K

El muchacho vio con algo de recelo a Kero-chan, pero igual intentó levantarse... sólo para caerse hacia atrás.

- ¡Syaoran! - S  
- ¡Li! - T, Y  
- Aún no está bien - K  
- No se preocupen - Sy - Al menos estoy mucho mejor  
- Pero estás débil - Y - Será mejor que te quedes en cama hoy

Tomoyo vio su muñeca.

- ¡Miren la hora! Ya debemos irnos a la escuela - T  
- Yo me iré a la veterinaria, pero vendré en la noche a revisarte, Li - Y  
- Yo me quedo - S

Todos protestaron.

- Sakura estaré bien. Tú ve a la escuela - Sy  
- Eso sí que no. Todavía no estás curado, necesitas quien te cuide - exclamó sonrojada, pero muy firme - Tomoyo ¿Luego nos pasarías los apuntes?  
- Claro que sí - T  
- Bien - dijo Sakura sonriendo - Kero-chan ¿tú también te quedas?  
- No, yo no - K - Me iré con Yukito

El grupo comenzó a salir de la habitación, y Tomoyo y Kero-chan se adelantaron un poco.

- Sakura, no estoy muy de acuerdo con lo que haces - murmuró Yukito - Pero ya que pareces no haber gastado mucha energía, no me opondré  
- Gracias Yukito - S  
- Háblale a tus padres ¿de acuerdo? Yo le avisaré a Touya - Y  
- Sí - S

Así, los tres amigos se despidieron. Ya en la calle comenzaron a platicar:

- ¡Qué cosas! Nunca había visto a Sakura tan segura de sí misma - T  
- Ni parece que hubiera velado a Li toda la noche - Y  
- Se llevó un buen susto con esa carta... - K  
- Y quién sabe cuantas más habrá - Y - Porque se supone que son las contrapartes de las cartas Clow ¿no?

Los demás asintieron, preocupados.

*****

- Profesor Kinomoto, tiene una llamada -

Fujitaka estaba en la universidad, en el salón de maestros. Cuando escuchó que lo llamaban se disculpó con los compañeros con los que platicaba, fue a otra habitación y descolgó el teléfono.

- ¿Bueno? Aquí el profesor Kinomoto - F  
- Soy yo papá - S  
- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo está Li?  
- Ya está mejor, pero todavía no puede salir. Lo estoy cuidando  
- Hija, está bien que te ocupes de él, pero tampoco puedes descuidar la escuela  
- Lo sé... - respondió un poco avergonzada - Pero ya le dije a Tomoyo que me pase todo. Me pondré al corriente, te lo prometo papá, pero déjame quedarme con Syaoran, por favor  
- Está bien, pero no olvides lo que me has prometido - contestó Fujitaka más tranquilo  
- No lo haré ¡Gracias papá!

La chica colgó.

- Será mejor que le diga a Nadesiko que Sakura no irá a comer... - murmuró el profesor, poniéndose serio - Ojalá Eriol me conteste pronto...

*****

Las clases continuaban con normalidad en la preparatoria. El profesor hablaba y hablaba...

- Para mañana harán un resumen sobre las características de la Europa post monárquica. Incluyan costumbres y creencias. Nos veremos mañana

Se oyó el timbre y todos salieron a receso. Tomoyo se quedó recostada en la banca.

- ¿Qué te pasa Tomoyo? - R  
- Oye ¿Por qué no vinieron Sakura y Li? - Nk  
- Sí ¿por qué llegaste tarde? - Ym

La chica se incorporó con desgana y después les contó una impresionante historia sobre una serpiente venenosa.

- ... Y por salvarnos a nosotras, la víbora mordió a Li - T  
- ¡Qué mal! - C  
- Nos pasamos toda la noche velándolo - T - Y Sakura no se separó ni un solo momento de él  
- ¿Y cómo está ahora? - Ym  
- Ya bien, pero ella se quedó con él, sólo por hoy - T

Entonces llegó Junta.

- ¿Nos vamos a almorzar? - J  
- Sí, ya vamos - R  
- ¿Vienes Tomoyo? - Nk

La muchacha sacó algunas cosas de su mochila.

- Hoy no, gracias. Me quedaré aquí - T  
- ¿Estás segura? - Ym  
- Sí, no se preocupen - dijo sonriendo

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Tomoyo abrió uno de sus cuadernos. En medio tenía un block de hojas decoradas con corazones y caramelos. Tomó una pluma rosa y comenzó a escribir:

- "Querido Eriol"... - T

*****

Syaoran estaba tranquilo, con la vista en el vacío, en su habitación. Ocasionalmente escuchaba algún sonido: el choque de la vajilla, el gorgoteo de una olla, los pasos ligeros de Sakura, o incluso a la chica cantando. Pensó en lo agradable que sería vivir juntos, oyendo cada mañana lo mismo. Y sonrió.

Pero luego miró hacia el espacio vacío sobre su buró y su sonrisa se borró. En ese momento Sakura entró, con un delantal amarrado a la cintura y con una charola repleta de comida entre las manos.

- ¿Por qué mirará ahí? - pensó - Ese sitio está un poco raro...

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - S  
- Bien, gracias - respondió el muchacho algo sorprendido, ya que no se había dado cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí  
- No has comido nada, así que te preparé algo

Syaoran miró la bandeja: tenía una montaña de huevos revueltos, una torre de hotcakes con miel, un vaso lleno hasta los bordes de jugo de naranja y un tazón desbordante de leche.

- ¿No se te hace que exageraste un poco? - Sy  
- Tienes que comer bien - S

La muchacha le puso la bandeja en el regazo, se sentó a su lado, tomó la cuchara y recogió algo del plato.

- Anda, abre la boca - S  
- No lo haré - Sy  
- ¡Syaoran!  
- Dije que no lo haré si tú no comes. Sakura, llevas un día sin comer

Ella sonrió.

- Está bien. Te ayudaré con los hotcakes - dijo tomando el tenedor

Y así comieron los dos.

*****

_..."Eso es lo que ha estado pasando aquí desde hace un tiempo. Todos nos hemos preguntado cual es la causa, porque por lo visto siempre nos atacan a nosotros. Hemos podido mantenernos hasta ahora, y eso que Kero-chan y el joven Tsukishiro no nos acompañan, pero... No sé cuanto tiempo más podremos resistir. ¿Sabes? En momentos como este te agradezco mucho que me hallas dado un poco de poder, porque así puedo ayudar en algo._

_A veces me gustaría que estuvieras aquí..._

_Con cariño:_

_Tomoyo"_

La chica dejó al lado la pluma, apartó el escritorio y miró hacia el cielo, con los ojos brillantes y de manera melancólica.

Algo pasó a través de las nubes, tan rápido que ella no lo notó.

*****

- Syaoran ¿Sabes algo? - dijo Sakura con el vaso de jugo entre las manos  
- ¿Qué? - Sy  
- No solo yo estuve cuidándote por la noche...  
- Lo sé. Pude sentir energía a mi alrededor ¿Qué cartas llamaste?  
- Eso es lo más sorprendente - exclamó levantándose - Yo no las llamé. Fue cuando me sentía más triste y sola, y entonces ellas aparecieron de la nada

Ella detuvo su torrente de palabras y volvió a sentarse, sonrojada.

- Así ha sido desde que era niña. Cuando te fuiste también estuve muy triste, llorando y abrazando el osito que tú me diste...  
- Sakura...  
- Me gustaba mucho llamar a las cartas para hablar con ellas y recordar viejos tiempos - dijo con lágrimas en los ojos - Los tiempos en que estábamos juntos... Syaoran

Con mucha delicadeza y algo vacilante, el muchacho acarició el rostro de la chica, levantando su barbilla y haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran con los de él.

- Yo también te extrañaba mucho... - Sy - Pero no llores. No debes llorar  
- Perdón - contestó Sakura apartando las lágrimas de su rostro - Es que hay veces que no puedo creer que hallas regresado - entonces lo abraza - Perdóname ¿sí?  
- Yo soy el que debería disculparme. Les he provocado muchas molestias  
- Sonríe  
- ¿Qué?  
- No has hecho nada. Son cosas que pasan. No olvides que no eres el único que se arriesga  
- Sin embargo... ¿Cuánto poder utilicé para deshacerme del veneno?  
- No lo sé. Pero Flower dijo que bastante. Aunque el veneno fulmina en un segundo a un ser humano...  
- Sakura... - murmuró Syaoran sorprendido - Yo estuve luchando durante toda la noche y tú... liberaste las cartas sin siquiera invocarlas  
- ¿Entonces eso hice?...

Ambos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Mi magia?... Se ha incrementado... - S  
- Sí, eso pensé - Sy - Ya estás alcanzando el nivel del mago Clow

Ella sonrió pícaramente y de pronto dio un respingo.

- ¡Hoe! Se me había olvidado que ya no tienes reservas en el refrigerador - exclamó yendo hacia la puerta del cuarto - Iré de compras, no tardo ¿No quieres nada? - preguntó asomándose de nuevo a la habitación  
- Pues no - Sy - Pero ¿no quieres que te acompañe?  
- ¿Crees que puedas levantarte?

Syaoran se incorporó.

- Sólo me cambio y nos vamos - Sy

*****

En la veterinaria, Kaho acababa de llegar. No vio a nadie conocido en el vestíbulo, así que se encaminó por los pasillos hasta el consultorio de Touya. Al ver que él y Yukito estaban dentro se dispuso a pasar, pero el ver el ambiente interior le quitó las intenciones.

- Pero ¿por qué no Touya? - decía Yukito en tono dolido  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Me preguntas por qué? - le contestó su amigo molesto - Sólo mira. Mi hermana, el mocoso, mi prima, incluso tú y el muñeco de peluche... Este no es momento para pensar en esas cosas  
- Pero se supone que nadie sabe nada ¿Qué mal puede hacer?...  
- ¡Yukito, no! Mi padre me dijo que había mandado una carta a Inglaterra

En este punto, Kaho se sorprendió.

- ¿A Inglaterra? ¿Quieres decir?... - Y  
- Todos estamos muy ocupados... ¡Demonios! - gritó Touya dándole un golpe al escritorio con el puño

Yukito trató de acercarse a él, pero en el momento en que iba a consolarlo, Touya se movió de nuevo.

- Kaho se merece algo mejor - Ty - Desde que nos conoce sólo ha tenido problemas.  
- Touya, no digas eso - Y  
- No ha podido forjarse un destino propio. Siempre ha estado atada a esta locura de los Card Captors  
- Pero ella...  
- ¡Lo he decidido! ¡¡No voy a casarme con ella!!  
- ¡Touya! - exclamó Yukito, viendo horrorizado hacia la puerta. Su amigo lo imitó

Ahí estaba Kaho, temblando de pena y con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

- Kaho... - Ty

Ella dio media vuelta y se alejó, corriendo.

*****

- ¿Cómo estás? - S - ¿No te sientes cansado?  
- Para nada - Sy

Los dos caminaban rumbo a la tienda. Pasaba ya del medio día. De pronto algo bajó del cielo y pasó rápidamente a través de las calles.

- ¡Una carta! - Sy

La extraña sombra que rondaba por ahí subió a uno de los edificios y comenzó a reír.

- Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama... ¡Sleep! - S  
- No será necesario - dijo la sombra. De ella emanó una energía que durmió a todos  
- ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? - S  
- Es una presencia muy poderosa - Sy

La sombra comenzó a iluminarse por dentro y a condensarse.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz...  
Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama...  
Y que la fuerza resurja...  
¡RELEASE!_

Entonces apareció su traje rosa con alas en la espalda.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...  
Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño...  
Y que la fuerza resurja...  
¡AHORA!_

Y apareció el traje verde que combinaba con el de Sakura. Pero el muchacho se mareó.

- ¡Syaoran! - S - Si ya estabas bien  
- Por lo visto si uso magia no... - Sy

La energía terminó de condensarse y entonces apareció un hombre muy blanco, con los ojos de un gris muy claro y el pelo largo, lacio y rubio. Vestía de una manera muy rara y su traje era gris.

- Así que al fin nos vemos - dijo el hombre - Permítanme presentarme: soy Datan, del asteroide Dark  
- ¿De dónde? - S  
- Me han vencido en otras ocasiones. Pero no esta vez - D  
- ¡Esta presencia es!... - Sy

El chico recordó sus pesadillas y se dio cuenta de que la presencia que amenazaba a Sakura en ellas era igual a la del extraño personaje.

- Syaoran, quédate aquí - S - Yo pelearé con él  
- ¿Crees que podrás sola con él? - Sy  
- Pero estás muy débil - protestó ella  
- No lo haré. ¡No dejaré que lo combatas sola!- exclamó él, blandiendo su espada - Apártate

Bruscamente la colocó a sus espaldas.

- ¡¿Syaoran, qué te pasa?! - S - ¡Tú no eres así!

Datan se rió con saña.

- Te atreves a desafiarme... aún cuando te las viste muy duras gracias a mi preciosa Dark Flower - D

Entonces el enemigo extendió la mano y apareció una carta negra flotando.

- No eres rival para mí. Yo tomo todo lo que quiero - D

Y de la carta surgió un espíritu gris.

- ¡Es The dark watery! - S  
- ¡Ve, Dark watery! - D  
- Dios de la tierra, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Tierra! - Sy

El hechizo chocó con el espíritu pero se deshizo al instante. El muchacho cayó de rodillas.

- ¡Syaoran! - S - ¡Te dije que no te movieras!

Entonces Sakura sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama e inunda todo con tu líquido vital... ¡Watery! - S

The watery chocó con su contraparte. Hubo un duelo de fuerzas continuo, hasta que The dark watery lo repelió. Datan volvió a reírse.

- Buen intento muchacha, te felicito - D - Pero no es suficiente ¡Dark watery!

El espíritu voló velozmente, directo a Sakura.

- Dios del viento, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Viento! - Sy

El muchacho tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, justo antes de que The dark watery la alcanzara.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sy  
- ¡Te vas a matar! - S - ¡Ya deja de ayudarme!  
- ¡Tonta! ¡Pudo haberte hecho daño! - Sy

El volvió a caerse.

- Tengo que pensar en una forma de vencerlo - pensó Sakura - Sino Syaoran...

La muchacha repasó sus conocimientos sobre las cartas.

- Un momento... Cuando atrapamos a Firey... usé dos cartas de elementos... tal vez... - S

Con esos pensamientos fijó la vista a donde estaba el enemigo.

- No escaparás - D  
- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, inunda todo con tu líquido vital, conviértete en cadenas de justicia... ¡Watery! ¡Windy!- S

The windy inmovilizaba al espíritu, mientras The watery lo atacaba. Así, pudieron debilitarlo.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

The dark watery se transformó en carta y finalmente se deshizo.

- ¡Maldición! - gritó Datan y desapareció  
- Syaoran... ¡Syaoran, háblame! - exclamó Sakura sacudiéndolo

El muchacho sacudió la cabeza.

- Estoy cansado... pero eso es todo - Sy  
- Te pudo haber pasado algo - respondió abrazándolo  
- Sakura... discúlpame pero yo no podía quedarme a un lado... estabas en peligro  
- Pero Syaoran... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que yo soy el ama de las cartas? Ya ves, The dark watery no pudo conmigo...

Sakura se incorporó un poco. Tenía el rostro tan solo a unos centímetros del de él. Ella se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada. Syaoran tomó sus manos. El corazón de los dos comenzó a latir más deprisa.

El se le acercó más, un poco nervioso... Cuando estaban tan juntos que sentían la respiración el uno del otro, Syaoran se puso muy rojo y volteó para otro lado. Sakura sonrió.

- No te preocupes. Ya será en otra ocasión - S

El muchacho asintió aliviado y se levantaron, dirigiéndose a la calle. La ciudad comenzaba a despertar.

***** ***** *****

20/09/06

Chicos, aquí está el quinto capítulo. Perdón por la poca variedad en el vestuario de los Card Captors, supongo que me volvía loca la idea de contabilizar todos los modelitos que hizo Tomoyo... y ¡vaya que el romance está en el aire! ¡Qué lindos se vieron estos niños en el departamento de Xiaolang! ¿No creen? Aunque no a todo el mundo le va bien, haber cómo resuelven su situación Kaho y Touya.

Próximo capítulo (y uno de mis favoritos): "Crónica de una noche dificil". Sin más por el momento, se despide una autora cansada y con ganas de dormir, y de soñar cosas muy lindas. Hasta pronto:

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	6. Crónica de una noche dificil

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 6: Crónica de una noche difícil

Touya estaba parado delante del templo, con su bata de médico. El viento soplaba un poco fuerte.

Primero contempló por un rato la fachada y luego se decidió a entrar.

La Srita. Mizuki estaba en el comedor, poniendo la mesa. Oyó unos pasos, así que salió.

- Buenas tardes ¿en qué puedo servirle?... - Kh

La mujer se quedó cortada. Hubo un silencio incómodo.

- Hola Kaho - Ty  
- Touya... ¿A qué?... - Kh  
- Lo que dije el otro día... sólo quería que supieras que hablaba en serio  
- ¡Touya no! - exclamó ella llorando - ¡No me digas eso!  
- Kaho entiende - dijo sacudiéndola por los hombros - Sólo he significado problemas para ti  
- ¡No, no! ¡No es cierto!  
- ¡Date cuenta! Desde que nos conoces has perdido tu vida normal  
- ¡No me importa! ¡¡De verdad no me importa!!

Touya la tiró. Kaho siguió sollozando.

- Será mejor que no nos volvamos a ver... - Ty  
- Touya, al menos escúchame - Kh - Es cierto que no soy normal, pero... A mí me gusta estar con ustedes. Hace un tiempo tenía poderes y era útil, lo sé... Aún así quiero... quiero... ¡Quiero estar contigo!  
- Yo tampoco tengo poderes ¿lo olvidas? Mientras menos gente indefensa se arriesgue será mejor. Sólo estorbamos

La mujer dejó de llorar y un chispazo de furia se asomó a sus ojos.

- ¿Un estorbo?.... Si sólo me consideras un estorbo...

Ella corrió a su habitación.

- ¿Adónde vas? - Ty  
- ¡Le mandaré un aviso a Eriol! ¡Regresaré a Inglaterra! - Kh - ¡Ya puedes irte de aquí!

Kaho dio un portazo.

*****

En la escuela las animadoras practicaban. Estaban haciendo algunas pirámides y esas cosas.

- ¡Ahora! - indicó la entrenadora

Sakura y otras chicas se movieron al mismo tiempo, dando marometas.

- ¡Muy bien! Descansen - dijo la entrenadora

Las chicas se sentaron.

- Sakura cada vez lo hace mejor - Nk  
- Es porque ha estado practicando - R

La práctica termina. Sakura y Tomoyo se van juntas.

- ¿Cómo estuvo coro? - S  
- Bien, gracias. Y supongo que la práctica estuvo bien - T  
- Pues aún me falta un poco... Por cierto, ya le pedí a Syaoran que me entrene  
- ¿Le pediste que te entrenara? - preguntó Tomoyo entusiasmada - ¡Qué emocionante!

Sakura asintió.

- The fight me ha enseñado algunas cosas, pero quiero aprender karate con él - S  
- ¡Qué romántico! - T - Me avisarás cuando entrenen para grabarte ¿verdad?  
- Con calma Tomoyo - dijo Sakura con una gota enorme en su cabeza

*****

La muchacha llega a su casa, donde está su madre entretenida en la cocina.

- ¡Hola mamá! - S  
- ¡Sakura! - N - Qué bueno que llegaste  
- ¿Y Kero-chan?  
- Sigue con Yukito  
- Hoe ¿Y ahora qué le ha dado por estar con él?  
- No sé...

La chica sube las escaleras y se cambia. Se pone una blusa negra ajustada, unos pantalones negros y un chaleco rosa. Después baja de nuevo y se sienta a la mesa.

- ¿No ha llegado mi hermano? - S  
- No... y es raro, ya debería estar aquí - contestó Nadesiko sirviéndole de comer  
- En fin... - murmuró Sakura comenzando a atacar la comida - Últimamente pasan muchas cosas raras...  
- ¿Te refieres a las cartas? ¿O es algo más?

La muchacha se sobresalta un poco.

- ¿Eh? No, no es nada - dice nerviosa

Nadesiko deja en paz los platos, se acerca y se sienta enfrente de ella.

- Sakura, hija... - comienza dulcemente - Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea. Sólo si estoy enterada podré ayudarte  
- Bueno, es que... - murmura entre bocado y bocado - No sé, tal vez no sea nada, pero...  
- Si te preocupa entonces sí es por algo  
- Se trata de una foto...  
- ¿De una foto?

Así, mientras Sakura come le va contando sobre uno de los recuerdos más importantes de Syaoran y su misteriosa desaparición.

- En verdad no sé qué decirte - N - Sólo si le preguntas...  
- Es lo mismo que pienso, pero no sé cómo plantearle la cuestión y...

Una puerta abriéndose interrumpe el diálogo.

- Touya - N - Hola hijo

El muchacho pasa de largo, rumbo a su habitación.

- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano? - S  
- Iré a verlo - dijo Nadesiko angustiada, y desapareció...

Apareciendo afuera del cuarto de Touya. Una vez ahí tocó la puerta.

- Touya, soy yo - N - ¿Estás bien?  
- Madre, por favor. No quiero ver a nadie - Ty  
- Hijo, si me propongo entrar lo haré. Déjame pasar  
- ¡Vete madre, por favor!

Nadesiko atravesó la puerta. Vio a su hijo sentado sobre la cama, con el rostro escondido entre las manos. Ella se acercó lentamente y se inclinó un poco hacia él.

- ¿Por qué no dices nada? Sabes que puedo percibir tu presencia - Ty  
- No quería incomodarte - contestó arrodillándose - ¿Qué te pasó Touya?

Sakura subió también, preocupada. Se acercó a la puerta y escuchó a través de ella.

- ¿No se van a casar? ¿Por qué? - N

La chica abrió los ojos del tamaño de dos platos.

- Entiéndeme madre - Ty - Sólo le causo problemas. No nos llevaríamos bien, acabamos de pelearnos... Será más feliz con otra persona  
- ¿Se pelearon? Pero no fue por nada importante  
- Nos peleamos porque ella no quería romper el compromiso...  
- Touya, no debiste...  
- No. Estoy seguro de que me olvidará y encontrará...  
- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Touya sonrió amargamente.

- Yo no necesito nada. Con saber que ella es libre seré feliz - Ty  
- Hijo, no hagas esto. Los dos están sufriendo - N

El permaneció impasible. Nadesiko suspiró y Sakura se deslizó velozmente rumbo a su habitación.

- Debes pensarlo bien. Te dejaré solo ahora, pero si necesitas algo... - N  
- Estaré bien, madre - Ty

Nadesiko salió y descendió a la cocina. Notó que Sakura ya había acabado de comer y que había puesto sus trastes en el lavabo. Se disponía a lavarlos cuando la muchacha bajó precipitadamente, con su mochila a la espalda.

- Mamá, me voy con Syaoran - S  
- ¿Ahora? - N  
- Tengo que hablar con él. Además no se ha puesto al corriente en algunas clases y voy a ayudarlo  
- ¿Escuchaste lo de?...

Sakura asintió.

- Mi hermano y la señorita Mizuki son unas de las personas más importantes para mí.Por eso haré todo lo posible por ayudarlos- S

El espíritu se enterneció.

- Sólo no llegues tarde ¿O.K? - N  
- No lo haré, a menos que ocurra un imprevisto - S

Sakura corrió y cerró la puerta.

La señora Kinomoto se quedó sola.

- Ojalá Fujitaka llegue pronto a casa... - N

*****

La ciudad estaba muy tranquila, ya adormecida por el sol poniente. Sólo se oían algunos gritos provenientes de lo alto de un edificio, donde Sakura y Syaoran practicaban. La chica daba varios golpes certeros y el muchacho la esquivaba.

- Alto - Sy

Ambos se detuvieron, jadeando.

- Vas... vas bien... - Sy  
- Aún... aún no estoy... segura... - S  
- Descuidas tu defensa... Trata... trata de enfocarte más...

Syaoran se sentó en el piso y le indicó que hiciera lo mismo. Ella aceptó encantada.

- ¿Ya estás más tranquila? - Sy  
- Sí, gracias - S  
- Menos mal. Cuando llegaste estabas pálida  
- El ejercicio me ayudó ¿verdad? - dice sonriendo  
- Cuéntame qué pasó

Sakura se entristece un poco y comienza su relato.

*****

Tomoyo estaba haciendo su tarea, cuando una camarera toca a su puerta.

- Señorita Daidouji, teléfono - le dice  
- Sí, gracias - T

La muchacha baja y contesta desde la sala.

- ¿Hola? Aquí Tomoyo - T  
- Soy yo, Rika - R  
- ¡Ah, sí! ¿Cómo estás?  
- Bien. Oye, te hablaba para preguntarte si vamos todos mañana a "Twin bells". Ya ves que el otro día no pudimos  
- Oh, lo siento. No podré  
- ¿Y Sakura y Li?  
- Ellos tampoco. Estamos muy ocupados  
- Ya veo - repuso Rika tristemente - Bueno, nos vemos  
- Sí, adiós

Tomoyo cuelga, sube lentamente a su habitación y entra. Se sienta en su escritorio y contempla una foto de ella y Eriol que tiene ahí, suspirando.

*****

- Y Tomoyo no lo aparenta, no quiere. Pero la verdad es que extraña mucho a Eriol - S  
- Ahora que lo pienso la noté rara. Ya casi no diseña trajes... - Sy  
- Es lo único que ha dejado de hacer... Pero que todo esté mal... eso no... Sabes a qué me refiero ¿verdad?

Syaoran asiente.

- A Eriol lo podemos llamar y asunto resuelto. Pero lo de la señorita Mizuki y tu hermano, o lo de las cartas Dark... - su rostro se ensombrece - lo de Datan... - Sy  
- ¿Quién será en realidad? - S - Dijo que provenía del asteroide Dark...  
- Sí, el mismo asteroide del sueño de Kero-chan ¡Rayos! No podemos reunirnos de nuevo en el estado de las cosas  
- Tendremos que hacer conjeturas nosotros solos... Y en cuanto a lo demás...  
- Dejemos de momento a tu hermano. Deberíamos hablar con la señorita Mizuki para que también se calme. Y a Tomoyo hay que tratar de distraerla

Sakura lo mira malévolamente.

- Lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad? - S  
- Bueno, estoy hablando con otra experta - dijo irónico  
- ¡Mira! - dice volteando al cielo - Ya es de noche. El cielo se ve muy bonito  
- Sí, hay muchas estrellas hoy, y hay Luna llena

Ambos se quedan viendo el cielo. De pronto se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Una presencia! - exclamaron al unísono y se levantaron

De la nada apareció algo que se movía a una velocidad increíble y los rodeó. Ambos se quedaron expectantes al principio, y la presencia se acercó a toda velocidad a Sakura. Era Datan, que llevó una de sus manos al rostro de ella y lo acarició. Syaoran se apresuró a defender a la más que sorprendida chica, pero el enemigo la tomó en sus brazos y se la llevó.

(Taiketsu!)

- ¡Syaoran! - S  
- ¡Sakura! - Sy

La chica gritó, y el muchacho se apresuró a sacar su espada y a transformarse, apareciendo su uniforme normal verde.

- Dios del viento, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Viento! - Sy

Syaoran se elevó por los aires, buscando desesperadamente a Datan.

Mientras tanto, el enemigo y su presa habían llegado a la torre de Tokyo. Sakura estaba temblando, notando que quien se la había llevado no tenía muy buenas intenciones.

- ¿Qué te pasa muchacha? - dijo Datan levantándole el rostro - No deberías tener miedo

Ella gritó de nuevo y trató de sacar su llave, pero el enemigo la tomó por las muñecas, impidiéndole todo movimiento. Después la acorraló contra una columna.

- Eres en verdad una muchachita muy linda... - D  
- ¡¡Déjala!! - Sy

Syaoran estaba lívido ante aquella escena. Datan sólo se rió.

- ¿Quieres que la deje? ¿De verdad? - le contestó acariciándola  
- ¡Suéltame! - gritó Sakura intentando forcejear con él  
- Dios de la Tierra, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Arena! - Sy

Una tormenta de arena voló directo hacia Datan, que quedó cegado. Sakura se lanzó hacia el piso una vez libre, liberó su llave y apareció su traje rosa:

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que la tormenta se desate... ¡Thunder! - S

El Espíritu de The Thunder apareció y atacó rápidamente, dejando al enemigo fuera de combate por un momento.

- ¡Ataquémoslo juntos! - Sy

Syaoran no tenía que decirlo. La chica estaba furiosa e inmediatamente empuñó su báculo:

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que el fuego lo consuma todo... ¡Firey! - S  
- Dios de la Tierra, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Tierra! - Sy

La fuerza de un terremoto unido a Firey le dio de lleno a Datan, del cual salió otro espíritu negro.

- Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces ¡CARTA DARK! - S

El espíritu se convirtió en carta y cayó en manos de Sakura. Antes de que se deshiciera pudo leer "The dark dash" en ella.

- Tal vez me hallan vencido otra vez - murmuró Datan furioso - Pero no será la última vez que me verán. Te lo prometo, muchachita - dijo viendo a Sakura malévolamente, y desapareció

Una vez que todo pasó Sakura cayó de rodillas al suelo, avergonzada y humillada a más no poder y llorando desconsoladamente. Syaoran corrió rápidamente hacia ella, se hincó y la abrazó.

- Ya, ya. Tranquila... Ya pasó todo - Sy  
- ¡Syaoran! - exclamó Sakura redoblando el llanto

Así estuvieron por unos momentos. El muchacho la abrazaba fuertemente, acariciándola para que se calmara. Luego miró al cielo con rabia.

- Si vuelvo a ver a ese hombre juro que lo haré pedazos - Sy

*****

En el espacio flotaba el asteroide. Sobre él había una construcción bastante extensa. Dentro de ella estaba Datan, encerrado en un cuarto negro y con cortinas negras. Bebía una copa de vino sentado frente a un espejo, en donde se veían imágenes de los Card Captors, especialmente de Sakura. Datan contemplaba las imágenes...

- Demonios... - murmuró

Una sombra apareció detrás de una de las cortinas. Sus ojos rojos brillaban como carbones encendidos.

- ¿Sigues lamentándote? - le preguntó la sombra con voz de mujer  
- No me molestes  
- Eres un estúpido - dijo en tono despreciativo - Lo que trato de decir es que si te la pasas sentado ahí nunca los vencerás  
- Ocúpate de tus asuntos. Ni siquiera conoces la Tierra

La sombra se rió a carcajadas.

- Todavía no ha llegado mi hora. Pero te aseguro que lo haré mejor que tú. Para empezar yo me encargaría de la líder...  
- ¿Ah sí?... Apuesto que lo que menos te importa es nuestra misión. Lo que quieres es quedarte con el chico que la acompaña  
- ¿Y cómo lo supiste? - preguntó sarcásticamente  
- Como si no te conociera... eres una devora hombres

La sombra volvió a reír.

- ¿Tú?... ¿Un pervertido que quiso abusar de una niña me dice eso?  
- Lo que haga con mis víctimas es asunto mío - dijo Datan bebiendo de la copa con indiferencia - Además no debes olvidar que por el momento yo soy el que está a cargo. Así que déjame en paz  
- Pues has hecho un gran trabajo. Gracias a ti muchas cartas Dark han sido destruidas  
- Aún tengo una oportunidad - dijo viendo el espejo - Y esta vez no fallaré...

***** ***** *****

30/06/06

Ahora sí que se pusieron feas las cosas. Qué cruel me vi, pero por más protagónica que sea una dama, una tiene que sufrir reveses a veces. También los misterios aumentan. ¿Quién será la sombra que conversó con Datan? Y... ¡vaya! Ni me había fijado que justamente hoy, HOY, es el cumpleaños de Moon Princess (o sea yo) ¿Pero qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que tener listo el siguiente capítulo? *^-^*

_Crónica de una noche dificil_ está especialmente dedicado a alguien allá afuera (you know who you are). Por estar siempre ahí, doumo arigatou gozaimasu!!!

_Sakura_MoonPrincess_


	7. Un sueño eterno

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 7: Un sueño eterno

Era un nuevo día y los alumnos comenzaban a llegar a la escuela. Sakura se había levantado un poco tarde, ya que le había costado trabajo dormir y por eso cuando llegó a su salón ya casi todos estaban ahí.

- Hola Sakura - T  
- Hola Tomoyo, buenos días - S

Cuando vio a Syaoran se puso muy roja.

- Hola Sakura - Sy

"Qué curioso... Es el mismo saludo que usa Tomoyo y... viniendo de él suena completamente diferente..."

- Ho... hola - S

Sakura se sentó inmediatamente, avergonzada. Tomoyo se llevó a Syaoran aparte.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Sakura? - preguntó preocupada

El muchacho al principio se quedó callado. No le agradaba la idea de decirle lo que había pasado la noche anterior a Tomoyo.

- No creo conveniente que yo te lo diga. Fue algo muy desagradable - dijo finalmente, cerrando un puño  
- ¿Estuvieron en peligro? ¿Por qué no me llamaron?  
- Te repito que no fue agradable, Tomoyo. Además no hubieras podido hacer nada...

El timbre sonó, entró el maestro y comenzaron las clases.

*****

Nadesiko estaba poniendo algo de ropa en la lavadora, cuando oyó algunos ruidos arriba, en la cocina.

- ¿Qué podrá ser? - Se preguntó, y se fue flotando hacia allá

Encontró uno de los pasteles que había sacado todo mordisqueado. Entonces se tranquilizó y se rió.

- Kero-chan ¿por qué no avisas que estás aquí? - N  
- Hola - contestó Kero-chan asomándose por encima del pastel  
- ¿Ya te cansaste de estar con Yukito?  
- Es que olí uno de tus pasteles y no pude evitar regresar  
- Un día de estos alguien te verá en la calle  
- Oh, pero yo soy muy inteligente - aseguró el guardián - Nunca me verán. ¿Y Sakura?  
- En la escuela... - dijo Nadesiko enigmáticamente - Ayer fue a ver al joven Li  
- Otra vez el mocoso... - gruñó Kero-chan

Al ver la cara de preocupación de la señora, el guardián notó que algo andaba mal.

- ¿Qué pasa? - K  
- Es que... ayer Sakura llegó muy tarde... - N  
- Seguramente tuvo un encuentro con las Cartas Dark. O no pensaras en algo más... ¿o sí?  
- Oh, no - exclamó Nadesiko volviendo a sonreír - ¡Qué ocurrencias! Es sólo que me preocupa que les vaya a pasar algo  
- A todos nos preocupan... - murmuró Kero-chan

*****

Ya era receso en la escuela y Sakura se levantó con algo de desgana de su lugar. Se notaba que tenía sueño.

- Sakura, tenemos que hablar - Sy

Ella permaneció sentada, incorporándose lentamente.

- ¿De qué? - preguntó con voz adormecida  
- Sobre anoche

Syaoran notó que a la chica le daba un escalofrío. Entonces se sentó en el lugar que quedaba frente al de ella y tomó sus dos manos, apretándolas.

- Sakura, sé que las disculpas no sirven de nada, pero quiero que sepas que no dejo de pensar en lo que pasó - murmuró entre furioso y desesperado - Si tan solo hubiera reaccionado antes...  
- No te culpes. Fue mi culpa...  
- No es cierto

Sakura comienza a llorar.

- Por más que lo intenté... - S - De veras intenté liberarme pero... no pude... y él... ¡Qué horror! ¿Me perdonarás Syaoran?  
- ¿Como?... ¿Como que te perdone? Sakura, soy yo el que te pide disculpas sabiendo que no las merezco, se supone que debí evitar que...  
- ¿No sería mejor?... ¿olvidarlo? - dijo la muchacha levantando el rostro y dejando de llorar

Syaoran se tranquilizó y endureció la voz.

- Sí... Pero eso no significa que no vaya a hacerte una promesa. Mírame, por favor - dice el joven. Ella obedece - Desde ahora y hasta mi muerte prometo que te protegeré y estaré siempre a tu lado, en las buenas y en las malas. Porque te amo, Sakura  
- Syaoran... - murmuró sonriendo - Yo... yo también prometo que te cuidaré... Yo también te amo...

Y se fundieron en un tierno abrazo.

Afuera estaba Tomoyo grabando, cuando se acercaron los demás.

- ¿Qué haces Tomoyo? - J  
- Sshh... Acaban de hablar de algo importante. No hay que interrumpirlos - T  
- ¡Qué lindos se ven! - Nk  
- Li tiene mucha suerte - Ym

Chiharu lo golpea.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas?! - C  
- Y aquí van de nuevo... - R

*****

Touya y Yukito estaban en la veterinaria, haciendo una pequeña operación a un perro.

- Pásame las pinzas, Yuki - Ty  
- Aquí están - Y  
- Sólo falta coser... ¿podrías?  
- Claro

Una vez que el hilo fue cortado ambos se quedaron de pie, vigilando la recuperación del paciente.

- Entonces Kaho se irá... - Y  
- Sí - contestó Touya lacónicamente  
- Quisiera poder darte la razón, pero no puedo  
- Esperaba que lo comprendieras. Tú has estado en la misma situación que ella  
- Aún así... creo que sólo estás empeorando las cosas

*****

Había pasado un día normal en la escuela. Cuando fue el momento de retirarse, Syaoran dejó a Tomoyo con Sakura, para que se informara debidamente de lo sucedido. Él caminó al lado de Yamasaki y Junta.

- ¡Oh, entonces eso pasó! - dijo Tomoyo con la voz más temerosa que pudo hacer - Con razón Li no quiso decirme de qué se trataba. ¿Estás bien?  
- Hace un rato no - admitió Sakura - Pero después de que hablé con él me sentí mucho mejor  
- Será mejor que estemos muy alerta. Ya es demasiado evidente que Datan anda tras de ti  
- Ayer nos tomó por sorpresa, pero no lo volverá a hacer - ultimó sonriendo - Oye ¿me acompañarías al Templo?  
- ¿Vas a ver a la señorita Mizuki?  
- Sí. Tengo que ayudarla con lo de mi hermano  
- Ojalá eso también se arregle pronto...

Las amigas siguieron caminando rumbo al templo y finalmente llegaron.

- Siempre es muy pacífico por aquí ¿verdad? - T  
- Sí, se respira un ambiente de paz - S  
- ¿Quieres que entremos juntas?  
- No, gracias Tomoyo. Es mi hermano y es mi responsabilidad

Sakura atravesó la puerta. Pasó por un pasillo y luego localizó el comedor, donde estaba Kaho.

- Hola Sakura - dijo la mujer tranquilamente  
- Hola señorita Mizuki ¿cómo está? - S  
- Bien, gracias  
- Señorita, yo quería... pues... disculparme  
- ¿Por qué?  
- Por la conducta de mi hermano. Lamento todo lo que ha pasado, él...

Kaho endureció la voz un poco.

- No tienes que decirlo - Kh  
- Es que él no es así - S  
- Tal vez, pero tampoco puedo tolerar que se insulte a sí mismo y a mí de paso  
- Pero no fue su intención herirla, de veras  
- Como sea, eso ya no tiene remedio - dijo ya tranquila - Aún eres muy joven para entenderlo  
- Pues lo único que entiendo aquí es que ninguno de los dos quiere ceder - dijo la chica con cierto enfado

La mujer se dirigió a la ventana y se quedaron en silencio.

- Me iré a Inglaterra, Sakura. Pronto - Kh  
- ¡No, por favor! ¡No haga eso! - S  
- Si Touya no quiere volver a verme entonces ya no me verá - dice volteando hacia ella - Además ya no tengo ninguna misión aquí. Tan solo me quedé porque... en fin, ya no importa  
- Señorita Mizuki, piénselo bien...  
- Ya lo he pensado. Y he llegado a una conclusión - dijo sonriendo - No todos los amores terminan como el de Li y el tuyo

Sakura se sonrojó.

- ¿Al menos esperará un poco más? - S

La chica se quedó expectante ante la respuesta de Kaho.

- Si eso es todo lo que me pides... entonces lo haré - Kh

*****

Tomoyo estaba afuera, viendo los árboles y el cielo, cuando vio a un joven que se acercaba a ella, corriendo.

- ¿Li? ¿Qué haces aquí? - T  
- Noté una presencia maligna viniendo para acá - Sy - ¿Dónde está Sakura? - preguntó preocupado  
- Fue a hablar con la señorita Mizuki - contestó Tomoyo apuntando hacia el templo  
- ¡Vamos hacia allá! ¡Deprisa!

Ambos sacaron sus aditamentos mágicos y se transformaron. A Syaoran le apareció su traje azul obscuro.

Sakura iba saliendo del templo cuando sintió una presencia. Volteó al cielo y vio un pequeño cometa que se acercaba a ella con una velocidad impresionante. La chica sacó a toda prisa su llave.

- ¡Sakura! - Sy

Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir el conjuro. La energía penetró en ella y comenzó a expandirse. La llave cayó al piso y Syaoran y Tomoyo trataron de alcanzar a la muchacha.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros. En ese momento la energía formó una barrera con la cual la chica chocó. Syaoran apenas sí alcanzó a pasar.  
- Tomoyo, no vale la pena que lo intentes - le dijo el joven desde el otro lado - Yo la ayudaré

Su interlocutora gritó y retrocedió un poco. Syaoran volteó y vio a...

- Datan - Sy  
- Nos vemos de nuevo, mocoso - D  
- Lo que me faltaba. Otro que me dice así

Datan recogió el cuerpo inerte de Sakura.

- ¡Déjala! ¿Qué le hiciste? - Sy  
- Sólo usé las cartas Dark - repuso el enemigo sonriendo  
- Las cartas... - pensó Syaoran - ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, despierta!

El enemigo se carcajeó.

- Es inútil. No despertará - dijo pasando delicadamente un dedo por su rostro - está hechizada  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - murmuró el muchacho temblando de rabia  
- Así es. Tiene el hechizo de The dark sleep y The dark dream dentro de ella. No despertará a menos que el hechizo se rompa  
- ¡No me rendiré hasta que me digas cómo se hace! - exclamó Syaoran. Datan sólo sonrió y contestó con toda la simpleza del mundo  
- Con un beso

El joven se quedó pasmado.

- Sí, amigo. El que la bese primero la tendrá a ella para toda la eternidad... Interesante reto ¿verdad? - D

El enemigo movió una mano y el cuerpo de Sakura comenzó a brillar.

- Ven. Pelearemos dentro de su mente... Si te atreves - D

Datan cerró los ojos y cayó a Tierra. De su pecho salió una luz que penetró dentro del cuerpo de la chica y Syaoran recogió la llave.

- Juré que la protegería aún a costa de mi vida y así lo haré - murmuró el muchacho apretando la llave y volteó hacia la otra Card Captor - Quédate aquí Tomoyo  
- No. Iré por Kero-chan y por Yue - contestó montando en su lanza - Pero confío en ti Li, rescata a Sakura

Una vez que la muchacha se fue Syaoran se acercó decididamente al cuerpo de su amada y cerró los ojos. En un instante su cuerpo se quedó sin vida y la luz de su espíritu viajó a la mente de Sakura.

*****

Cuando Syaoran abrió los ojos se encontró con una linda escena primaveral, con cerezos perdiendo sus flores por todos lados. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de Sakura y vio que una niña estaba sentada ante el escritorio. El muchacho se acercó y notó que estaba escribiendo.

_Querido Syaoran:_

_Hace tan solo dos meses que te fuiste pero no he podido dejar de pensar en los hermosos días que pasamos juntos..._

- Pero si esa... es una de las primeras cartas que Sakura me envió... - pensó sorprendido - Eso quiere decir... que estos son sus recuerdos...

Syaoran no quería interrumpir por miedo a alterar la mente de la chica, pero sorpresivamente la niña le habló:

- ¿Por qué está mirando? - preguntó balanceando los pies, sin quitar la vista del papel  
- Lo que escribes... es para la persona a la que amas ¿verdad? - Sy  
- Sí, pero él se ha ido. No volverá nunca  
- Pero he vuelto. Mírame, aquí estoy  
- No. Usted no es Syaoran - contestó volteando. Tenía la mirada triste y él pudo notar que definitivamente no lo reconocía

Por un momento él contempló a la figura infantil. Recordó a su vez el tiempo en que los dos eran niños. Ahora se sentía incómodo hablando con una imagen del pasado, aunque también le enternecía ver a Sakura como había estado. Sola, triste, sin compañía...

- Ahora lo entiendo. Datan está manipulándolo todo... - Sy  
- ¿Quién es usted? Déjeme en paz

El muchacho se arrodilló y puso sus manos afectuosamente sobre sus hombros.

- Soy un amigo. No te haré daño, Sakura  
- ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? - dijo asustada  
- Me has olvidado. Esto es obra de la magia ¿entiendes?  
- Es posible... pero... no entiendo nada

Una pared se rompió y apareció Datan uniformado como Yue.

- ¡No te dejes engañar Sakura! Ese hombre es nuestro enemigo  
- ¡Yukito! - S  
- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Él es el enemigo! - Sy

Sakura se quedó sin saber qué responder. Syaoran estaba desesperado.

- Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de arreglar esto... - Sy

Afuera la llave comenzó a brillar.

- Dios de las tormentas, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Trueno! - Sy

El ataque no le hizo mucho daño a Datan, pero tuvo una resonancia muy fuerte en toda la dimensión. La mirada de la niña comenzó a cambiar.

- Ese ataque... hay algo que... - S  
- ¡Sakura, soy yo! ¡Soy Syaoran Li, el mismo que prometió que estaría contigo siempre! - Sy

Ella se cogió la cabeza con las dos manos, recordando. Y al final sonrió.

- ¡Sí, ya lo recordé! - S

Sakura comenzó a brillar y creció hasta su edad actual. Una esfera de energía la rodeó. La chica estaba inconsciente.

- Oh no... ¡Sakura! - Sy  
- Buen trabajo mocoso - le dijo Datan en tono despreciativo - Pero aún no has terminado ¿Recuerdas el reto del que te hablé?

El enemigo comenzó a atacar a Syaoran con varias esferas de energía. Él las esquivaba como mejor podía, pero cada vez le arrojaba más. Finalmente una terminó por darle y lo derribó, arrastrándolo. Entonces Datan aprovechó la oportunidad para penetrar dentro de la esfera donde estaba Sakura.

- ¡No te atrevas! - Sy

El hombre sonrió y tomó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos, acercándolo al de él. Syaoran se paró como pudo y empuñó su espada, dando un tajo mágico. El ataque hizo que Datan volteara y le arrojara otra esfera de energía, repeliéndolo. El muchacho estaba agotado y cayó de rodillas.

- Veo que todo te está saliendo mal - le dijo el enemigo riendo - Ahora observa bien

Datan volvió a acercar su rostro al de Sakura. Syaoran cerró los ojos.

- ¡Diablos!... Ya gasté toda mi energía... Si tan sólo pudiera moverme...

Sakura abrió los ojos fatigosamente.

- Datan... - S  
- Hola encanto - D  
- ¡SAKURA! - Sy

Datan estaba cada vez mas cerca.

- No voy a rendirme... Soy un Li, descendiente de Clow Reed... ¡No voy a rendirme! - Sy

La llave volvió a brillar.

(Syaoran no theme)

El cuerpo de Syaoran comenzó a brillar, se levantó y empuñó la espada, corriendo rumbo a la esfera.

- Por los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow, espada, yo te invoco. Destruye a mis enemigos, reduce a polvo a las tinieblas... ¡ESPADA! - Sy

Una poderosa energía emanó de su arma y atravesó a la esfera y a Datan. De cada uno de ellos salió un espíritu.

- Puedo hacerlo... tengo a la llave de Sakura conmigo... - Sy - ¡Regresen a la humilde forma que merecen! ¡CARTAS DARK! - Sy

Los espíritus se convirtieron en cartas y se hicieron polvo.

- ¡Nooo! ¡No puede ser! - D

El lugar donde estaban se esfumó.

*****

Syaoran abrió los ojos y se levantó a toda prisa.

- Sakura... Sakura ¿me oyes? - dijo levantando a la chica  
- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó abriendo los ojos

El muchacho sintió un alivio inmenso y la abrazó. Después ambos voltearon a ver hacia el cuerpo inerte de Datan.

- ¿Lo derrotaste? - dijo Sakura arrodillándose  
- Así parece - Sy

El cuerpo brilló y luego se convirtió en cenizas.

- Está muerto - S  
- Se lo merece por haber intentado tocarte - Sy - ¿Estás bien?  
- Sí, solo un poco avergonzada - dijo desviando la mirada. El muchacho también se arrodilló  
- ¿Por qué?  
- No reaccioné a tiempo  
- Sakura, eso no importa - dijo poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros. Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro  
- Muchas gracias, Syaoran...

La chica sonrió y el se acercó más a ella. Era el momento.

- Sakura... ¿puedo?... - Sy  
- Sí, sí puedes - contestó cerrando los ojos y ruborizándose un poco

Syaoran se acercó despacio, muy despacio y también cerró los ojos. Primero rozó muy levemente los labios de ella, para después darle un beso lleno de pasión y de amor. Ambos se abrazaron el uno con el otro, sin querer separarse, sin querer alejarse nunca más...

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado. Tan lentamente como se habían unido, así quedaron de nuevo mirándose, sonriendo y aún abrazados.

- Te amo Syaoran - S  
- Yo también te amo Sakura - Sy

En ese momento llegaron por el cielo Tomoyo, Kerberos y Yue.

- ¿Pero cómo?... Si hace unos minutos que los dejé - T  
- Por lo visto esas cartas fueron atrapadas en una dimensión donde el tiempo no existe - Y  
- Al menos no tuvimos que intervenir esta vez... - K

***** ***** *****

15/07/07

Pongámonos tiernos... Este sí que fue un capítulo repleto de emociones y de mucha azúcar. Espero les halla gustado.

Justamente estaba pensando en la gente que siempre quiere interferir y daría lo que fuera por meterse en nuestros pensamientos y arreglarlos a su manera. Esa gente que no acepta un "no" por respuesta, y que no entiende que sobre el alma y el corazón solo uno mismo puede mandar. Espero que nunca se encuentren a una de estas personas impositivas, y que si lo hacen, tengan la fuerza para luchar y resistir.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	8. Expedición a Hong Kong

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 8: Expedición a Hong Kong

Los Card Captors estaban en la escuela. Era un día pacífico y la clase acababa de terminar.

- Chicos, quería avisarles que vamos a hacer una reunión en mi casa - S  
- ¿Y eso? - T  
- Vamos a discutir algunas cosas, ya que mi hermano se va a quedar en la veterinaria a cuidar un paciente y mi papá tiene algo de trabajo en la universidad - S  
- ¿Quiénes van a ir? - Sy  
- Yukito y Kero-chan, nada más - S  
- También podríamos aprovechar para hablar sobre las Cartas Dark... - T

Los muchachos asintieron.

*****

Sakura sacó de la alacena unas galletas. De pronto Nadesiko se apareció atrás de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? - N  
- ¡Ah, hola mamá! - dijo toda sonrojada - Es que invité a unos amigos  
- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

La chica se rió nerviosamente.

- Es que se me olvidó - S  
- Ah, bueno, si necesitan algo me avisan - N  
- Claro - contestó subiendo las escaleras

*****

Syaoran, Tomoyo, Yukito y Kero-chan esperaban arriba, en la habitación de Sakura. Tomoyo y Yukito bebían té pausadamente, sentados en el piso, pero Kero-chan no dejaba de mirar de una forma nada agradable a Syaoran, sentado sobre la cama de Sakura.

- ¿Qué sucede Kero-chan? - le preguntó el muchacho en tono enfadado - ¿Por qué me miras así?

El interpelado gruñó antes de contestar.

- Sólo me preguntaba qué le habrías hecho a Sakura para que toda la noche de ayer se la pasara suspirando mientras dormía - K  
- ¡¡¿¿Queeee??!! - gritó Syaoran poniéndose rojo  
- Ayer la besaste ¿no Li? - Y  
- ¡Se veían taaaaaan lindos, lástima que no llevaba mi cámara! - T  
- Entonces sólo fue un beso... - murmuró Kero-chan todavía más molesto

En ese momento entró Sakura con las galletas y al guardián le brillaron los ojos.

- Disculpen por la tardanza - S - Aquí están las galletas  
- ¡Gracias Sakurita! - K

Todos tomaron algunas y comieron. Sakura se sentó al lado de Syaoran, ya menos rojo, y le dio las galletas que le tocaban. Sobra decir que Kero-chan no comía, tragaba.

- Bueno, pues empecemos - Sy  
- Sí. Yukito ¿no has hablado con mi hermano? - S  
- No mucho. Ha estado más callado que de costumbre - Y  
- Pero algo habrá dicho sobre la señorita Mizuki ¿no? - T

Yukito suspiró.

- Está muy firme en su decisión. He intentado disuadirlo, pero todo ha sido inútil - Y  
- Por suerte Sakura ganó tiempo ayer - T  
- Hablé con la señorita Mizuki y se quedará todavía un tiempo - S  
- Entonces hay que actuar. Hay que convencerlos de algún modo de que ellos se necesitan - Sy  
- ¿Pero cómo? - T  
- Yo pienso que si los dejamos en paz... - Y  
- ¿No sería eso muy riesgoso? - S  
- Tal vez. Pero si ellos se dan cuenta por sí mismos de lo mucho que se quieren regresarán, ya lo verán. Sakura, tú y Li saben mucho de eso - Y

La pareja se tomó de las manos y se miraron tiernamente.

- Entonces no podemos hacer nada... - T

Kero-chan se asomó por entre las galletas.

- Oigan, ¿qué iban a decir sobre las Cartas Dark? - K

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco. Ya habían olvidado por completo a Kero-chan.

- ¡Ah, sí, eso! - S  
- Resulta que tu sueño es verdad - le dijo Syaoran muy serio - Datan dijo que provenía del asteroide Dark  
- ¿No creen que él halla sido también un Card Captor? - T  
- Tal vez, pero un Card Captor malo - Y  
- Como sea, la presencia de esas cartas y de alguien que las manejaba es muy preocupante - declaró Kero-chan - Porque aún no sabemos si todo habrá terminado ya

Todos le dieron la razón.

*****

Ya eran las cinco cuando se despidieron. Sakura los acompañó hasta el final de la calle, adelantándose los demás para que se quedara sola con Syaoran.

- Pobre Kero-chan - dijo la chica sonriendo - No quería irse con Tomoyo  
- En fin... ya se le pasará el enojo - Sy  
- Está celoso ¿verdad?  
- Tendrá que acostumbrarse. Después de todo desde niños has sido mi novia  
- Supongo que en tu casa todos se pusieron felices al saberlo ¿no es así?

El rostro del muchacho se ensombreció. Sakura se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había hablado de más.

"¿Y ahora qué hago?... Aún no le pregunto sobre la foto en su buró... tal vez... ¿Y si le pregunto ahora?"

La chica guardó unos momentos de silencio para encontrar el valor que necesitaba.

- Syaoran ¿Qué está pasando? - preguntó angustiada  
- Sakura, ya basta por favor. No me hagas más preguntas - Sy  
- Pero ¿por qué?  
- Es mejor que olvides todo eso. Yo ya lo he olvidado  
- No te entiendo  
- Es lo mejor - dijo alejándose - Nos vemos mañana

Sakura esperó hasta que lo vio perderse entre la gente. Después dio media vuelta y se dirigió rápidamente a su casa.

*****

Cuando llegó encontró a sus padres hablando en la cocina.

- ¿Papá? - S - ¿No que tenías trabajo?  
- Terminé más pronto de lo que suponía - contestó Fujitaka - Por cierto que no sabía que ibas a tener una reunión  
- Es que... - dijo algo avergonzada y viendo hacia el piso - Como invité a los Card Captors supuse que ustedes querrían venir. Y como mi hermano no está muy bien...  
- Comprendo. No te preocupes

Sakura levantó la vista abruptamente.

- Papá, mamá, necesito hablar con ustedes - S

La pareja se le quedó viendo, perpleja.

- Tú dirás, hija - N  
- Es que... algo le pasa a Syaoran - S  
- Si es cosa de hombres no te preocupes. Yo puedo hablar con él - F  
- El problema es que no sé qué es... sólo tengo algunas pistas, como... - S  
- El retrato que desapareció ¿no Sakura? - N  
- Sí, y que siempre que le hablamos de su familia evade el tema. Y me preguntaba... - S  
- Continúa hija - F  
- Bueno, si me darían permiso para ir a Hong Kong - S

La madre se quedó de piedra

- ¿Ir a Hong Kong? - N  
- Tengo que averiguar lo que está sucediendo, ya que él no me lo quiere decir. Y como es fin de semana... - S  
- Sakura, podría ser peligroso que hagas semejante viaje tú sola - F  
- Pero papá, ya tengo 16 años y soy el ama de las cartas. Además tengo conocidos ahí, la familia de Syaoran me conoce - S  
- Pues... ¿qué hacemos Fujitaka? - N

El señor Kinomoto pensó por unos momentos.

- Sólo este fin de semana... - F  
- Sí, sólo este fin de semana - S  
- Y después regresarías inmediatamente... - F  
- Sí, lo prometo - S

Fujitaka suspiró.

- Está bien. Ya que no hay otra forma de aclarar todo esto - F

Sakura pegó un brinco de la alegría y abrazó a sus padres.

- Muchas gracias. Partiré ahora mismo - S

*****

Nadesiko observaba cómo su hija empacaba a toda prisa lo más necesario en una mochila.

- Ten mucho cuidado - N  
- No te preocupes mamá. Sólo iré, veré qué sucede y me regresaré - S

La chica tomó el libro "The Sakura", que mágicamente se convirtió en una esferita dorada y se introdujo en su cuerpo.

- Sólo por si acaso - S

En ese momento entró Fujitaka.

- ¿Ya te vas Sakura? - F  
- Sí - contestó liberando su báculo. Apareció su traje chino rojo - Nos vemos

Entonces la chica invocó a The fly y montó en el báculo, con la mochila a la espalda. Salió por su ventana, se elevó por el cielo y llegó a la altura de las nubes.

- Debo darme prisa si quiero llegar en dos horas - se dijo

Las alas del báculo se impulsaban a una velocidad increíble. Sakura veía la ciudad pasando a toda prisa debajo de ella, así que se dedicó a contemplar el paisaje.

*****

En la casa Kinomoto el teléfono sonó y Fujitaka se apresuró a contestarlo.

- ¿Sí? Casa Kinomoto - F  
- ¿Está Sakura? - Sy  
- Ah, hola Li. No, no está. Salió  
- Ya veo... Señor, quería disculparme. No me porté muy bien con ella  
- Li, creo que no estás enterado. Sakura fue a Hong Kong  
- ¡¿Qué cosa?!  
- Está preocupada por ti, muchacho. Hace ya algún tiempo que se fue  
- ¡Rayos! Debo alcanzarla... Gracias, señor Kinomoto

Y colgó. Nadesiko se acercó a su marido.

- Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad? - N  
- Deben arreglar ese asunto entre los dos - contestó Fujitaka sonriendo

*****

Pronto Sakura pudo salir de Tierra e introducirse al mar.

- Llevo la mitad del camino - observó viendo su reloj - ¡Ay Dios, me da un poco de miedo el océano! ¡Es tan grande aún desde aquí!...

La brisa marina jugueteaba con su cabello, haciendo que se olvidara un poco de sus temores. De pronto se sintió inquieta.

- Hay una energía negativa cerca...

Inesperadamente, las olas del mar comenzaron a elevarse hacia donde ella estaba.

- ¡Aayy! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - gritó mientras intentaba guardar el equilibrio.

El báculo aleteó con fuerza y logró librarse, pero las olas seguían tratando de alcanzarla.

- Es una carta. Debe ser una que tenga que ver con el agua... - dijo desmontando del báculo a toda velocidad. Las alas de su medio de transporte se desvanecieron, apareciendo en su espalda.

Las olas se impulsaron de nuevo para alcanzarla.

-Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y protégeme... ¡Shield!

Una burbuja la rodeó justo cuando las olas la envolvían y la sumergían.

Dentro del mar todo era de un azul muy obscuro. Las olas ahí eran corrientes muy fuertes que la zarandeaban de un lado a otro.

- Debe de ser The dark wave... - pensó Sakura - En ese caso...

La chica sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y ondea libremente... ¡Wave!

The wave se combinó con su contraparte, formando un remolino de agua que atrapó a Sakura. La muchacha daba vueltas y vueltas.

- Shield cederá pronto... ¡Me voy a ahogar!

La muchacha trataba de pensar pero estaba muy mareada y el poder que usaba para mantener a Shield le reducía la energía.

- Debo... debo ganar tiempo... Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y conviértete en cadenas de justicia... ¡Windy!

The windy rodeó a Sakura y abrió un espacio en el mar. The shield finalmente cedió.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y haz que la tierra tiemble... ¡Earthy!

Las olas se descontrolaron con el maremoto.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK!

La carta siguió la típica rutina antes de desaparecer y el océano comenzó a cerrarse. Sakura apenas alcanzó a salir a tiempo.

- ¡Hoe! Eso fue horrible... - murmuró mientras montaba de nuevo en el báculo y sus alas desaparecían.

*****

Tomoyo acababa de llegar a su casa, ya que había ido a comprar algunas cosas con Kero-chan.

- ¡Qué bien, Tomoyo me va a hacer un pastel! - K  
- Tranquilo Kero-chan, lo voy a hacer hasta mañana - T  
- ¿No podrías hacerlo ahora?  
- No, ahora no...

La chica fijó su vista en una mesita del recibidor, donde había una carta. Dejó caer las cosas, corrió hacia la mesita, tomó la carta entre las manos y se sonrojó.

- Tomoyo... ¿Tomoyo? - K  
- Ven Kero-chan, vamos arriba - T

Tomoyo jaló al guardián y en unos segundos estuvieron encerrados en la habitación de la muchacha, que se tiró en la cama y abrió el sobre.

_Mi muy querida Tomoyo:_

_Aún no he recibido ninguna carta tuya en donde me cuentes lo de las Cartas Dark. Debo aclararte que me enteré por el señor Kinomoto, y no podría estar más sorprendido. Tengo una idea acerca del origen de todo esto, pero por el momento sólo puedo decirles algo: si los Card Captors de Sakura se mantienen unidos podrán refrenar a estos entes negativos._

_Tomoyo, te extraño. Cuídate mucho, por favor._

_Afectuosamente:_

_Eriol_

Tomoyo suspiró, mientras Kero-chan la veía con recelo.

*****

Sakura seguía cruzando el mar, cuando vio por fin la isla de Hong Kong. La chica sonrió y fue descendiendo un poco, buscando la casa que tan bien conocía.

Después de sobrevolar un área encontró lo que buscaba y aterrizó en el jardín delantero. Eran las 5:30 en Hong Kong. El viento comenzó a soplar.

- No había pensado hasta ahora en volverme a encontrar con la madre de Li - se dijo recordando a la imponente señora - Me da un poco de miedo... pero sé que podré hacerlo

Sakura se encaminó con decisión a la casa y tocó el timbre. Un hombre ya anciano le abrió.

- ¡Señor Wei! - S  
- Señorita Kinomoto... ¿es usted? - preguntó el mayordomo  
- Sí, soy yo ¡Qué gusto volver a verlo!  
- El placer es mío, señorita ¿Qué la trae por aquí?  
- Quisiera saber, si no es mucha molestia, si puedo ver a la señora Li  
- Ahora mismo voy a ver si la recibe, no se preocupe. Pase por favor - respondió sonriendo y haciéndose a un lado  
- Muchas gracias

*****

Iieran Li leía un poco en la sala de la enorme mansión. Las puertas del jardín estaban abiertas y dejaban escuchar el pacífico canto de los pájaros.

- Señora, hay alguien que desea verla - anunció el mayordomo  
- ¿Quién es? - preguntó la mujer volteando ligeramente  
- La señorita Sakura Kinomoto, el ama de las cartas

La señora se sorprendió un poco pero no lo dejó ver en su rostro. Con toda solemnidad dejó el libro a un lado.

- Hazla pasar Wei, por favor - Ii

Pasaron unos momentos antes de que por la puerta de la sala aparecieran Sakura y el mayordomo, que inmediatamente se retiró con la mochila de la muchacha entre las manos. Ella se había enderezado todo lo que pudo y cuando estuvo frente a la señora se sintió un poco mejor.

- Ya no se ve tan alta como antes... - pensó con alivio  
- Esta chica... ¿de verdad es la niña que conocí? Su poder mágico ha aumentado de una manera impresionante - pensó la mujer observándola de pies a cabeza

La chica se inclinó un poco.

- Buenas tardes - S  
- Buenas tardes jovencita - dijo a su vez la señora inclinándose - ¿A qué has venido?  
- Lo que pasa es que Syaoran se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña. Ya no habla de su familia y no quiere decirme por qué... Señora Li ¿Qué está pasando? No lo entiendo, si él es el heredero de la dinastía...

La mujer escuchó atentamente. Después se volvió hacia el jardín, dándole la espalda a Sakura.

- Él ya no es el heredero de la dinastía Li - dijo pausadamente  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! - S  
- Eso deberías preguntártelo a ti misma - señaló la señora con resentimiento

Hubo una pausa. La muchacha seguía sin entender.

- Desde que regresó del Japón mi hijo estuvo más reservado que nunca. Nada parecía interesarle y cuando le hablaba sobre su brillante futuro todo lo que hacía era encogerse de hombros y molestarse... Y luego la bomba estalló... Negó querer casarse con Mei Ling, exclamando que había sido un compromiso arreglado y que no pensaba continuar con una tradición absurda... Pero lo más sorprendente fue que Mei Ling estuvo de acuerdo. Se fue a Europa sin decir mas - Ii  
- Yo... no lo sabía... - S  
- Desde que eso pasó me di cuenta de que había algo muy serio que mi hijo nos ocultaba. Pasaron los años y un día después de presionarlo mucho para que eligiera otra prometida... nos dijo que estaba enamorado... del ama de las cartas

La mujer voltea controlándose, pero visiblemente furiosa.

- Despreció nuestro legado y su título. Juró y perjuró miles de veces que prefería ser un esclavo en Japón al lado de su amada que un rey en su propia tierra. Ese día su herencia pasó a manos de mi hija mayor y él inició los preparativos para irse a Japón... y no volver jamás - Ii

Sakura se queda con la boca abierta.

- Entonces... yo soy la culpable... - S  
- Así es jovencita. Tú eres la culpable del destierro de mi hijo - Ii  
- Pero... esto tiene que tener arreglo ¿no? - dijo comenzando a llorar  
- Un Li debe quedarse en su tierra y dirigir a la familia entera. No puede establecerse en ningún otro punto porque es considerado un traidor  
- ¡¿Qué clase de costumbres son esas?! ¡Ya no estamos en la Edad Media!  
- Tal vez. Pero si no defendemos nuestras raíces, ya no tendremos nada para el futuro  
- Y si... ¿Y si yo me viniera a vivir aquí?

La mujer lo pensó unos instantes.

- Tienes magia y eres una señorita educada y muy bella... pero tú también extrañarías tus raíces - Ii  
- Syaoran también extraña las suyas... ahora lo sé - S  
- De todas formas uno de los dos tendría problemas. Debieron entender desde el principio que era una relación imposible  
- No... no puede ser... - murmuró Sakura rebuscando ideas - Y si... ¿Y si viviéramos aquí más de la mitad del año?...  
- Teniendo el hogar oficial aquí y no en Japón. Pudiera ser... Pero en cuanto mi hijo declaró lo que sentía, él mismo se desterró. No pude hacer nada para detenerlo  
- Pero... si buscara la forma de que él hablara con usted...  
- Probablemente llegaríamos a un acuerdo - declaró la señora Li sonriendo por fin. Sakura dejó de llorar completamente y miró al cielo  
- Entonces todo está arreglado - S  
- Jovencita, creí que eras más egoísta. Ahora veo que realmente amas a mi hijo - dijo la mujer saliendo al jardín e indicándole que la siguiera - Me sentiré muy orgullosa al considerarte mi nuera

Sakura sonrió. Ella también había sentido una energía. En el firmamento apareció una esfera de magia de viento que descendió al jardín y se disolvió. En medio de las damas quedó Syaoran con su traje verde obscuro.

- Madre, no le digas nada. Ella no tiene ninguna responsabilidad en esto - Sy

Ambas sonrieron.

- No te preocupes Syaoran. Tu prometida ha venido a hablar conmigo y ya todo está arreglado - dijo viendo con aprobación a la chica  
- ¿Mi... prometida? - Sy  
- Mañana habrá una gran reunión de la familia. Debemos anunciar tu compromiso y restituirte tu herencia - Ii  
- ¿Es... en serio?  
- Claro que sí - Ii

Syaoran abrazó a su madre.

- Muchas gracias... mamá - Sy

*****

El muchacho leía en una de las habitaciones de la mansión. Había comenzado a llover, pero él no se había dado cuenta. Y es que estaba muy entretenido con sus pensamientos.

Syaoran se había recriminado muchas veces la manera en que se había alejado de su hogar y nunca pensó que volvería a verlo. Pero ahora era muy feliz. Su familia lo había aceptado de nuevo y había aceptado a Sakura. ¡Y todo gracias a ella! Qué tonto había sido al cortar las relaciones tan de raíz, cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar...

La lluvia arreció y el muchacho decidió dormir. En cuanto apagó la luz escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta.

- Adelante - Sy

Era Sakura, abrazando el osito de peluche que él le había dado. Llevaba un camisón satinado color crema con mangas cortas y bordes de encaje. Se oían truenos y relámpagos. El chico recordó algo que vio de niño en su habitación: una niñita con camisoncito y abrazando igualmente un animal de peluche, parada en el mismo lugar donde estaba Sakura.

- ¿Quién sería esa niña? No lo recuerdo... - pensó el muchacho

Sus pensamientos regresaron al presente, viendo a una Sakura muy tierna.

- Syaoran, tengo miedo - S  
- ¿De la tormenta? - le preguntó él sonriendo  
- Sí... estoy acostumbrada a dormir con Kero-chan, la mayoría de las noches y... - dijo sonrojada - Me preguntaba... si no es mucha molestia... ¿Podría dormir contigo?

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco. En eso, ambos sintieron una presencia maligna.

- No es ninguna molestia. Ven - respondió haciéndole espacio.

Ella sonrió aún avergonzada, se dirigió hacia la cama, dejó al osito en el buró y se acostó a un lado de él. Ambos se acomodaron entre las cobijas, quedando el uno frente al otro.

- ¿De verdad no te molesto? - le preguntó Sakura  
- No. Al contrario - murmuró él acariciándola  
- Notaste la presencia... ¿verdad?  
- Sí. Es muy poderosa...

Comenzaron a tener sueño y se quedaron dormidos.

***** ***** *****

22/07/07

Y las cosas se van poniendo interesantes... aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva, la forma en que se resolvió el problema con la familia Li fue muy fácil. Si así se resolviera todo en el mundo... O.o

A partir de este capítulo, introduje un elemento que va cobrando importancia hasta el final. Este elemento se ha convertido en un rasgo recurrente, y ha marcado definitivamente los escritos que he desarrollado desde ese entonces. Desgraciada (o afortunadamente), no tengo ninguna historia nueva lista para hacer la comparación pertinente. Pero cuando llegue ese día (porque llegará), espero que se den una vuelta y descubran por sí mismos ese elemento que se ha convertido en una característica mía, y (lo más importante) su razón de ser.

Como último comentario (por ahora) diré que estoy pasando por un periodo fructífero en cuanto a escritura e ilustración se refiere. Los frutos madurarán durante años, pero valdrá la pena, porque cuando uno tiene ideas tan claras, debe conservarlas como un tesoro. Así que de momento me despido:

_Sakura_MoonPrincess_


	9. La fiesta de compromiso

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 9: La fiesta de compromiso

Era un día muy extraño, soleado pero con mucha lluvia. Sakura se sentía tan bien que no quería abandonar el lecho. Finalmente retiró las sábanas con desgana y se estiró. Después vio a Syaoran que aún dormía y se sonrojó.

- Qué lindo... - murmuró pasando su mano por los cabellos del muchacho - Ha pasado muchas emociones...

Syaoran abrió los ojos.

- Buenos días - Sy  
- Buenos días ¿Dormiste bien? - S  
- Mejor que nunca - contestó acariciándole el rostro  
- ¿Qué hora será? Debemos cambiarnos...  
- Le diré a una camarera que traiga tus cosas. Si tú quieres...

Ambos se sonrojaron.

- Sí. Sí quiero - contestó la chica levantándose.

*****

Iieran estaba encabezando la mesa del comedor cuando los jóvenes llegaron, ya limpios y con otra ropa.

Sakura llevaba un lindo vestido de verano con el borde del cuello, las mangas y la falda calados. El estampado era de flores multicolores y tenía también un cinturón azul turquesa. Por su parte, Syaoran llevaba ropa estilo chino en tonos azules y verdes, que combinaban con la ropa de su pareja.

Después de saludar respetuosamente a la mujer el muchacho le ofreció la silla a Sakura, quien se sentó agradeciéndole el gesto. Entonces sirvieron el desayuno.

- Me alegro de que les halla quedado la ropa - Ii - No esperábamos visitas  
- Muchas gracias por todo, señora Li - S  
- No hay por qué darlas - repuso la mujer sonriendo  
- Madre ¿cómo van los preparativos? - preguntó Syaoran sentándose frente a Sakura y a un lado de la señora.  
- Antes que nada debemos hablar con los señores Kinomoto - Ii - Jovencita ¿me darías el teléfono?  
- Claro señora - S

Iieran agradeció con la cabeza y después se dirigió a su hijo.

- Tendremos que avisarles a tus hermanas antes que a nadie, Syaoran - Ii  
- Lo sé - contestó el muchacho con una gota en la cabeza. Él y Sakura ya se imaginaban lo que iba a suceder en cuanto los vieran...

La lluvia arreció, aunque el sol seguía brillando en todo su esplendor.

- Qué lluvia más extraña... - murmuró la mujer  
- Es justo lo que comentábamos ayer nosotros - afirmó Syaoran - Supongo que usted también ha sentido esta presencia negativa  
- Así es. Hijo, me gustaría que en cuanto despachemos este asunto ustedes fueran a investigar de qué se trata - Ii  
- ¿Serán más cartas Dark? - S  
- ¿Cartas Dark? Pero si ya acabamos con Datan, el dueño de esas cartas ¿O no? - Sy  
- A decir verdad... no sé qué decir... - S  
- Jovencita ¿te refieres a la extraña presencia que se manifestó en el océano que separa a Hong Kong de Japón, justo antes de que tú llegaras aquí? - Ii

La muchacha asintió. Syaoran seguía perplejo.

- Pero no es posible Sakura - Sy - Nosotros vimos cómo el enemigo se desvanecía...  
- Tal vez él este muerto - S - Pero aún hay más cartas Dark  
- Me enteré de un extraño maremoto por las noticias. Tu novia, hijo, detuvo a una carta ella sola justo en medio del océano, y cuando llegó aquí fue como si nada hubiera pasado - añadió la señora con orgullo  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Syaoran sorprendido  
- Pensaba decírtelo más tarde, cuando fuéramos a investigar esta energía - contestó Sakura sonrojada  
- Comprendo... entonces aún no han desaparecido... - Sy

Los comensales continuaron comiendo. A veces veían la lluvia a través de la ventana, preocupados.

*****

Una vez que terminaron la señora Li le indicó a Sakura que la siguiera. Subieron al pasillo de las habitaciones y entraron a un cuarto muy grande con alfombra de color vino, paredes blancas y muebles de roble negro. Sobre el enorme y elegante buró estaba el teléfono. Sakura marcó, la mujer se lo agradeció y le pidió que esperara afuera.

*****

En la casa Kinomoto, Nadesiko acababa de tender la ropa y bajaba con rumbo a la cocina. El teléfono sonó varias veces, el espíritu se acercó y entró la contestadora.

- Buenos días, señora Kinomoto. Soy la señora Iieran Li, madre de Syaoran - Ii

Nadesiko se sorprendió y se apresuró a levantar el auricular.

- Buenos días... ¿Qué se le ofrece? - N  
- ¿Le molestaría llamar a su esposo y que tengamos una conferencia telefónica? - Ii  
- ¿Ha pasado algo malo? - preguntó angustiada  
- Al contrario, señora Kinomoto - contestó sonriendo  
- Qué bueno... llamaré a mi esposo - dijo el espíritu con alivio. Vio a Fujitaka que bajaba y le hizo señas

La función del teléfono se conectó con la contestadora y la señora Li expuso el motivo de su llamada. Por supuesto que la pareja se alarmó bastante.

- Ir a arreglar un asunto ya era suficiente - exclamó Fujitaka - Pero ¿comprometerse?  
- Sé que es algo inesperado para ustedes. Lamento ser un poco inoportuna, pero dado que los jóvenes se aman y hay que restituirle su título a mi hijo... No encuentro mejor momento que éste. Espero que lo comprendan y nos den su confirmación

El señor Kinomoto suspiró y se dirigió a su mujer.

- ¿Qué dices Nadesiko? - F  
- ¿Olvidas que yo me casé contigo cuando tenía la edad de Sakura? - le preguntó sonriendo, ya tranquila  
- Pero yo era mayor que tú. Li sólo le lleva un año a nuestra hija - F  
- Entonces tendrán que esperar - N  
- No van a casarse aún - Ii - Sólo van a comprometerse

Fujitaka aún vacilaba, pero Nadesiko le apretó el brazo y asintió muchas veces. Finalmente el hombre sonrió.

- De acuerdo. Sakura tiene nuestro consentimiento - F  
- Muchas gracias señores, de parte mía, de mi hijo y de su hija - Ii - Será un gran honor conocerlos cuando llegue el momento  
- Lo mismo decimos nosotros - F

*****

Sakura veía el piso recargada sobre la pared, cuando la señora Li salió y le sonrió.

- Bueno jovencita, esta noche estarás oficialmente comprometida - Ii  
- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Muchas gracias! - S  
- Anda, ve con Syaoran a investigar esta energía. Mientras yo comenzaré con los preparativos  
- Sí, hasta luego señora - contestó la chica inclinándose y yendo hacia las escaleras.

Ella bajó, tomando en su camino un sombrero de paja y se encontró a Syaoran en la puerta, esperándola con un paraguas.

- Bien, ya todo está arreglado - le dijo Sakura radiante  
- En ese caso podremos investigar con toda tranquilidad - contestó el muchacho ofreciéndole el brazo - Pero antes quiero enseñarte algo

El joven la llevó al traspatio, a un rincón un poco oculto del jardín donde había un lago y un hermoso cerezo pequeño. Sakura se quedó maravillada viendo al arbolito, todavía delgado y con unas hojas muy rojas y brillantes.

- ¿Recuerdas el retoño de cerezo que me regalaste cuando iba a irme por primera vez de Japón? - Sy  
- ¿Es este? Se ha puesto muy lindo... - S  
- Cuando me sentía más triste solía sentarme a orillas del lago, viendo este árbol... siempre que lo veía te recordaba tan claramente que casi podía tocarte... y hablaba sólo - dijo sonrojado  
- Yo también te recordaba. La avenida de cerezos que está por mi casa siempre me traía memorias. Tantas cosas que hemos pasado ¿verdad?  
- Y aún no terminan. Salgamos

Una vez que los dos le dieron una última mirada a ese rincón tan especial se alejaron de ahí, saliendo de la propiedad con la intención de aventurarse por las calles.

- No ha parado de llover... - Sy  
- Sí, así ha estado desde la noche. A veces amaina, a veces arrecia - S  
- Sin embargo el poder está difuso  
- Entonces no podremos determinar dónde está  
- No todavía  
- Pasando a otra cosa... - dijo la chica sonriendo - Podríamos pasear un poco ¿no?  
- Pensaba lo mismo. Después de todo la carta atacará cuando ella quiera.

(Super Duper Love Love Days ^.^)

De modo que caminaron por la ciudad, lentamente, observando cada detalle a su paso. A veces veían expresamente hacia arriba, vigilando y sintiendo la energía. Pero esta seguía difusa.

Syaoran se distraía constantemente, recordando algunos lugares de su niñez y viendo cómo eran ahora. En realidad no habían cambiado mucho y le refería a su acompañante diversas historias a cada paso, escuchando la última con mucho interés.

Ahora ya nadie recordaba los días tristes que habían seguido al destierro voluntario de Syaoran. La señora Li se comunicó personalmente con los miembros de la familia, aceptando todos ir a la gran recepción ofrecida en la mansión a fin de conmemorar dos hechos: el retorno del heredero original de la dinastía y su compromiso oficial con la hija del gran Clow Reed y actual ama de las cartas. Todos concordaban en que mejor pareja no podría haber.

Y en cuanto a la pareja... sobra decir que estaban felices, paseando y divirtiéndose en un ambiente que, a pesar de estar enrarecido por la atmósfera de la carta, era un ambiente de paz. En ese momento estaba atravesando el muelle de un lago.

- Syaoran, me encanta tu ciudad - S  
- Me alegro mucho Sakura. Pero no olvides que ahora es tu ciudad también  
- No lo haré. Aunque tú tampoco debes olvidar que Tomoeda es nuestro otro hogar  
- Es verdad. Ahí han sucedido muchas cosas, empezando porque fue el lugar en donde nos conocimos  
- Sí... - dijo sonrojada - ¿Sabes? Soy muy feliz

En ese momento la lluvia volvió a reducirse hasta casi desaparecer. Ambos se tomaron de las manos, dejando él el paraguas.

- Yo también lo soy, sabiendo que un día serás mi esposa - contestó el muchacho viéndola tiernamente a los ojos  
- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre...  
- Sí. Siempre...

Se acercaron y se dieron un beso pequeño. Luego se pusieron a dar vueltas.

Así, caminando y caminando llegaron al centro de la ciudad. El cielo empezó a nublarse y la lluvia volvió a arreciar.

- La presencia es más fuerte - Sy  
- Se está enfocando sobre la ciudad... espera - dijo Sakura cerrando los ojos - No es una... son dos cartas

Entonces se comenzaron a oír truenos.

- ¡Su poder está aumentando otra vez! - Sy  
- ¡Ya no son dos!... ¡No sé cuántas hay! - S

Los relámpagos iluminaron el cielo encapotado y se oyeron unos truenos muy fuertes. Sakura gritó y se refugió en Syaoran, quien la condujo a un callejón.

- No te asustes. Vamos a transformarnos - Sy  
- Lo siento - respondió sonrojada y sacando su llave

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz... _  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y apareció su traje blanco y rosa, con botas blancas.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow... _  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡AHORA!_

Entonces apareció su traje negro y blanco. La gente comenzó a refugiarse en sus casas, pensando que era una tormenta normal.

- No será fácil maniobrar con esta lluvia - Sy  
- Además aún hay personas en las calles. Tendremos que ocultarnos - S  
- No será necesario

Ambos voltearon hacia el fondo del callejón y vieron a Tomoyo sonriendo, con su traje especial, su lanza convertida en paraguas y su cámara de video.

- ¡Tomoyo, qué haces aquí! - S  
- Llamé a tu casa Sakura, y al saber que habías venido a Hong Kong a comprometerte no pude evitar venir - exclamó emocionada

Sakura y Syaoran se rieron nerviosamente con una gota sobre sus cabezas.

- Tomoyo ¿nos ayudarías? - le preguntó el muchacho entregándole el paraguas que ellos llevaban  
- Por supuesto - contestó la chica transformando su lanza y colgándose la cámara de un hombro - ¡Alma mágica!

Los tres se volvieron invisibles.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y hazlo flotar gentilmente... ¡Float! - S

El paraguas se elevó por encima de la cabeza de Tomoyo.

- Muchas gracias - T  
- Por nada. Ahora detengamos a esas cartas - S  
- Dios del viento, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Viento! - Sy  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y elévame por los aires... ¡Jump! - S

Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo se elevaron, la última montada en su lanza y filmando todo. Los Card Captors arribaron a la cima de un edificio y un relámpago bajó directo hacia ellos.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y protégenos... ¡Shield! - S

Sakura empleó todas sus fuerzas para refrenar al relámpago, y apenas sí pudo con él.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? - Sy  
- Sí, aunque tenía una fuerza increíble - S  
- Era The dark thunder ¿verdad? - T  
- Sí, pero ¿Mi carta podrá con ella? - S  
- Ataquémosla juntos - Sy  
- Así habrá más probabilidades de que le ganen - T

Sakura asintió y una vez más sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que la tormenta se desate... ¡Thunder! - S  
- Dios de las tormentas, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Trueno! - Sy

Pero en el momento en que la energía iba a pegarle a las nubes, éstas se movieron como en un remolino.

- No le pasó nada... - T  
- Es el poder de otra de las cartas - Sy  
- ¿Cómo vamos a salir de esto? - S  
- Primero hay que descubrir cuántas cartas hay y cuáles son - Sy  
- Entonces yo te cubro - S  
- De acuerdo - Sy  
- Tengan mucho cuidado - T

Así, los Card Captors se dispusieron a actuar de nuevo.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama e inunda todo con tu líquido vital... ¡Watery! - S

Las nubes y los relámpagos forcejearon con el ataque, gastando mucha energía.

- Por los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow, muéstrame tu verdadera identidad... ¡Ahora! - Sy

La energía de la espada tomó por sorpresa al extraño conjunto y se revelaron tres espíritus grises entre las nubes.

- The dark thunder, The dark cloud y... The dark rain - S  
- Son todas - Sy  
- Pero son muy fuertes - T  
- Necesitamos una combinación fuerte de cartas - Sy  
- Haber... - pensó Sakura - Watery, Thunder y... Storm  
- Pero ¿vas a liberarlas a las tres de un golpe? ¿No será muy desgastante? - T  
- No te preocupes Tomoyo - repuso Syaoran sonriéndole a Sakura - Confío en ti

La chica le sonrió a su vez y sacó las cartas.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, inunda todo con tu líquido vital, libérate en el cielo, que la tormenta se desate... ¡Watery! ¡Storm! ¡Thunder! - S

Los espíritus de The dark cloud y The dark storm trataron de detener a la magia de Sakura, pero al mismo tiempo The dark rain, que era algo miedosa, se apartó un poco. Al final los dos espíritus quedaron debilitados.

- ¡Regresen a la humilde forma que merecen!... ¡CARTAS DARK! - S

Ambas cartas se transformaron en un sorprendente remolino de nubes y rayos, para después desaparecer. The dark rain huyó y finalmente el sol brilló en todo su esplendor.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Los Card Captors de Sakura han vuelto a triunfar! - T  
- Bajemos rápido - Sy

Por una pequeña calle lateral salieron los tres caminando, ya visibles y con su ropa normal.

- ¿No estás cansada Sakura? - T  
- No, hasta eso que no - S  
- Lo sabía. Aunque has estado combatiendo muy duro apenas sí te cansas - le dijo Syaoran orgulloso. Ella se sonrojó como siempre  
- Pero díganme ¿acaso ustedes se cansaron mucho? - S  
- No sé Tomoyo, pero yo tampoco - Sy  
- Yo no hice gran cosa... - T  
- De todas maneras... - Sakura pegó un brinco - ¡Tomoyo, Kero-chan estaba contigo!  
- Sí - contestó su amiga sonriendo - Pero en cuanto salí de casa pasé con tus padres y lo dejé ahí  
- Genial, se va a molestar otra vez... - Sy  
- Bueno, ya veremos luego cómo compensarlo - S  
- De todos modos no pude hacerle el pastel que le prometí. Se lo haré en cuanto regresemos - concluyó Tomoyo

*****

Eran las seis de la tarde en la mansión Li. En la habitación que le habían asignado a Tomoyo ella y su amiga se arreglaban para la celebración.

Sakura acababa de ponerse lo que le habían traído las camareras: era un hermoso vestido blanco de seda con dos faldas sobrepuestas y mangas cortas con el borde rizado. Un pequeño manojo de rosas de un color rosa muy tenue adornaba el hombro derecho. Tomoyo le había recogido sus coletas en chongos con la ayuda de un par de cintas blancas de seda y llevaba un leve toque rosado en los labios. Por su parte, a Tomoyo le habían llevado un traje azul obscuro ajustado, con manga larga y falda tableada, y se había recogido el cabello en una trenza.

En ese momento Sakura daba vueltas ante el espejo viendo cómo se le veía el vestido.

- ¡Te ves divina! - T  
- ¿Tú crees? - le preguntó sonrojada  
- Claro que sí ¡Ya verás! ¡Serás la sensación! - exclamó su amiga y después tomó un espejo y el lápiz labial rosa  
- Me preocupa causar buena impresión...  
- No te preocupes Sakura - le dijo Tomoyo volteando hacia ella - Tú eres muy bonita y además cuentas con la aprobación de Li y su mamá

Entonces tocaron la puerta y el mayordomo entró, inclinándose.

- Señorita Daidouji, es hora de bajar - dijo solemnemente

Tomoyo le agradeció, dejó lo que estaba haciendo, tomó su cámara de video y lo siguió.

- Buena suerte - le murmuró a Sakura antes de salir

Una vez que se marcharon por el pasillo la chica se paseó por la habitación, algo nerviosa. Y volvieron a tocar.

- A... adelante - S

Syaoran entró, portando un smoking negro con faja verde. Ambos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Cómo me veo? - S  
- Muy... bien... - Sy  
- Gracias... tú también te ves muy guapo  
- No te vayas a... poner nerviosa  
- Tú tampoco - replicó sonriendo

Syaoran le ofreció el brazo.

- ¿Nos vamos? - Sy  
- Claro - S

*****

En el salón de reuniones de la gran mansión había una gran algarabía, causada por la gente que platicaba. Tomoyo fue introducida al ambiente gracias al mayordomo, que la presentaba como prima de la prometida de Syaoran, además de que no se despegaba de su lado.

En un momento dado la señora Li se paró a un lado del pie de unas enormes escaleras del salón y pidió silencio.

- Gracias a todos por venir. Es un placer tenerlos aquí en una ocasión de tan vital importancia para nuestra dinastía - Ii

Después de la introducción comenzó a relatar en forma breve lo ocurrido desde la partida de Syaoran hasta aquella tarde.

- Así pues, la reencarnación de nuestro maestro y honorable antepasado, me refiero a Clow Reed, tuvo una hija en este tiempo. Ella es quien ganó el juicio de Yue para ser reconocida como el ama de las cartas y es quien ha defendido a los humanos de las fuerzas malignas que han estado atacando. Es ella también la elegida para ser la futura esposa de mi hijo, debido a sus múltiples acciones y virtudes. Damas y caballeros, el heredero de la dinastía, Li Syaoran y su prometida, Sakura Kinomoto, el ama de las cartas - Ii

Tomoyo tomó a toda prisa su cámara y comenzó a grabar. Todos los presentes aplaudieron y la pareja apareció descendiendo las escaleras.

Sakura estaba bastante nerviosa, pero se esforzó al máximo para disimularlo. Syaoran, comprendiendo sus esfuerzos, no se separaba de ella. Primero llegaron al pie de las escaleras, haciendo una profunda reverencia, para después ir con la madre de Syaoran, que platicaba con sus hijas y sus yernos. Las muchachas al ver a su hermano se abalanzaron sobre él.

- ¡Hermanito! - gritaron al unísono

Todas comenzaron a abrazarlo y a hacerle arrumacos. Sakura sólo veía, sonriendo.

- ¡Creímos que nunca volveríamos a verte! - exclamó Shiefa  
- ¡Como estabas tan enojado!... - exclamó Feimei  
- ¡No vuelvas a darnos un susto así! - exclamó Fanren  
- ¡Bueno ya, cálmense! - exclamó Syaoran azorado

Las muchachas se separaron de él y comenzaron a concentrar su atención en Sakura. Fuutie, que era la mayor, se adelantó hacia ella.

- Sí... tú eres esa niña tan bonita que vino una vez con nuestro hermano - dijo sonriendo - No sabes cuanto te agradecemos que lo hallas traído de vuelta  
- Yo... es natural que lo halla hecho - comentó avergonzada - Después de todo quiero lo mejor para él  
- ¡Eras una niña encantadora! - exclamó Fanren - ¡Deja que te veamos!  
- ¡Has crecido mucho! - exclamó Shiefa

Y ahora le tocaron a ella los mimos. Entonces llegó Tomoyo al grupo y el mayordomo la presentó. Como en otro tiempo, las dos amigas se vieron entre los brazos de las hermanas de Syaoran. Creyeron que se iban a quedar así toda la noche cuando se unieron al grupo los esposos de las muchachas y ellas, un poco azoradas, se pusieron a un lado de ellos. Todos procuraron saludarse entre sí.

- Es un placer conocerla, señorita Kinomoto - dijo uno de ellos, a lo que Sakura respondió inclinándose  
- Igualmente - S  
- Ha sido un gran honor asistir a esta reunión tan inesperada - dijo otro de los hombres - El clan Li nunca hubiera creído que nuestro maestro tuviera una heredera tan cercana  
- Con su permiso - dijo Syaoran llevándose a Sakura - Debemos ir con los demás

Partiendo de ese núcleo, la pareja y Tomoyo se introdujeron entre varios de los miembros de la familia. Sakura conoció a mucha gente esa noche y no pudo precisar después quiénes eran. Pero todos fueron muy amables con ella, mirándola con aprobación. En las conversaciones se desenvolvía muy bien hablando de magia, deportes, arte y cultura. Pero en lo referente a finanzas y política sus conocimientos eran nulos. Syaoran y Tomoyo, notando aquello, la cubrían cuando era necesario.

Y cuando llegó la hora de la cena (muy ligera por cierto), se desenvolvió muy bien con los múltiples cubiertos y demás gracias a las enseñanzas de Tomoyo, que había previsto lo que ocurriría. Después de la cena comenzó el baile.

- ¿Dónde está Tomoyo? - le preguntó Sakura a Syaoran - Creí que querría grabarnos  
- No lo sé. Pero seguro no ha de tardar - Sy

En medio de la pequeña orquesta apareció el mayordomo portando un micrófono. La música se detuvo.

- Damas y caballeros, su atención por favor. La señorita Daidouji desea decirnos algo - dijo ofreciéndole el micrófono a la chica y retirándose  
- Muchas gracias. Deseo cantar una canción en esta noche tan especial para dos de las personas más queridas que tengo: Sakura y Syaoran - T

Todos aplaudieron, Tomoyo le indicó algo a la orquesta y comenzó la música de nuevo.

(Spring Night Love Song *^-^*)

Los invitados empezaron a bailar, animados por la hermosa melodía y por la mágica voz de Tomoyo. Syaoran se inclinó ante Sakura.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - Sy  
- Por supuesto - contestó sonrojada

Fueron hacia la pista y se dejaron llevar por la música. Tomoyo cantaba con todo su corazón y ellos... en un instante ya no había nada, excepto música y ellos dos. No se dieron cuenta de que los demás dejaron de bailar e hicieron un círculo a su alrededor para poder verlos. En un rincón del salón Iieran platicaba con algunos de los miembros ya ancianos de su familia. Al ver aquello se puso muy contenta.

- Qué felices se ven... - Ii

Las hermanas de Syaoran observaban todo desde la multitud.

- ¡Déjame ver, Fuutie! - exclamó Fanren  
- ¡Oye cuidado, me pisaste Fanren! - exclamó Shiefa  
- ¡Quítate Feimei! - exclamó Fuutie  
- ¡Espérate, que los estoy grabando! - dijo Feimei con la cámara de video

Sakura y Syaoran se veían a los ojos, dando vueltas, transportados a un mundo sólo para ellos...

Entonces se acabó la música y la pareja salió del salón.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - S  
- Ha sido uno de los días más felices de mi vida - le contestó el muchacho sonriendo

Sakura miró el cielo.

- ¡Mira! Una estrella fugaz. Pide un deseo, Syaoran - S

Los dos se abrazaron.

***** ***** *****

29/07/07

Aquí tienen un capítulo con mucha azúcar y momentos lindos al por mayor. Sí, la vida es bella cuando uno está enamorado... aunque hoy en día opino que uno puede estar enamorado de personas, cosas e ideales. No tiene que chocar todo ello necesariamente, eso haría la vida de todos sumamente plena, siempre y cuando halla un equilibrio.

Y ustedes ¿Qué deseo le pedirían a la estrella fugaz?

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	10. El mar, el sol y la arena

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 10: El mar, el sol... y la arena

Ya era algo tarde. El sol había salido muy quemante aquel día y Sakura y Syaoran se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, estirándose.

- Buenos días - Sy  
- Buenos días. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy? - S  
- Ayer estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde ¿y todavía quieres hacer algo hoy? - le preguntó el muchacho sonriendo  
- Hoe, no me digas que tú no quieres hacer nada

El muchacho se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, arreglando las cortinas.

- ¡Rayos! El sol está muy fuerte - dijo cubriéndose los ojos  
- ¡Eso es! Este es el día perfecto para ir a nadar o algo así - S  
- Es una buena idea. Después de desayunar iremos a la playa

*****

Una vez más Iieran encabezaba la mesa del comedor, cuando los tres jóvenes bajaron, llenos de energía. Las chicas llevaban falda corta tableada de color blanco y unas blusas delgadas, Tomoyo con una cola de caballo y Sakura con el pelo suelto. Él llevaba ropa china, pero también delgada y de colores claros. Una vez que saludaron de acuerdo al protocolo mañanero se sentaron, dispuestos a devorar el desayuno.

- Vaya, por lo visto también piensan irse hoy - Ii - ¿Adónde vas a llevarlas Syaoran?  
- Estaba pensando en la costa sur, madre - Sy  
- No está mal, pero tardarían mucho en llegar caminando. Llévense la limousina - Ii  
- Gracias, pero íbamos a irnos en autobús señora Li - agregó Tomoyo  
- Siendo así, espero que se diviertan - Ii

Durante el resto del desayuno casi no hablaron, pero el ambiente estaba en armonía. Después los jóvenes fueron a sus habitaciones para recoger algunas cosas y se marcharon, los tres con lentes para sol.

- ¡Qué bien! - exclamó Tomoyo grabando a su amiga - ¡Unas vacaciones de verano en plena primavera!  
- Bueno, nunca está de más un poco de descanso - S  
- Aunque esas cartas Dark siempre no están atacando - murmuró Syaoran preocupado - Será mejor que no nos confiemos  
- No te preocupes Li, yo traigo mi colgante y Sakura su llave ¿no es así? - T  
- Claro que sí - contestó Sakura sonriendo - Pero... no traemos traje de baño  
- Lo sé, por eso vamos a ir a comprar unos para ti y Tomoyo - Sy

(Hitorijime)

De modo que primero fueron a los grandes comercios de la ciudad, en donde las chicas se dieron vuelo buscando algo que les gustara. Finalmente se metieron al vestidor y Sakura se probó un traje blanco salpicado con fresas rojas, mientras que Tomoyo eligió uno de colores otoñales y diseño moderno.

- Vaya Tomoyo, te ves muy bien - S  
- Gracias Sakura, tú también te ves muy linda - T

Una vez que resolvieron ese asunto volvieron a caminar, hasta que llegaron a la parada de los autobuses y subieron a uno de dos pisos, atestado de gente. Apenas sí cabían algo colgados de la puerta, pero esa travesía se les hizo muy divertida. Tomoyo grababa los edificios con su cámara y pasaba con mucho entusiasmo de ellos a su amiga y viceversa. Los tres sentían la brisa fresca que calmaba un poco los efectos del sol, y esa brisa se iba haciendo marina poco a poco.

Después de un largo periodo de tiempo en el que transbordaron un par de veces, comenzaron a oír los rumores de las olas y vieron gaviotas en el cielo.

- Ya casi llegamos ¿verdad Syaoran? - S  
- Sí, la costa sur tiene las mejores playas de Hong Kong - Sy  
- Yo ya quiero meterme a nadar, hace mucho calor - T

Finalmente el autobús se paró y los Card Captors bajaron, observando el animado paisaje que se extendía delante suyo. Por lo visto no eran los únicos a los que se les había ocurrido la idea de ir a nadar, pero la playa no estaba demasiado atestada de gente.

- El mar está muy bonito hoy - S  
- Parece ser que escogimos el día perfecto - T  
- Vamos a cambiarnos - Sy

De modo que se metieron a las casitas a quitarse la ropa. Una vez que las chicas salieron con su toalla en las manos vieron al muchacho poniendo una sombrilla de playa. Todos se sentaron debajo, acomodando sus cosas.

- Yo ya me voy ¿nadie me acompaña? - T  
- Si quieres adelántate, ahorita te alcanzo - S  
- Yo también iré en unos minutos - Sy  
- Está bien, al rato nos vemos - contestó la chica levantándose y echándose a correr felizmente hacia el mar

Sakura y Syaoran se recostaron sobre las toallas por un momento.

- Por lo visto sí está funcionando - S  
- No ha mencionado a Eriol ¿verdad? - Sy  
- No. Espero que tampoco piense en él...

Ambos vieron cómo su amiga se sumergía entre las olas, que hacían un sonido muy agradable al romperse en la costa. Sakura cerró los ojos y sintió cómo la brisa le acariciaba el rostro.

- Esto es muy agradable - S  
- Sabía que les gustaría - Sy  
- ¿Nos vamos ya con Tomoyo?

Se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia el frente. Mientras tanto, la chica ya había nadado un poco y volvió a salir, caminando por la playa y viendo hacia el horizonte.

- Me pregunto cómo te la estarás pasando... Eriol... - T

En ese momento la pareja se reunió con ella.

- ¿Qué tal está el agua? - le preguntó Sakura sonriendo  
- Deliciosa. Vamos a nadar los tres - respondió Tomoyo a su vez, animada  
- ¡El último en llegar paga los refrescos! - exclamó Syaoran y todos corrieron a zambullirse

En realidad Tomoyo no se había equivocado. El agua estaba muy fresca y el sol comenzaba a desistir de rostizar a la humanidad. Los tres amigos chapotearon en la parte baja del mar por unos momentos, para después irse a lo profundo. Los tres demostraron ser muy buenos nadadores.

- Oye Sakura, después de tantas cartas acuáticas a las que te has enfrentado me sorprende que no te dé miedo nadar - le dijo Tomoyo en broma  
- Hoe, después de todo me encanta el agua - dijo su amiga riendo - Y ya todas las cartas Dark acuáticas fueron vencidas  
- Excepto The dark rain - Sy  
- Es cierto - dijo Tomoyo sorprendida - Ya lo había olvidado, ésa se escapó  
- Oh, pero ésa carta es más bien inofensiva - S  
- Yo también lo creo así. Yo diría que se volvió temeraria por la compañía de las otras cartas - Sy  
- De todas maneras, yo creo que tarde o temprano la vamos a volver a ver - T  
- Yo también lo creo así - Sy

Las preocupaciones del grupo resurgieron, quedándose todos callados.

- ¿De qué se preocupan? - dijo Sakura en tono dulce - Siempre hemos podido con ellas  
- Sakura tiene razón. Mejor vamos a nadar - Sy  
- Sí, hagamos una competencia - T

Así se la pasaron un buen rato en medio del agua. Después salieron, compraron una pelota y jugaron volleyball, todos contra todos. A continuación subieron a un pequeño barco que paseaba a la gente por la costa, disfrutando al ver desde lejos las playas de Hong Kong. En definitiva aquel día se divirtieron mucho...

*****

Iieran leía una vez más en la sala de la mansión, cuando el mayordomo entró a la estancia.

- Señora Li, hay llamada para usted - le dijo el mayordomo  
- Gracias Wei - Ii

La mujer descolgó el teléfono que estaba su lado.

- ¿Sí? Aquí la señora Li - Ii  
- Buenos días señora. Soy el señor Kinomoto - F  
- Buenos días tenga usted. ¿A qué debo su llamada?  
- Lo que sucede es que no sabemos cuándo regresarán los Card Captors  
- Oh, así que era eso. En este momento mi hijo está con las jovencitas en la playa  
- ¿Y entonces? ¿Cuándo van a regresar?  
- No se angustie, señor Kinomoto. Déjelos que se diviertan por hoy. Le aseguro que en la tarde los tendrá allá  
- No sólo pregunto por mi hija. A la prima de mi mujer, la madre de Tomoyo, le dio una fuerte impresión el saber que su hija viajó a Hong Kong para lo del compromiso  
- Cielos, no lo sabía. Dígale que le ofrezco mis más humildes disculpas  
- Bueno, por lo menos la impresión se aminoró cuando supo que Tomoyo iba a filmar el evento. Son como dos gotas de agua en ese aspecto  
- Lo supongo. Siendo así quedamos en que los jóvenes se irán por la tarde  
- Muy bien, aquí los esperaremos. Hasta luego señora  
- Hasta luego, señor Kinomoto

Una vez que colgó, Iieran marcó un número.

- ¿Sí?. Aquí Fuutie Li - contestó una voz muy alegre  
- Soy yo, hija. Hay un asunto que tenemos que ver... - Ii

*****

Sakura, Syaoran y Tomoyo tomaban unos cocos sentados en la playa, después de comer. La gente ya había abandonado el lugar.

- ¡Qué suerte que derrotamos a Syaoran en todo! - S  
- Juntas somos invencibles - T  
- No es justo, dos contra uno no se vale - Sy  
- Ay, no te quejes Syaoran - le dijo Sakura abrazándolo - Después de todo tú eres el hombre aquí

Una vez que los cocos se agotaron se apresuraron a ir por unos helados, cuando de pronto.

- ¡Una energía maligna! - S  
- ¿Dónde? - T  
- ¡Justo aquí! - Sy

La arena comenzó a moverse debajo de sus pies y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se creó un montículo. Los chicos sacaron sus aditamentos a toda velocidad.

_¡RELEASE!_

_¡AHORA!_

_¡DÁME TU FUERZA!_

Con esas palabras la espada, el báculo y la lanza cobraron su verdadera forma, pero los chicos siguieron con sus trajes de baño.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y elévame por los aires ¡Jump! - S  
- Dios del viento, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato ¡Viento! - Sy

Entre los dos ayudaron a Tomoyo y saltaron hacia la arena normal. El montículo se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Es The dark sand! - S  
- Nos está atacando - T  
- Sakura, usa a Watery - Sy

La chica asintió y sacó la carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama e inunda todo con tu líquido vital ¡Watery! - S

El agua hizo de la arena una pasta bastante repulsiva a la vista.

- Así la vencimos la otra vez - Sy  
- Pero aún sigue moviéndose - S

La arena volvió a dirigirse hacia ellos.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - T

Pero inesperadamente el ataque llegó por abajo y los hundió.

- ¡Son como arenas movedizas! - S  
- ¡Rayos, no puedo moverme! - Sy  
- Tengo una idea... Sakura, te envolveré con mi barrera y atacarás desde arriba - T  
- Pero Tomoyo vas a gastar mucha energía, además se pueden hundir - S  
- No te preocupes, estaremos bien - Sy

Sakura los miró por última vez antes de tomar la decisión.

- Está bien, lo haré - S

Tomoyo se concentró muy bien antes de decir el conjuro.

- Que mi poder proteja al ama de las cartas... ¡Barrera mágica! - T

Una esfera envolvió a Sakura y con algunos trabajos la sacó de las arenas movedizas. Tomoyo se agotó y se hundió.

- ¡Tomoyo! - S  
- ¡Ahora todo depende de ti Sakura! - exclamó Syaoran antes de hundirse

La chica miró el remolino de arena y se apresuró a sacar otras cartas.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, conviértete en cadenas de justicia, congela todo a tu paso ¡Windy! ¡Freeze! - S

La magia de Sakura penetró en las arenas movedizas, y mientras que The windy secaba la arena The freeze la congelaba. Así el remolino quedó convertido en un bloque de hielo.

- Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces ¡CARTA DARK! - S

El bloque se rompió primero, dejando libres a Tomoyo y Syaoran, que habían mantenido la respiración. Después el espíritu gris se transformó en carta y se hizo polvo. Sakura corrió hacia los demás.

- ¡¿Están bien?! - S  
- Un poco mareados... pero vivos - Sy  
- Nos salvaste de nuevo - T

*****

Los chicos hicieron el recorrido que habían seguido antes pero al revés, para llegar un tiempo después a la mansión Li. Estaban bastante cansados y fueron recibidos primero por la servidumbre y después por la señora Li en la sala.

- Supimos lo de un extraño remolino en la playa ¿Están bien? - Ii  
- Sí madre, Sakura nos salvó - Sy

La chica se sonrojó.

- No fue nada, de veras - S  
- Hicieron un buen trabajo. Pero ahora debo decirles algo. El señor Kinomoto llamó por la mañana - Ii  
- Eso quiere decir... - T  
- Que debemos irnos... - dijo Sakura con tristeza  
- Así es, me temo que ya deben irse - Ii  
- Es natural, después de todo mañana es Lunes y las clases se reanudarán en nuestra escuela- T  
- Pues yo no quiero - S

Todos se voltearon a verla.

- Sakura... - Sy  
- No quiero irme de aquí. Sé que lo prometí pero... No quiero que nos separemos otra vez... Acaso... ¿No habíamos acordado que viviríamos aquí la mayor parte del año? - S

La señora Li lo comprendió todo y sonrió.

- Jovencita, no te angusties. Syaoran va a regresar con ustedes - Ii  
- Pero... - T  
- Los miembros de la familia Li no se establecen en otro punto. Pero no es lo mismo con los estudios. Han salido a Europa y a América, a las más importantes universidades cuando así se ha requerido - Ii  
- ¡¿Entonces Syaoran puede venir?! - exclamó Sakura entusiasmada  
- Por supuesto que sí - Ii

*****

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde en Hong Kong. En el patio de la mansión los Card Captors se disponían a montar en sus medios de transporte aéreo.

- ¡Cuídate hermanito! - exclamaba Fanren abrazando a Syaoran  
- ¡Sí, sí, pero ya suéltame! - Sy  
- ¡Oye, yo también quiero abrazarlo! - exclamaba Feimei  
- ¡También las vamos a extrañar mucho a ustedes! - le decía Shiefa a Tomoyo, quién tenía a Fuutie todavía colgada del cuello  
- Pero nos veremos después ¿cierto? - T  
- ¿De verdad nos va a regalar toda la ropa? - le preguntaba Sakura a la señora Li  
- Claro que sí. Guárdenla y úsenla como un recuerdo muy especial. Y cuídense mucho. Espero que en la travesía no surjan complicaciones - le decía Iieran con voz tranquila  
- No se preocupe señora Li. En cuanto lleguemos les llamaremos - S

Ahora todos se separaron y los chicos montaron, Sakura y Syaoran en el báculo y Tomoyo en su lanza.

- ¡Buena suerte, Card Captors! - Ii - ¡Adiós Syaoran!

Los chicos se elevaron, despidiéndose a grandes voces. En tierra, la familia Li les decía adiós con las manos.

*****

Era de noche cuando los tres chicos divisaron la casa de Sakura, en donde los esperaban Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Touya, Yukito, y Kero-chan. Bajaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia ellos.

- ¡Papá, mamá! ¡Hola a todos! - S

Los señores Kinomoto abrazaron a su hija, para después apartarse y aplaudir, al igual que Yukito.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Pero qué?... - preguntó Sakura con Syaoran a su lado  
- Felicidades Sakura - F  
- Y felicidades también a ti, Li - Y

Los dos se sonrojaron.

- ¡No es justo, siempre me dejan botado! ¡¿Qué creen que soy, un muñeco o qué?! - K  
- Tranquilo Kero-chan, te trajimos algunos dulces de Hong Kong - comentó Tomoyo sonriendo  
- Ah, bueno, por ahí hubieras empezado - K

Syaoran se acercó a Touya con aire desafiante. El último no había hecho nada, sólo estaba parado ante la puerta de la casa.

- Bien mocoso, ahora sí la has hecho buena - Ty  
- ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar de llamarme mocoso? - Sy

Touya le apretó la mano y se acercó a él.

- Más vale que la cuides bien - dijo sonriendo con ironía  
- Así lo haré - contestó Syaoran sonriendo del mismo modo

*****

Syaoran estaba en su departamento, bastante cansado y dispuesto a dormirse. Apagó la luz, se acomodó entre las sábanas y cerró los ojos.

Pero de repente escuchó un sonido extraño afuera y notó que había algo en el balcón. Se levantó precipitadamente, encendió la luz y descorrió las cortinas.

- ¡Sakura! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te las arreglas para escurrirte siempre de ese modo? - exclamó haciéndola pasar a la habitación, mientras el báculo se convertía en llave  
- No me ha costado mucho trabajo - comentó sonrojada. Llevaba puesta una piyama rosa - Cuando Kero-chan duerme no hay quién lo despierte  
- ¿Y a qué has venido?  
- Es que... - dijo todavía más roja - Me ha gustado tanto dormirme contigo que...

Syaoran se sonrojó también.

- Entiendo. Ven, vamos a dormir - Sy

La chica asintió, dejándose conducir al lecho. Se acomodaron, apagaron la luz y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

***** ***** *****

05/08/07

Después de leer y rememorar todo lo escrito, me quedé con las ganas de ir a la playa. ¡Es verano! Y nada como las playas de... Hong Kong. Aunque esté medio rocoso no importa, yo quiero salir!!!

Buaaa, son tan lindos estos niños T-T Será muy rosa el asunto, pero conmueven. Y claro, este capítulo también está dedicado a esa persona. Los que me conocen saben que no me agrada apapachar y andar dando besitos. ¡Pero ahora sí que hago una excepción! ¡Lo vale! *^-^*

De momento es todo. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	11. Una dama singular

Capítulo 11: Una dama singular: aparece Aídos del asteroide Dark

Era Lunes por la mañana. Sakura se había encaminado a su casa desde unos minutos antes de que fuera la hora de despertarse, para entrar sigilosamente a su cuarto con la ayuda de The through. Una vez ahí se cambió, poniéndose el uniforme de la preparatoria y se cercioró de que todos sus útiles estuvieran en orden. Después bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días Sakura - N  
- Buenos días mamá, papá - S

Touya bajó al poco rato.

- Buenos días Touya - F

- Buenos días - Ty

Sakura y su hermano desayunaron con toda tranquilidad. Parecía ser que sería un día normal...

*****

La chica se fue a la escuela muy contenta, en patines.

- Qué lástima, los cerezos ya están del todo rojos. Bueno, hasta el próximo año... - S

Cuando llegó sus amigos la estaban esperando en la puerta... y parecía ser que habían estado hablando de ella.

- ¡Ya nos enteramos Sakura! - C  
- ¡Felicidades! - R  
- ¿Eh?... Pero ¿quién les dijo? - preguntó la chica, sonrojada  
- Fui yo - admitió Tomoyo riendo - Y es que fue un gran acontecimiento  
- Vas a tener que prestarnos el video después - Ym  
- ¡Y nosotros sin saber adónde se metieron todo el fin de semana! - Nk

En eso estaban cuando vieron pasar un automóvil negro muy lujoso, con vidrios polarizados. Todos voltearon a verlo.

- ¿De quién es ese coche? No lo había visto antes - S  
- Yo tampoco - T  
- ¿Ya ven? Si no se hubieran ido el fin de semana lo sabrían - C  
- Sucede que una gran mujer de negocios acaba de transferir una de sus compañías a Tomoeda - J  
- Se llama Ai Tamaki, y es una dama en todo el sentido de la palabra, muy correcta y tan cosmopolita... - R  
- Dicen que es muy bella y que deja atrás a todas las muchachas de la ciudad - Ym

Chiharu lo golpeó.

- ¡¿Qué insinúas con eso?! - C

Nadie le prestó atención a la típica rutina de Chiharu y Yamazaki. Veían que un hombre de traje se acercaba al coche y que una ventana se abría un poco.

- En realidad nadie puede asegurar lo que se dice sobre ella - J  
- Sí, muy pocos han visto a la dama en cuestión - Nk

Entonces llegó Syaoran, viendo con curiosidad el auto.

- Buenos días ¿Qué está sucediendo? - Sy  
- Buenos días Li - R

Entre Rika, Naoko y Junta se las arreglaron para contarle lo que le habían dicho a Tomoyo y Sakura. La última sentía una sensación curiosa.

- No sé por qué ese coche me da desconfianza... - S

*****

Durante el día Sakura estuvo muy inquieta. Sentía una atmósfera muy propia de las cartas Dark, sólo que más espesa.

- Señorita Kinomoto, no se distraiga por favor  
- Lo siento profesora - S  
- Sé que usted no es así pero procure comportarse  
- Sí... - S

La chica dirigió su vista al pizarrón, algo avergonzada. La profesora siguió escribiendo y hablando. Unos minutos después, una mano tocó el hombro de Sakura y ella recibió un papelito que desdobló a continuación.

_¿Qué te pasa?_

Es la atmósfera, siento una energía negativa muy cerca.

_Yo también la siento, pero no es para que te pongas así_

Es que tengo miedo

_¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?_

No lo sé, sólo tengo mucho miedo

_No te angusties Sakura, sabes bien que yo te protejo_

Sí. Gracias Syaoran

Las clases continuaron.

*****

Nadesiko y Kero-chan miraban el video de Tomoyo en la parte de la reunión, ella muy feliz sosteniendo el control y él comiendo dulces.

- ¡Qué linda se ve mi hija! - exclamó orgullosa la señora  
- Lo único malo de ese video es que no salgo yo - K  
- De todo te quejas Kero-chan. Deberías estar feliz por Sakura...

El teléfono sonó varias veces y entró la contestadora.

- ¿Nadesiko? Soy yo, Fujitaka - F

La señora descolgó el auricular.

- Hola cariño. Estoy viendo el video que filmó Tomoyo. Cuando llegues tienes que verlo tú también - N  
- Lo sé, después de comer lo veré. Por cierto ¿no ha hablado Sonomi? - F  
- ¿Mi prima? - preguntó el espíritu extrañado - No... ¿Necesitas algo?  
- Aquí ocurre algo muy extraño, Nadesiko. Una gran compañía ha aparecido prácticamente de la nada y acaba de declararle la guerra a Sonomi... En fin, en casa te contaré todo.  
- Muy bien, hasta luego cariño

El espíritu colgó y siguió viendo el video, con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - K  
- Es sólo que... no había pensado en Sonomi desde hace mucho tiempo... - N  
- ¿Crees que te extrañe?  
- Supongo... Pero como yo estaba feliz con mi familia no me puse a pensar que...  
- ¿Y por qué no vas a verla?  
- ¿Olvidas que soy un fantasma, Kero-chan? - dijo con tristeza  
- Un fantasma no - dijo el guardián poniéndosele en frente - Eres un espíritu, tienes un poco de magia  
- Aún así, si me aparezco frente a ella obligadamente estaré poniendo en evidencia a mi hija y a sus amigos... Será mejor que no lo hago

El guardián se le quedó viendo con preocupación.

*****

Ya era el receso en la preparatoria y los chicos estaban abandonando el salón.

- Sakura, Tomoyo, quédense por favor - Sy

Ambas chicas se sentaron en sus lugares de nuevo.

- ¿Qué sucede Li? - T  
- Lo que pasa es que Sakura y yo hemos estado sintiendo una presencia - Sy  
- Ya veo, más cartas Dark - T  
- Lo que no entiendo es por qué yo la siento más fuerte que Syaoran - S  
- Yo tampoco le encuentro ninguna explicación - Sy  
- Si ustedes no saben, entonces yo menos - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo - Por mi parte... - continuó, hurgando en su mochila  
- ¿Sí Tomoyo? - S  
- Hay algo que quiero leerles - T  
- Es de Eriol ¿verdad? - Sy

La chica asintió, sacó con mucho cuidado un papel que desdobló y leyó en voz alta. A los tres les pareció que Eriol se dirigía expresamente a cada uno, viéndolo en sus pensamientos muy claramente:

(Mou hitori no Eriol)

..."En cuanto al enemigo, he estado haciendo algunas averiguaciones con la ayuda de mis fieles Ruby Moon y Spinel Sun. No sé cómo ha podido ocurrir algo como esto, pero tal parece ser que el Asteroide Dark es una gigantezca roca con vida latente que ha vagado en el espacio durante siglos. Sus habitantes son seres por demás deformes, pero que en ciertas condiciones pueden adoptar las más hermosas figuras. En cuanto a lo de las cartas... aún no tenemos suficientes datos y temo que si les digo algo sobre mis sospechas podría predisponerlos de algún modo. Tomoyo, el poder que te he dado no es suficiente para enfrentarte con alguno de esos seres tú sola. Por lo tanto te suplico que nunca intentes algo como eso. Syaoran, protege a Tomoyo por mí. Sé que has cuidado de las dos chicas muy bien, hasta ahora. Y Sakura, sé que han estado combatiendo muy duro. No olviden que si en algún momento requieren ayuda mis Card Captors y yo nos alistaremos para luchar a su lado."...

- Por lo menos hasta ahora nos las hemos arreglado muy bien - S  
- Yo siempre le cuento a Eriol todo lo que nos pasa, para que nos dé consejos - dijo Tomoyo guardando el papel - Esta es la última carta que recibí de él  
- Aunque lo que nos dijo no es mucho... excepto que hay más seres como Datan - Sy  
- Estaremos alerta - S

Todos asintieron.

- Bueno, yo me voy con los demás, nos vemos - T

Sakura se levantó, volteando hacia Syaoran.

- ¿Vamos con ellos? - S  
- Estaba pensando en otra cosa. Acompáñame - Sy

El muchacho le ofreció la mano, la cual ella aceptó sonrojada. Salieron del edificio y se encaminaron a donde había una malla que separaba a la preparatoria de la primaria Tomoeda.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Yukito venía a visitarnos aquí? - Sy  
- Sí. Eran muy buenos tiempos... - S  
- Pues ahora es nuestro turno de saltarnos la reja - dijo uniendo la acción a la palabra.

Sakura fue ayudada por su pareja a saltar hacia la primaria. Una vez adentro caminaron hacia la fuente de uno de los jardines.

- ¿Crees que nos descubran? - S  
- Con unas cuantas cartas Sakura será suficiente para que lo olviden- contestó él sonriendo

Ambos se sentaron en uno de los bancos, sacando el almuerzo.

- Toma - dijo Syaoran alargándole una bolsa pequeña  
- ¿Qué es esto? - le preguntó Sakura abriéndola. Dentro habían unas galletas  
- No te había agradecido las galletas que me hiciste cuando me enfermé. Estaban deliciosas  
- Ya ni me acordaba. Como fue cuando The dark flower te atacó... ¿Qué importaban las galletas? Lo importante es que estás vivo y sano - exclamó abrazándolo

*****

El resto del día pasó con rapidez. Syaoran lavaba los platos en su departamento, ya de noche. En un momento dado escuchó unos ruidos en el balcón. El muchacho sonrió.

- Pasa Sakura. Acababa de terminar con la cena...

La muchacha se asomó por la puerta de la cocina, sonriendo. Estaba vestida de blanco.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no traes puesta la piyama? - le preguntó él  
- Porque no quiero dormir  
- ¿Y eso?  
- Quiero pasear contigo

Syaoran volvió a los platos.

- Ya es muy tarde para eso. Además hoy estuvimos en la primaria ¿recuerdas?  
- Eso no importa

El muchacho se volteó de nuevo hacia ella.

- Hay algo muy extraño contigo Sakura...  
- No me pasa nada - le contestó sonriendo - Es sólo que quiero ir a pasear contigo...

*****

Sakura estaba haciendo la tarea en su casa, ya con su piyama puesta.

- ¿Todavía no iremos a cenar? Mejor bajo - S

La chica bajó las escaleras y se encontró a toda su familia y a Kero-chan en la sala.

- Pasa Sakura. Discutíamos el asunto de tía Sonomi - F  
- ¡De veras! Pobre de la tía... ¿qué vamos a hacer? - S  
- La verdad es que este no es un asunto ordinario... - Ty  
- Tú también sentiste esta extraña energía ¿verdad hija? - F  
- Sí, los Card Captors ya habíamos acordado permanecer alerta - S  
- Aún así querido, no sé qué hacer... - N

La familia contempló al desesperado espíritu, flotando en medio de la habitación.

- Es cierto. A tu madre le gustaría mucho visitar a Sonomi - F  
- Pero si lo hago pondría en evidencia a los Card Captors. Y yo prometí que guardaría su secreto - N  
- Pero mamá, este es un caso especial - S  
- Además tía Sonomi es de la familia - Ty  
- Y con lo "discretos" que son tarde o temprano se iba a dar cuenta - K

Fujitaka puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su esposa.

- ¿Lo ves? No debes tener miedo, todos te apoyamos - F  
- De acuerdo - contestó Nadesiko ya tranquila - Iré a verla, pero con todos juntos

Touya la miró fijamente.

- ¿No querrás decir que?... - Ty  
- Sí. Quiero que Kaho vaya también - N

El muchacho refunfuñó dispuesto a protestar, cuando Sakura levantó la cabeza.

- ¡La presencia!... ¡Alguien me pide ayuda!... - S

Todos voltearon hacia ella, que había cerrado los ojos. Después se oyó un grito de angustia.

- ¡Syaoran! - S

*****

En la Torre de Tokyo estaban dos figuras frente a frente.

- ¡Contéstame! ¡¿Quién eres en realidad?! - exigió Syaoran, con su traje verde  
- Soy Sakura, tu prometida. Qué malo eres al no recordarme

La chica dio un salto impresionante y atacó a Syaoran con artes marciales.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Sakura no pelea así! - Sy  
- Eres un muchachito muy listo

La falsa Sakura le iba a dar una patada muy fuerte, cuando

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y ataca ahora ¡Shot! - S

Una burbuja de poder lanzada por la chica impidió el ataque.

- ¡Maldición ¿quién?!...  
- ¡Sakura! - Sy

Al fin los contrincantes voltearon hacia ella, que llevaba su traje rosa.

- ¿Estás bien Syaoran? - le preguntó la muchacha aterrizando a su lado  
- Sí, por suerte - Sy

Sakura miró largamente a la falsa Sakura, que sonreía.

- ¿Quién es ella? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - S  
- No creas que me engañó. La seguí hasta aquí para ver qué pretendía, pero una vez que me atacó saqué mi espada para defenderme - Sy  
- ¿Y crees que yo no sabía que harías eso, Syaoran Li? - preguntó con arrogancia la falsa Sakura, pero con una voz de mujer más madura - ¿O más bien debería de decir lobito?  
- ¡Oye, no me digas así! - Sy

La falsa Sakura comenzó a elevarse un poco. Detrás de ella apareció un espejo negro, en el cual penetró.

- Es The dark mirror... - S

Durante unos momentos no pasó nada. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron viendo al espejo.

Entonces se comenzó a ver una imagen en él. Era una mujer muy bonita y de piel blanca, con largos cabellos negros y ondulados en las puntas. Llevaba puesto un vestido entallado negro, guantes largos del mismo color, y tenía los labios de un rojo muy brillante. La mujer salió del espejo negro.

(Kusen)

- Vaya, al fin se muestra tal y como es - S

La enemiga se rió de modo irónico.

- Ya que no me he presentado lo haré ahora - dijo cruzando los brazos - Soy Aidos, del asteroide Dark  
- ¿Del asteroide Dark? - Sy  
- ¡Viene del mismo lugar del que venía Datan! - S  
- Así es, yo lo conocí. Debo agradecerles que lo hallan eliminado ¿saben? Ya nos estaba causando muchos problemas - A  
- ¿Qué cosa? - Sy  
- Yo se lo advertí una vez... perdió muchas de nuestras preciosas cartas Dark - A  
- Un minuto... tú también controlas esas cartas ¿verdad? Quiere decir... que las que me atacaron en el océano... y las que nos atacaron en Hong Kong... - S  
- Sí, yo las liberé - admitió Aidos y se carcajeó

Syaoran y Sakura se juntaron más.

- Es otra Card Captor mala - S  
- Siendo así tendremos que eliminarla - Sy

La mujer adivinó sus intenciones y se acercó más al espejo.

- No les será fácil ¡Dark mirror, bríndame tu poder! - exclamó y se metió dentro de él, saliendo como Sakura, con el mismo traje de pelea, báculo y todo.

Aidos se abalanzó contra la chica y comenzaron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Sakura no era demasiado buena en artes marciales, así que intentó otra cosa.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y envuélvenos en tu atmósfera misteriosa ¡Mist! - S

The mist las cubrió a las dos. Sakura intentó escapar de su enemiga, pero el truco no le funcionó. Continuaron peleando hasta que se disipó la niebla, y entonces se separaron. Syaoran se dispuso a atacar a la enemiga, pero se les quedó viendo fijamente a las dos, confundido.

- No sé cuál es cual - dijo con el ofuda en la mano  
- Yo soy Sakura  
- ¡No, yo soy Sakura!

Ambas se vieron con aire de desafío.

- De acuerdo, sólo una de ustedes puede invocar a las cartas positivas... ¡Sakura, invócalas! - Sy  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y ataca ahora ¡Shot! - S

El ataque volvió a surtir el efecto deseado, ya que Aidos salió disparada y el espejo se separó de su cuerpo.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

El espejo negro se transformó en espíritu y luego en carta, desapareciendo.

- ¡Maldita seas niñita insolente! Pero ya nos veremos en otra ocasión - exclamó la mujer flotando, y después murmuró mirando de un modo muy especial a Syaoran - Hasta luego, lobito

Aidos desapareció. Syaoran se quedó muy turbado, todavía con su ofuda en la mano.

- Syaoran... ¡Syaoran! Que me voy a poner celosa - S  
- No te enojes Sakura - contestó sonriendo - Es sólo que no pude intervenir mucho en esta batalla  
- Hoe, pero este asunto ya está arreglado. Ya hay una carta Dark menos  
- Siendo así... - el muchacho la cargó en brazos  
- ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces?  
- Te dejaré rápidamente en tu casa, para que hagas como que te vas a dormir y después me alcances ¿de acuerdo?  
- Syaoran, hay veces que no se puede contigo - ultimó Sakura sonriendo

***** ***** *****

12/08/07

Bueno, pues ahora las cosas se le complicaron a Sakura. ¡Ya tiene rival! ¡Y qué descarada es! Veremos cómo se las arreglan ella y Syaoran para mantenerla alejada.

Un comentario: cuando Sakura dice que los cerezos están todos rojos, se refiere a que ya están cargados de fruta. Aunque releyendo actualmente esta expresión, me parece que exageré un poco Como sea, pásensela bien y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^-^

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	12. ¿Será una contrincante a mi medida?

Card Captor Sakura: Dark Cards

Capítulo 12: ¿Será una contrincante a mi medida?

- De modo que The dark mirror... - T

Tomoyo, Sakura y Syaoran estaban en la escuela, poco antes de que comenzaran las clases.

- Es increíble - continuó Tomoyo - Acaban de eliminar a uno y ya llegó otro...  
- Por eso vamos a reunirnos de nuevo todos, en el templo de la señorita Mizuki - S  
- Pero ¿qué hay con lo de tu hermano? - Sy  
- Mis padres le han advertido que se comporte. Además creo que ya tuvo suficiente tiempo para reflexionar - S  
- Siendo así nos reuniremos... a las cinco ¿verdad? - T  
- Sí. Por cierto Syaoran ¿qué pasó con Wei? Creí que tu madre lo iba a enviar para que te cuidara - S  
- Eso pensaba hacer - admitió Syaoran - Pero le dije que sentía que era necesario que supiera valerme por mí mismo, por lo menos por un tiempo...

El muchacho tomó una de las manos de su novia. Ambos se vieron a los ojos de una manera muy expresiva. Y claro que para Tomoyo esta mirada no pasó desapercibida...

En eso sonó el timbre y todos fueron a sus lugares. El maestro se disponía a comenzar la clase cuando uno de los directivos entró acompañado por una dama vestida de negro, con una mascada en el cuello y unos lentes obscuros.

- Ay no, es esa presencia otra vez... - pensó Sakura

El directivo saludó a los alumnos y éstos le devolvieron el saludo.

- Mis queridos alumnos, quiero que sepan que hoy es un gran día para el Instituto Seijou. La importantísima compañía Shadow ha suscrito una gran cantidad mensual como donación para algunos de los principales colegios de la ciudad, y el nuestro no ha sido la excepción. Muchachos, tenemos el honor de tener hoy entre nosotros a la presidenta de la compañía

La mujer se quitó los lentes.

- Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Ai Tamaki - A  
- ¡Es ella! - exclamó Syaoran entre los rumores de los alumnos y los tres Card Captors se le quedaron viendo fijamente  
- A la señorita Tamaki le gustaría mucho ver el colegio. ¿Hay algún voluntario que quiera mostrárselo? - preguntó el directivo

Varias manos se alzaron. La mujer pasó la vista por todo el salón, hasta que se detuvo en Sakura.

- ¿Qué tal tú, jovencita? Sí, la penúltima de la última fila - A  
- Muy bien... es la señorita Kinomoto. Señorita ¿nos haría el favor? - le preguntó el directivo

La chica sabía que no podía negarse. Se levantó y miró a Tomoyo y a Syaoran.

- Cuídate mucho - T

El muchacho la vio desaparecer en la puerta del salón. Nadie olvidaría la cara de angustia que puso, aunque muy pocos pudieron explicarse por qué...

*****

Sonomi estaba en su oficina, hablando con Fujitaka.

- Gracias por haberme recibido - F  
- Sé que son tus horas de trabajo y que por lo tanto es importante  
- Sólo quería decirte de parte de todos los miembros de la familia, que te estaremos apoyando durante este momento tan difícil

Ella se paró de su asiento y miró hacia la ventana.

- De verdad no lo entiendo. Esta mujer, me refiero a la señorita Tamaki... Ha atacado a mi compañía con verdadera saña, pareciera como si no le importaran las personas...  
- Hay algo con respecto a esa señorita que... tal vez te podamos ayudar más de lo que tú crees - F  
- ¿Ayudarme? No es por herirte Fujitaka, pero ¿qué podrían hacer ustedes por mí? Ni tú ni tus hijos saben nada de leyes  
- Muy pronto lo entenderás. Pero por favor Sonomi, te pido que tengas confianza en nosotros. Hazlo por la memoria de Nadesiko

Hubo una breve pausa.

- Me sorprende que digas esas cosas, sabiendo que la amabas mucho... Está bien. Lo haré  
- Siendo así, nos veremos luego - F

El señor Kinomoto se retiró. Sonomi se quedó con la vista fija en uno de los libreros, donde estaba una foto de su prima.

*****

Sakura le mostró el colegio a la mujer como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier persona normal. Sólo procuró no ponerse tensa, a fin de que tampoco su enemiga notara que se acobardaba. En cuanto a la última, también se portó con toda naturalidad, haciendo las preguntas pertinentes. Tan sólo esa mirada llena de ironía que la atravesaba por la espalda y esa sonrisa de crueldad...

Finalmente llegaron a las canchas.

- Aquí se practica fútbol, volleybal, tenis, baloncesto... - S  
- Niñita, deja eso por favor. Me estás aburriendo - A

La chica se volteó hacia ella.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? ¿Por qué nos persiguen de ese modo? - S

La mujer rió suavemente antes de contestar.

- Me encanta cómo te pones con mi presencia. De hecho busqué una forma muy elegante y glamorosa para acercarme a ustedes... y creo que lo he conseguido bastante bien - A  
- Aún no ha contestado a mi pregunta - S  
- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - dijo volviendo a esbozar su sonrisa malévola - Entonces te lo diré. Ese... lobito con el que compartes el lecho por las noches... es muy simpático

Sakura se sonrojó automáticamente.

- ¡Oiga, si sólo dormimos juntos! ¡Y además nadie le ha dado el derecho de espiarnos! - S  
- Lo sé, con la "gran" experiencia que tienen no podrían hacer nada más... Y en cuanto a lo de espiarlos... me basta con ver cómo te escabulles por el balcón - A  
- ¡¡Ya déjenos en paz!! ¡¿Me oyó?!

La mujer volvió a reírse y tiró al suelo su mascada y los lentes obscuros.

- ¿De verdad crees que podrás controlarme? ¿Por qué no lo intentas? - dijo elevándose

La chica miró a su alrededor antes de sacar su llave.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz... _  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y apareció su traje amarillo. Mientras tanto su enemiga había desatado una energía que había dormido a todos los humanos.

- Te advierto, niñita odiosa, que los pocos que han intentado detenerme no han vivido para contarlo - dijo Aidos sacando una carta - ¡Ve, Dark create!

En medio de las dos apareció un libro gris.

- ¡Si es cierto lo de que nadie ha vivido ¿cómo es que nosotros hemos derrotado ya a varias de sus cartas?! - S

El rostro de Aidos cambió drásticamente, poniendo en evidencia toda su furia.

- ¡Ya verás a qué me refiero! - exclamó haciendo un ademán.

Del libro surgieron varios monstruos de piedra. Sakura gritó y sacó a su vez una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y haz que la tierra tiemble... ¡Earthy! - S

Los engendros cayeron uno sobre otro, confundiéndose entre ellos. La chica respiró con alivio durante unos momentos.

- No vale la pena que te resistas. Tarde o temprano acabaré contigo - A

El libro brilló y los monstruos se fusionaron, quedando sólo dos. Ambos atacaron a Sakura al mismo tiempo.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y elévame por los aires ¡Jump! - S

Las manos de piedra no cesaban de intentar asirla. La muchacha estuvo mucho tiempo saltando de un lado para otro y comenzaba a cansarse. Una de las manos se le vino encima dispuesta a aplastarla y ella cerró los ojos, gritando.

- Dios del agua, escucha mi voz y protégenos ¡Hielo! - Sy

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos notó que un brazo envuelto en tela azul la envolvía.

- ¡Syaoran! - S  
- ¿Estás bien? - Sy  
- Sí...

Aidos se enfureció aún más al ver aquella escena.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Dark create, ataca! - A

Los monstruos desaparecieron, dando paso a un dragón de hielo.

- Ya que te gusta tanto el hielo haber qué puedes hacer con esto, lobito - A

El dragón comenzó a darles coletazos y ellos lo esquivaban como podían. En una de esas ambos se separaron. Aidos sonrió y creó sin que se dieran cuenta un agujero.

- Vamos, mi querido dragón. Haz que la niñita caiga ahí... - A

Sakura se esforzaba por pensar en cómo vencer a aquel dragón sin poner en peligro a nadie, mientras que el engendro la acorralaba sin que ella se diera cuenta. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la chica estaba a punto de caer en el agujero. Afortunadamente, Syaoran invocó al viento y logró sostenerla antes de que se cayera.

- Gracias Syaoran- dijo Sakura entre sus brazos - He estado muy torpe hoy  
- Me sorprende que esa mujer esté jugando con nosotros. Lo que hay que hacer es eliminar ese libro - Sy  
- Es cierto. Pero ¿cómo?  
- Utilicemos su misma técnica - contestó el muchacho sonriendo y dejándola en tierra

La chica sacó algunas cartas, expectante. Syaoran avanzó hacia Aidos.

- ¡Deja en paz a Sakura! - Sy  
- Tú eres el menos indicado para decirme eso, lobito. Peleábamos por ti ¿sabes? - A

Nadie recogió la insinuación, ya que Sakura utilizó a Firey e inmediatamente quemó el libro. El dragón desapareció.

- ¡¿Qué?! - A  
- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

The dark create desapareció y Aidos volvió a tener un ataque de furia.

- ¡Eso me pasa por distraerme! - A - ¡Pero ya verán la próxima vez! - gritó desapareciendo

Los Card Captors respiraron con alivio.

- ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Dónde está? - S  
- Se quedó con los demás, cuidándolos. Supongo que pensó que no la necesitaríamos - Sy  
- Tal vez...

Unos minutos después los compañeros de ambos se reunieron con ellos en el patio. Obviamente ya habían ocultado sus aditamentos mágicos y uniformes.

- ¿Qué sucede? - S  
- ¿Y la señorita Tamaki? - C  
- Dijo algo sobre un asunto urgente y que tenía que marcharse - Sy  
- Es natural, es una mujer muy ocupada - R  
- En fin, ya hay que entrar a la siguiente clase, vámonos - Ym

*****

Kaho miraba el cielo ya enrojecido desde la puerta del templo. De pronto se apareció Nadesiko frente a ella.

- Buenas tardes, señora Kinomoto - Kh  
- Buenas tardes a ti - le contestó el espíritu con una sonrisa - Mi esposo y mi hijo ya vienen para acá

Al notar la angustia en el rostro de la mujer, Nadesiko se puso detrás de ella.

- No te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien - N

Fujitaka y Touya se acercaron a ellas. El último estaba muy serio.

- ¿Cómo estás Kaho? - F  
- Buenas tardes, señor - Kh  
- ¿Llegamos tarde? - Y  
- Hola Yuki. Prima - Ty  
- Buenas tardes a todos - T

Entonces llegaron Sakura, Syaoran y Kero-chan, los últimos dos peleando.

- ¡Dios mío, tendré que decirle a Kero-chan que cuide sus modales! - exclamó Nadesiko sonriendo

En esta ocasión el grupo deliberó en la sala de la casa de Kaho, todos sentados menos Fujitaka y Sakura, que estaba exponiendo los hechos ocurridos desde Hong Kong hasta aquella tarde.

- ¿Entonces Eriol les mandó decir eso? - reiteró Fujitaka  
- Sí. Gracias a Tomoyo él está muy bien enterado de lo que ha estado pasando - S

El señor Kinomoto puso una mano en el hombro de su hija.

- Has hecho un buen trabajo - le dijo y luego miró a Syaoran y Tomoyo - Y ustedes también. Han hecho un gran equipo  
- ¡Ay tío, si no ha sido para tanto! - exclamó Tomoyo sonrojada  
- Lo cual nos lleva a otro punto. Kerberos, Yue... - F

Kero-chan y Yukito se transformaron.

- ¿Qué hay en cuanto a su posición? - F  
- Debo de aclarar que nuestra intervención está relegada a un segundo plano - K  
- Ellos tres se las han arreglado muy bien. Mientras no halla un peligro mayor no vamos a actuar - Y  
- Es comprensible... Los apoyo en su decisión. ¿Qué dicen, Card Captors? - F  
- Creo que es una desición más de Sakura que de nosotros dos - dijo Syaoran - Ya que ellos son guardianes del ama de las cartas  
- Sí ¿qué dices Sakura? - T  
- Pues... sólo puedo decir que... Me alegra que no se preocupen por mí - dijo la interpelada sonriendo  
- ¡Nosotros nunca quisimos decir eso! - K  
- ¡Sabes bien que te queremos mucho! - Y  
- No es eso, es que ya no andan tras de mí todo el tiempo y así es mejor- S  
- Siendo así... Conservaremos nuestras posiciones como hasta ahora en lo tocante a las cartas Dark ¿de acuerdo? - F

Se oyeron murmullos de afirmación. Kero-chan y Yukito volvieron a transformarse.

- Muy bien, ahora pasemos al otro motivo de esta reunión. Nadesiko... - F

El espíritu, que anteriormente se había encontrado muy cerca de Kaho, pasó al frente, al tiempo que Sakura se sentaba al lado de Syaoran.

- Quería decirles a todos que voy a visitar a mi prima Sonomi... - dijo algo avergonzada  
- ¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Vas a visitar a mi mamá?! - T  
- Pero entonces ella se va a dar cuenta de todo... - Kh  
- Evaluamos cuidadosamente la situación y decidimos que era lo mejor - F  
- Además con todo ese asunto de... se llama Aidos ¿verdad? - Y  
- Sí. Esa mujer es un verdadero dolor de cabeza... - Sy

*****

Cuando todos ya se estaban yendo Kaho se quedó un poco apartada, encontrándose con Touya.

- Ho... hola - Kh  
- Hola Kaho - Ty  
- Creí que no vendrías  
- Hay cosas más importantes que nuestras diferencias. ¿Y bien? ¿Vas a irte?  
- Sí. Ya no hay marcha atrás  
- Esto es por nuestro bien, Kaho

Ella lo vio a los ojos tristemente.

- Sí. Ya entiendo tu punto de vista - Kh  
- Me alegro de que lo entiendas. Ahora puedo decirte que nunca te olvidaré... - Ty  
- Yo tampoco te olvidaré - respondió sonriendo - Y... tampoco dejaré de amarte nunca

Touya tomó sus dos manos.

- ¿Cuándo te irás? - Ty  
- Este Jueves ¿Por qué? - Kh  
- Es muy pronto. Entonces no tendré más remedio que decírtelo ahora  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- Ya no podré amar a nadie más que a ti

*****

Ya era de noche. Sakura y Syaoran estaban en el departamento de él, disponiéndose a dormir. El muchacho estaba en el baño y la chica cerraba las ventanas, pasando por primera vez en mucho tiempo la vista por la habitación. Y se detuvo en el buró, donde había de nuevo una foto.

Sakura se sentó sobre la cama y la tomó entre sus manos. Era una hermosa toma de la fachada de la mansión Li, con Syaoran, sus hermanas, Tomoyo y ella en primer plano. La muchacha no pudo evitar sonreír.

- Syaoran ¿cuándo crees que te envíen las fotos de la reunión? - S

El joven salió del baño, apagando la luz.

- No lo sé Sakura. Espero que no se tarden mucho, porque quiero poner una foto nueva en el buró... - Sy  
- Apuesto a que es una parecida a esta, sólo que ya con nuestras edades actuales - S  
- Así es

Ambos se recostaron en la cama, sin quitar las sábanas todavía.

- Syaoran... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - S  
- Adelante - Sy  
- ¿Consideras guapa a Aidos?

El muchacho se sonrojó.

- ¡Qué cosas dices Sakura! Pero para serte sincero sí, es guapa - Sy  
- Ella también te encuentra muy guapo... ¿Sabes? Aidos está enamorada de ti - le contestó con desanimo

Syaoran levantó el rostro de la chica.

- Dije que era guapa. Pero no lo es más que tú. Y en cuanto a lo de estar enamorada... dudo que un ser de la obscuridad pueda estarlo - Sy  
- En eso tienes razón. Aún así... me da un poco de celos que ande tras de ti... - S  
- A mí también me daban celos cuando Datan te perseguía. ¿Lo recuerdas?  
- Sí. Y lo venciste  
- Así como tú vencerás a Aidos

Sin más se besaron. La luz aún estaba prendida...

- Oye Syaoran... ¿sabes qué me dijo ella cuando estábamos solas? - S  
- No. ¿Qué? - Sy  
- Que no teníamos la experiencia para ir... más allá de un beso... - dijo sonrojada, haciendo que él se sonrojara también  
- Eso no podemos asegurarlo hasta averiguarlo. Pero... ¿Tú estás lista para?...  
- No lo creo. ¿Y tú?...  
- Yo tampoco. Será mejor esperar, hasta que se dé sólo  
- Sí. Vamos a dormir, que ya es muy tarde

Se acomodaron entre las sábanas y apagaron la luz.

***** ***** *****

19/08/07

Je, je, se nota la influencia de Naoko Takeuchi en esa última escena S+S. Definitivamente mientras más releo este fanfic, más me doy cuenta de que los personajes no están muy bien diferenciados en cuanto a formas de hablar. Afortunadamente ya no escribo así

Y ahora ¿qué ocurrirá con Kaho y Touya? ¿Aidos logrará algo con Syaoran? ¿Sakura lo impedirá? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde? XD

¡Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	13. En la mansión Daidouji

Capítulo 13: En la mansión Daidouji

Dentro de uno de los múltiples cuartos del asteroide estaba Aidos, viendo una imagen de la Tierra. A sus espaldas apareció un espíritu gris.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste? - preguntó el espíritu cantando  
- Mi querida Dark song - contestó la mujer sonriendo - Tú eres una de las dos cartas que han sobrevivido al ataque de nuestros enemigos  
- Si sobreviví fue porque huí de ellos  
- Al igual que The dark Rain, lo cual resulta muy conveniente...  
- ¡¿No estarás tratando de hacer algo a espaldas de nuestro gran amo?!- exclamó The dark song asustada  
- ¿Por qué desconfías de mí? Lo único que él no aprobaría es que me quedara con el lobito...  
- ¿Entonces qué pretendes?

Aidos salió de su habitación y le indicó al espíritu que la siguiera. Entraron a un salón muy espacioso, con una torre de cristal en medio, donde estaba encerrada The dark Rain.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Dark song  
- Este es un amplificador y concentrador de energía negativa en el que he estado trabajando, al lado de Datan. Lo único malo es que tuve que terminarlo sin su ayuda...  
- ¿Y qué es lo que hace?  
- Simplemente multiplicaría tus poderes, Dark song. Dime ¿no te gustaría probarlo?

El espíritu retrocedió, desconfiado.

- Ya veo, lo único que quiere es utilizarnos como conejillos de Indias - murmuró

Aidos se carcajeó.

- Nada de eso. Sé que funciona perfectamente. Lo que pasa es que eres una cobarde. Contéstame ¿acaso no quieres vengarte de nuestros enemigos? Ellos mataron a tu hermana, así como mataron a las hermanas de Dark rain. ¿No es así, querida? - A

The dark rain abrió los ojos.

- Mis hermanas... eran todo lo que tenía en el mundo... y yo sólo pude huir, porque soy muy débil - dijo el espíritu llorando  
- Tranquila pequeña - dijo la mujer acercándose al tubo - Ya no serás débil, te lo prometo - y volteó hacia The dark song - ¿Qué me dices ahora?  
- Está bien. Confiaré en ti  
- Además... ustedes ya vieron las habilidades de ellos. Les será menos dificil vencerlos... - A

Y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada.

*****

(Sawayakana asa)

Los chicos estaban en la escuela, disfrutando del almuerzo.

- Oigan, Sakura, Tomoyo y Li no nos acompañaron otra vez - R  
- Han estado muy misteriosos últimamente - J  
- Bah, no ha de ser nada. A lo mejor es por el compromiso tan reciente de Sakura y Li - Nk  
- ¡Qué romántico, ojalá yo me comprometiera pronto! - C  
- Aunque a decir verdad eso de los compromisos trae muchas obligaciones - Ym

Chiharu cogió a Yamazaki por el cuello.

- ¡¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?! - C  
- Sólo que los compromisos traen muchas responsabilidades - Ym  
- ¡Si no quieres comprometerte conmigo dímelo en la cara! - C

Mientras tanto, los Card Captors estaban adentro del salón.

- Así que hoy todos iremos a casa de Tomoyo... - Sy  
- ¡Esto es genial, no sé qué irá a decir mi mamá de todo esto! - T  
- ¿No crees que vaya a preocuparse? - S  
- ¡Qué va! En cuanto le diga qué tan poderosa es mi primita del alma se sentirá tranquila del todo - T  
- Eh... no exageres Tomoyo - dijo Sakura con una gota sobre su cabeza - Hoe, lo cual me recuerda...  
- ¿Qué pasa? - Sy  
- Mi mamá también está muy ilusionada - contestó Sakura un poco avergonzada y sonriendo - Entre mi papá y yo nos las hemos arreglado para cambiarle la ropa con magia de vez en cuando. Pero en esta ocasión me gustaría que... Tomoyo ¿podrías diseñarle un vestido a mi mamá, por favor?  
- Pues... hace mucho que no diseño nada... pero por ser para ti lo haré. Aunque no me explico cómo se lo van a poner - T  
- Tú solo dibújalo - S

Tomoyo sacó a toda velocidad un bloque de papel blanco, una pluma y algunos lápices de colores. Y comenzó a dibujar.

- Vaya, lo hace muy bien - Sy  
- Tomoyo siempre ha tenido mucha habilidad para diseñar trajes - S  
- Por cierto, acabo de recibir carta de mi familia  
- ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué dice?  
- Mi madre nos desea a los dos que estemos bien. Y mis hermanas me han entregado algunas recetas para ti - contestó Syaoran buscando en su mochila - Toma

El muchacho puso en las manos de la chica un enorme recetario. Ella sólo se rió nerviosamente.

- ¡Qué simpáticas son tus hermanas! - S  
- Muy bien, ya está listo - T

Los dos voltearon hacia Tomoyo y contemplaron el bosquejo de un lindo traje sastre rojo, con falda pegada hasta las pantorillas y suelta después, tableada.

- ¡Qué lindo! ¡Gracias Tomoyo! - S  
- Me alegro de haber podido ayudar... - T

*****

Kero-chan jugaba videojuegos en la televisión de Sakura. De pronto oyó unos suaves murmullos y Nadesiko entró en la habitación, con algo de ropa limpia entre las manos.

- ¡Vaya, se nota que estás feliz! - le dijo el guardián dejando en paz el videojuego - ¡Hasta estás cantando!  
- ¿Y cómo no habría de estarlo? Rara vez salgo, y no es que me queje, pero estoy tan ansiosa de ver a mi querida prima... Nuestra relación ¿sabes? era como la de Sakura y Tomoyo  
- ¿Y no te molestaba un poco? - preguntó Kero-chan con una gota sobre su cabeza  
- Bueno, a veces. Pero las cosas cambian, ahora ella es una adulta y yo soy un espíritu  
- Me alegra que lo pienses así - ultimó el guardián volviendo al videojuego

*****

En la escuela las clases estaban a punto de acabarse.

- Oigan qué malos son - C  
- Sí, ya no nos acompañan a almorzar - R  
- Es que... estamos ocupados... - S  
- Sí, ya ven que la compañía de mi mamá ha tenido problemas - T  
- Ya veo, por eso se reúnen tan en secreto - Ym  
- ¡Parecen detectives o algo así! ¡¿O serán cazafantasmas?! - Nk  
- No creo que a Sakura le guste tu idea - dijo Syaoran sonriendo  
- Para tu información ya no le tengo tanto miedo a los fantasmas - respondió la chica un poco molesta  
- ¿Y los truenos? Aún no olvido lo que me contaste... - dijo Tomoyo malévolamente

Y Sakura se puso roja. Todos rieron.

- Vaya, si sólo estamos jugando Sakura - le dijo Syaoran abrazándola  
- Si ya sé... - S

El timbre sonó.

- Bueno, yo ya me voy - R - ¿Quién me acompaña?  
- Lo siento, pero hoy tengo que quedarme a coro - T  
- Sakura, Chiharu y yo tenemos práctica - Nk  
- Supongo que sólo quedo yo, con Yamazaki y Junta - Sy  
- Pues andando. Y chicas, no vayan a ponerse celosas - ultimó Rika desde la puerta

Syaoran recogió sus cosas.

- Entonces nos veremos en tu casa a las siete, Tomoyo - Sy  
- Sí, hasta entonces - T  
- ¡Nos vemos Syaoran! - S

*****

Touya y Yukito acababan de llegar a la casa Kinomoto.

- Buenas tardes señora - Y  
- Buenas tardes ¿Te invitó Touya a comer? - N  
- Así es, y déjeme decirle señora, que su comida es tan buena como la del señor Kinomoto - Y

Nadesiko se sonrojó.

- Muchas gracias Yukito ¡Imagínate, en vida era un desastre en la cocina! - N  
- Pondremos la mesa madre, mientras sirves - Ty  
- De acuerdo - N

Los jóvenes sacaron los platos.

- Por cierto ¿Sakura no va a venir a comer? - Y  
- No, como hoy tiene práctica irá a comer a la casa de Tomoyo y ahí la alcanzaremos. ¿Ya saben a qué hora debemos estar allá? - N  
- A las siete en punto. Pero ¿va a ir también mi padre? - Ty  
- Eso es lo importante. Tampoco ha de tardar en llegar... - N  
- Siendo así hay que apurarnos - Ty  
- También van a ir Kaho y Kero-chan ¿verdad? - Y  
- Así es - N

Touya y Yukito se sentaron y comieron con mucho apetito. Kero-chan bajó para el postre y en ese momento llegó Fujitaka.

*****

Sonomi llegó temprano a su casa ese día. Una vez que se apeó del coche se apresuró a buscar a su hija.

- Tomoyo... ¡Tomoyo! ¿Dónde estás?

Subió hasta el último piso y abrió la puerta del cuarto de la chica, encontrándola ahí.

- Hola mamá - T  
- Hola hija. ¿Y eso? - preguntó la mujer señalando una mochila - ¿No me digas que vino Sakura contigo?  
- Pues sí, la invité a comer hoy  
- ¿Y dónde está?  
- Eh... bueno, fue a... a su casa a llamar a todos... sí...  
- Tomoyo ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué tu tío quiere verme?  
- Tranquilízate mamá, pronto lo vas a saber  
- Es que no entiendo nada - dijo comenzando a contar con los dedos - Fujitaka, Touya, Sakura, un amigo de Touya, la exnovia de Touya, el prometido de Sakura y una taza de té más... ¿Me quieres decir qué tienen que ver las últimas personas en esto? ¿Y el lugar extra? ¿De quién es?  
- Ten paciencia mamá, te prometo que todo se aclarará pronto

*****

En la casa Kinomoto todos platicaban en la sala, volteando a ver el reloj de vez en cuando. En eso Sakura llegó, corriendo.

- Sakura - Y  
- Pero hija ¿qué haces aquí? - N

La chica jadeó un poco y después extendió una hoja de papel en la mesa.

- Es que quería traerte algo, mamá - S

Al ver el dibujo en el papel la señora sonrió, comprendiendo.

- Qué linda eres hijita, gracias - dijo el espíritu elevándose un poco más - ¿Me lo pones?

Sakura liberó el báculo e hizo un círculo mágico.

*****

Syaoran estaba a punto de llegar a la mansión Daidouji, divisando que en la puerta estaban Tomoyo y Kaho.

- Buenas tardes, Li - T  
- Buenas tardes ¿Y los demás? - Sy  
- Ya no deben tardar - Kh

En eso estaban cuando el coche del señor Kinomoto se estacionó enfrente. Sonomi escuchó el ruido y se reunió con ellos. La señora Daidouji saludó a todos, y así conoció a Kaho, Yukito y Syaoran. Hasta aquí todo iba bien. A continuación todos pasaron a la sala de la opulenta mansión y su anfitriona les sirvió un poco de té. Todos bebían tranquilos menos la señora, que veía insistentemente el lugar vacío que le habían pedido y que aún no se ocupaba.

- Han venido a verme ¿no es así? ¿De qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? - preguntó Sonomi  
- ¿Están todas las puertas cerradas? ¿Todos los criados salieron? - preguntó Fujitaka  
- Sí, sí. Pero ya contéstenme, por favor  
- Creo que es mejor que Nadesiko sea quién lo haga  
- ¿Qué broma es esta? ¡Fujitaka, tú sabes bien que ella está muerta!  
- En cierto modo sí...

Justo en ese momento se comenzó a ver un resplandor pequeño enmedio de la sala y apareció Nadesiko, muy hermosa con el traje que Tomoyo había diseñado para ella. La señora se quedó con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos.

- Hola Sonomi - dijo tranquilamente el espíritu

*****

Al mismo tiempo en la ciudad, la limousina de la señorita Tamaki recorría el parque Sinyu.

- No... éste no es el lugar idóneo. Tendré que seguir buscando... - A

El vehículo siguió recorriendo las calles silenciosamente, hasta que se detuvo cerca de la mansión Daidouji.

- Un momento... deténgase. Siento una energía mágica muy poderosa... ¡Vaya hacia delante! - A

La limousina se detuvo frente a la mansión. Aidos sonrió.

- Vaya, vaya. No esperé que fuera tan fácil... Están atrapados como ratas... - A

*****

- ¡Esto está delicioso! - exclamó Kero-chan entrándole con decisión a las galletas y al té.

Kero-chan, Yue, Nadesiko y los demás seguían en la sala, después de haberle explicado todo a Sonomi, quien apenas se estaba habituando a la situación.

- Fujitaka, voy a volverme a enojar contigo - dijo la señora suavemente - ¿Por qué no me tuvieron confianza y me lo dijeron todo desde el principio?  
- Simplemente porque mientras menos personas se arriesguen será mejor, tía - dijo Touya viendo a Kaho, que sonrió mirando al piso  
- Además ahora estás más involucrada - continuó Fujitaka - Ya que Aidos, nuestra enemiga, es tu enemiga también  
- Si tan sólo las cortes de justicia pudieran probar la existencia de extraterrestres ganaría inmediatamente el juicio - dijo Sonomi con pesar  
- Aún así tienes aquí una valiosa ayuda, prima - agregó Nadesiko viendo con orgullo a su hija y a sus amigos - Los Card Captors no permitirán que esa mujer se salga con la suya ¿verdad?  
- ¡Tú no te preocupes tía! - exclamó Sakura parándose de su asiento - Tarde o temprano venceremos a Aidos

Syaoran también se paró.

- Aún no soy parte de la familia - dijo el muchacho sonrojado - Pero yo también prometo que no dejaremos que esa mujer haga lo que quiera. Se lo debo a Sakura, por haberme ayudado con mi problema familiar

Todos lo vieron con aprobación.

- Te lo agradezco, muchacho - dijo Sonomi  
- Sabes bien que este también es tu hogar - agregó Fujitaka

La señora Daidouji miró a su hija, que veía al piso con distracción.

- Ahora entiendo todo... Tomoyo - la llamó. La chica volteó hacia ella - Ya no diseñas trajes porque extrañas a ese chico... Eriol ¿verdad?  
- Yo... sí... - contestó sonrojada  
- ¡Vamos Tomoyo, anímate! - K  
- Ya verás que él también regresará, como regresó Syaoran - S

De pronto una oleada de energía negativa se dejó sentir.

- ¡Maldición, es ella! - Sy  
- Sí, está en la casa - S

Fujitaka, Kero-chan y Yue protegieron a los demás, mientras que Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran se transformaban, apareciéndole a Sakura su traje chino rojo y a Syaoran su traje chino verde obscuro.

- Quédense aquí, por favor - indicó Sakura - Nosotros iremos a revisar  
- Tengan cuidado - F  
- Nos vemos mamá - dijo Tomoyo apoyándose en su lanza  
- Cuídate hija - le respondió Sonomi

*****

Los tres chicos recorrieron la casa, que súbitamente se había vuelto muy obscura y fría.

- La electricidad no funciona - T  
- ¿Por qué les tiene que gustar tanto la obscuridad? - S  
- No lo sé, pero espero que no nos sorprendan - Sy - Sakura ¿sientes algo?

La chica cerró los ojos.

- No. El poder está difuso - S  
- Es su mejor estrategia, para que no podamos localizarla - T  
- Sigamos caminando, tiene que aparecer... - S  
- ¿Y si revisamos cuarto por cuarto? - Sy  
- Es buena idea - T

Así fueron abriendo y cerrando puertas, tratando de sentir energías.

- ¿Qué es este lugar, Tomoyo? - Sy  
- Una habitación de los criados - T

Syaoran abrió la puerta y entró un poco, para poder sentir la energía. Pero la puerta se cerró de golpe y se quedó atrapado adentro.

- ¡Ay, no! - gritó Sakura golpeando la puerta.  
- No funciona... Creo que es The dark lock - dijo Tomoyo tratando de abrirla también

Sakura se quedó viendo la cerradura.

*****

(Chikashitsu)

Syaoran estaba en un sitio obscuro, sin forma. Sólo había una puerta que no se abría. De repente Aidos hizo acto de presencia, flotando.

- Hola lobito. Veo que has caído en mi trampa - A  
- The dark lock... ha sido una trampa muy astuta, debo admitirlo - Sy

Ella se le acercó, sonriendo.

- Gracias. Ahora te tendré sólo para mí - A

El muchacho apartó su rostro del de ella.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?... - A

Aidos se enfureció y apretó un puño con rabia.

- No puedes olvidarte de esa niñita odiosa ni por un momento ¿verdad? Pero no importa, porque de aquí no podrás salir - A  
- Pues yo no lo creo. Sakura abrirá la puerta en cualquier momento - Sy  
- ¿Ah, sí? The dark lock no tiene llave, ya que ni Datan ni yo hemos poseído nunca un báculo para liberar nuestras cartas  
- Aún así, yo confío en ella - dijo Syaoran viéndola con desafío

*****

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Syaoran ¿me oyes?! - S  
- Es inútil, no nos escucha - T

Sakura y Tomoyo aún estaban afuera.

- No hay de otra. Tendremos que abrirla como en aquella ocasión, cuando capturamos a The lock - S  
- Pero no es la llave correcta. Necesitamos el báculo de Aidos - T  
- Ella no está aquí. ¡Tengo que intentar liberar a Syaoran! ¡No puedo quedarme así, sin hacer nada! - gritó angustiada

La chica hizo que el báculo se convirtiera de nuevo en llave.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz... _  
_Bríndale tus poderes a tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._

E introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Una energía emergió de esta y otra más emergió de la llave.

- ¡Están luchando entre sí! - T

La energía estaba haciendo cortocircuito y Sakura gritó.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Para Sakura! - T  
- ¡No lo haré! ¡Tengo que rescatar a Syaoran! - S

Y de pronto The windy, The earthy, The watery, The firey y The love salieron de sus cartas.

- ¡Amigas! - S  
- Venimos a ayudarte, ama Sakura - le dijo The windy y los cuatro espíritus se introdujeron en la llave

*****

En donde estaban Aidos y Syaoran hubo una oleada de energía positiva.

- ¡Maldición! - A  
- Sakura... - Sy

La puerta se abrió y del exterior emanó una luz muy brillante. Aidos desapareció.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

The dark lock se desvaneció y Sakura abrazó a Syaoran.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hizo daño? - S  
- Lo intentó, pero no se lo permití - Sy  
- Supongo que ahora podemos irnos a cenar - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

***** ***** *****

01/09/07

Este capítulo se debió llamar: La encerrona de Aidos XD. Pero ya ven que nada le resulta bien a esta maligna mujer.

De momento es todo. Espero verlos en el próximo capítulo *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	14. La última confrontación

Capítulo 14: La última confrontación

Touya dormía profundamente, cuando volvió a soñar con el mago Clow.

- ¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí? - Ty

El mago sonreía, como siempre lo había hecho.

- Noté que había una gran confusión en tu corazón, muchacho. Además, no debes olvidar que en cierto modo yo soy tu padre  
- Tal vez... en fin ¿Qué quiere? - Ty  
- No sé si recuerdes cuando Sakura no sabía si amaba a Syaoran o no...  
- ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?  
- Es muy simple: dices estar protegiendo a Kaho porque la amas ¿no es así?. Pero ahora ya no estás seguro

Touya retrocedió un poco.

- De todas formas considero que este no es su asunto - Ty  
- Ya que no has escuchado a nadie de tu familia, ni a la misma Kaho... Creo que es mi deber intervenir  
- ¿Y cómo podría ayudarnos? Yo ya no poseo magia. De hecho me sorprendí bastante cuando pude verlo a usted aquí  
- Ni tú ni la muchacha poseen magia. Pero hay varios seres rodeándolos que sí la tienen ¿No habías pensado en eso?  
- Si nisiquiera pueden protegerse ellos mismos ¿cómo podrían protegernos a nosotros?  
- La experiencia se adquiere con el tiempo. Es todo lo que puedo decir... En cuanto a tus sentimientos... no permitas que se bloqueen

Touya despertó. Ya no pudo volver a dormirse.

*****

Aidos estaba en un enorme salón, inclinada y compareciendo ante una sombra negra oculta entre cortinas rojas.

- Aidos, solías criticar a Datan en exceso por sus fallos. Sin embargo, ahora podemos decir que tú también has fracasado, y muchas veces - decía la sombra

La mujer apretó un puño.

- Le pido mil disculpas señor. Tengo que admitir que subestimé a nuestros enemigos. Pero la próxima vez los derrotaré, lo juro - A  
- Veo que tienes mucha confianza... Está bien. Te daré una sola oportunidad más, y si vuelves a fallar será mejor que no regrese

Aidos se incorporó.

- Gracias señor. Utilizaré mis cartas más poderosas - A

*****

Sakura se había levantado temprano y bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días mamá ¿Y mi papá y mi hermano? - S  
- Buenos días hija. Tu padre tenía una junta con el consejo de la Universidad y Touya se levantó muy temprano - N

La chica se sentó en su lugar, mientras la señora le servía el desayuno, cantando.

- Mamá, te ves muy feliz - S  
- Es por lo de ayer - dijo Nadesiko ilusionada - Le he prometido a Sonomi que la iré a visitar de vez en cuando, para mantenerla informada de todo lo que ocurra. Por suerte les ha ido muy bien con eso de las cartas Dark ¿no?  
- Pues sí. Ayer eliminamos otra

En eso llegó Kero-chan volando.

- ¡Hola! - K  
- Muy buenos días Kero-chan - N  
- Buenos días - S  
- ¿No hay flanes o algo así? - K  
- Espera, que te voy a traer uno - contestó el espíritu yendo al refrigerador

Sakura siguió comiendo, mientras Kero-chan la miraba fijamente.

- ¿Qué sucede? - S  
- Que últimamente casi no haces ruido por la noche - K

Ella casi tira todo y le tapa la boca al guardián.

- Es porque he estado haciendo ejercicios de respiración, por eso estoy más tranquila - dijo riendo nerviosamente  
- Kero-chan, el flan - N

El guardián se olvidó de todo lo demás y se dispuso a comer.

*****

Touya y Yukito estaban en la veterinaria. El primero tenía la mirada perdida y no se había concentrado en toda la mañana

(Hoshi no michi no kokuhaku)

- Touya... Touya ¿me escuchas? - Y  
- ¿A qué hora se irá Kaho? - Ty  
- Ella me dijo que a las doce ¿por qué? - Y

Touya se inclinó, sonriendo.

- Ahora me doy cuenta... que todo este tiempo... he estado cometiendo un gran error - Ty  
- Muy bien - contestó Yukito sonriendo también

*****

Ya en la escuela, todos estaban reunidos en el receso.

- Oigan, insisto en que deberíamos de ir a Twin Bells - R  
- ¿Por qué no vamos todos de compras el sábado? - T  
- Sí, así aprovecharíamos y pasaríamos por ahí - Nk

Los chicos pusieron cara de "Ay, Dios". Era obvio que no toleraban la idea.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? - C  
- Bueno, las compras son cosas de niñas - J  
- Pero si es muy divertido - arguyó Rika sonriendo  
- Sí ¿qué tiene de malo? - C  
- Syaoran, me sorprendes - se lamentó Sakura - Si cuando éramos niños siempre nos acompañabas  
- Por si no lo recuerdas éramos tres contra uno con Mei Ling - Sy  
- Pues ahora somos cinco contra tres ¿qué les parece? - dijo Naoko parándose

Las demás la imitaron y se oyeron algunas protestas, tras lo cual finalmente los chicos aceptaron. Se oyó el timbre y se encaminaron hacia su salón.

- Por cierto Syaoran - S  
- ¿Qué? - Sy  
- ¿No has sabido nada de Mei Ling? Porque me imagino que escribe desde Europa ¿verdad?  
- Mi madre es quien recibe sus cartas. Parece ser que está en Alemania o algo así. Sea como sea, se la está pasando bien  
- Me preocupa que halla sufrido...

Él puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- Mi madre asegura que está bien. Y cuando yo la vi marcharse estaba tranquila - Sy  
- Siendo así... supongo que sí está bien - S

*****

Nadesiko ponía la ropa en la lavadora acompañada por Kero-chan, cuando llegó Fujitaka y abrió la puerta de la casa de un golpe.

- Nadesiko... ¡Nadesiko! ¿Dónde estás? - F

El espíritu se alarmó mucho y subió inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? - N  
- El juez dio el fallo definitivo... a favor de la compañía Shadow... - F  
- ¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Si la Corporación siempre a trabajado en forma legal  
- Tal parece ser que robaron unos "planos" de algunos prototipos de juguetes, según la propia señorita Tamaki

Hubo un silencio cargado de emociones.

- ¿Y Sonomi?... ¿Cómo está? - N  
- Precisamente venía por ti para que fuéramos a verla. Está en el juzgado ahora - F  
- Siendo así, andando - N  
- Yo iré a avisarle a los Card Captors - K  
- Sólo ten cuidado - F

Kero-chan asintió y salió por una ventana.

*****

Kaho miraba su reloj, en el aeropuerto. El vuelo a Inglaterra partiría pronto.

- ¡Kaho! - Ty

( Deai )

La muchacha volteó sorprendida, encontrándose con el joven.

- Touya... veniste... - Kh  
- No podía dejarte marchar... sin decirte que lo siento... siento todo lo que te dije... tenías razón... lo más importante era estar juntos porque... te amo

Kaho sonrió casi llorando.

- No. Ahora también comprendo que tú sólo querías protegerme. Por eso voy a irme - Kh  
- Pero regresarás ¿verdad? - le preguntó Touya estrechando sus manos  
- En cuanto le pidas a Eriol mi mano... - Kh  
- Eso haré... en cuanto pase toda esta locura...

La muchacha pasó una mano por el rostro de él.

- Te estaré esperando, Touya. Te amo... - Kh

Se acercaron un poco y se besaron.

*****

Los chicos atendían a sus clases. En aquel momento tenían un examen parcial de Historia.

- Veamos... ¿qué sucedió en?... - S

Sakura miró hacia la ventana y vio a Kero-chan haciéndole señas. No pudo reprimir emitir un sonido.

- Señorita Kinomoto ¿qué sucede?  
- Na... nada señorita - S

Una vez que terminó el examen salió a toda prisa del salón, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Tomoyo, que había terminado casi al mismo tiempo que ella.

- ¡Kero-chan! - S  
- ¡Sakura! ¡Tomoyo! - K

Una vez que el guardián contó lo que había pasado Tomoyo puso cara de terror.

- ¡Pobre mamá! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? - T  
- Cálmate Tomoyo, así no vamos a resolver nada - S

De pronto Sakura comenzó a tener visiones de Aidos. Se cogió la cabeza y cayó de rodillas.

- Sakura... Sakura ¿qué tienes? - T  
- ¡Sakura! - K

En eso estaban cuando llegó Syaoran.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¡Sakura! - Sy  
- Oh no, no lo harás - A

Una potente magia volvió a dormir a los humanos y un campo de energía encerró a Syaoran.

- ¡Ay no, Li! - T  
- ¡Mocoso! - K

Entonces apareció Aidos frente a ellos.

- Ahora sí, el lobito es mío - dijo la mujer sonriendo  
- No... ¡no te saldrás con la tuya! - exclamó Sakura volviendo en sí  
- De modo que quieres pelear. De acuerdo, te complaceré - A

Aidos sacó dos cartas, mientras los Card Captors se transformaban y Kero-chan se convertía en Kerberos.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

En esta ocasión apareció su traje blanco y rosa.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡AHORA!_

Y apareció su traje blanco y negro.

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche..._  
_¡Dame tu fuerza!_

- Muy bien, aquí vamos - dijo Aidos lanzando las cartas al aire - ¡Dark sword, Dark shield!

(Saigo no Shiren)

Los Card Captors se quedaron pasmados, mientras veían que una espada se formaba en una de las manos de la mujer y que en la otra se formaba un escudo negro. Syaoran sacó un ofuda e intentó liberarse.

- Dios de la tierra, escucha mi voz y obedece mi mandato... ¡Tierra! - Sy

Un terremoto sacudió todo el campo de energía, pero no logró romperlo. Syaoran fue sacudido de un lado para otro.

- ¡Syaoran! - S  
- ¡Rayos! - Sy  
- No trates de hacer nada lobito - A - No funcionará, porque el hechizo del campo de fuerza está ligado a estas dos cartas  
- ¡¿Qué cosa?! - S  
- Así es, niñita odiosa. Para liberar al muchacho tendrás que eliminar las cartas primero... y a mí de paso - A  
- Pero... pero yo... no puedo matarte... S  
- Sakura... - T  
- ¡Sakura, elimínala! - K  
- ¡No puedo! - exclamó la chica llorando - Aunque sea mi enemiga... es un ser vivo  
- Si no lo haces él se quedará conmigo para toda la eternidad - A

Sakura volteó hacia el campo de fuerzas. Syaoran miraba, sin poder siquiera ayudarla. En esta ocasión todo dependería de ella. La muchacha jamás había tenido que eliminar a nadie durante su carrera de hechicera y por eso no podía soportar la idea. Miró largamente a su enemiga y luego sacó dos cartas con decisión. Ya había decidido.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, dame tu poder, protégeme ¡Sword! ¡Shield! - S

El báculo se transformó en The sword y The shield apareció en la otra mano de Sakura. Miró decisivamente a su enemiga y saltó, encontrándose espada con espada y emitiendo una gran energía.

- ¡Cuidado Sakura! - T  
- Esa mujer es muy fuerte - K  
- Voy a volverla invisible, para que la derrote más rápido - T  
- No. Esto es algo que tiene que hacer por sí misma - K

Las espadas seguían la una contra la otra.

- Mejor ríndete, niñita. No podrás vencerme nunca - A  
- Eres buena, pero no permitiré que me derrotes - S  
- ¡Bah! El lobito prácticamente es mío - A  
- ¡No es cierto!

Realmente los ataques de Aidos eran muy poderosos, haciendo retroceder a la chica varias veces.

- ¿Qué voy a hacer? Me está venciendo... No puedo perder. Tiene a Syaoran... - dijo volviendo a verlo  
- Sakura... - Sy

Sin que lo notaran, un pequeño destello salió de The love y se introdujo en The sword, haciendo que brillara. Los ataques de Sakura hicieron flaquear a su enemiga, hasta que perdió a The dark sword y The dark shield se rompió.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible?! - A  
- ¡Regresen a la humilde forma que merecen! ¡CARTAS DARK! - S

Ambas cartas se transformaron y desaparecieron. Aidos cayó a tierra, debilitada y mirando con horror a Sakura que la amenazaba con The sword, sin decidirse a darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡ Sakura, mátala! - K  
- ¡Vamos Sakura! - T

La chica tragó saliva y después, casi sin mirar, le clavó la espada a su enemiga, que emitió un horrible chillido mientras se desangraba.

- Tal vez me hallas eliminado... - dijo con sangre saliendo de su boca - Pero mi señor jamás podrá perder ante ustedes. Datan y yo nos hemos ocupado de ello  
- ¿Por qué siempre mencionas a Datan? - S

Aidos trató de pensar, pero su mente estaba en blanco excepto por un recuerdo borroso de Datan.

- Ya entiendo. No querías a Syaoran sino a él ¿verdad? - S  
- Tal vez... sí, tal vez lo quería más de lo que siempre he admitido... A pesar de que siempre he buscado otros hombres... al final acababa a su lado... - A

Aidos se desvaneció en el aire y Sakura regresó al báculo a su forma de llave, haciendo lo mismo los demás Card Captors.

- ¿Syaoran? - S

El campo de fuerza finalmente cedió, cayendo Syaoran en tierra, de pie.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Cariño! - le dijo mimosamente Sakura abrazándolo largamente.  
- ¿Lo ves? Te dije que vencerías a Aidos - Sy  
- Claro, ahora resulta que eres adivino ¿no? - S  
- Mejor vámonos ya, las clases se reanudarán en cualquier momento - T

*****

Sonomi estaba con Fujitaka y Nadesiko en uno de los cuartos del juzgado. El matrimonio tenía cerrados los ojos.

- Aidos está muerta - F  
- Sí, puedo sentirlo - N  
- ¿Eso quiere decir?... ¿Qué esto ya se acabó? - preguntó Sonomi  
- Así es - F

Un juez entró a la habitación y Nadesiko desapareció para evitarse problemas.

- ¿Señora Daidouji? ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ¿Tiene problemas legales?  
- Pues... yo...  
- Claro que no. Su compañía está invicta ¿no es así? Sólo es una visita de amigos ¿verdad?  
- Pues... eso supongo  
- Siendo así tomaremos el café más tarde  
- Sí, hasta luego

El juez cerró la puerta y el espíritu volvió a aparecer.

- ¿Vieron eso? Es el mismo juez que había dado el fallo - exclamó Sonomi  
- Como Aidos fue eliminada su magia ha desaparecido - F - Ahora ya nadie se acuerda de la compañía Shadow  
- ¿Lo ves prima? Todo salió bien - dijo Nadesiko tomándole las manos  
- Sí, eso veo. Y todo gracias a ustedes y a los Card Captors - ultimó Sonomi

***** ***** *****

09/09/07

Aquí yació Aidos. Finito. Y por fin Touya y Kaho se reconciliaron. ¡Ya era hora! Al testarudo ese le hacía falta que hasta el Mago Clow le jalara las orejas.

Pero entonces... ¿qué le depara a continuación a los Card Captors? ¿Se han terminado las Cartas Dark?

Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo *-*

11/05/09

Mil disculpas a todos. Las historias se quedaron estacionadas por 3 semanas porque mi Ipod sufrió un accidente y tuve que pasar los archivos a la PC para formatearlo (uso mi Ipod como disco duro, jojo), y después de vuelta. Como no dispongo de mucho tiempo, tuve que usar los fines de semana para hacer todo eso, y de hecho aún no he terminado. Después, justo ayer cuando estaba subiendo los capítulos se fue la luz y solo tenía batería para subirlos sin más explicación. Como ven, no he tenido mucha suerte últimamente, pero espero que las cosas ya se regularicen.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	15. ¿Paz al fin?

Dark Cards

Capítulo 15: ¿Paz al fin?

- ¡Y por fin es Viernes!... - Nk

Las chicas se dedicaban a platicar un poco en el salón, antes de clases.

- Sí... ha sido una semana muy pesada - S  
- Qué raro que digas eso - C  
- Sí, lo único malo fue el examen de Historia - R  
- ¡Ah, es que!... - S

La muchacha no sabía qué decir, cuando llegó Tomoyo.

- Buenos días a todas - T  
- Buenos días Tomoyo - R  
- Por cierto Sakura, me encantaría que felicitaras a tu hermano por mí - T  
- ¿A su hermano? - Nk  
- ¡Ay, de veras! Mi hermano ya se reconcilió del todo con la señorita Mizuki - S  
- ¿En serio? - C  
- Qué bueno. Felicítalos de mi parte también ¿sí? - R  
- Claro - S  
- Oigan ¿adónde se metieron los chicos? No los veo por ningún lado - Nk  
- Para mí que están planeando alguna venganza contra nosotras por haberlos obligado a ir de compras - dijo Tomoyo divertida  
- Pues Yamazaki es muy capáz... - agregó Chiharu algo enfadada

El timbre sonó y los muchachos entraron, saludando a todo el mundo.

- Oigan ¿qué están tramando? - C  
- ¿De qué estás hablando? Sólo platicábamos afuera - Ym  
- Como si no pudieran hacerlo adentro... Eso es sospechoso - Nk  
- Ustedes también estaban platicando entre sí y no queríamos interrumpir - Sy

Aún así, las chicas no les creyeron del todo, pero decidieron dejar el asunto en paz.

*****

Yukito se había quedado dormido y se levantó a toda prisa, cuando escuchó las pisadas de Kero-chan en el comedor.

- Pasa Kero-chan. Muy buenos días - le dijo con su sonrisa de siempre  
- Buenos días a ti - K  
- ¿Ya te cansaste de la casa Kinomoto?  
- No es eso. Quería que volvieramos a intentar ver el asteroide

El muchacho se sentó frente a Kero-chan.

- ¿Te preocupa que aún queden enemigos en él? - Y  
- Sí. Eriol les dijo a los Card Captors que habían muchas criaturas habitándolo - K  
- Muy bien. Lo intentaremos en cuanto regrese del trabajo. Mientras tanto estás en tu casa  
- Muchas gracias

Yukito abrió la puerta principal.

- Se me olvidaba ¡Hay un pastel en la alacena! - Y  
- ¡Yukito, te adoro! - exclamó el guardián con los ojos brillantes

*****

Aquel día transcurrió con toda tranquilidad. Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran se sorprendieron muchísimo, pero por más que intentaron sentir energías no había nada qué sentir. Antes de reunirse con los demás en el receso hablaron un poco.

- No puedo creer que todo esté bien - S  
- Hace mucho que no gozábamos de un día de paz... - T  
- Aún así no hay que olvidar las advertencias de Eriol - Sy  
- Syaoran tiene razón. Tal vez se estén preparando para contraatacar - S  
- Pues aunque lo estén haciendo yo les agradezco que nos dejen por un tiempo - T  
- Así también nosotros podremos descansar - dijo Syaoran viendo a Sakura - Díganme ¿están cansadas?  
- Físicamente no. Los días en los que nos hemos desvelado sí me he despertado con algo de sueño, pero nada más - S  
- Yo tampoco estoy cansada - T  
- Muy bien... - dijo el muchacho pensativamente - Eso habla bien de nuestro poder. ¿Y qué hay de cuando las cartas de los elementos se liberaron?  
- ¡Es cierto! Pasó como cuando tú te enfermaste... - S  
- Sí, es cierto... - T  
- Entonces mi poder se está incrementando - S  
- ¡Vas muy bien, Sakura! ¡Tendré que seguirte filmando! - exclamó Tomoyo sacando su cámara  
- Vámonos ya con los demás - ultimó Syaoran con una gota sobre su cabeza

*****

Kero-chan veía televisión en casa de Yukito, cuando éste llegó.

- ¡¿Cómo?! Pero si apenas es medio día... - K  
- Lo siento por Touya, pero esto es muy importante. Intentemos ya espiar ese asteroide - Y

De modo que Kerberos y Yue, utilizando un plato con agua se concentraron, intentando ver imágenes.

En esta ocasión fue menos difícil. Pudieron observar la rocosa superficie, la construcción en ella y algunos salones, llegando al centro, donde estaba la cortina roja y una sombra con los ojos rojos y encendidos detrás.

En realidad estaban mirando lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos. La sombra hablaba consigo misma.

- Datan y Aidos... mis dos subalternos, los dos más poderosos después de mí... Ahora sólo quedo yo, como lo preví. Eran tan jóvenes e inexpertos... Pero con lo poco que han hecho de útil tendré una ventaja increíble. ¡Esos niños no saben con quién se han metido!

Los dos guardianes cayeron hacia atrás, y el plato con agua se derramó.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Y  
- Es la persona o cosa que está detrás de todo esto. Pero la energía negativa que despedía era enorme - K  
- Tendremos que avisarles a los Card Captors, cuanto antes

*****

Los chicos seguían en clases. Sakura estaba muy feliz.

- Un día normal, casi no puedo creerlo... - S

Sonó el timbre, el maestro se despidió y todos comenzaron a irse. Syaoran le tocó el hombro y ella volteó.

- Quería preguntarte algo - dijo un poco sonrojado  
- ¿Qué cosa? - le preguntó con una sonrisa  
- ¿Tienes algo qué hacer por la tarde?  
- Pues no ¿Por qué?  
- Pues porque... quería invitarte a salir, es todo

Sakura se quedó pasmada, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar.

- ¿A... salir? ¿Algo como una cita? - S  
- Sí. ¿Aceptas? - Sy  
- Claro... claro que sí...  
- Entonces nos vemos dentro de... una hora en el centro comercial ¿te parece?

La chica asintió y él sonrió.

- Entonces nos vemos - Sy

Al principio Sakura no hizo nada más que quedarse parada. Después fue a los casilleros, se puso sus patines a toda velocidad y se fue patinando felizmente por las calles.

( Genki ippai )

- ¡AAAYYYY! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡SYAORAN ME INVITÓ A SALIR! - S

Casi se cae en el trayecto a su casa, de tan feliz que se puso. Y cuando llegó entró como una estampida.

- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué sucede hija? - N  
- Una hora, una hora... Ah, hola mamá. Es que... es que... ¡Syaoran me invitó a salir! - S  
- Es lo natural, son novios  
- Pero, pero... ¡Es la primera vez que me invita a salir! Debo cambiarme enseguida

La chica subió corriendo las escaleras. Nadesiko sonrió.

- ¡Se ve tan feliz! - N

*****

Sakura descargó su mochila en la habitación, abrió su closet de un golpe y buscó algo para ponerse.

- No, no... esto tampoco... - S

Finalmente se topó con un vestido rojo, un suéter verde obscuro y una boina roja, un conjunto muy elegante.

- ¡Perfecto!... ¡Ay, le tengo que contar la noticia a Tomoyo! - S

Así, mientras se cambiaba le habló por el teléfono rosa a su amiga.

- ¿Hola? Aquí Tomoyo - T  
- Tomoyo, adivina qué ¡Syaoran me invitó a salir! - S  
- ¡¿En serio?! No me digas  
- Nos veremos en el centro comercial dentro de... ¡Dios mío, se hace tarde! Hasta luego, Tomoyo  
- Hasta pronto, y mucha suerte

Apenas sí le dio tiempo de ponerse un poco de lápiz labial rosa en los labios y de agarrar una bolsa. Un poco apurada llegó al centro comercial, donde se alisó la ropa y se enderezó. Al poco rato llegó Syaoran, muy guapo con un conjunto azul y chamarra del mismo color.

- Bien... - dijo el muchacho consultando su reloj - Llegué puntual ¿Te hice esperar mucho?  
- No, lo que pasa es que me apuré y por eso llegué antes - S  
- Siendo así ¿nos vamos? - preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo  
- De acuerdo ¿qué vamos a hacer?  
- Podríamos ver una película. Acaban de estrenar una muy buena, que me recomendaron los chicos...  
- Así que por eso platicaban afuera...

Oculta en una esquina, Tomoyo comenzó a seguirlos con su cámara.

- Después de todo no podía perderme una cita tan importante para Sakura... - T

*****

En la casa Kinomoto sonó la contestadora.

- ¡Señora Kinomoto, conteste por favor! ¡Es urgente! - Y

Nadesiko presintió que algo andaba mal y contestó con voz angustiada.

- ¿Yukito? ¿Qué sucede? - N  
- La línea estaba ocupada hace un momento ¿verdad? Necesito hablar con Sakura - Y  
- Oh no, salió. Estaba muy ilusionada, ya que iba a tener una cita con Li...  
- Genial... - murmuró Yukito. Por este detalle la señora se alarmó más aún  
- ¿Qué sucede? - insistió  
- Acabamos de descubrir más cosas sobre el asteroide Dark, cosas de vital importancia... ¿Sabe adónde tenían pensado ir?  
- Lamentablemente no...  
- Entonces tendremos que buscarlos. Muchas gracias, señora Kinomoto

El muchacho colgó, dejando a Nadesiko muy preocupada.

*****

Mientras tanto nuestra pareja, como no estaba enterada, se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo. En aquel momento estaban en el cine, viendo una película romántica.

- Syaoran ¿te acuerdas cuando fuimos al cine de niños? También estábamos viendo una película como esta... - S  
- Sí. Fue cuando tuve la predicción de que acabaríamos juntos... - contestó viéndola tiernamente  
- ¿Sólo viste eso en la predicción?  
- Mentiría si dijera que sí... y que no  
- No te entiendo  
- También supe que te quedarías con todas las cartas. Pero en cuanto a nosotros, es todo lo que vi  
- Tendré que preguntarle a Dream sobre eso - dijo algo molesta  
- ¿No preferirías averiguarlo por ti misma? - le preguntó levantando su rostro y aproximándolo al de él

Se besaron ahí mismo, sin prisas, disfrutando de la cercanía del uno con el otro.

- Lo hacen muy bien, mejor que en las películas - dijo Tomoyo emocionada, filmando desde unas filas más atrás.

*****

Kerberos y Yue volaban a través de la ciudad.

- ¿Aun no ves nada? - K  
- ¿Adónde se meterían? - Y  
- La ciudad no es muy grande, no debería ser tan difícil encontrarlos  
- Tenemos que seguir buscando

*****

Sakura y Syaoran salían del cine, cuando notaron un cambio drástico en la atmósfera.

- Es una carta Dark... - S  
- Está muy cerca... ¡viene para acá! - Sy

De pronto surgió una espesa neblina en el centro comercial. Todo lo que tocaba lo destruía inmediatamente.

- ¡The dark mist! - T  
- ¡Tomoyo! - S  
- ¿De dónde saliste? - Sy

La chica se rió nerviosamente, ocultando la cámara de video.

- ¿Nos filmaste? - S  
- Es que no podía permitir que un momento tan especial en la vida de mi amiga Sakura se perdiera - T  
- Discutiremos eso más tarde ¡Miren! - Sy

Las personas comenzaron a huir despavoridas y los chicos se ocultaron para sacar sus aditamentos mágicos.

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y apareció su traje rosa.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡AHORA!_

Entonces apareció el traje verde que combinaba con el de Sakura.

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche..._  
_¡Dame tu fuerza!_

- ¡Barrera mágica! - T

La niebla seguía destruyendo el edificio, pero a los Card Captors no les pasó nada.

- The dark mist es muy fuerte... - S  
- Nos pudo haber hecho daño de no ser por Tomoyo - Sy  
- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? - T

Los tres se quedaron viendo a la niebla que se obscureció.

Desde el aire Kerberos y Yue por fin los localizaron.

- Están envueltos por una carta... - Y  
- No podremos ayudarlos ¿o sí? - K  
- Me temo que no...

Mientras tanto los chicos no podían ver nada.

- Está muy obscuro - T  
- Tal vez... si encontramos el centro de la niebla podremos atacarla mejor... - S  
- Tomen mi mano, las dos - dijo Syaoran extendiendo los brazos - Caminaremos hasta dar con él...

Al principio sus pasos eran vacilantes y pequeños, pero conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban a la obscuridad avanzaron más rápido.

- Esperen... ya casi llegamos - S  
- Yo también lo siento. No se vayan a soltar - Sy

El muchacho sintió un leve temblor en la mano de Tomoyo.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sy  
- La barrera no va a durar mucho tiempo más... - T  
- Hay que localizarlo rápido - S

Dieron algunos pasos grandes, hasta que Sakura gritó.

- ¡Ahí esta! - S

Al mismo tiempo la barrera cedió, Tomoyo cayó exhausta y Syaoran se arrodilló.

- ¿Qué pasa? - S  
- Estaremos bien. Invocaré una magia de fuego para que nos proteja - Sy

Sakura lo comprendió y sacó sus cartas.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, conviértete en cadenas de justicia y cúbrela con tu obscuridad ¡Windy! ¡Shadow!- S

Entre los dos espíritus atraparon al núcleo de The dark mist, que no pudo moverse más.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

La carta se desvaneció, al igual que toda la niebla.

- Oh, oh... creo que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí... - dijo Tomoyo algo recuperada y viendo la destrucción reinante  
- Tendré que usar más cartas - S

La chica invocó primero a The fly, para ver mejor el lugar.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y modifica para nuestro bien... ¡Change! - S

Todo lo que The dark mist había destruido fue reparado gracias a Change.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y borra lo innecesario ¡Erase! - S

Y con la ayuda de su último conjuro, el recuerdo de la destrucción fue borrado de la mente de los humanos que la presenciaron. Después Sakura se reunió con todos en uno de los recovecos del centro comercial.

- Ya todo está arreglado - dijo la muchacha sonriendo - ¿Kerberos? ¿Yue? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?  
- Por lo visto hoy fue el día en el que todos nos vinieron a interrumpir... - Sy

Los guardianes estaban muy serios.

( Saigo no shinpan )

- No hubiéramos venido de no haber sido necesario - Y  
- Estuvimos espiando a los habitantes del asteroide Dark en casa de Yukito - K  
- ¿Y qué encontraron? - T  
- Hay alguien más poderoso aún que nuestros dos últimos enemigos - Y  
- Y podemos asegurar que su energía es muy grande - K

El viento comenzó a soplar y todos miraron el cielo.

- Así que nos relajamos antes de tiempo... - S  
- Nuestro gran enemigo aún no ha aparecido - Y  
- Entonces lo esperaremos... - murmuró Sakura empuñando su báculo

***** ***** *****

22/06/06

¡Estoy que me boto de la risa! ¡No puedo creer que halla escrito cosas tan tiernas! Primero la cita, lo de la estampida y la emoción (aunque debo admitir que yo haría lo mismo ^-^U), y luego Tomoyo espiándolos en el cine!!! XD

Ay bueno, ando muy feliz, tal vez demasiado. Como sea, espero que perdonen esta relajación extrema en el ritmo de la historia, prometo que se pondrá mejor. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	16. Recordando a Tomoeda

Capítulo 16: Recordando a Tomoeda

Era un precioso día soleado y Kero-chan se levantó con mucha flojera. Cuando salió del cajón se encontró con Sakura, ya vestida con un jumper crema y peinándose.

- ¡¿Cómo?! ¡Cada vez te levantas más temprano Sakura! - K  
- Es que hoy voy a ir de compras con todos mis amigos - contestó emocionada  
- Pero si ayer saliste con el mocoso  
- ¡Ay, sí, todo iba perfecto hasta que apareció una carta Dark!  
- Es obvio, esas cartas parecen no cansarse de molestarnos...

La chica dejó el cepillo en la mesa, poniéndose muy seria.

- Seguro también nos van a atacar hoy... tendremos que estar preparados - S

*****

Nadesiko estaba sentada ante Sonomi, en un saloncito de la mansión Daidouji.

- ¿No quieres té? - le preguntó la mujer al espíritu  
- No puedo beber - N  
- Lo siento, lo había olvidado  
- Está bien - contestó sonriendo  
- Oye ¿no te incomoda un poco ser un espíritu? ¿No preferirías estar viva o algo? Si el mago Clow Reed era tan poderoso como me dicen tal vez tu hija podría...  
- Sakura tiene el poder para darme una vida normal de nuevo. Soy yo la que no he querido  
- ¿Pero por qué?  
- He sido un espíritu mágico prácticamente desde que morí. Casi no me manifestaba en la casa porque no había suficiente energía mágica para atraerme. Pero desde que Sakura y Fujitaka tienen esos poderes he vivido muy feliz en mi papel de madre

Sonomi miró largamente a su prima.

- Si tan sólo nuestro abuelo hubiera podido verte... - dijo pausadamente  
- Pero si nos está mirando - contestó Nadesiko sonriendo - Hace ya algunos años que murió  
- Era tan fuerte... Llegó a conocer a Sakura ¿sabes?  
- Sí. Fue muy amable con ella...  
- Decía que le recordaba mucho a ti... A decir verdad cada vez que la veo me parece que se parece más... Casi apuesto a que va a ser modelo cuando sea más grande...  
- Yo también lo creo así - dio Nadesiko sonriendo  
- Por cierto, Tomoyo dijo que se iban a ir juntas  
- Sí, iban a irse de compras

*****

( Hitorijime )

El centro de la ciudad de Tomoeda estaba a punto de sufrir una revolución. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Syaoran, Junta y Yamazaki hicieron acto de presencia y recorrieron las tiendas, Tomoyo con su cámara y filmando a todos. Claro que las que estaban muy felices eran ellas, probándose algunas cosas, viendo todo, preguntando... Mientras que ellos las veían, o platicaban, o algo...

Los habitantes de la ciudad veían al alegre grupo con aprobación. Después de todo Tomoeda contaba con los niños y jóvenes entusiastas para el futuro...

Mientras recorrían el centro de la ciudad, los chicos iban recordando su niñez. Incluso pasaron al parque Sinyu, columpiándose un poco, para después pasar a la primaria, que tenía un pequeño festival artístico.

En cuanto los actuales maestros de la primaria supieron que todos menos Junta habían sido alumnos de la señorita Mizuki los dejaron pasar y hablaron muy bien de la maestra, diciendo que era de las mejores y que era una lástima que se hubiera ido.

Los chicos pasearon por los salones, viendo los trabajos de los niños.

- Miren, este era nuestro salón - dijo Rika entrando a uno  
- Sí, aquí íbamos en cuarto grado - reiteró Yamazaki

Todos entraron y vieron los lugares. Ya no cabían en esas banquitas y sillitas... Syaoran comenzó a recordar a la niñita que se sentaba delante de él y Sakura a su vez recordó al niño que se sentaba atrás de ella.

- Al principio metías miedo ¿sabes? - S  
- Creo que yo te tenía más miedo a ti que tú a mí - Sy  
- Oigan, están presentando una obra de teatro allá afuera - comentó Tomoyo asomándose por una ventana  
- Pues vamos a verla - J

Así los chicos salieron y se acomodaron en unas sillas para admirar la presentación. Al admirarla recordaron cuando ellos hicieron la Bella durmiente y comenzaron a reírse de Syaoran con sus rizos dorados. A él no le hizo mucha gracia, Sakura lo abrazó y continuaron viendo la representación.

*****

Touya y Yukito estaban en la veterinaria. En esta ocasión ambos habían trabajado de manera muy eficiente.

- Creo que acabaremos con los pendientes hoy - Ty  
- Veo que ya te recuperaste del todo - comentó Yukito sonriendo

Touya dejó los instrumentos que había usado.

- Ahora sólo queda esperar a que esto se termine...  
- ¿Te das cuenta de que tu boda depende ahora de los Card Captors?  
- Sólo espero que no tarden mucho

La puerta giró y automáticamente los dos voltearon hacia ella. Una señora con algo de edad y su perro entraron.

- ¿Esperabas que fuera otra persona? - Y  
- Estaba tan acostumbrado a sus entradas que siempre que se abra la puerta creeré que es ella... - Ty  
- Ánimo Touya. Las cosas caerán por su propio peso

El muchacho asintió y se dirigió a la señora.

- Buenos días. ¿Qué se le ofrece? - Ty

*****

Mientras tanto, los Card Captors y sus amigos salían del centro comercial. Las chicas llevaban grandes bolsas de todas las tiendas que habían visitado y se encaminaban a continuación a Twin Bells.

- Ojalá que hoy sí la encontremos abierta - Nk  
- Tengo muchas ganas de ver a la señorita Maki... - R

Finalmente llegaron y las chicas volvieron a emocionarse. Twin Bells sí estaba abierta y entraron en tropel.

- ¡Buenos días, señorita Maki! - C

La mujer estaba arreglando algunas cosas detrás del mostrador, así que cuando escuchó el saludo volteó sorprendida.

- ¿Oh?... ¿Quién es?... - dijo al principio  
- Somos nosotros ¿No nos recuerda? - T  
- ¡Es cierto! - exclamó la señorita reconociéndolos - ¡Hace tanto tiempo que no venían!...

La señorita Maki pasó su mirada por todos los muchachos. A Junta lo conocía porque a veces acompañaba a Rika a hacer las compras, pero nunca habían ido todos sus clientes favoritos más antiguos en grupo.

- ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! - decidió la mujer - Vengan a la parte trasera de la tienda, a tomar el té

*****

Los chicos se habían acomodado alrededor de una gran mesa de té, esperando a que su anfitriona apareciera con las tazas.

- Hace tantos años que no venían todos juntos... - decía la señorita sirviendo, ayudada por las chicas - Li, me parece que no te he visto desde que compraste aquel oso de felpa  
- Así es - Sy  
- Me parece que fue ayer cuando estaban en la primaria - continuó sentándose - ¡Cómo han crecido!  
- ¿Y qué nos dice de usted, señorita? - R  
- Sí, nunca se casó ¿verdad? - Nk  
- No Naoko - dijo poniéndose un poco triste - Después de mi prometido no encontré a ningún otro hombre que me interesara. Pero soy muy feliz con mi tienda. A todos los niños que han venido los he ayudado alguna vez. Y ustedes son la primera generación a la que atendí - añadió muy feliz  
- Pero señorita Maki, está muy bien conservada - T  
- Sí, se ve tan joven como cuando abrió Twin Bells - S  
- Bueno, yo no he hecho nada - confesó la mujer ruborizada - Supongo que es porque llevo una vida tranquila  
- Pues se conserva muy bonita, señorita - Ym

Chiharu se levantó inmediatamente y lo golpeó.

- ¡¿Por qué nunca me dices eso?! - C  
- ¡Porque siempre me golpeas antes! - Ym

Todos se les quedaron viendo. La señorita Maki sonrió.

- Veo que Chiharu y Yamazaki se llevan tan bien como siempre - dijo  
- Por cierto ¿no sabía del compromiso de Sakura y Li? - J  
- Pues no Junta - contestó pelando los ojos - ¿No me digan que?...  
- Sí, estamos comprometidos - Sy  
- Vaya, vaya, ya era hora. Siempre pensé que ustedes dos acabarían juntos. Muchas felicidades  
- Gracias señorita... - S

Los dos se ruborizaron.

- ¿Y qué hay contigo Tomoyo? - le preguntó la mujer - Aún no olvido lo que me contaste sobre Eriol  
- Pues... yo... - T  
- ¡Ay, no te hagas del rogar, Tomoyo! - C  
- Sí, Eriol te quiere mucho - R  
- Y supongo que tú a él también ¿no? - Ym  
- Sí, pero... no me ha pedido nada... - T  
- Tarde o temprano lo hará - S  
- El buen Eriol siempre ha sido así - Sy  
- ¿Lo ves Tomoyo? No debes preocuparte - ultimó la mujer  
- Sí... gracias a todos - T

La señorita Maki se levantó de su lugar.

- Por cierto Chiharu, me llegó algo que creo que te gustará mucho. Y Sakura, sé que te encantan los conejos, tengo uno monísimo por ahí...  
- ¡Yo también he estado buscando uno! - Nk  
- Bueno, pues vayamos a la tienda. Estoy segura de que hay algo para cada uno de ustedes

De modo que repasaron los estantes, saliendo cada quien con algo. Todos se despidieron de la señorita, prometiendo volver pronto.

- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que sería genial venir - R  
- La señorita Maki es tan atenta como siempre lo ha sido - Ym

Sakura y Syaoran se pararon en seco.

- Una presencia... - S

Los demás voltearon a verlos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - J  
- Acabo de recordar que prometí llegar temprano a casa. Tengo que irme - S  
- Yo los acompaño. Nos vemos - T

Un poco extrañados, pero contentos por todo lo que vivieron en el día, los amigos de los Card Captors se despidieron. Sakura, Tomoyo y Syaoran caminaron un poco más.

- Es una carta ¿verdad? - dijo Tomoyo, todavía con su cámara de video  
- Se está concentrando - S  
- Transformémonos - Sy

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y apareció su traje rosa.

_Espada que guardas los poderes de la descendencia de The Clow...._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu dueño..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡AHORA!_

Entonces apareció su traje chino verde.

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche..._  
_¡Dame tu fuerza!_

- ¿Hacia dónde está la presencia? - preguntó Syaoran empuñando su espada  
- Es hacia el centro de la ciudad - S  
- Andando - T

Sakura invocó a The fly y Tomoyo montó en su lanza, llegando rápidamente al centro de Tomoeda.

- Ya está atardeciendo... ¿Por qué siempre nos molestan? - S  
- ¡Alma mágica! - T

Los tres descendieron, viendo que todo estaba en orden. Sakura cerró los ojos.

- ¡Es ahí, está a punto de aparecer! - S

Justo en medio de la plaza surgió una lengua de fuego y apareció un espíritu gris y amarillo.

- ¡The dark firey! - Sy

La carta sonrió de modo malévolo.

- Veo que me reconocen - dijo pausadamente  
- ¿También hablas? - T  
- Todas las cartas Dark podemos comunicarnos. Sólo que ustedes no nos dan la oportunidad de hacerlo...  
- Fuiste enviada por alguien que conoció a Aidos y a Datan ¿no es así? - S  
- Exactamente. Fui enviado por nuestro gran amo...

The dark firey se alistó a atacarlos.

- Dios del fuego, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Fuego! - Sy.

La magia de Syaoran chocó con el espíritu, haciéndolo retroceder.

- Temo decir que no será suficiente - dijo Dark firey  
- Ahí viene otra vez - T  
- Para poder vencer a esta carta necesitaremos una combinación de cartas de elementos - S  
- ¿Cuáles vas a usar? - Sy

Sakura sacó las cuatro cartas de los elementos.

- No lo sé... tal vez... - S

The dark firey estaba muy cerca.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - T  
- Tienes que decidirte Sakura - Sy  
- Pero no sé cuales... - S  
- Entonces pregúntaselo a ellas mismas - Sy

El enemigo había retrocedido una vez más, dispuesto a hacer ceder a la barrera de Tomoyo. Comprendiendo que el tiempo se agotaba Sakura actuó.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen la voz de quien las llama ¡Windy! ¡Watery! ¡Firey! ¡Earthy! ¿pueden oírme? - S  
- Dios del agua, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Agua! - Sy

Una vez más la magia de Syaoran ganó tiempo. Los espíritus de las cartas Sakura habían aparecido dentro de la barrera.

- ¡No sé a cuáles de ustedes debo usar para derrotar a Dark firey! - S  
- No te desesperes, ama Sakura. Sabes bien que siempre debes usarme, para formar cadenas de justicia alrededor del infractor - dijo Windy con su voz dulce  
- Además, como la vez en la que atrapaste a Firey, debes usarme a mí también, para neutralizarlo - dijo Watery  
- Sin embargo esta contraparte mía es muy violenta. Tendrás que usarme a mí también para luchar primero poder a poder - dijo Firey - Así les dejaré el camino libre a los demás  
- Como vez ama, no es tan dificil - dijo finalmente Earthy  
- Pero... ¿no se neutralizarán entre ustedes también? - preguntó la chica perpleja  
- No te preocupes, eso no sucederá - contestó Windy  
- Después de todo, entre nosotros cuatro formamos las condiciones ideales para la creación de vida - dijo Earthy  
- Gracias. Vuelvan a sus cartas y estén atentas para que las libere - S

The firey había intentado traspasar la barrera muchas veces y Tomoyo resistía con tenacidad.

- Tomemos a esa carta por sorpresa - S  
- Yo me encargo. Tomoyo, descansa - Sy  
- De acuerdo - T

Así, al mismo tiempo que la chica retiraba su magia, Syaoran sacó un ofuda.

- Dios de las sombras, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Niebla! - Sy  
- Con esos trucos tontos no van a resolver nada - dijo Firey

Los tres Card Captors se separaron. Syaoran saltó rumbo a su atacante tratando de herirlo, pero el espíritu lo esquivó a tiempo. Y entonces saltó Sakura.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, conviértete en cadenas de justicia, inunda todo con tu líquido vital, que el fuego lo consuma todo... ¡Windy! ¡Watery! ¡Firey! - S

Los tres espíritus atacaron su blanco con gran certeza, haciendo que se debilitara y quedara inmóvil.

- Fue tal y como lo dijeron... - T  
- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Dark firey se resisitió a la conversión, pero mientras se transformaba en carta los desafió.

- Nuestro gran amo no será vencido. Sobretodo ahora que sabemos perfectamente que tú eres el ama de las cartas - dijo el espíritu  
- ¡¿Por qué te jactas de eso?! - Sy  
- No habíamos investigado nada. Fue la chismosa de Aidos la que lo averiguó... Y para su información nuestro amo Idevor es precisamente el amo de las cartas Dark

Sus últimas palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Sakura tomó a toda prisa la carta que ya se deshacía.

- ¿Quién es Idevor? - S

Nadie le contestó. La carta ya era polvo.

Los Card Captors se reunieron y se quedaron viendo al lugar en donde había desaparecido el enemigo con preocupación.

- No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando - S  
- Para empezar no sabemos qué quieren los seres que viven en el asteroide Dark... - T  
- Pero si esto es imposible... sólo hay un amo de las cartas conocido y es Sakura. Esto tiene que ser un error - Sy  
- Tomoyo, hay que escribirle a Eriol, enseguida - S  
- Sí, y también hay que avisarle a Yue y a todos - T

Tomoyo se despidió, yendo hacia su casa a toda prisa.

- No te preocupes Sakura, pronto sabremos la verdad - Sy  
- No me explico cómo es que siempre tienen que surgir dificultades. Hay veces en que pienso que las cartas traen consigo muchos problemas - S

Syaoran se paró frente a ella.

- Si ellas te escucharan hablar así se pondrían muy tristes - Sy  
- Syaoran, no me malinterpretes - contestó la chica sonriendo - No cambiaría por nada del mundo a mis queridas cartas. Además, tal vez en esta ocasión no sean ellas las culpables ¿no crees?

***** ***** *****

23/09/07

Así que ya están surgiendo los cabos sueltos... aunque eso de que los malos de la historia no habían investigado a sus oponentes... bueno, lo leo ahora y me digo qué tontos Lo mismo va para Sakura gritando: ¡No sé a cuál de ustedes usar para derrotar a Dark Firey! XD

De momento la historia ya lleva un rato tranquila, pero cuidado, demasiada tranquilidad no es buena. Pronto las cosas se pondrán más movidas.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	17. Otra vez el laberinto

Capítulo 17: Otra vez el laberinto

Syaoran dormía tan profundamente que no notó cuando Sakura abandonó la habitación. Un tiempo después escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal y una alegre voz inundó el departamento.

- ¡Buenos días, Syaoran! - exclamó Sakura asomándose a la habitación - Pero qué flojo eres ¿Por qué no te has levantado?

La chica se acercó al lecho, donde el muchacho ya se estaba incorporando.

- Mi Angel guardián no había venido a despertarme - Sy  
- ¿Tu... Angel? - preguntó ella ruborizándose  
- ¿No lo sabías? Tú eres mi Angel, Sakura - contestó estrechando sus manos  
- Ay, Syaoran...

Una vez que el chico se cambió los dos desayunaron.

- Qué lindo día - S  
- Sí. Últimamente los días han estado muy bonitos por aquí - Sy  
- ¿Cómo estarán en Hong Kong? ¿Ya se habrá pasado el mal tiempo?  
- Supongo que sí. Ese mal tiempo era causado por la atmósfera de las cartas Dark  
- Oye Syaoran ¿tú quién crees que sea realmente Idevor?

El muchacho dejó su taza de leche a un lado.

- No lo sé... Pero si es una broma es de muy mal gusto - Sy  
- ¿A qué te refieres? - S  
- Insisto en que nuestro enemigo no puede ser un amo de las cartas. Los manuscritos del mago Clow siempre mencionan a un solo amo, que en aquel tiempo era él  
- Y sin embargo también hay cartas Dark. Y se supone que no existían ni ellas ni los Card Captors del asteroide  
- Esta magia tiene que ser reciente. Por lo tanto no hay que tenerles miedo. Una magia de esta clase, que sólo intenta apantallar con un nombre copiado no debe imponernos a nosotros, que conocemos los secretos del mago Clow  
- Sin contar con que somos sus descendientes...

Sakura acababa de terminar de comer, al igual que Syaoran. Ella se paró primero y él después, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Deja de preocuparte. Ellos no podrán vencernos jamás - Sy  
- Si tú lo dices te creeré. Además yo también creo en mí misma - dijo la chica señalándose el pecho - El mago Clow, mi padre, me dijo que la magia más fuerte venía de tu propia estrella. Y si brilla...  
- Nada te detendrá - finalizó Syaoran sonriendo - En fin, olvida eso de momento  
- Sí  
- ¿Por qué no practicamos un poco después de que se nos baje el desayuno? Hace mucho que no lo hacemos  
- Es una gran idea - respondió la chica con una sonrisa - Salgamos de una vez  
- Espera un poco

Syaoran fue a su habitación y abrió el cajón de su buró, tomando a continuación una cajita negra que guardó en su pantalón. Después se reunió con Sakura y se fueron.

*****

Nadesiko lavaba platos en la cocina, cuando Fujitaka bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días cariño - N  
- Buenos días Nadesiko ¿Y Sakura? - F  
- Fue a desayunar con Li. Touya se volvió a ir temprano, me parece... ¿en qué piensas?

El señor Kinomoto miraba al vacío, sentado frente a la mesa.

- ¿Recuerdas lo que Sakura nos contó cuando llegó ayer? - F  
- Algo sobre un amo de las cartas Dark... lo cual se me hace rarísimo - N  
- A mí esto no me gusta... Eriol no ha dicho nada sobre eso y yo tampoco siento que sea correcto  
- Nuestra hija nos dijo también que le habían escrito una carta urgente

Fujitaka volvió a quedarse callado y el espíritu se le acercó.

- ¿Qué tienes cariño? - N  
- Si tan solo pudiera tenerlo todo... me refiero al poder y a la sabiduría... Casi no tengo conocimientos... y Eriol quedó en un nivel de magia igual al de Li... Si tan sólo pudiera tenerlo todo...  
- Fujitaka, no digas eso. Si así fuera, en primera, serías de nuevo el mago Clow... y Eriol moriría

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre y una voz desde afuera.

- ¿Tío? ¿Estás ahí? - T  
- Es Tomoyo... - N

El señor Kinomoto miró fijamente a su esposa.

- Tienes razón. Las cosas son así porque el destino así lo quiso. Después de todo Sakura lo ha hecho muy bien - F  
- Me alegro de que lo comprendas cariño - contestó Nadesiko flotando hacia la puerta - Y no vayas a mencionarlo otra vez. Me pone triste que te deprimas

El espíritu abrió la puerta para que Tomoyo pasara. La chica iba vestida de amarillo y con su cámara de video en la mano.

- Buenos días. Vine por Kero-chan - T

El guardián bajó volando a toda prisa.

- ¿Ya estás listo? - T  
- Sí, ya estoy ansioso por ayudarte con la edición de nuestras últimas aventuras - contestó Kero-chan emocionado  
- Cuídense - F  
- Que les vaya bien - N  
- Sí - contestó Tomoyo desde la puerta.

*****

Sakura y Syaoran estuvieron meditando durante un par de horas sobre la azotea del edificio, uno al lado del otro. Durante ese tiempo también procuraron concentrar su energía mágica para cerciorarse de que estuviera normal, y vaya que sí estaba bien. El nivel de magia de ambos aumentaba gradualmente y, para los que podían percibirla, esto resultaba muy evidente. Después de aquel periodo Sakura abrió los ojos y se incorporó.

- Creo que ya deberíamos empezar a practicar ¿no te parece Syaoran? - S  
- Sí, comencemos - Sy

Tomoyo iba caminando por ahí con Kero-chan simulando que era un muñeco de felpa. De pronto escuchó algunos gritos desde el edificio y reconoció la voz de sus amigos. Kero-chan se movió.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? ¿Son Sakura y el mocoso? - K  
- No hables. Sí, son ellos. Qué buena suerte, parece que practicarán artes marciales hoy. Vamos Kero-chan, tenemos que ver esto - contestó Tomoyo comenzando a correr hacia un lugar apartado - Debiste de verlos en la cita pasada, cuando los interrumpió una carta Dark... ¡hasta se besaron!  
- ¡Ay, cuando vea al mocoso lo voy a!...

Así, Tomoyo y Kero-chan llegaron a una de las esquinas del edificio.

- Veamos... los grabaré in fraganti, como la otra vez... - T

La chica sacó su colgante.

- Tomoyo... ¿qué piensas hacer? - K  
- Ah, es que - dijo riéndose sonrojada - Después de todo es mi poder y puedo usarlo como yo quiera...

*****

Mientras tanto, Sakura y Syaoran seguían practicando. Estaban en pleno combate, atacando, esquivando y contraatacando, cuando en el edificio de al lado, unas plantas en sus macetas se movieron.

- ¡Kero-chan me estás tapando toda la escena! - T  
- No es mi culpa que halla tan poco espacio en este lugar - K  
- Ya no hables o nos van a descubrir  
- Como si alguien pudiera ver a los hombres invisibles...  
- Pues no, pero nos pueden oír

Sakura volteó hacia el edificio contiguo.

- ¡Ay no, ya se dio cuenta! - exclamó Tomoyo agitada

Syaoran se detuvo y miró a la chica.

- ¿Qué sucede Sakura? - Sy  
- Me pareció sentir una presencia - S  
- ¿Es una carta?  
- No, no parece... tal vez sea mi imaginación  
- Demasiados ataques ¿eh? - le dijo sonriendo  
- Mejor continuemos

Al ver que continuaban ejercitándose, Tomoyo suspiró.

- Por poco... - T  
- Te dije que no era buena idea hacer esto. Sakura ya puede percibir magia a kilómetros de distancia - K  
- Pero es tan distraída... es uno de sus encantos, además de que es muy conveniente para ciertos casos. ¡Continuemos Kero-chan!

Sakura se sentó un momento para descansar, pero el muchacho aún no se agotaba, así que tomó su espada y comenzó a practicar con ella. La chica lo observaba atentamente, sentada con las piernas cruzadas y un poco ruborizada.

- Se ve tan guapo... - S

Syaoran se concentraba en la espada, pero al sentir la mirada de Sakura sobre él se incomodó un poco, se puso nervioso y al final se cortó.

- ¿Estás bien Syaoran? - preguntó la chica yendo hacia él y examinando su dedo  
- No es nada. Suele pasar - Sy  
- Usa esto - le dijo sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo y oprimiéndolo en su herida. Él se sonrojó

Y Tomoyo, encantada con la escena.

- Te dije que eran lindos - T  
- ¡Ese mocoso, lo odio! - K

La chica no le hizo más caso al guardián. La pareja se miraba tiernamente.

- Bueno maestro - bromeó Sakura - ¿Cómo cree que voy con mi entrenamiento? - S  
- Te diré que me recuerdas a Mei Ling cuando ya estaba avanzada. Eres buena, aunque no sé por qué recordé Hong Kong - Sy  
- ¿No es obvio? Mei Ling y tú entrenaban juntos...  
- No me refería a eso  
- Ah, entonces te referías a tu casa

Syaoran asintió.

- ¿Sabes? Me siento aliviado de que ahora puedo recordar a mi hogar sin remordimientos. Nunca dejaré de agradecerte tu ayuda - Sy  
- No hay de que - contestó ella sonrojada - Además regresaste conmigo a cuestas, por decirlo de algún modo  
- Eso me recuerda... - dijo el muchacho metiendo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón - Hay algo que...

Sakura lo veía con curiosidad, ya que se había sonrojado. Pero de repente sus ojos se dilataron.

- Una presencia - S

El joven volteó hacia una dirección.

- Sí, es por allá - Sy

*****

Kerberos y Tomoyo estaban en la calle, cuando vieron a Sakura y Syaoran, con sus trajes amarillo y azul venir hacia ellos.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? - S  
- Eh, pues... - T  
- Íbamos a la casa de Tomoyo cuando notamos algo en el cielo - K  
- ¿Adónde se fue? - Sy  
- Por allá - indicó Tomoyo

Así, los Card Captors se fueron volando a buscar a la carta.

- ¿Notan algo? - S  
- Yo no - Sy  
- Pero debe estar por aquí - K  
- ¿Qué forma tenía la carta? - Sy  
- No sabría decirlo - T

Siguieron sobrevolando un rato más, hasta que vieron una especie de remolino blanco.

- ¡Allá va! - K

Los Card Captors lo siguieron y pararon frente a...

- ¡El templo Tzukimine! - S  
- Como está abandonado será un buen sitio para pelear - Sy  
- Entremos - K  
- Pero con cuidado - T

Los cuatro atravesaron la entrada lentamente. Ya era mediodía y el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo. No había nada tétrico en el templo.

- Sigue aquí, pero no se manifiesta - S  
- ¿Qué espera para salir? - K

En eso, un remolino más grande los envolvió.

- ¡Cuidado! - Sy

Tomoyo iba a invocar su barrera cuando el remolino se transformó en un cuadrado grande de arbusto. La chica bajó su lanza.

- Es the dark maze - S  
- ¡Ay no, no de nuevo aquí! - T  
- Si salir de The maze fue difícil no quiero imaginarme cómo será salir de aquí... - Sy  
- Si por lo menos no lo intentamos nunca saldremos - dijo Kerberos y se acercó a una pared con el propósito de embestirla.  
- ¡No Kero-chan! - S

Era demasiado tarde. La pared emitió una energía que teletransportó al guardián.

- ¿En dónde estará? No se ve por ninguna parte... - T  
- Tampoco se siente su energía - Sy  
- En casos como este sólo queda una cosa - S

Sakura sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y emite tu juicio... ¡Libra! - S

The libra apareció balanceándose graciosamente y yendo a las manos de la chica, que la sostuvo por su parte superior para que colgara.

- Buena idea, nos servirá de brújula - Sy  
- Dime Libra, por favor ¿Kero-chan está dentro del laberinto? - S

The libra se inclinó del lado donde colgaba el sol.

- ¿Nos será posible encontrarlo desde aquí? - S

Esta vez se inclinó del lado donde colgaba la luna.

- Tendremos que movernos - T

Los tres caminaron hacia donde estaba abierto el sendero, para encontrar una parte más intrincada.

- ¿Qué camino debemos de tomar, Libra? ¿El primero nos llevará a Kero-chan? - S

Cuando The libra iba a contestar varios trozos de arbusto se desprendieron y fueron directamente hacia ellos.

- ¡Nos ataca! - T  
- Dios del fuego, escucha mi voz y protégenos... ¡Fuego! - Sy

Los arbustos se quemaron, pero varios otros comenzaron a desprenderse.

- Tal vez si nos dan nos pase lo mismo que a Kero-chan - T  
- Aunque si nos dieran podríamos encontrarnos en el mismo lugar que él... ¿no Libra? - S

La balanza se inclinó hacia el lado de la luna.

- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado - Sy  
- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? - T  
- Si tan sólo pudiéramos usar a The trough... Pero si nos acercamos nos llevará automáticamente a otro sitio - S  
- Tal vez... si usamos otro método - Sy

Los arbustos volvieron al ataque.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - T  
- ¿De qué otro método estás hablando? - S  
- Tal vez si te enfocas en Kero-chan con todo tu poder... y si yo uso la teletransportación... - Sy  
- ¿Puedes usar la teletransportación? Ese es un poder que nosotras no tenemos - T  
- ¿No será peligroso? - S  
- No te preocupes. El que encontremos a Kero-chan dependerá de ti y sé que podrás - Sy

Sakura sonrió.

- Tomoyo, no dejes ceder la barrera - S  
- Bien - T  
- ¿Estás listo Syaoran? - S  
- Cuando quieras - Sy

La chica cerró los ojos y juntó las manos, todavía sosteniendo la carta de The libra.

- Por favor cartas Sakura. Ayúdenme a encontrar a Kero-chan... - S

Hubo un largo rato de silencio en el que Sakura no vio más que obscuridad y no sintió nada. Mientras tanto, Syaoran había comenzado a condensar su poder en su espada. Finalmente logró localizarlo y sin abrir los ojos gritó.

- ¡Ahí está! - S  
- Por los poderes de la descendencia de The clow... la facultad de estar en un lugar y en otro... otórguensela a quien los invoca... ¡Teletransportación! - Sy

Una energía azul inundó la barrera de Tomoyo y los hizo aparecer...

Apareciendo en otro sitio del laberinto donde Kero-chan permanecía expectante.

- Vaya, así que aquí están todos - K  
- ¡Te encontramos! - exclamó Sakura abrazando al guardián  
- ¿No te ha atacado nada por aquí? - Sy  
- No. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo - K

Todos miraron a su alrededor.

- Esperen... ¿no escuchan algo? - T

De pronto las paredes del laberinto se cerraron.

- ¡Nos tiene atrapados! - K  
- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos continuar... - T  
- Sólo nos queda pedir ayuda - Sy

Sakura asintió y sacó otra carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y brilla entre la espesura... ¡Glow! - S

El espíritu de The glow salió de la carta.

- Ve hacia arriba y emite un S.O.S ¡deprisa! - S

Mientras el espíritu ascendía las paredes del laberinto comenzaron a contraerse.

- ¿Nos va a aplastar? - T  
- No hay que permitírselo - dijo Syaoran sacando su espada  
- ¡No Syaoran! Te va a enviar lejos de aquí - S  
- Pero si no hacemos algo nos aplastará - K

El muchacho estaba a punto de rasgar los arbustos cuando éstos se destruyeron desde afuera. Un cascabel asomó de entre los escombros y la figura de un hombre apareció.

- ¡Yue! - S  
- Justo a tiempo - T  
- Noté que algo andaba mal por aquí y cuando vi a The glow no me quedó la menor duda - Y  
- Salgamos de aquí - K

Los cinco atravesaron el trecho que Yue había destruido hasta que llegaron al templo.

- The dark maze está debilitado. ¡Adelante Sakura! - K  
- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Y la carta fue destruida.

- Bueno, está dicho que no podemos tener una cita en paz - dijo Syaoran en modo distante y ocultando su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón  
- Por lo menos pudimos salir de esta. Gracias Yue - S  
- Sí, gracias - T

Lejos, en el asteroide, la sombra de ojos rojos se enfurecía.

***** ***** *****

30/09/07

Y siguen las escenas tiernas, pero este es un fanfic shoujo, qué se le va a hacer... y Tomoyo filmando para variar XD Ah, sí, y la ortografía correcta de Tzukimine es Tsukimine. Una vez mas, mil disculpas por mi mal japonés de antaño

Como ven, nuestro "amigo" Idevor se está enojando. Veamos qué planeará la próxima ocasión. *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	18. Lo que puede hacer un sentimiento

Capítulo 18: Lo que puede hacer un sentimiento

Sakura se acababa de vestir. Se había puesto un vestido negro con falda de vuelo, una blusa rosa y zapatos negros. En ese momento se estaba peinando alegremente ante el espejo, cuando sonó el teléfono rosa.

- ¿Hola? Aquí Sakura - S  
- Hola Sakura soy yo, Tomoyo - T  
- Buenos días  
- Buenos días a ti. Oye, te quería preguntar si podrías ir a mi casa a dormir  
- Me gustaría mucho, pero... Tu mamá no está ¿verdad?  
- Se fue a un congreso. Como mañana es día libre en las escuelas y negocios... Pero le pregunté si podía invitarte antes de que se fuera y me dijo que sí  
- Entonces iré. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?  
- ¿Te parece a las diez? Podríamos hacer un pastel y además quiero que veas cómo quedaron las últimas películas que hice

La chica volteó hacia un cajón de su escritorio.

- Kero-chan ni te ayudó. Después de la batalla se quedó dormido y no se ha despertado todavía - S  
- ¡Pobrecito! Ya no está tan acostumbrado a las emociones como antes. Pero si se despierta le puedes decir que esté tranquilo. Las escenas en donde aparece quedaron muy bien - T  
- Sí, eso haré. Entonces nos vemos después Tomoyo  
- Nos vemos

Sakura colgó y se dio un último vistazo en el espejo. Era uno de esos días en los que prefirió no usar colitas sino el cabello suelto. Y después bajó a desayunar.

- Buenos días mamá, papá, hermano - S  
- Buenos días Sakura - F  
- Buenos días monstruo - Ty

La muchacha se acercó disimuladamente a su hermano y le dio un fuerte pisotón.

- ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas así?! - S  
- Siempre se despiertan con una energía... - dijo Nadesiko sonriendo  
- Vamos a desayunar - F

El espíritu les sirvió a todos y hubo un rato de paz, en el que todos comieron con mucho apetito.

- Por cierto papá, mamá, Tomoyo me invitó a su casa - S  
- ¿Y qué van a hacer? - F  
- Pues ver unos videos, cocinar y esas cosas - S  
- Espero que se diviertan mucho - N  
- ¿Y tú qué vas a hacer Touya? - F  
- Iré con Yuki al centro comercial, a comprar algo - Ty

Toda la familia le dedicó una mirada malévola.

- Así que a comprar "algo" - N  
- ¿Qué tiene de malo comprar algo? - preguntó Touya un poco sonrojado  
- Para mí que le vas a comprar a la señorita Mizuki un anillo de... - S

El muchacho no la dejó terminar porque le tapó la boca.

- ¡Oye, ya déjame en paz, ya sabes cómo es Eriol y!... - Ty  
- Con calma hijos, con calma. Por cierto que Eriol tiene mucha razón en eso de formalizar compromisos - F  
- Exactamente, no que el mocoso ése - Ty  
- ¿De qué te quejas hermano? Nos comprometimos extraoficialmente, sólo que no del modo habitual - dijo Sakura molesta  
- No ataques a Li, Touya - repuso Nadesiko - Nosotros hablamos con su madre y te puedo asegurar que son personas tan decentes como Eriol  
- Bueno, está dicho que las mujeres sólo entre ellas se ayudan - Ty  
- Tampoco malinterpretes a tu madre. No olvides que ante todo, la pareja es lo más importante - dijo Fujitaka ofreciéndole la mano a su esposa. Ella la aceptó un poco sonrojada y sonriente y los jóvenes decidieron volver al plato.

Sakura acabó con su desayuno un rato después.

- Gracias mamita, estuvo delicioso - dijo entregándole la bandeja.  
- Por nada hija - N

Tras lo cual subió a su recamara a empacar. Puso un lindo camisón, su cepillo, pasta de dientes, algunos caramelos, ropa limpia y esas cosas. Cuando su equipaje estuvo listo miró el reloj de su habitación.

- Si me voy en patines llegaré puntual - S

Tomó la maleta y bajó las escaleras, hacia el vestíbulo.

- ¡Ya me voy! - S  
- Que te vaya bien, hija - F

Mientras se ponía los patines Touya la alcanzó en el vestíbulo.

- Bueno, yo también ya me voy - Ty  
- Oye hermano - S  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- ¿Por qué no admites que estás celoso de Syaoran?  
- ¿De dónde sacas esa idea? - preguntó molesto  
- Entonces no lo estás - continuó Sakura malévola  
- Ya déjame monstruo

El muchacho cerró la puerta.

*****

Syaoran estaba estudiando en su departamento, cuando el teléfono sonó.

- ¿Sí? Hola madre... No, aún no se las... No, le dije que no... Sí, comprendo por qué... Sí, no se preocupe, en cuanto pueda... sí, usted también cuídese mucho... hasta luego... - Sy

La última frase de su madre lo había impactado, así que fue en busca del teléfono rosa y revisó la contestadora.

- Hola Syaoran, soy yo, Sakura. Supuse que tal vez llamarías hoy y por eso grabé este mensaje. Tomoyo y yo vamos a ir de compras y después a su casa, todo el día, y también me voy a quedar a dormir ahí. Si ocurre algo ya sabes dónde vamos a estar. Te mando un beso. ¡Nos vemos! - S

El muchacho colgó el teléfono y se sentó sobre la cama. Miró largamente la nueva fotografía sobre su buró y después contempló la cajita negra, aún cerrada. Y suspiró.

*****

Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en los comercios, mirando libros de cocina.

- ¿Qué clase de pastelería sería mejor? ¿Francesa? ¿Inglesa? - T  
- A mí me gustan todas - declaró Sakura entusiasmada  
- Me refería a la clase de pastel que vamos a hacer hoy... No sé, un postre relleno de fruta, o de crema, o de chocolate... ¿Y qué va a llevar encima? ¿Dulces, fresas, vainilla, o qué?  
- Yo tampoco estoy segura, pero hay tantos pasteles deliciosos en estos libros que no me decido por ninguno

Las dos siguieron pasando páginas, hasta que Tomoyo señaló una ilustración con el dedo.

- Esta tarta de chocolate no se ve mal ¿qué opinas? - T  
- Haber... lleva un relleno parecido al mousse, pero que no es mousse... necesitaremos mucho chocolate para hacerlo - S  
- Por eso no te angusties, tengo un montón en mi casa  
- La costra de la tarta no será problema... creo que quedará delicioso  
- Entonces nos llevaremos este libro

Finalmente ambas salieron del comercio y se encaminaron a la mansión Daidouji.

- Me sorprende que no te hallas gastado todo tu dinero la vez que fuimos de compras - S  
- No necesitaba mucha ropa. Ese vestido lo compraste ese día ¿verdad? Se te ve muy lindo - T  
- Gracias, pero lo malo es que ya no tengo nada de dinero - dijo Sakura avergonzada  
- Oh, pero eso no tiene importancia, lo importante es que fuiste feliz comprando. Y ya verás, esta tarta quedará deliciosa. La haremos muy grande, para que quede un trozo para Kero-chan  
- Y también uno para Syaoran y para Yukito...  
- No te preocupes, estoy segura de que nos alcanzará  
- Aunque con Kero-chan nunca se sabe...

Iban ya saliendo de los comercios cuando vieron a lo lejos a Touya y Yukito.

- ¿Qué no son tu hermano y Yukito? - T  
- Sí, son ellos. ¡Hermano! - S

Los dos muchachos venían saliendo de una joyería, cuando escucharon la voz de Sakura. Touya escondió lo que acababa de comprar y Yukito las saludó.

- Hola Sakura, Tomoyo - Y  
- Buenos días - T  
- Hola Yukito. Hermano ¿qué es lo que traes ahí? - S  
- Creo que no es tu asunto monstruo - Ty

Antes de que comenzara una nueva pelea Yukito intervino.

- ¿Qué están haciendo por aquí? - Y  
- Vinimos a buscar una receta para un pastel - S  
- Lo haremos en cuanto lleguemos a mi casa - T  
- ¡Qué bien! Seguro que quedará delicioso - Y  
- Pues yo lo dudo, siendo que el monstruo lo va a preparar - Ty

Sakura le volvió a dar un pisotón a Touya.

- Les daremos un trozo mañana - T  
- Lo estaremos esperando. ¡Nos vemos luego! - Y

*****

Syaoran salió a pasear por el parque Sinyu con una gabardina azul. Todos volteaban a verlo, ya que era mediodía y hacía calor. Pero él no se inmutaba.

- Lo intenté... pero no pude... Y cada vez que trato... que trato de decir algo... siempre nos interrumpen... - Sy

Sus pensamientos se fijan en Sakura y sonríe.

- Cuando estoy con ella... desearía que jamás se alejara de mí... es lo que quiero decirle, pero... Por lo visto si mi madre está en lo cierto volverán a atacarnos... Rayos... nunca hay tiempo... - Sy

Unos gritos desviaron su atención. Era una pareja, justo en medio del parque.

- ¿Entonces ya no quieres saber más de mí? Pues yo tampoco quiero saber más de ti  
- ¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Te odio, no te soporto!

Y se separaron. El viento comenzó a soplar. Ya no había nadie mas en el parque.

- Es una carta Dark... - Sy

*****

Sakura mezclaba los ingredientes del pastel en un tazón con la ayuda de una batidora de mano, mientras Tomoyo derretía el chocolate. De pronto sintió una atmósfera extraña y se paró.

- ¿Sucede algo? - T  
- Me pareció sentir una presencia - contestó cerrando los ojos

La chica se concentró, mientras su amiga la miraba con atención y vigilaba el chocolate.

- ¿Sigue ahí? - T  
- No... ya no está... a lo mejor no era nada - S

*****

Syaoran recorrió algunas calles de Tomoeda, viendo atentamente a la gente.

- ¡Ya no te quiero, vete de aquí! - le gritaba una niña a su perro, que ladraba  
- Ya no se siente la presencia. Debió haberse metido dentro de las personas... ¡Demonios, es muy poderosa! Podré permanecer inmune un rato más, pero después... - Sy

El muchacho se dirigió velozmente hacia la casa de Tomoyo.

*****

El pastel ya llevaba un buen rato en el horno, y Tomoyo y Sakura estaban sentadas tranquilamente en la cocina, mientras comían.

- ¿Entonces la servidumbre ya salió? - S  
- Sí, no quedamos más que tú y yo dentro de la casa - contestó Tomoyo mirando el plato  
- Ya es algo tarde... Después de que esté listo el pastel veremos las películas ¿verdad?  
- No lo sé...

Sakura levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Tomoyo.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? - S  
- No tiene importancia ¿o sí? - contestó la chica retirando su plato y poniéndolo en el fregadero.  
- Tomoyo ¿estás bien?  
- Sí, me siento bien  
- ¿Entonces por qué no vamos a ver las películas? O tal vez podríamos probar el pastel, para después convidarle a Kero-chan y a los demás  
- Da igual. Ya deberías irte a tu casa, se hace tarde

Sakura abrió mucho los ojos.

- Pero si tú me invitaste a dormir hoy - S  
- No lo creo. No me caes bien - T  
- ¿Que qué?

La atmósfera se volvió a tornar muy pesada.

- Sí... en definitiva es una carta Dark... Hay que salir a combatirla - S  
- No pienso seguir tus órdenes, no soporto que me hables. La verdad... la verdad es que... ¡Te odio! - T  
- ¡Tomoyo ¿qué tienes?!

En ese momento sonó el timbre y Sakura se apresuró a abrir. Era Syaoran, con su traje verde obscuro. Su mirada era bastante hostil y le recordó a la chica a aquel niño de Hong Kong que quería quitarle las cartas Clow.

- ¡Syaoran! ¿Notaste la presencia? - S  
- Sí. Transfórmate. Está atacando a los humanos - Sy

El muchacho dijo lo último en un tono bastante severo, pero como Sakura estaba preocupada se apresuró a decir el conjuro y le apareció el traje chino rojo. Entonces salió de la mansión.

- ¿Los ataca? ¿En qué forma? Tomoyo está muy extraña - S  
- Revierte los sentimientos más importantes. Y no me llames por mi nombre, Kinomoto - Sy

La joven se quedó de piedra.

- Syaoran, tú también... - S  
- Supongo que no pude evitarlo. Me gustaría sentirlo, pero no puedo - Sy  
- Pero... ninguna carta hace algo tan terrible  
- Entonces debe ser una nueva carta - dijo Syaoran con impaciencia - Me sorprende que no te des cuenta al instante  
- Por lo menos podrías evitar ser tan duro...  
- Ya te dije que no puedo, esa carta revirtió mis sentimientos, al igual que todos los de la población... y muy pronto también revertirá los tuyos  
- Actuaré deprisa, lo prometo. Ahora veamos - dijo sacando algunas cartas - ¿Exactamente qué sientes por mí ahora?  
- Para ser sincero te odio - dijo impasible

Sakura no pudo evitar sentirse herida en lo más vivo y algunas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

- Dios mío... oírte decir eso es como la muerte para mí... - S  
- ¿Podrías darte prisa? - Sy  
- ¡Ya no me presiones!... Haber... el sentimiento contrario al odio es... el amor... eso es ¡The love!

Automáticamente la carta flotó y se separó de las demás.

- Sólo hay un pequeño problema - S  
- ¿Cuál? - preguntó Syaoran hastiado  
- Esta carta nació gracias a mis sentimientos por ti... es algo así como una carta de dos - S  
- ¿Y? - Sy  
- Para usarla necesito que me ayudes  
- Pero si ya no te amo ¿cómo esperas que te ayude?  
- Si quieres no lo hagas por mí - dijo un poco triste - Hazlo sólo para vencer a las cartas Dark  
- Antes las detestaba, pero ahora no ¡¿Cuándo vas a entender que mis sentimientos se revirtieron?!

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente, sin querer creerlo. Después se dominó.

- Al menos hazlo por tu orgullo - murmuró con voz ronca

En esta ocasión dio en el clavo. El orgullo de Syaoran se había achicado notablemente desde su niñez, pero ahora estaba realmente en alto.

- Muy bien. Lo haré - dijo tomando la carta con una mano.

Ambos la levantaron y una energía comenzó a ser emitida.

- Carta que fuiste creada por los sentimientos más puros. Derrama tu poder ahora e inunda todo con tu energía - S

Y al mismo tiempo gritaron:

- ¡Love!

Una luz blanca salió de la carta e inundó la ciudad de Tomoeda. Los sentimientos contrarios comenzaron a salir de las personas y a condensarse en una energía gris.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y cúbrela con tu obscuridad ¡Shadow! - S

Así, los sentimientos quedaron encerrados en una esfera negra. Tomoyo salió corriendo de la mansión.

- No sé por qué, pero sentía que nada me importaba ¿Qué está pasando aquí? - T  
- Era una carta Dark. Pero Sakura se encargó de ella - dijo Syaoran aliviado  
- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

La esfera se introdujo en una carta que fue a parar a manos de la chica. Antes de que se deshiciera pudieron leer "The hate" en ella.

- Era una carta nueva - S  
- Nisiquiera tenía escrito "Dark" en ella - T  
- ¡Sakura! - Sy

El muchacho la abrazó con fuerza. Ella estaba tan aliviada que no supo qué decir.

- Eh... será mejor que saque el pastel del horno (y que vaya por mi cámara) - dijo Tomoyo retirándose

- Perdóname Sakura. Luché con todas mis fuerzas para que la carta no me invadiera, pero... - Sy  
- Lo sé, cálmate Syaoran. Ya todo está bien - S

Él la miró a los ojos y recordó la cajita que aún guardaba en el bolsillo.

- Hay algo que tengo que mostrarte - dijo sacándola.

Sakura lo miró con curiosidad. Parecía haberse sonrojado... en un momento dado sacó una cajita negra y la abrió para revelar un hermoso par de adornos para el cabello en forma de flores de cerezo, con flecos de seda rojos colgando.

- Pero si son hermosos - dijo Sakura sonrojada  
- Me los mandó mi madre. Han estado en la familia por generaciones, esperándote Sakura - Sy  
- Son... ¿para mí?

Syaoran asintió.

- No sé qué decir... - murmuró Sakura sonriendo  
- De verdad lo siento. Siento mucho haberte hecho sufrir con mi conducta y... espero no volver a hacerlo nunca más. Pero si llega el día en que lo hago, de antemano te ruego que me perdones - dijo viéndola intensamente y poniéndole la cajita delicadamente entre las manos

Así se quedaron viendo un buen rato. Tomoyo llegó y comenzó a filmarlos desde lejos. Syaoran la vio y sonrió.

- Me despido. Hasta mañana, mi querida Sakura - Sy

Y se fue corriendo. La chica se quedó un momento con la vista perdida y los pensamientos hechos un lío, todavía sonrojada y apretando la cajita negra. Después volteó lentamente y se reunió con su amiga.

- Veo que te dio un presente - T  
- Yo... no sé cómo expresarle todo lo que... - S  
- ¿Qué esperas? Vé con él

Sakura la miró interrogante.

- Está bien. Llévate tu maleta, no diré nada - ultimó Tomoyo sonriendo

*****

Syaoran acababa de llegar a su departamento, cuando Sakura entró por la ventana, con su ropa normal. Él se había quitado la gabardina.

- Syaoran, yo... - S  
- Sakura - Sy

Ambos estaban sonrojados. Sakura dejó caer la maleta y fue a los brazos del muchacho. No se dijeron nada. Sólo estaban abrazados. Sintieron cómo lentamente la tensión iba bajando.

( Hoshi no kirameki)

Después sonrieron, ella se quitó los zapatos y se recostaron en la cama, uno al lado del otro. Miraron el atardecer desde la ventana, hasta que el azul cielo del firmamento comenzó a transformarse en azul marino.

- Qué bueno que pudimos derrotarla... - S  
- No sé qué hubiera sucedido si las cosas se hubieran prolongado - Sy  
- Yo tampoco... ¿Te imaginas? Ya no estaríamos juntos - dijo incorporándose  
- Es mejor no imaginarse esas cosas. Porque aunque no nos hubiera importado de momento, más tarde hubiéramos tenido un vacío dentro de nosotros - contestó él haciendo lo mismo  
- No, eso no... no puedo tolerar esa idea Syaoran. Un mundo sin amor es autodestrucción pura  
- Por eso existe el amor, Sakura. ¿Sabes? hay veces en las que no puedo evitar... volverme egoísta - dijo acercándose  
- ¿Egoísta? ¿Por qué?  
- Porque quiero tenerte sólo para mí

Y la besó. Al principio fue un beso pequeño y luego varios. Después el beso se transformó a medida que el sentimiento se hacía más intenso y profundo. De su boca pasó a sus mejillas, a la frente, al cuello y ella se los devolvía con el mismo ritmo. Al mismo tiempo la acariciaba y sus manos pasaron de sus hombros a su espalda y a la cintura.

- Quiero estar siempre pensando en ti, estar siempre cerca de ti... - Sy  
- Yo pienso lo mismo. Quiero estar siempre contigo - S  
- ¿Tú crees que debamos?...  
- Sí, sí creo

Cayeron en la cama, él sobre de ella. Y los besos y las caricias se prolongaron.

***** ***** *****

04/11/11

OK gente, pues ahí está la escena subida de tono *^^* Espero no haber herido la susceptibilidad de nadie, aunque está bastante rosa. Me inspiré un poco en cierta escena de Sailor Moon en el manga (era genial que Usagi y Mamoru no fueran tan "inocentes" como en el anime) En realidad es un capítulo tierno en mi opinión ^o^ desborda miel (¿o chocolate? Eso me abre el apetito, la verdad) excepto la parte de la Card Hate. Ahí sí cometí un error garrafal, ya que en este fanfiction, la Card Love aún existe y tiene nombre u.u Mil disculpas.

¿Qué más? Perdón por el atraso en las actualizaciones, he andado muy ocupada. Eso, y que mi vida parece un anime, pero del tipo de Nana ¿Dónde está la magia? ¡Hay que tener mucha, mucha en la vida de una!

De momento es todo. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! *-*

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	19. ¡Secuestro!

Capítulo 19: ¡Secuestro!

Tomoyo dormía. Sus sueños eran difusos pero normales dentro de lo que cabe. De pronto el sueño cambió y vio a Sakura caminando hacia una obscuridad atemorizante. La chica gritó y cuando intentó acercarse no pudo moverse. Su amiga desapareció.

- ¡Sakura! - T

Tomoyo se levantó abruptamente de la cama. Había sido una pesadilla.

*****

Era de día. Los pájaros cantaban afuera, alegremente. El sol brillaba y hacía calor. La respiración de los dos subía y bajaba lentamente. Y sonreían. Sonreían mientras dormían así, abrazados entre las mantas de la cama. La chica despertó y abrió los ojos poco a poco, como no queriendo perder la noción de aquel dulce sueño... ¿había sido un sueño? ¿O en verdad ellos? ¿Ellos habían?...

Primero los rayos del sol hirieron sus ojos. Y cuando se acostumbró a ellos pudo distinguir la habitación del muchacho, iluminada por la luz. Se sentía un poco rara. Y se sonrojó, sonriendo. No había sido un sueño...

Él despertó en ese momento. Se apartó un poco y después abrió bien los ojos. Y le sonrió.

- Buenos días Sakura - Sy  
- Buenos días Syaoran - le contestó sonrojada

El muchacho se incorporó y se sentó sobre la cama. Ella se arrodilló a su lado, todavía con las mantas en la mano.

- Parece ser que será un gran día - dijo él viendo hacia fuera  
- Sí, amaneció muy bonito. Si te fijas últimamente amanece así - S  
- Será porque tú estás aquí, Sakura - murmuró el joven sonriendo

La chica se sonrojó aún más, y al ver su reacción su compañero cambió de tema.

- ¿Quieres que visitemos a Tomoyo? - Sy  
- Me gustaría mucho - le contestó ilusionada - Ella fue la que... bueno, me ha ayudado mucho... Además tienes que probar el pastel que hicimos ayer. Lo hicimos especialmente para los que amamos  
- Suena bien. Después de desayunar iremos

*****

Nadesiko preparaba el desayuno en la casa Kinomoto, cantando. Kero-chan llegó volando lentamente hacia la cocina y se sentó sobre la mesa.

- Buenos días, Kero-chan. Vaya, es raro que te despiertes a esta hora - N  
- Fue porque tuve una pesadilla - dijo el guardián pausadamente  
- ¿Otra vez el asteroide Dark? - N  
- No...

El espíritu se acercó a él.

- Kero-chan, me preocupas ¿por qué te quedaste callado? - N  
- No quiero alarmarte. Pero soñé que la obscuridad se tragaba a Sakura - K

Ella retrocedió asustada.

- ¿Qué la obscuridad?... Pero eso no puede ser. Sakura es muy poderosa - N  
- Tal vez no sea nada. O quién sabe. Hay veces que nosotros tenemos predicciones - K  
- Yo insisto en que eso no puede ser  
- A lo mejor es un error de interpretación... En fin, cuando termine de desayunar iré con Yukito  
- Sí, será lo mejor

*****

Sakura y Syaoran desayunaban. Ya se habían bañado y cambiado de ropa, y disfrutaban tranquilamente de una comida sencilla y preparada por ambos.

- ¿Sabes Sakura? Anoche vi algo muy curioso - Sy  
- ¿De qué se trataba? - S  
- No sé si sería un sueño o un recuerdo. Pero lo veo muy esporádicamente y siempre es lo mismo  
- Si me contaras... - dijo con una sonrisa  
- Pues... estoy en una habitación, me parece que la mía. Es de noche y hay una tormenta afuera. Ante las cortinas una niña está parada abrazando un peluche. Y está asustada  
- ¿Sabes quién es la niña? ¿O es un espíritu?  
- No lo sé... no se mueve de ahí y tampoco habla... es muy extraño  
- Hay sueños que son así. Pero no creo que sea una predicción, porque llevas mucho tiempo viéndola ¿no es así?  
- Años... no recuerdo cuántos... se me presenta rara vez, y no parece estar vinculado a algo en especial  
- Ciertamente es curioso... lo consultaré con Dream, ella debe saber

En ese momento sintieron una presencia muy fuerte.

- Es una carta Dark... - S  
- Espera... - dijo Syaoran cerrando los ojos - Se está moviendo  
- Sí... - dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo - ¿Se alejó de nosotros? ¿Qué pretenderá?  
- Desapareció. Será mejor que terminemos de desayunar. Después iremos a seguirla

Y así lo hicieron. Una vez que dejaron todo acomodado volvieron a intentar sentir la presencia. Pero la carta ya no estaba ahí, así que liberaron el báculo y la espada y salieron a buscarla. En esta ocasión les apareció a ella su traje blanco y rosa y a él su traje negro y blanco. Sakura invocó a The fly y comenzaron a sobrevolar la ciudad.

- Es inútil, no siento nada - S  
- Yo tampoco. Sigamos buscando - Sy

*****

Kerberos y Yue conversaban en la casa de Yukito, cuando la presencia pasó por ahí.

- ¡Una carta Dark! - K  
- Sigámosla. Ya vez que pasó la otra vez - dijo Yue desplegando sus alas  
- Cada vez son más fuertes - dijo Kerberos haciendo lo mismo

Volaron juntos, siguiendo a la carta que era bastante veloz. En un momento dado el guardián del sol miró a su compañero.

- Estás preocupado - K  
- ¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? Los dos soñamos lo mismo. ¡Hay que proteger a Sakura! - Y

*****

Sakura y Syaoran habían llegado a la casa de Tomoyo y bajaron para reunirse con ella. Sakura se adelantó llevando su maleta y su amiga la recibió.

- Veo que hay una carta Dark suelta - dijo Tomoyo sonriendo  
- Sí. Tomoyo... lo que pasó... anoche... - comenzó Sakura sonrojada  
- No te preocupes. No tienes que decírmelo  
- ¿Qué?  
- Lo que hallan hecho es asunto de ustedes dos. Ahora vamos por esa carta.

Tomoyo liberó su lanza y los acompañó en la búsqueda, cámara en mano. Cuando ya estaban cerca del centro de Tomoeda lograron ver algo.

- ¡Es la carta! - Sy  
- ¡Vamos por ella! - S

La presencia se desplazó velozmente y los llevó a la Torre de Tokyo, donde todos bajaron. Al fin la carta tomó su forma original, que resultó ser

- ¡The dark fight! - S  
- Así es - contestó el espíritu - Yo soy The dark fight

Escondido, otro espíritu miraba atentamente el encuentro.

- ¡No dejaremos que hagas lo que quieras! - Sy  
- Eso está por verse - dijo burlona y se acercó a ellos a gran velocidad, pateándolos. La cámara de Tomoyo voló de sus manos y se rompió, yendo Sakura a su lado porque hacía gestos de dolor

- Tomoyo ¿estás bien? - S  
- Sí, no te preocupes - T  
- Mejor quédate atrás. Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de ella - Sy

Sakura sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y dame la facultad de pelear... ¡Fight! - S

En ese momento llegaron Kerberos y Yue.

- Kero-chan, Yue - T  
- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? - S  
- Estábamos siguiendo a esta carta, pero la perdimos - K  
- No intentes acercártele Sakura. Nosotros pelearemos con ella - Y

The dark fight rió de buena gana.

- Ilusos. ¿Creen que podrán vencerme ustedes cinco? Necesitarían un ejército

Y volvió a atacarlos, dirigiendo su atención a Sakura. Syaoran tuvo que utilizar su espada y dar un tajo mágico para evitar que la tocara. La carta sonrió.

- Muy bien. Ahora pasemos a lo siguiente... - dijo elevando las manos - ¡Mi señor y gran amo, Idevor, bríndame tu poder!

El cielo comenzó a obscurecerse y un remolino apareció arriba de la Torre de Tokyo.

(3ª parte de Kai genshou)

- ¡¿Qué trata de hacer?! - T  
- ¡Intenta atraparnos! - K  
- ¡No dejen que la ventisca los atraiga! - Sy

Yue voló hacia uno de los pilares de la Torre, donde estaban tratando de sujetarse los demás. Pero el remolino lo arrastró.

- ¡Yue! - gritó Sakura extendiendo una mano y la ventisca también la arrastró  
- ¡Sakura! - Sy  
- ¡Rayos! - K

Kerberos, Syaoran y Tomoyo formaron una cadena para intentar jalar a Sakura. Pero Tomoyo no aguantó y vio con espanto al tiempo que se soltaba, cómo su amiga se hundía en el torbellino.

- Dios mío... el sueño que tuve... - T

La ventisca se hizo más fuerte y los arrastró a todos. Dentro del remolino daban vueltas sin parar, escuchando la risa frenética de The dark fight. Sakura se topó con Syaoran en una de esas vueltas y lo abrazó como a una tabla de salvación.

- ¿Qué está pasando? - S  
- No lo sé. No sé adónde vamos a parar. Pero no te angusties, ya verás que todo saldrá bien - Sy  
- ¡Traten de resistir! - Y

Todos gritaban y finalmente perdieron el conocimiento.

*****

Cuando Sakura abrió los ojos le dolía la cabeza. Tardó unos minutos en recordar lo que había pasado y cuando lo logró se levantó a toda velocidad.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Tomoyo, todos! ¿Dónde están? - S

Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba en un cuarto obscuro con una sola luz arriba de ella, sobre un cojín enorme y circular. Ya no llevaba su traje especial, sino una falda abierta por los lados, un top y una blusa calada negros. Se miró largamente y después se cercioró de que su llave estuviera colgada de su cuello.

- Aquí está... - dijo con alivio - Pero ¿en dónde estoy?

*****

- ¡Deja en paz a Sakura! - Sy

La sombra de los ojos rojos miraba a sus víctimas en otro cuarto negro. Tomoyo, Syaoran, Kerberos y Yue estaban atados de pies y manos a unos cristales negros y veían en una burbuja grande la imagen de Sakura.

- Tú eres Idevor ¿cierto? ¡Contesta! - Y  
- ¡¿Qué vas a hacerle a Sakura?! - T

La sombra se rió y contestó con voz de hombre ya maduro.

- Yo soy Idevor, el amo de las cartas Dark. En cuanto a su amiga no deben preocuparse. Tengo otros planes para ella - I  
- ¡Deja ya de alardear y dinos qué piensas hacer! - K

Idevor volvió a reírse.

- Esa niña que se hace llamar el ama de las cartas... pronto tendrá que renunciar a su título... si quiere conservarlos a ustedes de su lado - I  
- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?! - Y  
- ¡Sakura jamás renunciaría a su poder! - Sy  
- No voluntariamente... pero eso ya lo tengo contemplado. Mis fieles cartas han hecho un buen trabajo - I  
- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - T

The dark fight apareció de la nada y atrás de ella estaba otra carta.

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Dark fight. Y tú también - I

La carta desconocida avanzó hacia el frente.

- ¡The dark erase! - Sy  
- Ahora sé perfectamente cómo tengo que usarla. Y todo gracias a ustedes - dijo Idevor riendo otra vez

*****

Sakura recorría el enorme lugar, algo obscuro y frío.

- No sé dónde estoy... ¿y los demás? Me preocupan... - S

Se asomó a un cuarto y al no ver a nadie se metió adentro. Divisó una ventana y se asomó por ahí, para retroceder bastante asustada. Todo lo que vio fue el espacio, a la Luna y a la Tierra de lejos.

- Ya no estoy en la Tierra... entonces... esto es el Asteroide Dark... - S

La chica salió de ahí y volvió a recorrer lentamente los pasillos, atenta a cualquier imprevisto.

- Idevor está aquí... y por lo tanto Syaoran, Tomoyo, Kero-chan y Yue deben estar perdidos como yo... Probablemente nos separó para poder atacarnos mejor... Siendo así debo darme prisa en encontrarlos... - S

Estaba pensando en eso cuando llegó al salón central. Con gran cautela entró y vio unas cortinas negras que se movían a la par de un espíritu gris que se escondía detrás de ellas.

- Adelante pequeña. No temas. No te haré daño si tú no me lo haces a mí - I  
- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres? - S  
- Yo soy Idevor  
- ¡Idevor! - exclamó Sakura poniéndose en posición de ataque y retrocediendo un poco

El enemigo rió.

- Ya te dije que no voy a hacerte daño. Solamente quiero hablar contigo - I  
- ¡¿Dónde están mis amigos?! - S  
- Oh... ¿te refieres al par de humanos y a los guardianes? No te preocupes por ellos. Están reunidos y esperándote ansiosamente

Una burbuja apareció entre los dos y la chica los vio a todos como estaban, atados.

- Déjennos ir, nosotros no le hemos hecho nada - S  
- Esa es mi intención pequeña, precisamente esa es mi intención - dijo el espíritu alegremente - Tan solo pido un precio razonable. Si me permites proponerte un negocio te aseguro que no te arrepentirás - I

Sakura miró al espíritu, más bien difuso y con unos ojos realmente atemorizadores. Presintió que no le iba a proponer nada bueno, pero decidió continuar.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere? - S  
- Primero te expondré las ventajas. Tú y tus amigos podrán irse, cualquiera que sea tu respuesta. Pero prometo solemnemente que no los molestaré ni dañaré jamás si aceptas. Y no sólo los protegeré a ustedes sino también al núcleo de sus seres queridos - I  
- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere a cambio? - preguntó la chica algo exasperada  
- A eso voy pequeña, a eso voy. Verás. Durante siglos y siglos he estado desarrollando un sistema especial de magia. Son mis cartas Dark. Pero desde hace un tiempo he descubierto que ellas no valen nada si no obtengo a su contraparte y las fusiono. Lo que estoy pidiéndote es que me des las cartas Clow

La muchacha lo vio de hito en hito y juntó las manos.

- ¡Las cartas!... Discúlpeme, pero en primera ya no se llaman así, se llaman cartas Sakura. Y no pienso dárselas, yo soy su ama, es mi herencia. A mí me eligieron para tenerlas y así será. Además ¿para qué quiere usted más magia? Sus cartas ya son muy poderosas - S  
- Debo reconocer que así es... The hate les dio muchos problemas ¿no es así? Pero con tan poca magia jamás podré conquistar el universo. Hay planetas ¿sabes? muy grandes con vida y recursos. Se podrían aprovechar mucho más si estuvieran en manos de un dictador - I

El enemigo volvió a reírse.

- Usted está loco - murmuró la muchacha asustada - No le daré las cartas Sakura, jamás

Idevor interrumpió su hilaridad.

- Oh... ¿de verdad? Te advierto que será mi última oferta amable - I  
- Haga lo que quiera conmigo, no se las voy a dar - S  
- Muy bien... ahora la parte mala del trato... te irás... y dejaré en libertad a tus amigos... pero no creas que no te quitaré esas cartas... ya lo verás...

Una ventisca hizo desaparecer al espíritu y Sakura se quedó sola. De pronto una esfera de energía la atrapó, ella gritó y quedó inconsciente.

*****

Idevor apareció en el cuarto donde estaban los demás Card Captors.

- Su querida ama de las cartas es muy testaruda. Y ya que ella se ha negado a hacer un trato conmigo tendré que proponerles uno a ustedes - I  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - K

La esfera en donde estaba atrapada Sakura apareció ante ellos.

- ¡Sakura! - T  
- Temo decir que no sobrevivirá mucho tiempo atrapada ahí dentro... - I  
- Entonces de todas maneras las cartas no serán tuyas - Y  
- Ni de ustedes tampoco. Morirán poco a poco, junto con ella... a menos que... - I  
- ¡Ya habla, con un demonio! - Sy  
- A menos que estén dispuestos a perder algunos recuerdos - I  
- ¿Cuáles recuerdos? - K  
- Los de ella... y otros más - I

Los cuatro se quedaron sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - murmuró Syaoran con voz ronca  
- Simple. Ella los olvidará a ustedes y ustedes a ella. Y deberán trabajar para mí - I  
- ¡Nos engañaste! ¡Dijiste que nos liberarías a todos! - Y  
- Dije que los dejaría en libertad, para que hagan lo que a ustedes les plazca - I  
- Y eso será algo de acuerdo a sus deseos ¿no es cierto? - dijo Tomoyo enfadada  
- ¡No lo haremos! - K  
- Entonces ella morirá y las cartas se perderán para siempre - I

Los Card Captors se miraron los unos a los otros.

- No tenemos otra opción... - dijo Yue tristemente  
- Me repugna la idea de trabajar para este tipo - K  
- Y sin embargo no tenemos otra alternativa - T

Syaoran miraba hacia abajo.

- Li... - Y  
- ¡No lo haré! ¡Prefiero morir a hacerle daño! - Sy  
- No se lo harás... ella encontrará el modo de ayudarnos, ya lo verás - T

Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Había una luz especial en la mirada de Tomoyo y Syaoran lo comprendió todo.

- Por lo visto el sueño del que hablabas tenía otro significado... Tomoyo - contestó el joven con voz temblorosa  
- Sí. Pero por lo mismo debemos confiar en Sakura - T

Los Card Captors se miraron unos a otros, en actitud de camaradería.

- Está bien, hazlo ya ¿qué esperas? - Y

Idevor rió de nuevo.

- ¡Dark erase, actúa ahora! - I

Un remolino rodeó a Sakura y la esfera que la apresaba desapareció. Otro remolino rodeó a los Card Captors y comenzaron a sentir choques eléctricos. Todos gritaron de dolor y Syaoran derramó lágrimas de desesperación.

- ¡SAKURA! - Sy

***** ***** *****

22/12/07

Siento tanto retraso, esta vez por mi culpa. Los exámenes no me han dejado en paz hasta ahora. ¡Y justo cuando la historia se va a poner tan interesante! ¿Qué creen que vaya a suceder ahora que han dejado a Sakura sin compañeros de lucha? ¿Cuándo y cómo los recuperará? (si los recupera)...

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. ¡Feliz Navidad! ^-^

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	20. Mañana nueva

Capítulo 20: Mañana nueva

Ella abrió los ojos. Sólo escuchaba el canto de los pájaros, como todas las mañanas. La ventana estaba abierta y el viento mecía las cortinas. Entonces se levantó y vio que estaba en su cuarto.

- Estoy aquí pero siento que no debería, nisiquiera sé por qué me siento tan rara... - S

*****

Nadesiko preparaba el desayuno al lado de Fujitaka, cuando oyeron unos pasos en la escalera.

- ¿Es Sakura? - preguntó el señor Kinomoto extrañado  
- Qué bueno, ayer no regresó y supuse que una carta... - N

El espíritu se interrumpió al ver bajar a la chica, que se sentó a continuación ante la mesa.

- Buenos días - S  
- ¿Dónde está Kero-chan? ¿Exactamente qué pasó ayer? - preguntó Fujitaka preocupado  
- ¿Kero-chan? ¿Quién es?

Los señores se pararon frente a ella, mirándose con angustia.

- ¿No recuerdas a Kero-chan? - N  
- Nunca he conocido a nadie con un nombre tan extraño - S  
- Pero a mí sí puedes verme y no te asusto...  
- Mamá ¿cómo vas a asustarme? Sé bien que mi papá, mi hermano y yo podemos ver espíritus

El señor Kinomoto se sentó frente a ella.

- Hija, hay un libro rosa en tu habitación... ¿no recuerdas lo que tiene adentro?... ¿Y a los Card Captors? - F  
- No entiendo de qué me hablas - contestó viendo el reloj - ¡Ay, se hace tarde! ¡Nos vemos!

Y se fue corriendo. Una vez que la puerta se cerró Nadesiko gritó angustiada:

- ¡Lo ha olvidado todo! - N

Fujitaka corrió a la habitación de su hija. Vio el libro "The Sakura" y lo tomó, aliviado. Después bajó de nuevo.

- Deprisa Nadesiko. Ve a avisarle a Sonomi que Tomoyo ha desaparecido. Yo hablaré a la escuela... y después a Hong Kong - F

*****

Touya trabajaba en la veterinaria, atendiendo a algunos animales. Constantemente miraba hacia la puerta y al no ver a nadie pasando por ella se preocupaba. Un tiempo después revisó a un paciente interno, cambiándole los vendajes. Y cuando regresó a su consultorio miró por la ventana, recordando a Kaho.

- Yuki ha desaparecido, Kaho. Lo sé. El mal flota en el aire de esta ciudad - Ty

(Clow Reed no kage)

De pronto tuvo una visión. Vio de nuevo al anciano, oculto entre las sombras y sonriendo. Después volteó y miró largamente al mago Clow.

- ¿Por qué está usted aquí si mi problema ya terminó? - le reclamó Touya - Ya estoy harto de que se me aparezca a cada rato

El mago no se inmutó. Siguió sonriendo y por fin habló.

- No es por ti muchacho, sino por el ama de las cartas. Desgraciadamente en esta ocasión no podré hacer mucho por ella. Todos corren un grave peligro y sólo si se unen podrán ayudarla. Y una vez que lo logren todo dependerá del poder que el ama guarde en su corazón...

La visión desapareció y Touya se quedó mirando al vacío por un rato.

- Genial... - Ty

*****

Sakura llegó a la escuela justo antes de que tocaran. Ya todos estaban adentro y el maestro hablaba con ellos.

- Ahí viene - decía el profesor atisbando por el pasillo - Traten de no forzarla ¿de acuerdo?

La chica entró y los vio con curiosidad.

- ¿Cómo?... ¿Es que llegué tarde? - S  
- No Kinomoto. Pasa - le indicó el profesor

Una vez que ella se sentó pasaron lista.

- Kinomoto  
- Presente - S  
- Li...

Todos voltearon a ver a Sakura.

- ¿Li? No hay nadie que se llame así aquí... - S  
- Sí, lo siento, leí mal - se excusó el profesor

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar. Poco tiempo después hubo un cambio de clases.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura? - R  
- Sí, no entiendo por qué me lo preguntas - S  
- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste ayer? - Ym

La chica se cogió la cabeza.

- ¿Ayer?. Estuve en... no lo recuerdo... - S  
- ¿Y Tomoyo? ¿Cómo está? - C  
- ¿Quién? Yo no conozco a ninguna Tomoyo - S

Llegó el profesor y todos fueron a sus lugares.

- Era cierto. Sakura ha perdido la memoria - C  
- Pero es muy extraño que no recuerde ni a Tomoyo ni a Li ¡Y mira que eran muy cercanos a ella! - R  
- Me pregunto qué clase de accidente habrá sufrido... - Nk

*****

Sonomi sollozaba sobre el hombro de Nadesiko, que también lloraba.

- Lo siento. De verdad lo siento mucho - N  
- Mi hija... pero después de todo era de esperarse... se enfrentaban continuamente a esas cosas... ya sabía yo que en una de esas...  
- Sólo no olvides que aún nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tu familia Sonomi  
- ¿Y qué hay?... ¿del novio de Sakura? También desapareció  
- Ella aún no se ha dado cuenta...  
- Pero cuando lo haga... ¿qué clase de familia seríamos entonces? Nos han partido por la mitad esos desgraciados, quienes quiera que sean

Nadesiko se calmó en ese momento y le ofreció a su prima una taza de té cargada de azúcar, que había dejado sobre la mesa.

- Debemos confiar en que las cosas mejorarán. Los Card Captors no serán vencidos así nada más - N  
- Pero del equipo original sólo queda Sakura y no recuerda nada  
- Entonces la ayudaremos a recordar - ultimó el espíritu con firmeza

*****

Fujitaka estuvo todo el día algo distraído. Sus alumnos lo bajaban de su nube constantemente, pero él sentía que las cosas iban a empeorar pronto. Más bien sentía que lo vigilaban y era verdad. Nadie se daba cuenta porque la magia de las cartas Dark los cubrían. Pero cuatro figuras se movían entre las sombras de la Universidad donde el profesor Kinomoto daba sus clases.

- El ama de las cartas no está aquí. El ser con magia que sentimos debe ser su padre - T  
- Siendo así hay que liberar un ataque, para que salga de una vez por todas - Y  
- Ve, Dark erase - Sy

El espíritu se liberó y comenzó a recorrer la ciudad.

*****

Sakura practicaba al lado de las animadoras de su escuela. De pronto sintió algo muy extraño a su alrededor y volteó hacia atrás... para ser golpeada por el bastón.

- ¡Ay, me dolió! - S  
- Sakura estaba distraída ¿Estaría tratando de recordar algo? - Nk  
- Ojalá recobre pronto la memoria - C

Poco tiempo después les dieron un descanso. La chica se estiró un poco y se fue aparte. Y una vez que estuvo sola sacó una llave que colgaba de su cuello.

- No entiendo que hacía esto conmigo... no es mío... ¿o sí? - S

Se le quedó viendo un largo rato, sin acertar a recordarla.

- Le preguntaré a mi papá. Él debe saber - S

El breve descanso terminó y se reunió de nuevo con sus compañeras. En esta ocasión la práctica estuvo uniforme, hasta casi el final, cuando se comenzó a sentir otra oleada de energía negativa. Pero Sakura aún no entendía lo que percibía, así que no le hizo mucho caso. Al fin, el entrenamiento terminó y ella se encaminó alegremente hacia su casa.

Fue durante el camino cuando miró hacia arriba en un momento de inspiración y pudo ver a Dark erase saltando de aquí para allá, con un enorme bolso lleno de esferitas naranjas.

- ¡Ay, qué es eso! - S

El espíritu oyó la exclamación e inmediatamente miró hacia abajo.

- Vaya, vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho. Es el ama de las cartas - dijo sonriendo - Aprovecharé que no recuerda nada y acabaré yo misma con ella

De este modo, The dark erase descendió y se paró justo enfrente de la chica. Sakura retrocedió asustada.

- Muchacha, no debes tenerme miedo. No voy a hacerte daño - dijo el espíritu sonriendo malévolamente  
- ¿Quién?... ¿Quién eres tú?... ¿Qué es lo que traes ahí? - S  
- ¿Esto? Pues son algunos recuerdos que robé  
- ¿Recuerdos?  
- Sí, de los humanos. Los guardo todos dentro de mí ¿sabes? Y hay unos más valiosos que otros. Por ejemplo - dijo apartando cuidadosamente las esferitas y mostrándole unas rosas, verdes, azules, grises y amarillas - Estas que tengo aquí son realmente únicas

Sakura avanzó con curiosidad hacia las esferas, que reflejaban en ellas algunas imágenes que desaparecían y luego volvían a aparecer. The dark erase las apartó de su vista.

- No, no, no, no, no - dijo en tono dulce y reprobatorio - No debes mirarlas. Son mías ahora  
- Pues no me parece justo que se las robes a la gente - S  
- ¿A sí? Bueno, eso en realidad no importa, porque pienso acabar contigo  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!  
- Nunca lo averiguarás. Veamos, cuál será mi técnica... primero te quitaré algunos recuerdos de tu pasado y presente, y así hasta llegar a lo más básico... sí, eso es

La carta se rió y Sakura intentó correr, pero el espíritu se interpuso en su camino.

- No escaparás

El espíritu volvió a reírse ante una aterrorizada Sakura, que le aventó su mochila. The dark erase sólo se movió un poco y la esquivó.

- ¡Es hora de divertirse! - exclamó la carta haciendo un pequeño remolino con los dedos

Su víctima la miraba, sin acertar a moverse ni hablar. Tanto terror tenía.

- No hay nadie alrededor... ¡Dios mío, no sé qué hacer, no entiendo por qué me está pasando esto! ¡Por favor, alguien, alguien ayúdeme, por lo que más quiera!... - pensaba la muchacha

En ese momento The dark erase terminó de formar una esfera negra eléctrica que estaba a punto de lanzar.

- ¡Y aquí va! - exclamó el espíritu

La chica cerró los ojos fuertemente. Fue cuestión de segundos. Se oyó el choque de la esfera con la materia. Todo seguía en negro.

¡Y no pasó nada!

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida de no haber sentido los efectos de la esfera. Y se sorprendió aún más al ver que tenía a una mujer flotando frente a ella, vestida con ropas chinas y dándole la espada. En su mano traía un abanico que brillaba de color azul y que blandía en posición de ataque.

- ¡¿Estás bien Sakura?! - le preguntó la mujer volteando  
- ¡Eres tú! - exclamó la chica sin poder creerlo - ¡La maga china!

(Temptation of water)

Sakura miró largamente a la mujer. Sí, la conocía, en casa de los Li... ¿Los Li? Sí, la señora Iieran y las cuatro hermanas... ¿O le faltaba mencionar a alguien?... En fin, esa maga era rival de alguien importante... ¿pero de quién?

La chica se tomó la cabeza con las manos. La maga se le acercó y le puso una mano sobre un hombro.

- Aún estás muy confundida. No te esfuerces - le dijo en tono tranquilizador y luego miró a la carta sonriendo triunfante - Por lo que veo cometieron un fatal error. Debieron investigar más sobre el pasado de esta niña para borrar todo lo que pudiera perjudicarlos a ustedes  
- ¡Maldición! - exclamó el espíritu - Esto pasa por restringirnos como dijo el amo Idevor. ¡Estoy tan furiosa que acabaré contigo también!  
- ¿De verdad? Entonces tendré que volver a esquivar tus ataques - dijo mostrando su abanico de nuevo

Ambas contrincantes se pusieron en posición de ataque. Sakura estaba hecha un lío.

- ¿No había yo matado a esta mujer?... ¿Cómo lo hice? ¿Por qué me ayuda ahora? No lo entiendo... - S

The dark erase liberó una esfera más y la maga saltó, dándole a la bolsa del espíritu un golpe con el abanico cerrado que hizo que algunas esferitas se salieran. Y con un rápido giro alcanzó a tomar algunas de las de color rosa.

- ¡Deja eso mal nacida! ¡Son mías! - chillaba la carta mientras recogía las más importantes. Las demás volvieron a sus dueños.

La mujer llegó hasta donde estaba Sakura y le dio un golpecito con el abanico a una de las esferitas. En un instante la dimensión cambió.

*****

(Memories of Clow)

- ¿En dónde estamos? - S  
- Espera y lo verás - le indicó la maga apuntando hacia una dirección - Mira

Debajo de un cerezo estaban el mago Clow y Sakura con uno de sus trajes especiales y su báculo. La chica se sorprendió al reconocerse a sí misma cuando era niña.

- He decidido que te dejaré a ti todas mis cartas - decía el mago  
- ¿A mí? - decía Sakura  
- Así es. Puedo sentir quién eres. Tú eres mi hija

Sakura abrió más los ojos. La mujer tocó con su abanico otra de las esferitas y la dimensión volvió a cambiar. Ahora estaban en la habitación de Sakura, con ella todavía de niña y con Kero-chan.

- No seas tan glotón, Kero-chan - le decía Sakura  
- No puedo evitarlo, hay que alimentarse muy bien para ser el guardián de una Card Captor - decía Kero-chan

Una vez más la maga golpeó la última esferita que le quedaba y apareció Yue en la misma escena.

- Anda Yue, por lo menos intenta comer un poquito - le decía Sakura  
- Bah, déjalo. Con que Yukito coma estará bien - decía Kero-chan  
- Mi prioridad es protegerte, ama Sakura, no comer - decía Yue

La mujer miró a Sakura y notó que algo se despertaba en ella.

- Así es Sakura. Estos son tus recuerdos perdidos - le dijo

La dimensión volvió a cambiar y regresaron al lugar en el que habían estado con The dark erase, que había desaparecido.

*****

Fujitaka estaba con su esposa, ambos tomados de las manos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Sakura está a salvo. Liang la ayudó - F  
- ¿Liang? ¿Quién es Liang? - N  
- Una maga que conocí en mi vida anterior de Clow Reed - explicó tranquilizadoramente el señor Kinomoto  
- ¿Entonces ella derrotó a la Carta Dark?  
- No... aún estaba viva... debió haber huido. Pero espera... noto un cambio en la energía de Sakura... se ha vuelto más fuerte  
- ¡Quiere decir que ha recuperado sus recuerdos! - exclamó la señora abrazando a su esposo.

El señor se levantó sonriendo y miró hacia la ventana.

- Muchas gracias... Liang - F

*****

Sakura tomó su llave y la apretó contra su pecho.

- Ya lo recuerdo. Idevor secuestró a Yue y a Kero-chan porque quiere mis cartas - dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. Después se las limpió y miró a la mujer - Muchas gracias por haberme salvado... eh...  
- Nunca supiste mi nombre antes - dijo la maga sonriendo - Soy Liang, de la familia Tai. Me alegro de haber podido ayudarte  
- Pero si yo te maté... ¿Cómo?...  
- Fue gracias a ti. Aunque perdiste la memoria tu magia siguió latente y resistiéndose a desaparecer. Tus cartas no podían salir si tú no las llamabas y por eso ellas y la magia que queda aún en tus seres queridos me trajeron de nuevo a la vida, para que te protegiera...  
- Ahora lo entiendo... si no hubieras venido hubiera muerto  
- Es lo menos que podía hacer. Eres la hija de mi amado Clow Reed - dijo acercándose y acariciándole el cabello - Como hubiera deseado... que hubieras sido hija mía... pero no fue así... y creo que debo aceptar mi destino tal y como es...

(Hair ornament wet with tears)

Sakura sonrió y miró hacia abajo. Y vio que los pies de la maga comenzaban a desaparecer.

- ¡Liang, tus pies! - S  
- Mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Desde ahora podrás defenderte por ti misma y ya no me necesitarás, por lo que ahora vuelvo al mundo de los muertos  
- Liang... - murmuró la chica tristemente  
- No te angusties - dijo la mujer abrazándola con cariño - Estaré bien. Yo no me siento sola en ese lugar... Los estaré esperando a todos, pacientemente...  
- Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. Si hubiera un modo de retribuírtelo...

La maga le tendió su abanico.

- Me sentiré eternamente pagada si te quedas con mi abanico. Ya no será mágico, pero...  
- ¡Por supuesto que lo recibiré! Lo cuidaré mucho, lo prometo - exclamó Sakura recibiéndolo. La mujer se sintió muy complacida  
- Entonces me voy. Sólo recuerda que aún hay recuerdos muy importantes que no has recuperado. Persigue a Dark erase todo lo que puedas, por favor  
- Así lo haré

Liang continuó desvaneciéndose.

- Estoy contenta. He hecho todo lo que pretendía y debía. Te estaré cuidando desde allá arriba, Sakura. Porque eres la hija de mi amado Clow...

Lo último de la mujer se convirtió en miles de destellos de colores que ascendieron al cielo. Sakura los observó atentamente, abrazando el abanico que había dejado de brillar. El cielo ya había obscurecido y eso hacía al espectáculo aún más bonito.

- No regresaste en vano Liang - pensaba la chica - Rescataré a Kero-chan, a Yue y a mis demás recuerdos... Acabaré con Idevor y seré una digna ama de las cartas... Por todo el cariño que me rodea...

***** ***** *****

30/12/07

Wohoo! Liang al rescate! (así le puse yo a la maga china ^^) Por lo menos Sakura ya recuerda a sus guardianes y a las Cards. ¿Qué pasará a continuación? Hay que recordar que ya vamos a dos terceras partes de la historia...

De momento es todo. ¡Feliz fin de año y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! ^-^

26/07/2009

Mil disculpas. Hubiera querido tener listo este capítulo antes para subirlo, pero diversos problemas familiares me lo impidieron. Realmente espero que estas situaciones completamente ajenas a mis fanfiction se regularicen de una buena vez, porque ya me tienen harta y no son nada positivas.

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	21. Sueños de Mayo

Capítulo 21: Sueños de Mayo

Sakura y sus padres estaban en la cocina, poco antes de que ella se fuera a la escuela. El señor Kinomoto le entregaba el libro "The Sakura" a su hija con toda solemnidad. Y estaba preocupado.

- ¿Estás segura de que recuerdas cómo usarlo? - F  
- Sí. He recuperado todos los recuerdos referentes a este libro - S  
- ¿Incluyendo cómo conociste a Kero-chan?  
- Sí  
- ¿Y el juicio de Yue?  
- También  
- ¿Qué me dices de la transformación de las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura?  
- Lo recuerdo  
- ¿Y la transformación de "The light" y "The dark"? ¿Puedes contármela?  
- Kero-chan y Yue penetraron en el báculo para que pudiera transformarlas. Me costaba mucho trabajo y parecía que no iba a lograrlo, y luego...

De pronto la mente de Sakura quedó en blanco y no supo cómo seguir. Fujitaka sonrió.

- Está bien. Estoy seguro de que podrás usar tu magia como si nada hubiera pasado - F  
- Entonces me voy. ¡Nos vemos! - S

La chica se fue corriendo. Estaba recorriendo su camino diario. Hacía un poco de viento. Al llegar a la esquina se quedó parada ahí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Yukito nos esperaba aquí siempre... No es justo. Idevor me quería a mí y a mis cartas, y ahora tiene a mis guardianes... ¡¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer esto?! - S

En ese momento las cartas salieron del libro que estaba en su mochila y la rodearon.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? - S

Las cartas hicieron un círculo mágico y Sakura desapareció.

*****

- ¿Qué?... ¿En dónde estoy? - S

La dimensión había cambiado. La chica se encontraba en un sitio circular sostenido por columnas blancas y con una cúpula también blanca. Alrededor sólo había un espacio nebuloso. De pronto, de atrás de una columna surgió el espíritu de "The windy".

- ¿Windy? ¿En dónde estamos? - S  
- Este es el lugar en donde las cartas y los elementos del libro se reúnen, ama Sakura - le contestó acercándose a ella  
- Pero nunca antes he estado aquí...  
- Eso es porque no había sido necesario - dijo Return saliendo de atrás de otra columna.

Poco a poco se reunieron todos los espíritus. Del suelo surgieron algunas sillas blancas y atrás de Sakura comenzó a aparecer una más alta y con el respaldo más ancho.

- Siéntate ama - dijo Firey con una sonrisa - Ése es tu lugar

La chica obedeció, sonrojada. Una vez que estuvo sentada las cartas con forma humana ocuparon las sillas. Las demás flotaron encima de ellas.

- No entiendo. ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - S

Earthy se levantó.

- Me gustaría exponerte los hechos, ama Sakura - comenzó el espíritu - La verdad es que hemos estado muy tristes a causa de los últimos acontecimientos que has vivido. Sabemos que esto te duele porque nosotras lo percibimos, pero todas estamos de acuerdo en una cosa: queremos que asumas la responsabilidad de que eres la única que queda  
- Lo sé... - murmuró la chica crispando las manos ante la idea  
- Pero eso no es todo - dijo Time levantándose - También queremos que sepa que usted es nuestra ama. No obedeceremos a nadie más.

Sakura sonrió.

- Gracias. Sé bien que me apoyan... - S

Mirror se levantó abruptamente y Little saltó hacia las manos de la muchacha.

- ¡Yo quiero decir algo! - exclamó Mirror  
- Dilo - S  
- ¡No queremos verte triste! Los guardianes se fueron pero aún quedamos nosotras  
- Sonríe ama, como siempre lo has hecho - pidió Shot  
- Sí, lo haré - contestó Sakura balanceando los pies y sonrojándose - Hoe, me siento rara aquí, dentro del libro.  
- Es la primera vez. Ya se acostumbrará - dijo Watery con una sonrisa  
- Va a hacerse tarde, ama Sakura. Es mejor que regreses al mundo de afuera - dijo Erase

Todas las cartas se pararon y brillaron. Sakura desapareció.

*****

Nadesiko estaba preocupada. Ya no por Sakura, sino por Touya que no bajaba. Se había hecho tarde. Su esposo ya se había ido. Trató de limpiar la casa, pero no se quitaba la idea de la cabeza. Al final decidió subir y tocar la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

- Touya, soy yo. ¿Por qué no bajas? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Estás enfermo? - N

Nadie contestó. Pero la puerta se abrió y el espíritu entró. Vio que las cortinas estaban cerradas y la cama hecha. Touya llevaba ropa normal y parecía haber estado trabajando en su escritorio, ya que tenía un montón de papeles sobre él y la lámpara estaba prendida.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a ir a trabajar hoy?- N  
- No. Estoy haciendo la contabilidad de la clínica - dijo con sonrisa fingida - Vamos bien con esto... - Ty  
- Pero si eso lo puedes hacer el fin de semana ¿Y qué hay de tus clientes?  
- Estoy seguro de que sobrevivirán un día, madre  
- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Dime de una vez qué es lo que te pasa! - N

El muchacho se sorprendió mucho, porque jamás había visto a su madre enfadada.

- Nada. No es nada - balbuceó Touya  
- Hijo, no sabes mentir - aseguró el espíritu severo - Pero ya que no quieres decírmelo tendré que averiguarlo por mí misma

Nadesiko pasó la vista por la habitación, sobretodo mirando el escritorio. En el cesto de papeles había un montón de hojas hechas bola y algunos sobres para carta. En el escritorio habían algunas cuentas escritas, sí, pero también un montón de garabatos y rayas que denotaban preocupación.

- Ya entiendo. Esto es por Kaho ¿no es así? - N  
- No es sólo ella. Es mi hermana, mi prima, y todo este maldito mundo loco - dijo temblando de rabia  
- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - N  
- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Tomoyo fue secuestrada junto con los demás. Mi hermana no recuerda nada de ellos y...  
- Te equivocas. Al menos ya recuerda a Kero-chan y Yue  
- ¡¿Y qué vamos a sacar de eso?! ¡¿Por que siempre los demás tienen la razón y yo no?! Nisiquiera concuerdo con el mago  
- ¿El mago? ¿Volviste a soñar con él? - preguntó Nadesiko extrañada

Touya fue hacia la ventana y apartó la cortina. Estaba algo nublado.

- No. Tuve una visión, lo vi con mis propios ojos. Insiste en decirme que no haga nada. Que las cosas se resolverán por sí solas y que deje todo en manos del amo de las cartas... ¡Y ya me está cansando esa frase! - Ty  
- El mago es el mago hijo, y tiene que tener la razón - N  
- ¡Pero ya estoy cansado! ¡No puedo hacer nada! ¡Aunque tuviera el permiso de hacerlo, no tengo magia ni nada!

Nadesiko se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos.

- Mírame Touya - le dijo con firmeza. Él obedeció

(Okasaan no omakage)

- Yo sí tengo magia, pero ¿acaso he podido hacer algo? Mira a tu padre también. Es el más poderoso y sin embargo, tampoco puede hacer nada. De no ser por su antigua amiga, Sakura no habría podido recuperar sus recuerdos. Y siempre le estaré agradecida por eso... - N  
- Pero... - Ty  
- Y mira a tu tía Sonomi. Sabe lo de Tomoyo y tampoco puede hacer nada. Y la madre y a las hermanas de Li, y los amigos de todos que saben que han desaparecido supuestamente en un accidente... Nadie puede hacer nada. Por lo tanto deja de quejarte y tranquilízate. Las cosas se resolverán Touya

El muchacho miró fijamente a su madre. El trance la había vuelto más firme de carácter y ahora su espíritu era más fuerte.

- Bueno, no te vayas hoy si quieres - le dijo Nadesiko con una sonrisa - En tu estado no sería conveniente. Pero mañana te disculparás con tus clientes ¿de acuerdo?  
- Sí madre - Ty

Touya miró cómo se alejaba, dispuesta a seguir limpiando la casa. Su admiración y gratitud por ella no cabían en sí mismo en esos momentos.

*****

- Esto es muy triste - decía Windy

La asamblea había terminado y los espíritus se dispersaban.

- Es cierto. Pero lo que podemos hacer es poco - dijo Return  
- Al menos la hemos hecho sonreír - dijo Firey

Windy volvió a sentarse, suspirando.

- Yo siento... ¿ustedes no? Que nuestra ama está incompleta en estos momentos - dijo  
- ¿Y cómo no? Su amado no está con ella - dijo Song sentándose también  
- Así no podrá usar a nuestra carta hermana - murmuró Time

El espíritu de "The love" se reunió con ellos.

- Esperemos que su oportunidad de actuar llegue pronto - dijo Earthy  
- Mientras tanto debemos estar alerta, para salir en cuanto nos llamen - recomendó Time

Todas las cartas circundantes estuvieron de acuerdo.

*****

Aquel día fue normal. Pero Sakura estuvo un poco distraída, ahora no tratando de recordar cosas, sino tratando de urdir un modo de salvar a Kero-chan y Yue. Pero por más no se le ocurría nada bueno.

- Idevor es muy poderoso, tengo que ser cauta - murmuraba - No, así tampoco se podría...

Sus amigos la rodearon en el receso.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? - R  
- Sí, ya no se preocupen - contestó ella sonriendo  
- ¿Cómo va tu hermano con la clínica? Ya ves que el doctor Tsukishiro no... - dijo Yamazaki tratando de ver cómo andaba la chica. Ella se entristeció  
- Me gustaría saber dónde está... - S

Todos se alegraron.

- ¡Ya lo recuerdas! - C  
- ¿Quién más iba contigo? - preguntó Junta esperanzado

Sakura volvió a quedarse en blanco.

- Si sólo estaban Kero-chan y Yukito... ¿o no? - pensaba la muchacha.

Al salir de la escuela comenzó a recorrer su camino de regreso con la cabeza baja. Hasta que llegó a una bifurcación.

- Tal vez... si voy con la señorita Maki... - S

*****

Sakura estaba sentada en la mesita de té en la parte trasera de "Twin bells", con la señorita Maki frente a ella.

- Sí. Me contaron que te fuiste el fin de semana largo y que tuvieron un accidente - decía la señorita - ¿Tu padre y tu hermano están bien?  
- Ellos sí. Pero yo perdí la memoria. No recuerdo qué pasó después de aquel impacto... - S  
- Y recuerdas al joven Yukito, el que te gustaba durante tus primeros días en la primaria  
- Sí, a él sí. Pero tengo la sensación de que habían más personas con nosotros. Y me preocupa, porque por más que me esfuerzo no recuerdo nada más...

La señorita se levantó de su lugar y se sentó al lado de la chica, poniéndole una mano sobre un hombro.

- Tranquilízate. Cuando se tienen esa clase de accidentes es raro que la persona recuerde en poco tiempo lo ocurrido. Ten paciencia  
- ¡Pero si yo tuviera una forma de hacerlo!... ¡Si yo tuviera el poder de atraer los recuerdos pero no encuentro la forma!... - S  
- Pero Sakura, nadie tiene ese poder - dijo la señorita Maki sonriendo. Al notar que la chica volvía a ponerse triste prosiguió - Y aún si lo tuvieras, sería demasiada información de un solo golpe. Ten paciencia, ya te lo dije  
- Sí. Gracias señorita Maki - S  
- ¿Te quedarás a comer conmigo? Hay flan de postre  
- Sí. Le avisaré a mi papá - dijo ya más tranquila

*****

Ya era tarde. En la Torre de Tokyo apareció lentamente una sombra difusa que liberó una carta. Fujitaka, que ya estaba en casa, lo percibió inmediatamente.

- ¡Nadesiko! ¿Lo sentiste? - exclamó yendo hacia la cocina  
- Sí. Pronto atacarán de nuevo - dijo el espíritu algo preocupado  
- Hay que llamar a Sonomi y a Touya, para que estén preparados - dijo el señor yendo hacia el teléfono esta vez.

Pero se detuvo al ver que su esposa no se movía.

- ¿Qué pasa? - F  
- Hay algo que me preocupa... Tal vez Idevor trate de usar a los Card Captors - N  
- Tal vez lo haga - admitió Fujitaka preocupándose también  
- Y hay algo en Sakura... no sé si lo percibiste  
- Ya tiene su nivel mágico normal, si a eso te refieres  
- No... es algo en ella... Ha cambiado ¿sabes? Ya no es la misma niña que salió de esta casa para irse con Tomoyo... Y eso me preocupa, porque puede cambiar sin que se dé cuenta su actitud frente al enemigo - N

Fujitaka seguía sin entender.

- En pocas palabras, está más segura de sí misma. Eso nos pasa a todas, tarde o temprano. Y si el enemigo es un Card Captor... - N  
- Ya entiendo. Uno de los nuestros... Pero no te angusties Nadesiko. No sé por qué siento que lo que dijo el mago a Touya es verdad. Dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso y confiemos en que nuestra hija no estará sola - F

*****

Sakura salía de la tienda de la señorita Maki cuando sintió el cambio de atmósfera.

- ¡Una carta Dark! - exclamó sacando su llave

De pronto la atmósfera de la carta cubrió el lugar en donde ella estaba y fue transportada automáticamente a la Torre de Tokyo. La chica miró a su alrededor. Había un poco de niebla, pero fuera de eso todo estaba normal. Entonces escuchó unos pasos muy quedos, de tacones. Sakura se puso en posición de ataque, mientras los pasos se acercaban a ella. La niebla cubría al dueño de los pasos, así que no pudo ver de quién se trataba hasta que estuvo a unos cuantos metros de él. Y se miraron fijamente.

Sakura observó a la chica de cabello y ojos negros, con un uniforme vagamente parecido al de Clow Reed pero de color pardo. La chica sonreía y portaba una lanza con una punta de cristal negro.

Tomoyo miró a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello corto frente a ella. Usaba un uniforme común entre los humanos y tenía todavía en las manos la llave mágica, que miró con especial interés.

- Hola - dijo Tomoyo  
- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó Sakura con cautela  
- Estoy aquí para ayudarte  
- ¿Ayudarme? Eso no es cierto, usaste una carta Dark hace unos momentos  
- Es cierto. Es The dark dream, que rescaté de ese malvado de Idevor ¿Sabes? En realidad las cartas Dark no son malas si sabes manejarlas para bien

Tomoyo se acercó un poco a ella. Atrás de una columna The dark erase veía el encuentro, curiosa.

- ¿Y cómo piensas ayudarme? - S  
- La verdad es que yo soy también descendiente de Clow Reed. De ahí que me vista así - dijo girando - Y te he estado buscando. Tu carga ha sido enorme hasta ahora, pero puedes soltarla  
- ¿A qué te refieres?  
- Si me das la llave mágica entonces tendré mucho más poder que tú. Dámela. Yo derrotaré a Idevor y liberaré a tus amigos

La chica retrocedió aún más, sosteniendo fuertemente su llave.

- Lo sabía. Es una trampa, no te la daré nunca, seas quién seas - S  
- Entonces te quedarás encerrada aquí para siempre, y morirás de hambre. Y finalmente podré quitarte la llave - T

En ese momento Dark erase hizo acto de presencia.

- Bien dicho - le dijo a Tomoyo - Pero ¿para qué esperar tanto? Yo te ayudaré con ella

Sakura liberó el báculo inmediatamente y sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y has que salgan los sueños y las predicciones ¡Dream! - S

The dream creó un círculo de realidad que protegió a Sakura.

- No saldrás de aquí, te lo prometo - dijo The dark erase haciendo una esfera  
- ¡Espera, no te precipites! - T  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y ataca ahora ¡Shot! - S

The shot rompió parte de la dimensión de The dark dream, haciendo que perdiera estabilidad y se desvaneciera.

- ¡Maldición! - T  
- Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces ¡CARTA DARK! - S

La carta se desvaneció. Después Sakura avanzó furiosa contra Tomoyo y Dark erase.

- ¡Ustedes deben saber en dónde están Kero-chan y Yue! ¡¿Dónde están?! - S

Sakura sacó otra carta y Tomoyo sacó una a su vez.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que la tormenta se desate... ¡Thunder! - S

La energía iba directo a los oponentes, cuando otra magia la cortó y le dio tiempo a Tomoyo y a Dark erase de esquivarlo.

- ¿Pero qué?... - S

Sakura miró hacia el lugar de donde provenía la otra magia. De ahí saltaron hacia donde estaba ella un chico, dos chicas y una pantera.

- Déjanoslo a nosotros Sakura- dijo el muchacho poniéndose frente a ella

La chica del pelo rosa apareció detrás de The dark erase y la golpeó con agujas rojas casi negras, que la atravesaron e hicieron salir de ella algunas esferitas azules y una rosa.

- ¿Ustedes?... - S

La otra chica recogió las esferitas conforme iban cayendo, tan rápido que casi no se veía. Dark erase gritó furiosa y Tomoyo la cayó, desapareciendo ambas.

Sakura estaba sorprendida, mirando a quienes la habían ayudado.

- ¡Eriol! ¡Nakuru, Spinel Sun! - dijo mirándolos con gratitud - ¿Cómo?...  
- Hubiéramos venido antes, pero tuvimos que tomar el avión - dijo Spinel Sun molesto  
- ¿Y quién es la otra chica? - S

La aludida se reunió con ellos después de reunir las esferitas y avanzó por primera vez a la luz. Sus largas coletas negras le caían a cada lado de la cara y sobre su uniforme blanco y rojo

- ¡Meiling! - exclamó Sakura yendo a sus brazos, que la recibieron con alegría - ¿Cómo?... ¡Si estabas en Alemania!  
- Eso fue lo que le hice creer a todos - comentó ella sonriendo - Pero en realidad estuve entrenando con ellos. Ahora soy una Card Captor de Eriol  
- ¿Por qué han venido? Me las estaba arreglando bien yo sola - S

Eriol se puso serio y triste.

- Te hubieras arrepentido después - comenzó - Por eso hemos recuperado algunos recuerdos importantes  
- ¿Me darán mi esferita? - S  
- Todavía no. Esperaremos hasta el último momento, cuando ella vuelva - ultimó Eriol mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Tomoyo

***** ***** *****

05/01/08

¡Tiemblen, enemigos de Sakura! Un nuevo equipo Card Captor se ha formado. ¿Qué sucederá ahora que Evil Tomoyo anda rondando la ciudad? ¿Qué hay de los otros cautivos de Ídevor? ¿Cuándo le devolverán la famosa esfera a Sakura?

Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. ¡Feliz Noche de Reyes, no se desvelen mucho! *.~

Sakura_Moonprincess


	22. El sueño comienza a romperse

Capítulo 22: El sueño comienza a romperse

- Sigo sin poder creerlo - S

Sakura, Eriol, Meiling y Nakuru caminaban por la avenida de los cerezos rumbo a la escuela, la última con bata de médico.

- ¿Entonces estudiaste la misma carrera que Yukito y mi hermano, Nakuru? - S  
- Así es. Hoy haré acto de presencia en la clínica y me presentaré como el relevo de Tsukishiro - dijo Nakuru sonriendo - Es más, me adelanto porque ya es tarde ¡Nos vemos!

Sakura la miró mientras se alejaba.

- No te preocupes Sakura - le dijo Eriol - Nakuru ya no fastidiará más a Touya  
- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? - S  
- El corazón de una dama es fácil de prever - dijo Meiling - Se ha pasado varias noches mirando a la Luna y suspirando, pensando en Tsukishiro

Supi-chan asomó la cabeza fuera de la mochila de Eriol.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que piensa en él? - Sp  
- Nadie, pero se le nota en el rostro. También ha estado preocupada desde que notó que desapareció... - murmuró la muchacha. Eriol asintió  
- Pero ahora que estamos aquí podremos ayudar a Sakura en esta misión - E

La aludida sonrió.

- Gracias amigos. Es bueno tener compañeros de equipo otra vez - S  
- Lástima que también se llevaron a Kerberos - murmuró Supi-chan - Ahora ya no podré retarlo en los juegos de video  
- Cuando lo rescatemos lo harás Spinel, pero no antes - E  
- ¡Además, ahora que puedo usar magia será más fácil para todos! - exclamó Meiling orgullosa  
- ¿Ya tienes magia? - le preguntó Sakura sorprendida  
- Siempre la ha tenido, pero no se había manifestado. Cuando lo notó por primera vez decidió que debía ir a verme, para que la entrenara - E  
- Y así como tú tienes una llave, yo también tengo mi implemento mágico - dijo Meiling enseñándole un brazalete de ébano con adornos estilo chino - De aquí sale  
- Vaya, quién lo hubiera dicho - dijo Sakura sonriendo

Y así, platicando y platicando llegaron al salón de clases.

*****

Mientras tanto, en el asteroide Dark, Tomoyo comparecía ante Idevor.

- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que ha pasado? ¿Te das cuenta de que nuestro último fracaso es responsabilidad tuya?! - I  
- Le ruego que me disculpe, amo Idevor - contestó la muchacha con voz firme e inclinada de forma humilde - Pero de no ser por la entrometida de Dark Erase hubiera vencido al ama de las cartas  
- Y por cierto ¿Dónde está esa impertinente?  
- No lo sé amo. Cuando estábamos atravesando la atmósfera se separó de mí y huyó, la muy cobarde  
- Esa carta Dark tiene problemas. Avísenme en cuanto la encuentren  
- Sí  
- Puedes marcharte. Y no vuelvas a cometer errores

Tomoyo, aparentemente, se sintió herida en su amor propio.

- Sí amo - gruñó la joven

*****

En la veterinaria Touya atendía activamente a un paciente tras otro, sin hacer mucho caso de la ayuda que tenía.

- Touya... Touya ¿me estás oyendo? - Na  
- ¿Eh?... Disculpa Nakuru ¿Qué se te ofrece? - Ty  
- Te estaba preguntando por el alcohol, que ya no tengo ¿En dónde lo guardan? - preguntó pasando a su consultorio  
- Yo lo busco. Por lo que recuerdo siempre desordenas todo - gruñó Touya  
- Vaya, parece que estás molesto - indicó Nakuru sin darle mucha importancia - Pero para ser sincero ¿no te parece que es mejor tener ayuda que estar solo?  
- Eso no es lo importante...  
- ¿A qué te refieres?

Touya le pasó el alcohol sin hablar y le dio la espalda.

- Tonto - Na  
- ¿Qué? - Ty  
- No eres el único preocupado aquí. Además, por lo menos sabes que Kaho está a salvo - dijo Nakuru con la voz quebrada  
- Nakuru... ¿tú?...  
- No vayas a hablar ¡No hables!

El muchacho cerró la puerta del consultorio. Ella miraba hacia el piso.

- Si mencionas algo sobre eso lloraré ¿entiendes? No vayas a hablar - Na  
- Siempre creí que eras fuerte... Rubi Moon - Ty

La chica levantó la vista.

- Lo soy, porque mi amo es fuerte. Pero esto... yo no sabía que era. Comenzó como un ligero dolor, casi imperceptible, y siempre que pensaba en él aumentaba... Y cuando me di cuenta de que él ya no estaba... entonces comprendí que era... que era... - Na  
- Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, Nakuru - le dijo Touya sonriendo y abrazándola

Una anciana apareció en la entrada y Nakuru se las arregló para llegar a ella antes que Touya. La chica sonrió.

- Vaya, si es una señorita - dijo la anciana abrazando a un fino gato persa - ¿Es amiga de los doctores?  
- Sí, y también soy su colega - respondió la muchacha riendo

A su compañero le salió una gota en la cabeza. La anciana con la que hablaban era una clienta asidua y algo criticona.

- Permítame presentársela. La doctora Akizuki es el sustituto temporal del doctor Tsukishiro... - Ty

Así la conversación se centró poco después en la maravilla que era el gato persa, al que su dueña atribuía inteligencia humana.

*****

El descanso había llegado a la preparatoria Seijou y en el salón se encontraban Junta, Yamasaki, Rika, Naoko y Chiharu. Por la puerta entraba Eriol y se colocó justo frente a ellos, de modo que un observador casual supondría que eran dos bandos opuestos. Uno muy numeroso y otro con un solo miembro, aparentemente capaz de amenazar la paz de sus enemigos. Sin embargo, esta suposición se desvanecería al instante, ya que Eriol acabó por sonreír.

- ¿Y Meiling? - Nk  
- Está con Sakura - E  
- ¿No sería mejor que todos los interesados estuvieran aquí? - J  
- No será necesario. Yo basto. Ahora ¿serían tan amables de exponerme el motivo por el cual fuimos llamados tan misteriosamente? - E  
- No tiene nada de extraordinario - dijo Chiharu encogiéndose de hombros  
- Es sólo que queríamos agradecerte que volvieras - Ym  
- Sí, con este asunto de que Sakura no recuerda muchas cosas... - Nk  
- Además también volviste... por Tomoyo... ¿verdad? - preguntó Rika con cautela

Eriol los miró fijamente, sin su sonrisa habitual.

- ¡Lo sabíamos! - exclamó Chiharu  
- La quieres ¿verdad? - preguntó Yamazaki  
- Lo único que no tolero es que no se lo dije antes - dijo Eriol de modo distante - Pero sé que mi oportunidad llegará tarde o temprano - y sonrió de nuevo - Si Li pudo yo también podré  
- Sakura aún no lo recuerda - J  
- Lo sé. También hemos venido a cuidarla - E  
- Por eso se quedó Meiling con ella ¿no es así? - R  
- Sí. Bueno... debo marcharme. Nos veremos después - E

Una vez que desapareció por la puerta del salón Junta exclamó.

- ¡Qué tipo más frío este Eriol! - J  
- Si lo hubieras conocido antes... - R  
- Era muy alegre. Miren qué mala suerte tuvieron todos con este accidente - Ym  
- Sin embargo... aquí hay algo anormal - murmuró Naoko  
- Es cierto. El señor Kinomoto maneja muy bien y jamás le había pasado algo así - C  
- A mí también me parece que hay algo más detrás de todo esto... - R

Los cinco se vieron los unos a los otros, sin acertar con una respuesta a sus sospechas.

*****

Windy volteó abruptamente hacia un lado, sorprendida. Unos segundos después bajó la cabeza hacia su regazo.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Windy querida? - le preguntó Return que estaba sentada frente a ella  
- No es nada. Sólo me pareció sentir una corriente de energía - le contestó

Algunas de las cartas se hallaban reunidas en aquel sitio de columnas blancas y sentadas, conversaban.

- ¿Una corriente de energía? ¿Qué clase de corriente? - preguntó Mirror excitada, y tan curiosa como siempre  
- Pues... me pareció algo... conocida. Pero también muy fría y me produjo un sentimiento de... sí, miedo...  
- ¿Miedo? - preguntó Watery y se acercó al pequeño grupo  
- ¿Dijiste miedo? - dijo a su vez Firey y reuniéndose con ellos también

Las dos últimas cartas se veían preocupadas.

- ¿Ustedes saben qué es? - preguntó Time  
- Es una carta Dark, eso es seguro - dijo Firey enfurecido  
- Pero si Windy la sintió... eso significa que tal vez... - dijo Watery  
- ¡¿No será su contraparte?! - exclamó Mirror que ya había tenido ocasión de sentir la suya  
- Exactamente - dijo Thunder, que acababa de llegar a la reunión y despedía electricidad a cada paso

Las demás cartas se apartaron un poco, ya que el espíritu de The thunder no era muy amigo de la conversación y no estaban tan habituadas a él.

- ¿Qué dijeron? - murmuró Windy  
- Debe ser The dark windy - reiteró Firey  
- Así es. Debes prepararte Windy - le dijo Time - Pronto llegará tu hora  
- Seguramente no habrá problema - dijo cariñosamente Return - Eres una carta elemental y muy poderosa  
- Y sin embargo... cuando hemos tenido que enfrentarnos a cartas elementales Dark... han sido tan fuertes - continuó Windy  
- Tal vez. Pero nuestra ama es más fuerte - dijo Thunder  
- No sólo hay que confiar en nuestro poder. También hay que confiar en el poder de nuestra ama - dijo Watery

Pero Windy seguía con la cabeza baja, mirando su regazo.

- Algo me dice que esta vez será diferente - murmuró

*****

Sakura había llegado a su casa sin novedad alguna. Se la había pasado muy bien en el receso con Eriol, Meiling y Supi-chan, que salió de la mochila de Eriol. En ese momento le contaba los hechos del día a su madre con gran animación, mientras comía.

- Y entonces Meiling y Supi-chan se pelearon por el postre. Claro que se rompió a la mitad, pero Supi-chan se puso como cola de avión, el pobre... - S

Nadesiko oía mientras removía la sopa con el cucharón. Bajó la cabeza y de sus ojos brotaron unas lágrimas, pero se contuvo.

- Dios mío, y pensar que antes se divertía tanto con los Card Captors... - pensaba  
- ... Yo le dije a Meiling que no se preocupara, que podríamos ir de compras juntas. Así, mientras ella busca algo abrigador yo podría comprar la lámpara que necesitabas, mamá... ¿Mamá? - S  
- Sí hija, te estoy escuchando - N  
- ¿Sabes? - le dijo Sakura poniéndose un poco triste - Quería comprarle a Kero-chan unos dulces que acaban de llegarle a la señorita Maki... ahora no sé...  
- Deberías comprarlos. No tardará en regresar. Debemos creerlo así

Sakura sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza.

*****

Era de noche. Desde la punta de la Torre de Tokyo, Tomoyo veía la ciudad, portando su lanza de punta de cristal.

- El amo me considera una fracasada - murmuró la muchacha indignada - Una humana usuaria de magia como yo no debería ser tratada con dureza... Ya verá. Acabaré con el ama de las cartas

Tomoyo sacó una carta que llevaba consigo.

- ¡Dark windy! - exclamó y el espíritu apareció - Ya te traje paseando por la ciudad en la mañana. Ahora quiero que demuestres tu verdadero poder. ¡Anda, ve!

The dark windy se alejó, rumbo a la ciudad.

*****

Sakura hacía la tarea en su habitación, cuando sintió una presencia.

- Una carta Dark - dijo la chica levantándose

Del libro mágico se salió la carta The windy y se deslizó por el suelo. Sakura la recogió y comprendió que el espíritu quería salir.

- Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama... ¡Windy! ¿puedes oírme? - S

Windy apareció en todo su esplendor. Lucía preocupada.

- Ama querida, mi contraparte ha sido liberada - le dijo a la muchacha  
- ¿The dark windy? Así que esa es... Bien, vamos por ella - exclamó Sakura entusiasmada  
- Espera ama, por favor  
- ¿Qué sucede?  
- Verá... hay algo...

Windy no sabía como explicarse. Temía mucho que su ama fuera a hacerle daño a Tomoyo, ya que no recordaba nada de ella. En el momento en que iba a hablar una ventisca azotó los vidrios de la casa.

- ¡Ay, no, ya está atacando! - exclamó Sakura viendo por la ventana - Me explicarás en el camino Windy, tenemos que irnos

La chica bajó a toda prisa los escalones, con el báculo, su traje amarillo y con el espíritu a sus espaldas. En el vestíbulo encontró a su padre con una mano en el teléfono.

- Papá, qué bueno que estás aquí. Hay que avisarle a Eriol que una carta Dark... - S  
- Eriol lo sabe. Él y sus Card Captors deben estar enfrentándola ya - F  
- ¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué no me esperaron? Ay, no, tenemos que alcanzarlos - exclamó la muchacha abriendo la puerta y cerrándola estrepitosamente

Nadesiko, oyendo todo aquello, se reunió con su esposo.

- Espero que se hallan adelantado lo suficiente... - N  
- Yo también. Y espero que Touya ya halla llegado a la mansión, a avisarle a Sonomi... - F

*****

- ¡Hielo rojo, a mí! - Na

Los Card Captors de Eriol se liaban con The dark windy. En aquel momento Rubi Moon acababa de disparar sus agujas, pero el espíritu hizo un remolino y las detuvo.

- ¡Aquí viene! - Sp  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y congela todo a tu paso ¡Freeze! - S

El ataque venía de otro lado, así que Dark windy apenas si pudo esquivarlo.

- ¡Sakura! - E

La chica desmontó de su báculo, con Windy a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no me esperaron?... - comenzó Sakura, pero al ver a Tomoyo sobre un edificio la rabia la inundó de pies a cabeza - ¡Es ella! ¡La enviada del asteroide Dark!  
- Sí, es ella... - admitió Eriol pausadamente  
- Bien, será fácil. Spinel Sun y Rubi Moon la distraen y Meiling tú y yo la rodeamos - S  
- No Sakura - E  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó la muchacha perpleja  
- Dije que no, Sakura - E

Windy tembló de pena, recriminándose por no haber encontrado el valor de decirle a su ama la verdad. Sakura no entendía nada.

- Pero Eriol ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Ella sabe dónde están Yukito y Kero-chan - S  
- Sí, lo sé - E  
- Entonces ¿por qué no obligarla a?... - S  
- Sakura, confía en nosotros. Tenemos un plan mejor - dijo Meiling acercándose  
- ¿En qué consiste? - S  
- Sólo no te acerques a la chica. Nosotros nos encargamos de ella - dijo Spinel Sun  
- Tú encárgate de la carta Dark - Na

Windy se sintió mejor ahora. Su ama no estaba muy convencida de todo eso, pero por lo menos siguió las instrucciones y montó de nuevo en su báculo.

- Ama, tal vez si usa a The freeze junto conmigo... - comenzó Windy tímidamente  
- Es buena idea. Vamos - S

Así, mientras Sakura se encargaba de la carta, los demás comenzaron a rodear a Tomoyo.

- ¡Esfera verde! - gritó Meiling al tiempo que una esfera salía de sus manos

La agredida utilizó su lanza para protegerse. Pero al mismo tiempo Spinel Sun y Rubi Moon crearon un campo de fuerza que la inmovilizó y Eriol se aproximó a ella.

- ¡Déjenme! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieren?! - T  
- Tomoyo, mírame. Soy yo, Eriol, el que te dio el colgante para que te transformaras. Recuérdame, por favor - E  
- No sé de qué me hablas, no te conozco - T  
- Es inútil amo - Sp  
- Use las esferas - Na  
- Tomoyo, veo que no hay otra salida - dijo Eriol endureciendo la voz

La chica temió por su vida y gritó.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

La ventisca que había sido finalmente atrapada y eliminada le había impedido a Sakura enterarse de nada, hasta aquel momento en el que oyó a Tomoyo gritando y decidió reunirse con los demás.

- ¡¿Pero qué le están haciendo?! - exclamó la chica al ver a la enemiga envuelta en un remolino negro y azul. Sakura se aproximo a ella, pero Eriol la detuvo  
- Déjala. No le pasará nada - E  
- Pero... - S  
- Sólo está recordando - E

Recordando. La última palabra le pareció una coincidencia. Demasiada coincidencia.

*****

- La tormenta ha pasado - dijo Sonomi mirando desde una ventana - ¿Crees que ya eliminaron a la carta?  
- Supongo que sí - le contestó Touya que estaba sentado en un sillón - Pero no sé si...

En aquel momento irrumpieron en la casa los Card Captors. La señora Daidouji corrió hacia ellos y vio a su hija en brazos de Eriol, inconsciente.

- ¡TOMOYO! - exclamó angustiada  
- No se preocupe señora, sólo está desmayada - le dijo Meiling  
- Lo ha recordado todo - añadió Spinel Sun

El tropel entero fue a la recámara de Tomoyo, donde la acostaron. Sonomi estaba totalmente fuera de servicio, al ver a su hija secuestrada a salvo, al fin a salvo y en su casa. En los ojos de la señora habían unas lágrimas gruesas y abundantes y toda ella temblaba.

- Lo único que necesita ella es descansar, amo Eriol - Na  
- Siendo así será mejor que nos vayamos - M  
- Sí, la tía Sonomi se va a desmayar - dijo Sakura preocupada  
- ¡Qué va, si estoy muy bien! Joven Hiragisawa, espere por favor - dijo Sonomi viendo que todos se retiraban y sentándose en una silla.

Eriol se sorprendió un poco y dio media vuelta. Creyó que era más prudente dejar a madre e hija juntas para cuando Tomoyo despertara. Pero si la señora quería hablarle...

El muchacho hizo una profunda reverencia.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señora Daidouji? - E  
- ¡Oh jovencito, no sé cómo agradecerle!... ¡Mi Tomoyo, mi única hija estaba!...  
- No tiene que decirlo. En realidad no fue difícil rescatarla  
- ¡Aún así, yo!... Solamente quería pedirle una última cosa  
- Usted dirá, señora  
- Tomoyo se sentía tan sola... le faltaba alguien y ese alguien era usted. Quería pedirle que... si no tiene usted inconveniente... pues...

Eriol la miraba con curiosidad.

- En cuanto ella recobre el conocimiento me gustaría que quedaran oficialmente comprometidos

El chico casi se desmaya también.

- Pero ¿Acaso bromea usted? - balbuceó Eriol  
- ¿Bromear? Cuando se trata de mi hija yo nunca bromeo. Y de ahora en adelante me cuidaré de que no vuelva a abandonarla jamás ¿entendió?

***** ***** *****

13/01/08

Vaya, ojalá así se arreglaran todos los compromisos. Sin rodeos y al grano XD En fin, pues Tomoyo ya está de vuelta, maltrecha pero bien. Y Dark Erase está resultando ser muy útil, lo cual no le ha de estar gustando nadita a Idevor en el fondo de su negra alma... si es que la tiene XD

¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de los Card Captors? ¿De qué manera harán maldades los secuaces de Idevor la próxima vez? Esto y más, en el próximo capítulo

29/08/09

Bueno, aquí tienen la siguiente entrega para que no digan que no los consciento cuando tengo algo de tiempo. Muchas gracias por toda la atención que le han puesto a este fanfiction... aunque presiento a que se debe únicamente por ser de Sakura XD

Como sea, nos veremos en la próxima entrega. Ja ne!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	23. Entre sombras

Capítulo 23: Entre sombras

- Tomoyo... ¡Tomoyo! - S

Sakura soñaba con su entrañable amiga de la niñez. En aquel momento la vio cuando estuvo en su casa poco después del aniversario de la partida de Eriol.

- Dime Sakura ¿le sigues escribiendo a esa persona con frecuencia? - T  
- Claro que sí - S  
- Entonces... comprendes que... ¿verdad?  
- Admítelo Tomoyo  
- No. Si lo hago me pondré a llorar, todas las noches, y... no pararé... - decía la chica limpiándose las lágrimas - Por eso procuraré no recordarlo - ultimó sonriendo

La muchacha despertó. Estaba en la mansión Daidouji y Meiling estaba a su lado, acostada en la misma cama.

- ¿Ya recordaste? - le preguntó dulcemente. Sakura movió afirmativamente la cabeza - Qué bien. Sabía que si primero te dormías y luego te regresaba la esfera el golpe sería menos duro para ti

Meiling se levantó y descorrió las cortinas. Sakura bajó la cabeza.

- Si no hubieran venido... estaba tan furiosa... pude haberle hecho daño a Tomoyo - murmuró la chica horrorizada  
- ¿Y para qué estamos los amigos? - preguntó su compañera guiñando un ojo - Por eso decidimos rescatarla de acuerdo a un pequeño plan que hicimos  
- Así que eso era - dijo Sakura sonriendo  
- Sí. Y salió muy bien, aunque...  
- ¿Aunque qué?  
- No sé. Será mejor que te lo diga Eriol, más tarde  
- Sí. En estos momentos debe estar ocupado...

*****

A Tomoyo le dolía un poco la cabeza cuando despertó. El sol brillaba en aquella mañana de sábado con una intensidad normal, pero sus ojos por alguna razón se sintieron heridos y le costó trabajo abrirlos bien.

- No te preocupes Tomoyo. Te sientes así por tu larga estadía en el hogar de las tinieblas. Pronto estarás bien - E

Esa voz... tan dulce, tan acariciadora pronunciando su nombre...

- No puede ser - pensó la chica - No puede ser...

Tomoyo apartó sus manos que mantenían cubierta y protegida su cara. Por fin pudo enfocar bien y notó que estaba en su casa, aunque en aquel momento sólo tenía ojos para la persona que estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que sin esfuerzos podría tocarla.

- ¡Eriol! - exclamó la chica incorporándose y abrazándolo  
- Tomoyo...

Estuvieron abrazados así un buen rato, ella esforzándose por no llorar y él meciéndola suavemente.

- ¿En verdad eres tú? - le preguntó la muchacha  
- ¿Hay alguna duda? - respondió Eriol sonriendo y tomando delicadamente su rostro con una mano - Me alegro tanto de que estés bien...

Tomoyo comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado y bajó los ojos.

- Dios mío... Yo... los ataqué... - T  
- No sabías lo que hacías. Idevor te hechizó para que usaras las cartas Dark en su beneficio - E  
- Pero pude haberles hecho... Sakura pudo ser...  
- ¿De qué te preocupas Tomoyo? Nakuru, Spinel, Meiling y yo estuvimos con ella  
- ¡Meiling! - exclamó la muchacha con deleite - Así que ha regresado...  
- Así es. Pero no hablemos más de ellos, Tomoyo. Hay algo que debo decirte.

Eriol se arrodilló a un lado de la cama, con las manos de la chica entre las de él. El joven la contempló. Llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y rojo de vuelo y una cinta roja en el cabello a modo de balerina. Aquel era el atuendo con el que había salido de su casa aquel día en el que un remolino mágico sacudió Tomoeda. Y después de aquello ella solo había usado su traje especial. Pero ahora Tomoyo volvía a ser la misma de siempre. Era tan bonita... iba a recordarla siempre como estaba aquel día.

- Señorita Daidouji - comenzó el muchacho con toda solemnidad - Siento venir en estos tiempos tan turbulentos para todos con una proposición como esta, pero, dado que su honorable madre me ha hablado de ello y ha consentido, entonces sólo me queda pedir el consentimiento de usted. Durante todo el tiempo en el cual hemos convivido ha nacido una profunda amistad entre nosotros y, como ambos sabemos, este sentimiento ha madurado hasta convertirse en algo más grande y más profundo. Y por eso deseo preguntarle, señorita Daidouji...

La chica lo veía casi sin pestañear.

- ¿Se casaría usted conmigo? - E

Ella al principio no asimiló la pregunta. Simplemente no lo podía creer. Pero unos segundos después se lanzó a sus brazos de nuevo.

- ¡Sí, sí! ¡Oh, sí que quiero! ¡Te amo tanto Eriol!... - T  
- No más que yo a ti, Tomoyo... - E

Él volvió a tomar su rostro con una mano y lo acercó lentamente. La chica se sonrojó pero cerró serenamente los ojos y esperó pacientemente a que sus labios quedaran unidos con los de su amado.

*****

- ¡Papá! - S  
- Hola a todos - F

Fujitaka y Touya acababan de llegar a la mansión Daidouji, apresurándose a reunirse con los demás. Sonomi les prestó ropa a los Card Captors para que estuvieran presentables y decidieron desayunar todos juntos. En aquel momento, Eriol se encontraba cara a cara con el señor Kinomoto, antes de entrar a la casa.

- Buenos días, señor Kinomoto - E  
- Buenos días, muchacho. Por cierto, felicidades. Estoy seguro de que harás muy feliz a mi sobrina - F  
- De lo que no estoy muy seguro - murmuró el joven con cara seria - Es de si habré hecho lo correcto...  
- Pero si tú tienes toda la sabiduría de Clow Reed  
- Tal vez. Pero no tengo el mismo corazón... - murmuró distante - Y también quería disculparme, señor - dijo con una sonrisa - Por no contestar sus cartas directamente  
- ¿Te preocupas por eso? - preguntó Fujitaka sonriendo también - No es nada. Lo importante es que supiste obrar bien, en serio

Cuando todos estuvieron en el comedor y a puertas cerradas apareció Nadesiko, Supi-chan salió de su escondite y dieron comienzo a la celebración, brindando con daikiris.

- ¡Felicidades Tomoyo, Eriol! - gritaron todos

La pareja encabezaba la mesa y se veían muy felices. Durante el desayuno el ambiente estuvo muy animado, excepto por algunos viajes a la Luna de parte del matrimonio Kinomoto y algunas miradas insistentes de Meiling y Touya a Eriol. Cuando la comida terminó, el muchacho miró fijamente a Meiling y ésta afirmó con la cabeza. Entonces Eriol se levantó y fue hacia el lugar de Sakura, inclinándose.

- Si me permites Sakura ¿podría hablar contigo unos minutos? - E

La chica asintió y salieron los dos del comedor, yendo a la biblioteca de la mansión para que no los molestaran. Una vez ahí Sakura le tomó las dos manos a Eriol.

- ¡Eriol, no sabes qué feliz me siento! ¡Tomoyo estaba tan triste sin ti!... ¡Y ni qué decir sobre su desaparición! - S

El muchacho la miró con remordimiento... Toda la mañana ella se la había pasado felicitándolos y disfrutando de la cercanía de su prima y amiga, por fin rescatada. Eriol le indicó que se sentara y así lo hizo. Después liberó su llave y apareció su traje especial, arrodillándose a continuación.

- Le ruego me disculpe, ama de las cartas, hija y heredera universal de Clow Reed. Me he comportado como no lo haría un caballero ante una dama - E  
- ¿Eriol? - dijo Sakura con una gota en su cabeza  
- Debo confesarle muchas cosas. En primera no la puse al corriente sobre la situación de Meiling. Además he hecho planes a sus espaldas  
- Pero eso no ha sido malo ¿o sí? - dijo ella sonriendo - Hablas como si tuvieras que rendir cuentas de todo lo que haces  
- Lo que ocurre - continuó Eriol en el mismo tono - Es que al rescatar a Tomoyo hemos hecho que la situación de los demás sea más difícil  
- ¿Quieres decir el rescate de Kero-chan y Yukito? - preguntó Sakura angustiada  
- Sí... - murmuró el muchacho con más remordimientos aún - Hemos puesto en alerta roja a Idevor y desde ahora se cuidará más  
- Aún así somos muchos. Podremos con él  
- Aún hay más. Le ruego que... trate de recordar quién estaba con usted... el día en que los llevaron al asteroide Dark

Sakura repasó mentalmente el cuadro. Yue era arrastrado por la fuerte corriente mágica. Ella misma también fue arrastrada y Tomoyo trataba de alcanzarla. Luego venía Kero-chan y... ¿había alguien más ahí?... Si no ¿Quién los detenía a todos desde la columna?... Unas ropas verdes...

- ¡Había alguien más! - exclamó al fin - Pero ¿quién era?... No consigo recordarlo... ¿Era hombre o era mujer?....  
- No te esfuerces demasiado. Ya falta poco para que todo encaje en su lugar, ya lo verás - E  
- Pero dark Erase es quien tiene mi última esfera y no...  
- No te angusties. Anda muy cerca de aquí. Sin ir más lejos, ayer nos espió durante la batalla  
- ¿Nos espió?  
- Idevor no quiere dejar cabos sueltos. Seguro que no se dejará vencer fácilmente...

*****

Mientras tanto, Idevor temblaba de rabia entre las cortinas flotantes de su guarida.

- Esa malnacida Card Captor... Pero claro, tenía que ser mujer... - I  
- Es verdad amo - le dijo una sombra a sus espaldas - Las mujeres no sirven para nada

La sombra que acababa de llegar tenía entre sus manos un paquete de Cartas Dark y jugaba con él distraídamente.

- Ahora es tu turno. Deberás eliminar a esa traidora junto con el ama de las cartas. Y también deberás castigar a Dark erase - I  
- Sí, amo  
- Sé que no me fallarás... Yue

La sombra se hizo visible. Efectivamente era el mismo Yue de siempre, pero con una mirada maligna en sus pálidos ojos azules. Esbozó una ligera sonrisa, hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

*****

Sakura miraba los hermosos árboles del jardín de la mansión Daidouji. Ya era muy tarde. Todos habían estado celebrando durante el día el compromiso de Tomoyo y Eriol y ahora se alistaban para separarse. Había sido un día agotador, pero muy hermoso y satisfactorio. Y ella, Card Captor Sakura, había recuperado a su más querida amiga y aliada.

Estaba la chica sumida en sus pensamientos cuando Tomoyo llegó y la miró, sentada en los escalones.

- Ya está atardeciendo - T  
- Sí. Qué bonito se ve ¿verdad? - S

Tomoyo retrasó su respuesta.

- Sakura... quiero pedirte disculpas. Sé que Eriol ya lo hizo, pero no puedo quedarme así... yo... - T  
- ¿De qué hablas? - S  
- ¡Tú sabes bien! Yo...

Sakura se levantó y tomó a su prima entre sus brazos, para sentarse con ella después.

- ¿Cuántas veces se lo dije a Eriol?... No lo recuerdo. Pero Tomoyo, no tienes que ofrecer disculpas. No fue tu culpa, no lo es de nadie de nosotros - S

Tomoyo luchaba consigo misma. Recordaba a Syaoran como lo vio la última vez, llorando de desesperación al comprobar que sus recuerdos eran robados. La chica apretó fuertemente los párpados.

- No puedo evitarlo... - T  
- Ya, tranquila Tomoyo - S

De pronto, una brisa helada se dejó sentir y Sakura alzó la vista.

- Una carta Dark... - S

Efectivamente, pudo distinguir entre las nubes un espíritu que volaba velozmente y que esparcía aquel viento helado. La chica se incorporó y miró con decisión hacia arriba.

- Por lo visto tendremos un episodio nuevo de los Card Captors - dijo Sakura animada - Tomoyo, corre a casa y diles a todos lo que ocurre  
- Bien. Pero también iré yo - T

La chica se quedó perpleja.

- Pero ¿te sientes lo suficientemente bien para eso? - S  
- Por supuesto que sí - aseveró su amiga - Además podría ser más útil de lo que te imaginas  
- Siendo así...

Ambas corrieron rumbo a la casa y armaron revuelo dentro de ella. Sakura, Eriol, Nakuru y Supi-chan se transformaron primero.

- Bien, solo faltan Tomoyo y Meiling - S  
- Permítanme hacer los honores - M

La muchacha extendió el brazo, haciendo que se viera el brazalete de ébano.

_Poderes de la antigua descendencia de The Clow...__  
__¡A mí su fuerza!_

Con esto las ropas de Meiling cambiaron a su traje chino y el brazalete se transformó en un abanico. Al verlo, Sakura no pudo evitar notar algo.

- Ese abanico... se parece al que me dio Liang... - murmuró la joven  
- Bien, sólo falta Tomoyo - dijo Eriol mirándola - Vamos, inténtalo

La aludida asintió y dejó que el colgante flotara.

_Colgante que guardas los poderes de la noche..._  
_¡Dame tu fuerza!_

Una vez que todos estuvieron listos se apresuraron a irse, pero Sonomi detuvo a su hija de pronto.

- ¡Espera Tomoyo! Se te olvida tu cámara nueva - le dijo entregándosela  
- ¡De veras, qué distraída soy! - exclamó la muchacha riendo. Los demás se abstuvieron de comentarios

*******

En la Torre de Tokyo Yue observaba a la ciudad congelándose. Sonreía sardónicamente y esperaba. Y al fin su espera fue recompensada.

Pudo distinguir a lo lejos a los Card Captors, que venían a toda prisa volando por la ciudad.

- Pobres tontos... - murmuró Yue - Salvar a los demás sin pensar en salvarse ellos mismos...

En aquel momento sus oponentes llegaron y saltaron a la Torre, listos para atacar.

- ¡Prepárate a luchar! - Sp  
- ¡No Supi-chan!... - gritó Rubi Moon angustiada

Sakura lo miró fijamente. Lo reconocía. Sí, lo reconocía demasiado bien.

- Yukito... ¡Yukito! - gritó la chica corriendo hacia él, pero Tomoyo la detuvo  
- No lo hagas - le dijo

Yue reconoció a Tomoyo enseguida y la señaló.

- ¡Eres tú! ¡Traidora! - Y  
- ¿Qué? - S  
- Te equivocas Yue, Idevor nos usó para... - T  
- ¡A callar! Eres una traidora y deberás morir, junto con estos pobres tontos. ¡Dark Freeze! - Y

El espíritu que antes sintieran se transformó en un enorme pez de cristal negro que comenzó a atacarlos. Meiling usó su abanico y creó con él un leve viento que los envolvió y repelió el ataque.

- Debemos atacar todos juntos - E  
- Bien. ¡Esfera roja! - gritó Meiling

Spinel Sun hizo una bola de fuego desde su boca y los dos ataques le dieron al pez, que los repelió.

- Así no vamos a llegar nunca a nada - suspiró Tomoyo  
- No, no. Lo que Eriol quiso decir es que atacáramos juntos de acuerdo a un plan previo - S

El pez volvió a la carga.

- ¡Barrera mágica! - T  
- ¿Cuál es tu idea Sakura? - E  
- Bueno, el pez es de hielo así que hay que derretirlo. Por lo tanto Rubi Moon queda fuera del ataque - S  
- ¿Te parece bien, Rubi Moon? - E

La guardiana no contestó. Tenía los ojos fijos en Yue.

- Rubi Moon, te estoy hablando - dijo Eriol más severo  
- Como diga usted, amo - susurró la mujer  
- Bien. Cuando ella dé la señal atacamos todos con hechizos de fuego ¿de acuerdo? - S

Todos asintieron y Rubi Moon se dio a la tarea. El pez se revolvía cada vez más y los Card Captors comenzaban a recitar sus conjuros para que en el momento preciso...

- ¡Tomen esto! ¡Ve, dark freeze! - Y  
- ¡Ahora! - Na  
- ¡Esfera roja! - M  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y que el fuego lo consuma todo ¡Firey! - S

En esta ocasión cuatro ataques le dieron al pez, que se inmovilizó y debilitó.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S  
- ¡Maldita sea! - Y

(Saigo no shinpan)

Yue se sentía humillado a más no poder al ser vencido. ¡Y la mayor parte de los vencedores eran mujeres!. Decidió que lo mejor era comenzar a desaparecer.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yue! - Na

El interpelado miró a Rubi Moon. Una mujer como cualquier otra.

- ¡Me las pagarán! - gritó con fiereza antes de desaparecer por completo.

La guardiana de la Luna se sintió débil de pronto e inclinó la cabeza.

- No me ha reconocido... - Na  
- Yukito - murmuró con tristeza Sakura

Los Card Captors se acercaron a Rubi Moon para abrazarla y consolarla. Pero Eriol volteó unos instantes hacia una esquina, pudiendo comprobar que una sombra se alejaba y sonrió.

- Sé que están cerca. El día en que todo encaje llegará de un momento a otro... - E

Desde un edificio alto, otro personaje miraba la escena, procurando estar oculto. Sus ropas verdes ondeaban con el viento y su cabello marrón brillaba como la plata gracias a la luz de la Luna.

- Card Captors... sus días están contados... ama de las cartas... nuestro encuentro será... pronto... - Sy

***** ***** *****

20/01/07

¡Muajajaja! Li está en plan despiadado.Y por lo visto recuperar a Yukito-Yue será más dificil de lo que todos pensábamos. Por cierto que la pareja Yue - Ruby Moon siempre me ha convencido más que una pareja homosexual. No soy la única, así como hay fanfiction yaoi (que jamás me ha terminado de convencer) hay versiones en las que Touya y Yukito son muy amigos pero tienen intereses amorosos diferentes. Así que déjennos tomarnos esa libertad, ok?

Por cierto que hasta ahorita me estoy dando cuenta de que estoy usando ortografía en inglés para Tokio, así que no me fusilen, me hice un lío porque el nombre real y original de ese lugar es Tokyo Tower, así como lo oyen.

De momento es todo. Los espero en el próximo capítulo. Ja ne! ^-^

_Sakura_MoonPrincess_


	24. Miradas glaciales

Capítulo 24: Miradas glaciales

Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling y Nakuru habían ido de compras. Bueno, en realidad aquel era un título algo presuntuoso. Tan solo querían dar un vistazo por las tiendas y comprar lo estrictamente necesario en cada caso. Meiling necesitaba ropa abrigadora, porque se le había olvidado toda en Inglaterra. Tomoyo quería comprar cintas de video para seguir grabando, porque la que estaba usando en aquel momento se iba a acabar pronto. Sakura compraría una lámpara que su madre quería para la habitación de su padre y Nakuru... bueno, ella no quería nada en concreto. Las demás la habían llevado para hacerla olvidar un poco sus penas, ahora que había quedado bastante claro lo que sentía por Yukito.

- No me lo hubiera imaginado nunca - pensaba Sakura mirando a la mujer - Así que era cierto que Nakuru amaba a Yukito... - y sonrió - Harían muy buena pareja, seguro que sí...

Pero Nakuru no prestaba atención a lo que había a su alrededor. Parecía estar completamente sumida en sus pensamientos y se movía automáticamente. Esto tenía muy preocupadas a las demás, que se esforzaban por animarla.

- Seguramente Sakura se pondría así si recordara - pensaba Tomoyo  
- Así que esas tenemos. No importa en qué época estemos, siempre hay un Card Captor sufriendo por amor - pensaba Meiling

Llevaban un buen rato mirando escaparates cuando, inesperadamente, los labios de Nakuru se entreabrieron.

- ¿Por qué no habrá venido el amo Eriol? - Na

A las demás les salió una gota en la cabeza. ¿No estaba pensando en algo mejor?

- ¿No es obvio? Somos cuatro mujeres ¿Cómo se iba ver él como el único hombre en el grupo? - M  
- Además me gustaría ver algunas cosas - dijo Tomoyo sonrojada - Y me daría mucha pena que él nos acompañase  
- Pero Nakuru ¿por qué le sigues diciendo amo Eriol? En tu forma humana lo deberías tratar de otra manera - S  
- No puedo evitarlo - aseguró la mujer - Estoy tan acostumbrada...  
- ¡Miren chicas, una cafetería! ¿Quién va a querer pastel? - M  
- ¡YO! - gritaron todas

*****

Nadesiko limpiaba la habitación de Sakura, preocupada en encontrar indicios de su existencia anterior al incidente del asteroide. Registró pacientemente cajón por cajón, espoleada por lo que había dicho su hija en la mañana.

- Pienso limpiar de arriba a abajo mi habitación por la tarde - S

Finalmente encontró en el fondo de un cajón un abanico que parecía ser antiguo. Al principio creyó que sería un regalo de Li y decidió desaparecerlo, pero cuando lo levantó un poco el abanico emitió un débil destello azul y vio la visión de una mujer. Nadesiko sonrió.

- Así que usted fue la que salvó a mi hija... - N

La señora Kinomoto dejó el abanico en el lugar donde lo había encontrado. Después registró otros cajones y encontró muchas fotos de cuando fue el compromiso de Sakura y Li. También había un álbum con fotos de cuando eran niños y de sus compañeros también. Y por supuesto, estaban las cartas...

- Bien. Todo esto lo guardará Fujitaka mientras tanto. - dijo entristeciéndose - Ojalá lo recordara pronto

Una vez que acabó con los cajones se retiró. No se fijó en un pequeño rincón del clóset, donde habían algunas cajas que también registró pero sin mucha atención.

*****

- ¡Delicioso! - M

Las chicas habían disfrutado de un buen pedazo de pastel y un refresco. Ahora el ambiente era más tranquilo y Nakuru se veía muy contenta.

- Los dulces siempre son bien recibidos - T  
- Será mejor que le lleve un trozo al amo, ya que a él también le gustan mucho - Na

Sakura las veía a todas y sonreía al ver que eran felices. Pero entonces tuvo una visión.

(Yume)

Veía la Torre de Tokyo de noche. Muchos pétalos de flor de cerezo volaban llevados por el viento y también algunas cartas Clow.

- ¿Cartas Clow? ¿Por qué cartas Clow?... - S

Entonces miró otro edificio, justo enfrente de la Torre. Y vio unas ropas verdes ondeando también con el viento.

- ¿Quién está ahí? - S

La persona de las ropas verdes saltó hacia la Torre de Tokyo...

- ¡Sakura! Contesta ¿estás bien? - M

Meiling sacudía a la chica, que estaba como ida.

- ¿Qué te pasó Sakura? - preguntó Tomoyo preocupada  
- Nada. No fue nada - respondió la joven sonriendo  
- Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, se hace tarde - Na

Mientras abandonaban el café, Sakura recordaba su visión y la noche del remolino que los condujo al asteroide Dark.

"Esa persona... es la misma. Si tuve una visión significa que pronto la veré... Pero eso quiere decir... que aparte de Yukito y Kero-chan hay otra persona atrapada en el asteroide... ¡Hay otro Card Captor en el asteroide Dark!"

Sakura miró a sus compañeras.

"Seguramente no me han hablado de eso para evitarme molestias. Dark erase aún tiene en su poder el recuerdo de esa persona, por lo que no podemos hacer nada... aún. Ya entiendo por qué todos se portaban de un modo un poco extraño. Incluso Windy lo hacía. Querían decirme que había otro Card Captor y no podían. Por lo tanto, si era de los nuestros tuvo que haber sido mi amigo, así que no le haré daño"

*****

En el asteroide Dark fue el turno de Yue para comparecer ante Idevor.

- Vas mal Yue, estoy decepcionado. Ha sido eliminada otra carta Dark y aún no castigas a las traidoras. - I  
- Le ruego me disculpe, amo. Ha sido una falla imperdonable por mi parte, pero no volverá a ocurrir, se lo aseguro - Y  
- Deben tener cuidado. Esos chiquillos tratarán de vencernos a toda costa. Yue, si vuelves a fallar te relegaré de la misión ¿Entendido?  
- Bien. Pero no tiene que preocuparse. No fallaré - contestó sacando el paquete de cartas Dark y jugando con él.

Hizo una reverencia y se marchó. Atravesó un pasillo entero aún jugando con el paquete y silbando, hasta llegar a un parte importante del lugar.

Ese era el sitio donde Aidos y Datan habían construido la torre de cristal que duplicaba el poder de las cartas Dark. Era irónico que ahora los Card Captors se hicieran cargo de él... Tan sólo tenía tres cartas en su interior: Dark song, Dark Rain y Dark fight, pero confiaban en que serían suficientes. Además, debían asegurarse de que las demás cartas regresaran, para meterlas a la torre. Estaba Yue entretenido vigilando la energía que despedía la construcción cuando dos sombras aparecieron en uno de los pasillos, detrás de él.

- Ah, eres tú Li. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Y

Syaoran apareció de entre las tinieblas con su traje verde. La misma nota de maldad bailoteaba en sus ojos y en los de Yue.

- Te ves muy confiado - le dijo el muchacho al hombre alado  
- ¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?  
- Para empezar, ya te vencieron una vez  
- Bah. Suerte de tontos. En esta ocasión todo será diferente  
- Te aseguro que no. Te derrotarán, Yue

El hombre se puso furioso ante la postura indiferente de Syaoran. Él se ocupaba de la otra sombra, que resultó ser Kerberos y parecía querer unas caricias del muchacho.

- Bueno, y si eres tan perfecto ¿por qué no acabas tú con el ama de las cartas? - Y  
- Aún no es mi turno. Además... no quiero hacerlo - Sy  
- ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?! ¡Es alta traición!  
- ¿Y qué? - preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa sardónica - El amo Idevor quiere las cartas de esa chica. Pues bien, eso tendrá. Pero en cuanto a ella, he decidido que me la quedo yo  
- ¿Y eso por qué? Mujeres bonitas y menos peligrosas hay en toda la Tierra  
- Pero ella es especial. No quiero a otra mujer. Y fíjate bien en lo que digo: el ama de las cartas será mía, cueste lo que cueste

Una vez dicho esto, Syaoran se retiró majestuosamente de la habitación, seguido por Kerberos.

- Puede que no se dé cuenta - murmuró Yue enfadado - Pero tiene una chispa de bondad en su condenada alma. Por eso le atrae el ama... y eso puede ser muy peligroso para nuestros planes

*****

Las chicas estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Sakura, donde pensaban dejarla sana y salva.

- ¿No creen que exageran conmigo? - S  
- Qué va. Es mejor asegurarnos de que estás bien - Na  
- No olvides que el enemigo quiere tus cartas - T  
- Además no querrás que Eriol nos golpee por negligencia ¿verdad? - M  
- ¿Eriol golpeando a alguien? - S

Todas rieron a grandes carcajadas. Eriol tomándose la justicia por su propia mano... tenía gracia. Finalmente llegaron a la casa Kinomoto y todas se despidieron.

- ¡Adiós! - Na  
- ¡Hasta mañana Sakura! - T  
- Hasta luego. Espera un momento, Meiling - S  
- ¿Sí? - preguntó la aludida y dando media vuelta para encontrarse con Sakura  
- ¿Quieres entrar un momento en mi casa? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte - S

Una vez que dejó a Meiling instalada en la sala, la chica corrió hacia su cuarto y buscó en los cajones hasta encontrar el abanico que le había regalado Liang. Una vez que lo tuvo en sus manos bajó y se sentó al lado de su amiga.

- Me gustaría saber si reconoces esto - S

Meiling inspeccionó detenidamente el objeto. Después extendió un brazo y exclamó.

_¡A mí su fuerza!_

Con lo que su propio abanico apareció, y sostuvo a los dos ejemplares uno junto al otro.

- Son muy parecidos. Sí, son del mismo estilo... ¿De dónde lo sacaste? - M  
- Liang Tai, la hechicera rival de Clow me lo regaló. ¿Te acuerdas de ella? - S  
- ¡Y como no!... pero ¿qué significará entonces?  
- ¿No crees que está relacionada con tus antepasados de algún modo Meiling?  
- Tal vez... sí, de una forma muy lejana. Porque sabes bien que mis poderes se tardaron bastante tiempo en aparecer...

En eso Sakura sintió una oleada de energía negativa y sonó la alarma de su teléfono rosa, que llevaba consigo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Quién es? - S  
- Sakura, Dark erase apareció. Estamos en el centro de Tomoeda - E  
- ¿Que apareció ya? Entonces debemos ir sin perder tiempo - S

*****

Dark erase corría, volaba y saltaba por todas partes en el centro de Tomoeda, sin lograr evadirse del todo de sus atacantes. Sobretodo de Rubi Moon, ansiosa de recuperar las esferas que hicieran falta para regresarle sus recuerdos a Yue. En una de esas los Card Captors lograron acorralarla en un callejón y Sakura y Meiling se reunieron con ellos.

- Vaya que son rápidos - exclamó Sakura - Acabamos de despedirnos cuando aparece otra carta Dark en la ciudad  
- Esperen, aún son visibles, pero nosotros no - dijo Eriol - Tomoyo  
- ¡Alma mágica! - T  
- Y bien ¿qué hacemos con esta carta? - M

Todos voltearon a verla. Estaba rodeada de un pequeño campo de fuerza que Eriol había creado.

- Amo Eriol, el campo de fuerza no resistirá mucho - Sp  
- Yo me encargo - dijo Sakura y sacó una carta

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y has un círculo mágico sin principio ni fin... ¡Loop! - S

The loop rodeó al espíritu, que chilló espantado.

- Bien ¿y ahora qué hacemos? - S  
- No podemos transformarla en carta. Si no los recuerdos... - E  
- Se desvanecerán. Es parte del poder de esta carta - T  
- Yo digo que la acribillemos. Ya veremos qué hacer con ella después - dijo Rubi Moon enfadada

Sakura miró a la carta. Estaba muy asustada, y se veía tan sola...

- Pues yo digo... - S

Todos voltearon a verla.

- Yo digo que la conservemos así - S

Los Card Captors la miraron espantados. Eriol se adelantó hacia ella con gravedad.

- ¿Estás segura Sakura? Ten en cuenta que mantener a The loop será un gran esfuerzo para ti - E  
- No la mantendré siempre ahí. Pienso liberarla - S

Ahora sí que quedaron confundidos. ¿Acaso Sakura se había vuelto loca o qué?

- Sí, voy a liberarla. Sólo mírenla. La tenemos acorralada, no puede hacernos nada - S  
- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Nos quitará nuestros recuerdos en cuanto le demos la espalda - Na  
- No, no lo hará. Porque nosotros la trataremos bien ¿verdad? - contestó sonriendo

Dark erase miraba con admiración al ama de las cartas. Así que por eso sus cartas la querían tanto...

- Ama de las cartas - dijo el espíritu sonrojado - Yo, yo... le prometo que no... ¡Oh, le juro que no les haré daño! Sé que he sido muy mala con ustedes, he sido realmente perversa, pero les prometo... Me sentía tan sola. Ya no tengo dueño, no sé qué hacer ni adónde ir. Tan sólo tengo un montón de recuerdos que para mí ya no valen nada. No me sirven. Necesito... un amo, sí, que me diga qué es lo que tengo que hacer. ¡Estoy tan sola!

Ante el asombro de los presentes el espíritu rompió a llorar. Un temblor en el corazón de Sakura la hizo comprender que una de sus cartas quería salir y ella comprendió de cual se trataba.

- Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama... ¡Erase! ¿puedes oírme? - S

El espíritu de The erase apareció y se arrodilló al lado de Dark erase.

- No llores - le dijo - Todo estará bien

The dark erase se acurrucó al lado de su contraparte y sacó de su interior varias esferas grises, que le entregó a Rubi Moon.

- Algo me dice que tú las querías - susurró el espíritu  
- ¿Lo ven? - dijo Sakura sonriendo - Eso significa que las cartas Dark no siempre son malas  
- Es cierto - dijo Tomoyo - lo único que hacen es seguir las órdenes de su amo  
- Vaya, vaya, qué escena más conmovedora - Y

Todos se sobresaltaron. La presencia de la carta Dark había desviado totalmente su atención y ahora Yue estaba mirándolos desde arriba.

- ¡Yue! - Na

Los Card Captors se alistaron para pelear y las cartas que Sakura había usado regresaron a su forma original. Dark erase mantuvo su palabra y miró con algo de temor al enemigo.

- Así que aquí están todos los traidores. Bien, me alegro, porque van a morir aquí mismo - Y

Yue disparó sus flechas de hielo y todos se dispersaron. Entonces sacó una carta dark.

- ¡Ve Dark shadow! ¡Ve por el ama de las cartas! - Y  
- ¡Sakura! - T

La sombra rodeó a Sakura, que sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y brilla entre la espesura... ¡Glow! - S

Pero la luz que daba la carta no era suficiente.

- ¡Inténtalo con The light! - E  
- ¡Pero es demasiado fuerte! - S  
- ¡Esfera amarilla! - M

En esta ocasión, la magia de Meiling tuvo efecto por unos instantes, pero no fue suficiente.

- ¡Ilusos! Yo acabaré con el ama de las cartas - Y  
- ¡Sakura! - M

La obscuridad la envolvió y todos la vieron desaparecer. Yue se rió.

- ¿Lo ven? Ya la tengo - Y

Rubi Moon se enfureció al ver eso y se remontó por los cielos.

- ¡Espera Rubi Moon! - E  
- ¡Rubi Moon! - Sp

La mujer llegó muy cerca del atacante y disparó sus agujas de hielo rojo, que él esquivó utilizando sus flechas de hielo. Aún así la guardiana logró alcanzarlo y le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que resonó por toda la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?... - murmuró la mujer temblando de rabia - ¡Ella es tu ama!

Yue se llevó una mano al golpe, confundido. Los demás permanecieron expectantes.

- ¿Cómo es posible?... Deberías recordarlo ¡Deberías recordarnos! - Na

Como el hombre no reaccionaba Rubi Moon lanzó un grito incoherente y lo bombardeó literalmente con las esferas grises, las cuales hicieron un remolino negro y gris a su alrededor.

- No debió ser tan agresiva ¿no cree amo Eriol? - Sp  
- Aún así fue bueno que ella se encargara personalmente de hacerlo - E

En ese momento la esfera creada por Dark shadow comenzó a disiparse y Sakura salió de ella, con el espíritu de The light actuando. Era tan brillante esa luz que todos los presentes quedaron deslumbrados por un buen rato, solamente escuchando la voz de la chica.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Después Sakura hizo que Light regresara a su carta y los Card Captors pudieron abrir los ojos de nuevo.

- Tenías razón Eriol, aunque temo que los he deslumbrado - dijo Sakura alegre - ¿Pero qué?...

Yukito yacía en los brazos de Rubi Moon, que lloraba.

- Tonto... - murmuraba la mujer - Eres un tonto...  
- Yukito ha regresado Sakura - le informó Tomoyo  
- Volverá a estar de nuestro lado - dijo Meiling sonriendo  
- Qué bueno - respondió Sakura muy aliviada - Yukito...  
- ¿Les parece que lo llevemos a mi casa? - preguntó Eriol - Así se recuperará más pronto  
- Bien, yo le avisaré a mi hermano - S  
- ¿Les ayudo en algo? - preguntó Tomoyo solícita  
- Gracias, pero no será necesario - le respondió Eriol sonriendo - Rubi Moon se encargará. - y añadió haciendo una reverencia y besándole la mano a su prometida - Hasta mañana, Tomoyo

El grupo comenzaba ya a alejarse y en el lugar de la batalla quedaban Sakura, Tomoyo y Dark erase.

- Bien - dijo Tomoyo apagando su cámara - Creo que ha sido todo por hoy  
- Sí. Dark erase - llamó Sakura

La carta se levantó con rapidez.

- ¿Qué desea ama? - le preguntó  
- Hoe, no me digas así. En fin, tenemos que irnos a casa y tú me acompañarás - S  
- ¿A casa? ¿Se refiere al asteroide Dark?  
- No, me refiero a mi casa, aquí en la Tierra - dijo Sakura sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano - ¿Nos vamos?

Dark erase le iba a tomar la mano cuando Sakura y Eriol sintieron una presencia muy fuerte y dieron media vuelta. Ahí, en uno de los edificios más altos se veía a alguien vestido con ropas verdes que se mecían al viento. La luz de la Luna hacía que su cabello marrón se viera de plata y a su lado, un animal con apariencia de león con alas se mantenía expectante.

- ¡Kero-chan! - gritó Sakura yendo hacia el edificio  
- ¡Espera Sakura! - E  
- ¡Sakura! - T

La muchacha no hizo caso. Era su guardián, el guardián que le faltaba por recuperar. De momento no se interesó en el individuo y sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura... - S  
- Detente - Sy

Sakura lo miró largamente y al fin recordó lo poco que podía recordar.

"La visión que tuve... es esa persona..."

- ¿Quién me detiene? El ser que tienes a tu lado es Kero-chan, mi guardián - S

Syaoran contempló a la joven desde la punta de la cabeza hasta los pies, fijando aquella imagen en su cerebro. Después habló.

- No sé de qué hablas. Yo soy un enviado del asteroide Dark y este es Kerberos, mi mascota - Sy  
- ¿Qué has dicho? - S  
- Ama de las cartas - dijo el muchacho sonriendo - Nos volveremos a ver... pronto

Y desaparecieron. Eriol volvió a reunirse con las chicas.

- Es el siguiente enviado, Sakura - E  
- Su mirada... era tan fría como el hielo... como la mirada que le dirigía Yue a Rubi Moon... - S

***** ***** *****

24/02/08

Las cosas se ponen interesantes, ahora que Yukito está a salvo. Por cierto que todo esto fue escrito mucho antes de que el Xiaolang desalmado de Tsubasa Reservoir hiciera su aparición. Bueno, el de esta historia por lo menos tiene hormonas. Porque sí, hay fans que se derriten ante el Xiaolang malévolo, pero no creo que él las tratara de muy buena manera al tenerlas enfrente (no hay que olvidar que Sakura es Sakura). En fin, veremos qué resulta y si pronto se acuerda de él.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! *-*

22/09/2009

Lo siento, pero esto tengo que anunciarlo: ¡Se nos acaba Tsubasa Reservoir! La historia que nos tuvo a muchos fans al borde del asiento comiéndonos las uñas, sin poder dormir y llorando a lágrima viva (a veces), está a punto de estrenar su capítulo final en manga. La verdad sea dicha, las CLAMP me requete comen el mandado con sus historias repletas de personajes y giros inesperados. ¡Ha sido un honor escribir inspirada en sus trabajos durante tantos años!

Por todo esto y mucho más, este capítulo va dedicado a ellas. ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

_Sakura_MoonPrincess_


	25. El sueño se rompe un poco más

Capítulo 25: El sueño se rompe un poco más

Nadesiko se afanaba en la cocina, cantando y conversando con el espíritu que tenía a un lado.

- Entonces ¿no hay pájaros ni ninguna clase de aves? - N  
- No señora. Solamente monstruos feos y deformes. No hay una sola nota alegre que nos despierte en el asteroide Dark  
- Pobre de ti, Dark erase. Y pobres de los demás que viven ahí...  
- Es una pena. Porque las demás cartas pudieron haber tenido una mejor existencia, realmente...

En eso se dejaron oír unos pasos atolondrados en las escaleras y pasó por ahí Sakura a todo lo que daba.

- ¡Ay! Se me hace tarde ¡Mamá! ¿Me das mi almuerzo? Ah, hola Dark erase. Bueno, nos vemos... - S

Después del típico portazo la conversación se reanudó.

- Es muy triste - dijo Dark erase suspirando - Me encantaría devolverle todos sus recuerdos ahora...  
- Pero no debes. Es mejor así, si no sufriría - N  
- Lo sé. Por eso no lo he hecho - dijo sacando de su cuerpo una esfera verde y una rosa - Esto es hermoso. Las memorias que están encerradas aquí son las más importantes para ella... y él  
- Así que ha aparecido...  
- Sí. Ojalá que no vaya a pasar algo de lo que se arrepientan después

*****

Idevor sufría. No de manera muy perceptible, pero algo había entrado en la composición de su materia, algo que no comprendía pero que le dolía intensamente.

- Maldita sea mi suerte - exclamó finalmente - Ustedes dos deben acabar con esos Card Captors, cuanto antes

Syaoran miraba fijamente a Idevor. A su lado estaba Kerberos, sentado y quieto.

- Bien amo. Le entregaré personalmente las Cartas del ama. Vamos, Kerberos - Sy

El león lo siguió y desaparecieron juntos.

- Ciertamente ha sido un juego muy divertido, pero ahora viene la mejor parte. Ya lo verás ama de las cartas. ¡Oh, si tan solo supiera qué es lo que me hace sufrir así!... - I

Toda la materia de Idevor parecía comprimirse y expanderse después, de manera muy rara.

*****

Sakura llegó a tiempo a la escuela. Estaban en un cambio de clases y conversaba con sus compañeros de clase.

- ¿Entonces ya encontraron a Tomoyo? ¿Y al doctor Tsukishiro?- preguntó una vez más Rika  
- Sí, ya están bien, se están recuperando - decía Meiling  
- Qué bien - Ym  
- Seguramente Eriol aprovechará la oportunidad ¿no es así? - C

Todos lo miraron esperanzados, excepto Meiling y Sakura.

- Hoe ¿que si la aprovechará? Si apenas Tomoyo abrió los ojos le preguntó si quería casarse con él - S  
- ¡¿Cómo?! - J  
- ¡¿En serio Eriol?! - Nk

El muchacho se puso rojo a más no poder.

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Y qué contestó? - R  
- Para decirlo en pocas palabras: ya están comprometidos - M

Todos hicieron exclamaciones de agrado y felicitaron al pobre Eriol, ahora más rojo todavía.

- ¿Y cuando será la boda? - dijo Junta bromeando un poco  
- ¿A poco se van a casar al mismo tiempo que L?... - Nk

Meiling le tapó la boca a Naoko y después le susurró al oído.

- Es la única persona a la que aún no recuerda - M  
- Oh, ya veo - dijo Naoko avergonzada  
- ¿Y cuando va a regresar Tomoyo a la escuela? - Ym  
- Pronto. No le pasó nada, más que una pérdida de memoria parcial como le ocurrió a Sakura - E  
- Pero se pondrá bien. Ya ven, ya recordé casi todo - dijo Sakura sonriendo

Los demás la vieron con indulgencia.

*****

En la veterinaria no habían muchos clientes aquel día, pero Touya estaba un poco inmerso en sus pensamientos.

- Doctor Kinomoto ¿está usted bien? - le preguntó el hombre a su lado, que sostenía con cuidado al pajarillo que había llevado a revisión  
- Sí. No es nada - Ty  
- Supe que finalmente encontraron al doctor Tsukishiro. No sabe cuanto me alegro  
- Nosotros también. Ya nos tenía muy preocupados  
- Por cierto ¿dónde está la doctora que lo había relevado?  
- Se quedó en casa, vigilando la recuperación del paciente. Pero pronto llegará

Entonces pasó como de ráfaga Nakuru, con su maletín de médico.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento Touya! Pero si te contara, aún no abre los ojos y... - Na

Nakuru se sonrojó al comprobar que había un paciente.

- ¿Cómo? Si afuera no hay nadie - Na  
- Disculpe a la doctora Akizuki. No suele hacer estos papeles - gruñó Touya molesto  
- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo doctor Kinomoto? Eso demuestra que es una chica con mucha energía - dijo el hombre riendo

*****

Tocaba clase de Matemáticas, una clase que Sakura detestaba muy especialmente. Durante los primeros minutos ella trató de estar muy atenta a lo que explicaba el maestro, pero por más comenzó a amodorrarse.

"No debo dormirme. No, no lo haré. ¿Qué pensaría él si me viera? Las matemáticas son su materia favorita"...

Algo muy violento sacudió a la chica, que se incorporó bruscamente, al grado de que los alumnos más cercanos se le quedaron viendo. Al mismo tiempo, Dark erase sintió algo muy extraño dentro de sí y sacó los recuerdos que le quedaban.

- No puede ser. La esfera rosa intentó desmaterializarse - se dijo

- ¿Pude recordar algo más? - pensó Sakura frenética - Al Card Captor que vi anoche le gustaban las Matemáticas ¿Cómo pudo ser? Si Dark erase aún no me ha dado la esfera... Pero si realmente sé eso ¿no significará que estuvimos juntos en la escuela?... No entiendo nada

Eriol y Meiling miraron a Sakura, preocupados. Y finalmente llegó el receso, una magnífica oportunidad para hablar sobre eso.

- Sakura, debemos hablar - E  
- Eriol ¿qué significa todo esto? ¿El muchacho que vimos anoche era amigo mío? ¿Estaba de nuestra parte? Creo... hay tantas lagunas en mis recuerdos... Necesito que Dark erase me dé mi esfera ya mismo - S  
- No Sakura

El tono de voz era inflexible y la chica no lo podía creer.

- Pero ¿por qué?.... - S  
- Más tarde comprenderás nuestras razones. Pero por ahora y por tu propio bien, no debes saberlo - E  
- Compréndelo Sakura. El momento en que lo debas saber llegará - M

Sakura se sentó en su banca, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

- No voy a hacerle daño - S  
- No queremos que se lo hagas - E  
- Tan solo muéstrate valiente con él. Hay que rescatar a Kerberos, no lo olvides - M  
- Sakura, tú eres el ama de las cartas. Y mientras ellos estén bajo el poder de Idevor son nuestros enemigos. Hasta el momento hemos podido regresarlos de nuestro lado, pero después... Un momento - E

Las dos muchachas vieron fijamente a Eriol.

- Esto es muy extraño. Nos ha sido fácil regresarlos... sí, demasiado fácil. Aquí hay gato encerrado - E  
- Tienes razón. Si Idevor realmente los hubiera querido tener como aliados no los hubiera dejado a nuestra merced - S  
- ¿Entonces cuál será su verdadero objetivo? - M

Ninguno supo dar una respuesta.

*****

Yukito se levantó bruscamente, obedeciendo a un instinto cada vez más engañoso. Eso tenía que ser, de lo contrario ¿quién lo estaba mirando tan furtivamente? No podía ser Touya, su mejor amigo y que en aquel momento esperaba a que despertara. Yukito se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tocó su frente.

- ¿Dónde he estado?... ¿Qué he hecho? Touya, Sakura no... - Y  
- Tranquilo Yuki. Ella está bien. Todos están bien. Pero tú tienes la cabeza demasiado dura, así que debes descansar - Ty

Su interlocutor sonrió. Eso ya era un signo de mejoría, así que Touya se sintió más aliviado y sacó un paquete.

- Son unos pastelillos. Serán tu postre de hoy - Ty  
- Vaya, gracias Touya ¿pero crees que me alcancen? - Y

Touya no hizo caso de la última frase de su amigo. Se había levantado de la silla en la que había estado sentado y miró hacia una de las cortinas de la habitación.

- Ya puedes salir de ahí - Ty

Por entre la tela se asomó Nakuru, ligeramente sonrojada y con su bata de médico, igual que Touya. Este le susurró a Yukito.

- No seas duro con ella. Fue Rubi Moon quien te salvó - Ty

Una vez que dijo eso se dirigió a la puerta del cuarto y la cerró. Nakuru no sabía qué decir. Había esperado mucho tiempo a que Yukito despertara y había pensado como en mil frases para recibirlo nuevamente a la vida... pero ahora no se acordaba de ninguna.

Mientras tanto Yukito la miró. Hacía años que no la veía, desde que eran adolescentes. Ahora que ya habían crecido le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que era muy linda. Era curioso, pero aunque siempre le había agradado no se le había ocurrido que fuese linda. Así que ahí estaba Nakuru Akizuki, con su bata de médico que la hacía verse intelectual y con un tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

Al ver que no decía nada Yukito decidió tomar la iniciativa y sonrió.

- Hola Nakuru. Muchas gracias por haberme salvado... - Y

La tensión de la mujer estalló y con lágrimas en los ojos se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

- ¡Tsukishiro! ¡Oh, gracias a Dios que estás bien! - gritó entre sollozos  
- Vamos, cálmate, si no es para tanto - continuó en el mismo tono amable  
- ¿No es para tanto? - gimió Nakuru con algo de enfado - ¿Crees que estaba muy tranquila viéndote cometer barbaridades contra tu ama? ¡Oh, qué cruel eres!

Yukito no varió su sonrisa y alargó el brazo para alcanzar el regalo de Touya.

- Touya me trajo estos pastelillos hoy ¿Te los comerías conmigo? - Y  
- Siempre el mismo - dijo la mujer secándose las lágrimas - Por eso te extrañaba... Tsukishiro

Por primera vez en su larga vida Yukito se sonrojó. No supo ni por qué. Tal vez fue la mirada alegre de su compañera, o el hecho de que lo extrañara. Fuera lo que fuese aquella emoción era muy especial para él.

- ¿Por qué me dices así? - balbuceó - Puedes decirme Yukito, como todos  
- ¿De verdad? - exclamó Nakuru emocionada - Entonces te diré Yuki, como Touya lo hace ¡Será tan divertido! - añadió tirándole del cabello, juguetona

Ambos continuaron conversando. Afuera, Touya había seguido la conversación atentamente y sonrió.

- Bien hecho, por los dos - Ty

*****

Sakura llegó a su casa, ya más tranquila después de la retahíla de cosas que tuvo que aprenderse en la escuela.

- Hola mamá, Dark erase - S  
- Hola Sakura - N  
- Hola ama  
- ¿Y mi hermano? Se supone que ya debería estar aquí - S  
- Fue a ver a Yukito. No tardará en llegar - N  
- ¡Qué bien, así le pediré que me cuente como está y después iré a verlo yo también! - S  
- Mientras tanto ¿no comes? - N  
- ¡Claro que sí! - exclamó Sakura con entusiasmo

Dark erase la vio comer. En su mente luchaban muchas ideas entre sí.

- ¿Le diré lo de la esfera?... no ¿para qué?. Seguramente ella lo sintió también... pero qué hay de... sé algunas cosas sobre el amo, pero... no sé si...

El espíritu no decidió nada en aquella ocasión. Llegó Touya y todos volvieron a centrarse en el tema de Yukito y su regreso.

*****

Sakura caminaba felizmente por las calles de Tomoeda, rumbo a la mansión de Eriol. Llevaba algunas galletas y un poco de té para Yukito en una bolsa, y caminaba lentamente.

- Espero que no esté muy cansado. No, no creo, si Tomoyo saltó de la cama enseguida... Claro que el nivel de magia es distinto... - S

El camino era un poco largo y había que pasar por el parque Sinyu y por algunos comercios. Ya era un poco tarde y el viento había despertado de su sueño matinal. Sakura apretó el paso para llegar más temprano y así poder conversar por más tiempo con Yukito. Mas cuando ya iba a abandonar la zona comercial sintió que la observaban y miró hacia arriba.

- ¡Kero-chan! ¡Y el Card Captor! - exclamó e inmediatamente buscó en dónde esconderse.

El muchacho y el león la vieron sin inmutarse, y la siguieron con la vista hasta que ella misma se detuvo en un callejón poco frecuentado.

- Debo tener cuidado, ya que los demás no están conmigo - se dijo y sacó su llave

_Llave que guardas los poderes de la magia y la luz..._  
_Muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu ama..._  
_Y que la fuerza resurja..._  
_¡RELEASE!_

Y apareció su traje rosa con alas en la espalda. Entonces sus contrincantes saltaron hacia el callejón cortándole la salida y ella empuñó su báculo. Syaoran sonrió de forma malévola y acarició a Kerberos.

- Siempre tan valiente ¿no es así ama de las cartas? - Sy  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? - S  
- Eso depende de a qué te refieres con "quieren" - dijo el joven acercándose a ella

Sakura retrocedió solo un poco y sacó sus cartas.

- ¿A qué te refieres? - S  
- Verás. El amo Idevor quiere tus cartas. Kerberos hará cualquier cosa que yo le ordene y por lo tanto siempre querrá lo que yo quiera. Y yo... - Sy

Ambos estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros de distancia. No se miraban con agresividad, sino más bien con curiosidad, y así se quedaron por un buen rato.

- No sé por qué, pero me parece conocerte - le dijo Sakura parpadeando  
- A mí también me parece. Pero eso es imposible, porque jamás te había visto antes. No somos de aquí como te habrás dado cuenta - Sy  
- Pero no puede ser. Estoy segura de que te conozco, aunque no recuerdo de donde  
- ¿Y qué importa eso? - dijo poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y con la otra levantó un poco su rostro; y por un momento, sus ojos se humanizaron casi del todo - Escucha, si quieres evitarle sufrimientos a los que te importan será mejor que entregues tus cartas y te olvides de la magia para siempre. Yo no quiero hacerte daño, pero si fuera necesario tendría que obligarte a abandonarlas. Sé que nuestro amo te hizo una oferta generosa y tú la rechazaste. Pues bien, esta es mi oferta. Dale las cartas a Idevor y no te culpes por lo que haga con ellas después. Yo soy el segundo más poderoso en el asteroide Dark y si estás conmigo no te pasará absolutamente nada  
- ¿Contigo?...  
- Sí, conmigo

Hubo un nuevo temblor dentro de ella y también hubo uno dentro de él. Dark erase, en la sala Kinomoto y acompañada de los padres de Sakura también lo sintió.

- ¡Las esferas! ¡Se desvanecen! - exclamó el espíritu

Sin embargo, el temblor pasó rápido. Syaoran retrocedió.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! - Sy

En ese momento llegaron los Card Captors por el cielo.

- ¡Sakura! - T  
- ¿Estás bien? - E  
- ¡Espera, nos reuniremos pronto contigo! - M

La chica volteó hacia su enemigo, que se había alejado y acariciaba nuevamente a Kerberos.

- No me contestes ahora si quieres. Tienes 24 horas para decidirte y si no lo haces... de todas maneras vendré por ti - Sy

Syaoran y el león se desvanecieron. En unos segundos, Sakura estaba rodeada por los demás.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿En dónde están? - Na  
- Se fueron... - S

Entonces el guardián de la Luna se adelantó y se arrodilló ante ella.

- Ama Sakura - Y  
- ¡Yue! ¡Yukito! - exclamó la muchacha abrazándolo  
- Yo... perdone... - Y  
- ¡¿Qué importa eso?! ¡Estás a salvo Yue! - S

Lentamente, aunque con firmeza, Sakura se desprendió de los brazos de su guardián y miró hacia la Luna.

- Que me decidiera... pero ¿cómo cree que voy a elegir el bando opuesto? Las cartas siempre serán mías - S  
- Veo que te han puesto en jaque ¿no es así? - dijo Eriol adelantándose con gravedad  
- ¿Cómo crees? Siempre estaré con ustedes. Además él fue un Card Captor y estoy segura de que volverá a nuestro lado, ya verán - S  
- Sakura... - M  
- Así será Sakura - T  
- Sí, así será... - Sp

Todos miraron hacia el cielo, preocupados.

***** ***** *****

30/03/08

¡Nueva actualización! Las cosas se están poniendo candentes entre Sakura y Xiaolang ¿Lo recordará por si misma o necesitará ayuda? ¿Cuánto tiempo más estará así la situación? Conociendo a Ídevor, no creo que por mucho.

De momento es todo. Ànimo, que solo quedan cinco capítulos más. Ja ne!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	26. El misterioso enviado del Asteroide Dark

Capítulo 26: El misterioso enviado del Asteroide Dark

Aquel día no iban a tener clases, ya que el torneo anual de football iba a comenzar aquel día. Rika andaba muy feliz, ayudando a Junta a prepararse y Sakura, Naoko y Chiharu practicaban sus porras. Y claro, Tomoyo iba a filmar el partido.

- Hemos practicado mucho para este torneo, ojalá nos salga bien - suspiró Chiharu  
- Claro que lo haremos bien, hay que tener confianza. Pero mira, ahí viene Tomoyo - le dijo Naoko señalando hacia lo lejos

Efectivamente Tomoyo iba con un vestido largo y recto, corriendo más o menos deprisa y con cámara en mano. Las chicas se alegraron.

- ¡Tomoyo! - C  
- ¡¿Ya estás bien?! - Nk  
- Sí, por suerte - contestó ella sonriendo  
- Pensábamos ir a verte a tu casa - Nk  
- Sobretodo sabiendo lo de tu compromiso. ¿Vienes a ver el partido? - C  
- Claro que sí - contestó de nuevo, algo sonrojada - Pero ¿No han visto a Sakura? - les preguntó  
- Qué raro, estaba aquí hace un momento - Nk  
- Me parece que vino Eriol y se la llevó o algo así - Ch  
- Así que ya te engañan ¿eh Tomoyo? - bromeó Naoko  
- Bueno, no creo que sea para tanto - dijo la aludida sonriendo

Mientras tanto, en otro sitio de la escuela, Eriol y Meiling le entregaban algo muy curioso a Sakura.

- ¿De quién es esta llave Eriol? - S  
- Es de un secreto muy importante para nosotros - E  
- La cerradura está en esta dirección - dijo Meiling dándole un trozo de papel  
- Sakura, prométenos que irás a usar esa llave en cuanto termine el partido - E  
- Bien - respondió la muchacha perpleja - Aunque no entiendo por qué quieren que lo haga

Sakura volteó hacia la multitud y vio a sus compañeras que comenzaban a acomodarse para entrar a la cancha.

- ¡Ya debo irme! Gracias a los dos, nos vemos - S

Tomoyo se acomodó en las gradas al lado de Rika y Yamasaki que la recibieron con gran algarabía, esperando a los demás y apartándoles el lugar. Después de un breve periodo de tiempo llegaron y saludaron a todos. Eriol, tan caballeroso como siempre, esperó a que Meiling se sentara y después tomó la mano de su novia al tiempo que le decía algo al oído.

- Le he entregado a Sakura la llave del departamento de Li - E  
- Ya veo ¿entonces llegó la hora? - T  
- Todavía no. Pero ya estaba haciendo muchas preguntas. Ya no podemos detenerla, tendrá que saberlo dentro de poco  
- Tendremos que hablar con Dark erase ¿verdad?  
- Sí. Era mejor esperar para descubrir los planes de Idevor, pero ya vez...  
- Si tan solo nosotros los supiéramos. Pero ni Yukito ni yo averiguamos lo que en realidad escondía

El partido comenzó. Las animadoras comenzaron sus rutinas casi inmediatamente y la atención de todos se centró en lo que ocurría en el campo (menos Tomoyo, por las razones que ya conocemos)

*****

La señora Kinomoto preparaba el almuerzo de su marido, atareada porque se le había hecho tarde. Dark erase la veía con curiosidad.

- Los humanos son un poco extraños - señaló el espíritu  
- A veces me gustaría que no existiera el tiempo - respondió Nadesiko con una gota sobre su cabeza - ¡Fujitaka! ¡Baja ya, sino no vas a alcanzar a desayunar!

Unos pasos suaves se dejaron oír, descendiendo las escaleras.

- Buenos días Nadesiko - F  
- Cariño, el desayuno - N

El señor Kinomoto se sentó a la mesa y, antes de que le sirvieran, miró atentamente a Dark erase y el espíritu lo miró minuciosamente a su vez.

- Es curioso. El padre de mi ama me es muy conocido - pensó el espíritu

Fujitaka desayunó rápidamente y en silencio, para después ir a la puerta a ponerse los zapatos.

- Nadesiko, le he entregado a Eriol la llave del departamento de Li - F  
- ¿La que le encontré a Sakura en su ropa el día en que nos dimos cuenta de que perdió la memoria? - N

Al ver el mudo asentimiento de su esposo la mujer se preocupó.

- Entonces Dark erase es de vital importancia ahora - N  
- Así es. Eriol me dijo que enviaría a sus guardianes para protegerla mientras tanto. No deben tardar - F

Justo cuando el señor estaba a punto de irse llegó Nakuru con Supi-chan en una bolsa.

(Nakuru no theme)

- ¡Hola a todos! Qué bueno es volver a verla, señora Kinomoto - Na  
- Igualmente Nakuru - N

De la bolsa surgió la cabeza de Supi-chan, resoplando.

- ¡Me estaba asfixiando ahí adentro! ¿Por qué no me sacabas Nakuru? - Sp  
- Oh, no te enfades tan temprano - Na  
- ¿No quieren pudín? - N  
- ¡SI! - contestaron al unísono, para luego mirarse de manera desafiante  
- Supi-chan, te vas a emborrachar - Na  
- No creo que lo haga con una probadita nada más - Sp  
- ¡Pero si siempre te lo comes todo! - Na

Nadesiko y Dark erase vieron el enfrentamiento con paciencia.

- ¿Y ellos van a protegerme? - dijo el espíritu con una gota en su cabeza  
- Estoy segura de que no será necesario - respondió Nadesiko sonriendo

*****

Sakura iba caminando por las calles de Tomoeda, siguiendo el mapa que le había dado Meiling. Hacía un buen rato que se había acabado el partido y se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba un lindo jumper largo color azul cielo y una blusa de manga larga blanca, y en su cabello recogido en coletas se había puesto un par de cintas azules.

- Esto es muy misterioso. ¿Me pregunto qué encontraré gracias a esta llave?. Tal vez sean pistas de lo que he olvidado... - S

Súbitamente recordó la escena de ayer, con el Card Captor que la veía de un modo tan intenso.

- No me contestes ahora si quieres. Tienes 24 horas para decidirte y si no lo haces... de todas maneras vendré por ti - Sy

La chica caminaba como entre sueños y se había sonrojado.

- No entiendo por qué me siento tan atraída hacia él. Sé que es malo ahora pero hay algo... sí, por lo menos puedo pensar que yo le gusté o a mí me gustó él en el pasado... - S

Casi sin darse cuenta llegó al edificio indicado por Meiling. Pasó el vestíbulo como si nada y tomó el elevador, para arribar en el último piso. Una vez ahí buscó determinada puerta e hizo entrar la llave en la cerradura.

Con un chasquido metálico la puerta se abrió para descubrir un departamento como cualquiera, algo sucio porque hacía días que nadie habitaba en él.

- ¡Hoe, cuánto polvo! Será mejor que limpie esto antes de comenzar mis investigaciones - S

Una vez decidido esto abrió algunos armarios, donde buscó algún cepillo que le pudiera servir. Encontró dos y tomó uno, para después pararse en medio de la sala.

- Cartas Sakura, escuchen la voz de quien las llama... ¡Bubbles, Rain, Windy! ¿pueden oírme? - S

Los espíritus acudieron rápidamente a ella, examinando el lugar en donde estaban.

- ¿Nos llamabas Sakura querida? - preguntó Windy  
- Sí, quiero que me ayuden a limpiar este lugar - S  
- Oh... - dijo Bubbles reconociéndolo - Está bien  
- ¡Qué divertido! - exclamó Rain

Una vez más el procedimiento fue simple: primero bubbles se combinó con la lluvia y cubrieron todo, para que Sakura tallara el lugar de arriba a abajo, a veces ayudada por Jump. Cuando todo estuvo limpio y enjuagado con más lluvia Windy secó el departamento, incluyendo a una mojada Sakura.

- Bien, ya está - dijo Windy, esperando que su ama reconociera el lugar de un momento a otro  
- Muchas gracias a los tres. Ahora pueden volver a sus cartas - S  
- Bien - dijo Bubbles a su pesar  
- Hoe, no se pongan así. Quiero ver qué hay aquí sola, porque es algo muy importante para mí - S  
- Lo entendemos ama. Nos iremos - ultimó Windy

Una vez que los espíritus desaparecieron Sakura se sentó en la sala y contempló el departamento desde ahí. Era curioso. No le traía recuerdos pero se sentía muy cómoda ahí, como si fuera su casa o algo así. Lenta, cautelosamente, comenzó a recorrer el lugar. Primero fue a la cocina.

- Está muy arreglada - se dijo - Alguien muy metódico viviría aquí. ¿Sería el Card Captor?

También vio los armarios, que tenían ropa de hombre y la gran mayoría era verde. Al final se dirigió a la habitación, donde lo primero que le llamó la atención fue la cama, blanca y con un tibio rayo de sol posado en ella.

- Este lugar es muy acogedor - dijo la chica sentándose sobre la cama y mirando la hermosa vista por la ventana - Me siento un poco nostálgica...

Fue entonces cuando miró el buró, con un portarretratos boca abajo sobre él. Sakura lo tomó y contempló largamente la fotografía.

- Pero esto... esto es... - S

Al fondo se veía la mansión Li. Y en primer plano estaban las hermanas Li, Tomoyo, Sakura y un muchacho, el mismo que había sido tomado por el enemigo.

- Entonces sí lo conocía - exclamó la muchacha viéndolo detenidamente - Sí es de aquí, incluso visitó Hong Kong con nosotras

El buró continuaba cerrado, pero Sakura decidió abrirlo y sustrajo el cajón, vaciándolo sobre el piso y arrodillándose a continuación. Era un buró bastante grande y el cajón era hondo. Lo que había adentro era una colección de cosas muy curiosas.

Lo que más le llamó la atención fueron un par de osos y varias fotos. Los ositos eran muy parecidos entre sí y se hallaban juntos cuando desparramó el contenido del cajón. Los puso arriba de la cama y luego inspeccionó las fotos. Las primeras eran siempre de Tomoyo, ella y el muchacho en sus edades actuales, y Sakura recordó algo más, haciendo que su esferita dentro de Dark erase volviera a sufrir un temblor.

- Esto es de nuestro último viaje a Hong Kong, en el que fui con Tomoyo. Vi a la señora Li, a sus hijas, y también a este chico, y hubo una fiesta pero... ¿A qué fuimos?... - S

Y si las primeras cosas que encontró no le fueron indiferentes, todavía le faltaba la última foto. Como el portarretratos estaba de cabeza. Y era casi idéntica a aquella, sólo que en esta tenían...

- ¡Diez años! Esto es de cuando fuimos a Hong Kong por primera vez y el muchacho también aparece aquí. ¡Hoe, ya no sé qué pensar!...

En eso sintió una oleada de energía negativa y escuchó cómo alguien entraba por la puerta del departamento. La primera reacción de Sakura fue utilizar su llave, pero cuando la presencia se acercó más pudo comprobar de quién era y decidió arriesgarse a ver qué pasaba. Así, esperó pacientemente.

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió totalmente y dejó ver la figura del muchacho tan misterioso que salía en casi todas las fotos, el enviado del Asteroide Dark. Se miraron. Al principio se quedaron en silencio y a la chica le pareció que él encajaba muy bien en aquel ambiente.

- Es obvio, ahora sé que él vivió aquí... - pensó Sakura

Al ver que no hablaba, la muchacha tomó los osos de peluche instintivamente, como una forma de protección, y habló.

- Hola ¿Vienes por aquí a menudo? - S  
- No. Es la primera vez que vengo - Sy  
- ¿Entonces cómo supiste que estaba yo aquí?

El joven sonrió.

- Porque te he estado viendo todo el tiempo, desde el asteroide - Sy  
- ¿Me espías? ¿Incluso cuando?... - S

Sakura se sonrojó. Últimamente su rutina diaria la obligaba a bañarse por las noches y saber que alguien siempre la miraba era demasiado para ella. Pero él, adivinando sus pensamientos, se acercó y habló en tono tranquilizador.

- Ama de las cartas, puede que sea malvado, pero no soy un pervertido. Además prefiero esperar a verte desnuda en vivo que a larga distancia - Sy  
- ¿Y dices que no eres un pervertido? - S  
- Hay otras cosas además del sexo - dijo indiferente y sentándose sobre la cama, a escasa distancia de ella - ¿Qué tienes ahí?  
- ¿Esto? Pues son algunas cosas que he olvidado y que trato de recordar. Y mira - dijo mostrándole la foto de pequeños - Sí eres de la Tierra. La prueba es que siempre que visitábamos Hong Kong tú también ibas. Y vivías aquí, en este departamento

Syaoran tomó las fotografías y las vio una a una. Después miró furtivamente a su alrededor, para después devolvérselas.

- Quizás tengas razón. Pero sea como sea, eso quedó en el pasado - Sy  
- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer ahora? - S  
- Mi nueva posición es muy alentadora. Como ya te había dicho antes, soy el segundo al mando en el Asteroide Dark  
- Antes eras uno de los nuestros - murmuró Sakura con tristeza - Yo estoy tratando de recordar, deberías hacerlo tú también  
- No es algo que me importe. Ama de las cartas, he venido porque me ha dado curiosidad que estés en un lugar así. Ahora que, pasando a otra cosa, aún no son 24 horas desde nuestro último encuentro.  
- No. Pero de todas formas ya he tomado mi decisión

Sakura se levantó del piso dejando los osos a un lado y se enderezó todo lo que pudo. Toda ella irradiaba dignidad.

- Jamás abandonaré a los míos ni entregaré las cartas. Esas cartas son mías - S  
- ¿Ni aún con la generosa oferta que te hice? - Sy  
- Gracias por la oferta - contestó con firmeza - Pero prefiero no aceptarla. Pienso proteger a todo ser vivo de las malas intenciones que tenga Idevor

Syaoran se levantó como si nada.

- Muy bien. Como quieras. Siendo así no tendré más remedio que obligarte por la fuerza. Ya te lo había advertido - Sy  
- Sí, lo sé - dijo con cierta debilidad y acercándose a la ventana - Pero he de luchar con todas mis fuerzas  
- Será inútil. Idevor se quedará con tus cartas y tú te quedarás conmigo

Con un rápido movimiento, Sakura abrió totalmente la ventana y saltó por el balcón, viendo el muchacho todo aquello con tranquilidad. Ella, en el aire, liberó su llave y sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y hazme flotar gentilmente... ¡Float! - S  
- ¡Kerberos! ¡Usa la carta Dark! - Sy

De la nada apareció Kerberos con una carta en su boca, la cual se deslizó hasta la Tierra y se liberó. Mientras tanto, Sakura había utilizado a Jump para evadirse de ellos, pero Syaoran fue más rápido y logró alcanzarla, tomándola por el talle.

- No trates de escaparte. Ahora mira hacia abajo - Sy

En la superficie de la ciudad comenzaron a aparecer montículos altos y Sakura trataba de liberarse sin éxito.

- ¡Dios mío! Se parecen... se parecen a... - S  
- Este es el poder de Dark earthy, ama de las cartas. Si continúas resistiéndote la carta que liberó Kerberos destruirá tu amada ciudad. Dime ¿acaso quieres eso? - Sy  
- No, pero...  
- ¡Entonces deja de luchar!

Y la apretó más contra él. Sakura recordó una situación similar, con Datan. Y decidió hacer algo que en aquella ocasión no se le ocurrió hacer.

- ¡Carta Sakura, escucha la voz de quien te llama! ¡Fight! ¿puedes oírme? - S

Inmediatamente The fight apareció e intentó patear a Syaoran, que soltó su preciosa carga y se apartó un poco. La muchacha saltó hacia un edificio.

- Maldición... ¡Kerberos! - Sy

El león se acercó, obedientemente.

- Tráela aquí, ahora - Sy

Kerberos saltó hacia ella, mirándola fieramente y cayó justo a unos centímetros de Sakura, que chilló asustada.

- Kero-chan... Kero-chan soy yo, Sakura - murmuró tratando de calmarlo - Kero-chan por favor, recuérdame

Pero una mirada a sus ojos le comprobó que no la recordaba. Y en ese momento llegaron los Card Captors, desde distintos puntos. Eriol, Tomoyo y Meiling rodearon a Syaoran, y Spinel Sun y Yue junto a Rubi Moon se colocaron a un lado de Kerberos y Sakura.

- ¡Chicos! - S  
- Perdona la tardanza Sakura - E  
- Tuvimos que hacer un plan de emergencia - T  
- Y hemos traído refuerzos - dijo Yue apartándose de Rubi Moon y revelando a Dark erase, que lanzó las esferitas naranjas hacia Kerberos.

Un remolino apresó al león, mientras que Syaoran miraba atónito la escena.

- Dark erase... la carta traidora... - Sy  
- ¡Sakura, usa las cartas! - exclamó Eriol

La muchacha obedeció y saltó a tierra, sacando sus cartas.

- En esta ocasión necesitaré una combinación muy fuerte, ya que la Tierra es el elemento más poderoso... Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama, conviértete en cadenas de justicia, inunda todo con tu líquido vital, que el fuego lo consuma todo, haz que la tierra tiemble y despliega tus ramas verdes... ¡Windy! ¡Watery! ¡Firey! ¡Earthy! ¡Wood! - S

La combinación de su magia fue una auténtica bomba que se dirigió al espíritu gris causante de los desperfectos y lo debilitó casi al grado de que no necesitaba convertirlo en carta. Más había que llegar hasta el final.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Kerberos había caído del remolino convertido en Kero-chan y Sakura volvió a saltar hacia el edificio y corrió hacia él con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Maldición... Nos veremos después - dijo Syaoran desapareciendo  
- ¡Espera! - exclamó Eriol tratando de hacer un hechizo que lo atrapara, pero era demasiado tarde  
- Rayos... - murmuró Meiling

Después se reunieron todos en torno a Sakura. Spinel Sun se convirtió en Supi-chan y voló hacia el hombro de su amo.

- Kero-chan, háblame! - exclamó la muchacha sacudiendo al guardián  
- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... ¿Qué me pasó? Me duele la cabeza - K  
- ¡KERO-CHAN! - S

Todos se alegraron. El guardián del sol de Sakura volvía a ser el mismo. Eriol miró a Supi-chan.

- Anda, ve - E  
- ¿Puedo, amo Eriol? - Sp

Al ver el mudo asentimiento de Eriol su guardián voló hacia Kero-chan, que ya estaba en el suelo y se sacudía la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - Sp  
- Sí... Ah, Spinel. Es bueno volverte a ver - K  
- Ya vez, vine a pedirte la revancha en los videojuegos  
- Pues te tengo la noticia de que no me vencerás  
- Eso está por verse...

*****

Rubi Moon miraba las enredaderas en uno de los balcones de la mansión de Eriol. Era de noche. Adentro, en el salón de juegos, Kero-chan y Supi-chan no se daban tregua ante las consolas. Pero ella ni se daba cuenta, puesto que tenía algo muy diferente en mente.

Al poco rato se oyó un sonido familiar al otro lado del amplio balcón y Yue aterrizó suavemente, plegando un poco sus sedosas alas blancas. Rubi Moon sonrió y se acercó a él.

- Buenas noches - Na  
- Buenas noches. ¿Por qué me llamaste a tan altas horas, si se puede saber? - le preguntó en tono serio  
- El buen Yue, tan frío como siempre  
- Tú también eres fría en tu personalidad de Rubi Moon  
- Es cierto. Pero piénsalo ¿nunca has intentado traspasar un poco la barrera entre Yukito y tú?  
- Sí. Pero no me gusta mucho...

Ambos miraron a la distancia y se entretuvieron contemplando el cielo nocturno por unos instantes. Yue le ofreció el brazo a su compañera y ésta lo aceptó gustosa, acercándose más entre sí. Después volvió a la carga.

- ¿Por qué me llamaste Rubi Moon? - Y

Ella volteó hacia él, en esta ocasión un poco seria.

- Quería saber qué opinabas sobre lo que te dije el otro día - Na  
- ¿El otro día? - Y  
- Sí. Cuando me iba a retirar para que descansaras. Aún no te recuperabas de tus recuerdos...

Yue volteó hacia ella.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? - Y  
- Todo es mejor que la ignorancia - Na  
- Siendo así... Creo que no tengo más remedio que aceptar  
- ¿Tan grande sacrificio representa para ti? - preguntó ella sonriendo  
- No  
- Entonces es por tu frialdad natural. ¡Le tienes tanto miedo a tus sentimientos Yue!...

Rubi Moon apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.

- Por eso nos llevamos tan bien... somos muy parecidos - Na

Y continuaron viendo el paisaje nocturno.

***** ***** *****

22/06/06

¡Qué lindos! ^O^ Siempre he pensado que sería más interesante ver una pareja Yukito-Nakuru que Touya-Yukito. En fin, espero que les halla gustado esa última escena.

¡Y Sakura cada vez se va acercando más a la verdad! ¿Qué pasará a continuación?... Eso lo veremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Ja ne!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	27. Y se rompió

Capítulo 27: Y se rompió...

Ya era de día, pero Sakura no despertaba. Cuando Nadesiko fue a ver qué pasaba con ella la encontró sobre la cama, con la ropa que había usado ayer. La chica despertó y se desperezó lentamente. La señora Kinomoto se acercó a ella.

- Buenos días - le dijo su madre amablemente  
-¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... ¿Y Kero-chan? - S  
- ¿No lo recuerdas? Está con Eriol. Él y Supi-chan querían pasar algún tiempo juntos  
- ¡Es cierto! ¡Y yo debería de estar en la escuela, en el torneo! - exclamó angustiada  
- Te prepararé el almuerzo - dijo Nadesiko retirándose

Sakura miró el reloj. Perfecto, todavía había tiempo. Se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos.

- No quisiera tener que quitarme esta ropa... Sí, lo sé, me hacía daño, pero a la vez... siento que él quería protegerme... - S

La muchacha evocó al joven con el que había compartido unos instantes en el departamento. Su sonrisa, su forma de mirarla... había sido tan amable y tan... cruel

- Me pregunto cómo he de evocarte... ¿cuál será tu nombre?. Me gustaría tanto que me llamaras por el mío...

Sin mucha voluntad decidió abandonar el lecho, y a su lado, escondidos entre los pliegues de su falda, encontró los adornos en forma de flor de cerezo. Los tomó con todo cuidado y se entristeció.

( Kansashii na)

- Una vez que Kero-chan se fue con Eriol corrí a casa para ver mi rincón secreto - murmuró y fijó la vista en un rincón de su closet, que ya no tenía las cajas encima y sí un espacio abierto en el piso del mueble - No sé por qué, pero relaciono estas flores con él...

Dark erase la miraba desde una rendija de la puerta ligeramente abierta.

- Ama Sakura...

*****

- ¿Qué hora será? - Ym  
- El partido no tardará en comenzar - J

Los chicos se reunían poco antes del primer partido del día. Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamazaki y Junta se veían normales, aunque en cuanto vieron al resto del grupo les preguntaron qué les pareció el extraño incidente del día anterior. Pero afortunadamente ya no habían preguntado nada más, pensaban todos los Card Captors.

- Sakura no llega - dijo Tomoyo algo preocupada  
- Debió quedarse dormida. Algo me lo dice - le contestó Eriol estrechándole la mano  
- Eso es muy típico de ella - añadió Meiling sonriendo  
- Por cierto ¿Cómo está Kero-chan? - T  
- Se pasó toda la noche jugando con Supi-chan - comentó su amiga molesta - Y no me dejaron dormir  
- Pero por lo menos lo disfrutaron mucho - añadió Eriol sonriendo

En ese momento llegó Sakura, que sólo alcanzó a dar un saludo general y después se marchó con Naoko y Chiharu. Y el partido comenzó.

- ¿Cómo va nuestro equipo? - T  
- Ayer ganaron todos los encuentros en los que les tocaba jugar. Seguro que hoy también ganaran - Ym  
- Pero el football es un ejercicio muy cansado ¿no? - M  
- Tal vez, pero nuestro equipo ha probado ser el mejor - R

Desde entonces los chicos se dedicaron a animar al equipo de la preparatoria Seijou.

*****

Nadesiko escuchó unos timbrazos bastante conocidos y decidió abrir la puerta personalmente. Al hacerlo se encontró a Yukito con Nakuru colgada de su brazo.

- Buenos días señora Kinomoto - Y  
- Buenos días a los dos - contestó dirigiéndoles una mirada suspicaz - ¿Vienen por Touya?  
- En parte - dijo Nakuru abriendo su bolso - También trajimos a alguien que se ocupara de cuidar a Dark erase

Todos pasaron al interior, a la cocina, donde estaban el señor Kinomoto y Dark erase.

- Vaya, vaya - dijo Fujitaka - ¿No me digan que ustedes también ya andan?

Yukito se rió nerviosamente y se sonrojó.

- Por supuesto que sí - exclamó Nakuru con orgullo - Desde que le eché el ojo decidí que no podía escapárseme vivo

De su bolso salieron Kero-chan y Supi-chan. El primer guardián se lanzó a los brazos de Nadesiko.

- ¡Kero-chan! ¡Te extrañábamos tanto! - N  
- ¡Y yo extrañaba tanto tus postres! - K

Él y Supi-chan miraron atentamente a Dark erase.

- Conque ésta es - K  
- Sí, es ella - Sp

Kero-chan se acercó al espíritu.

- Vamos a tener que conversar mucho - K  
- Estoy dispuesta - le contestó

Touya bajó con el maletín.

- Vámonos ya, o se nos hará mas tarde para abrir la clínica - Ty  
- Sí, vámonos - Na  
- Nos vemos luego - Y

Nadesiko volvió a abrirle la puerta a los jóvenes y miró por la ventana hasta que se perdieron de vista.

- ¿Ya desayunaste Touya? - Na  
- No. Pienso juntar lo del desayuno con el almuerzo - Ty  
- Entonces podríamos ir al café que nos queda cerca para almorzar. Ahí tienen las malteadas que tanto te gustan, Yuki - Na  
- Qué buena idea. Con el hambre que tengo... - Y

*****

Mientras tanto, Syaoran comparecía ante Idevor.

- Ya has fracasado un par de veces - le dijo el espíritu furioso  
- Siendo así ¿por qué no me ha amenazado como a sus demás enviados? - reclamó el joven, astuto  
- Tengo mis razones y no te concierne saberlas. Además ¿qué es eso de que quieres quedarte con el ama de las cartas?  
- Es porque no le veo el caso a eliminarla. Todo lo que usted quiere son sus cartas ¿no es así?

Idevor se carcajeó.

- Eres un joven muy listo. Sólo por eso le permitiré al ama vivir, si la tienes bajo tu dominio - I  
- No será difícil - contestó Syaoran sonriendo malévolamente - Algo me dice que le agrado bastante  
- Siendo así, vuelve a la Tierra. Prepara un nuevo ataque y procura no volver a fallar

El muchacho hizo una reverencia y salió del salón. Idevor rió muy suavemente, pero en ese momento volvió a sufrir un cambio en su materia.

- Maldita sea... Aún cuando las cosas van tan bien hay algo dentro de mí que me hace sufrir... ¡Si tan sólo supiera qué es!... - I

*****

- ¡¿Por qué no?! - K

Kerberos, Spinel Sun y Dark erase se encontraban en la habitación de Sakura. Los guardianes tenían acorralado al espíritu.

- Son detalles muy confusos - murmuró Dark erase - Que prefiero no revelarle a nadie más que al ama de las cartas  
- ¡¿Pero qué no entiendes?! Mientras más pronto sepamos todo eso será mejor - K  
- No te exaltes tanto Kerberos, no tiene caso - Sp

Los guardianes volvieron a su forma pequeña.

- Ni aún cuando estuvimos tanto tiempo en el asteroide averiguamos nada sobre ese ente... Y tú prometiste que ibas a hablar - K  
- Dije que estaba dispuesta, pero no dije a quién le diría todo - contestó el espíritu  
- De todas maneras es sospechoso que todavía no lo hallas hecho - Sp  
- ¡Es confuso, ya se los dije! No es algo que sepa de viva voz sino algo dentro de mí, dentro de mi misma naturaleza. No sé como explicarlo y tal vez si el ama me ayuda...  
- Está bien - dijo Kero-chan suspirando - Esperaremos a que Sakura regrese

*****

Los partidos de aquel día estaban a punto de terminar y la animación reinante crecía.

- La preparatoria lo ha hecho muy bien - Ym  
- Me alegro tanto... y las animadoras se ven divinas - T

Todos aplaudían el último gol, cuando Eriol se sobresaltó ligeramente.

- ¿Eriol? - T  
- Miren hacia allá - dijo indicando una dirección  
- ¡Syaoran! - M

Yamazaki y Rika voltearon, pero Meiling les llamó la atención a tiempo.

- ¡Oh disculpen, me confundí! Claro que no era Syaoran porque él está... - M  
- Sí, sabemos que sigue perdido - R  
- Ya verán que aparecerá, como los demás implicados en el accidente - Ym

Diciendo esto, volvieron al juego. Meiling se sentó.

- Era él ¿verdad? - susurró Tomoyo a los demás Card Captors  
- Debe estar rondando a Sakura - susurró Eriol a su vez - Debemos estar alerta  
- Syaoran... - M

*****

El juego había terminado y los alumnos se dedicaban a felicitar a los ganadores. Sakura fue a los vestidores y se cambió, poniéndose un lindo vestido rosa. Los planes de la tarde eran comer en la mansión de Eriol y por eso se había puesto muy elegante, decidiendo adornarse el cabello con las flores de cerezo que tanto quería. Se disponía a buscar a los demás cuando vio que alguien la veía desde afuera. Salió y se encontró con el enviado del asteroide Dark, totalmente vestido de negro, pero como una persona normal.

(Yocho)

- Sabía que estabas aquí - le dijo Sakura - Sentí la presencia durante el último partido  
- Siendo así ¿serías tan amable de hacerme compañía? - le preguntó el joven sonriendo

Los demás Card Captors corrían hacia allá, con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo. Pero cuando arribaron a la entrada de los vestidores no encontraron a nadie.

- Llegamos tarde - M  
- Tendremos que buscarlos por aire - E  
- Sakura... - T

*****

Syaoran y Sakura caminaban por el parque Sinyu, ninguno de los dos consciente de que esa escena era muy repetitiva en sus vidas.

- Te ves muy linda hoy con ese vestido - Sy  
- Gracias - contestó sonrojada - Como íbamos a irnos con Eriol...  
- Pero tus planes han cambiado ¿no es así?  
- No precisamente...

Entraron en el parque y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

- Me gustaría que hablaras más con nosotros. Sé que te identificarías en muchas cosas - S  
- El identificarme o no no es un problema. Lo único que me importa es que nuestra misión llegue a su fin lo más pronto posible... eh...

La chica lo miró fijamente

- ¿Cómo debo llamarte, ama de las cartas? - Sy

Ella sonrió.

- Sakura. Ese es mi nombre - S  
- Sakura... Es bonito... - Sy  
- Pero volviendo a lo que te decía ¿no te sientes sólo a veces? Debe ser muy triste vivir en un lugar como el asteroide Dark...  
- Por eso quiero que estés conmigo. Así ya no me sentiría solo

Sakura se levantó y lo miró con disgusto.

- Eres un egoísta - S  
- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Tú también debes sentirte muy sola, Sakura - Sy

Hubo un nuevo temblor y la chica se llevó una mano instintivamente a uno de los adornos.

- ¿Por qué?... - S  
- Cualquier clase de ser del universo en que vivimos siempre busca satisfacer sus propias necesidades. Y si estas son iguales a las de alguien más es mejor - dijo el muchacho levantándose  
- Eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué no tratas de recordar?

El joven fue envuelto en una niebla gris y apareció su traje verde. Blandió su espada y sacó una carta Dark.

- ¡Ve, Dark loop! ¡Atrapa al ama de las cartas! - Sy

Sakura sacó rápidamente la llave y recitó las palabras mágicas, apareciendo su traje amarillo e invocando a The shield, que chocó violentamente contra la carta Dark.

- No correrás con tanta suerte la próxima vez - Sy

Entonces aparecieron Kerberos y Spinel Sun con Dark erase tras de ellos.

- ¡Sakura! - K  
- ¡Kero-chan! ¿Cómo me encontraron tan rápido? - S  
- Fue gracias a Dark erase - Sp

El espíritu se preparó para sacar las últimas esferas, a fin de regresarle sus recuerdos a Syaoran. Pero con ellas sacó también la esferita rosa que se le escapó de las manos.

- ¡No! - exclamó el espíritu al ver que la esferita llegaba hasta su ama.

Sakura la sostuvo entre sus manos, y esta comenzó a emitir brillos y la rodeó. Ella cerró los ojos, comenzando a ver flashbacks del pasado.

"He terminado con lo que tenía que hacer, así que ahora puedo quedarme aquí, contigo "

"Soy feliz, sabiendo que un día serás mi esposa"

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que vencerías a Aidos"

"Tú eres mi ángel, Sakura. Sakura"...

- Sya... Sya... ¡SYAORAN! - S

La tormenta que la había envuelto se desvaneció y la chica cayó de rodillas, mirando al piso.

- Syaoran... - S

Todos se quedaron expectantes. Sakura corrió hacia el enviado del asteroide.

- ¡Tú eres Syaoran! ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo - exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos

Pero el muchacho permaneció quieto, aunque algo confundido.

- Tal vez. Yo no sabía mi nombre - admitió - Pero ahora soy el segundo al mando en el - Asteroide dark  
- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Syaoran, tú me diste las flores que llevaba en el cabello! ¿Cómo es que no me reconoces? - S  
- Mi prioridad ahora es atraparte, ama de las cartas - Sy

Y con un ademán situó a The dark loop de tal forma que atrapó a la chica por abajo.

- ¡Sakura! - gritó Tomoyo

Los demás acababan de llegar y Eriol hizo un hechizo contra Syaoran.

- ¡No te atrevas Eriol! - gritó Sakura  
- ¡Pero Sakura! - E  
- Es mejor devolverle sus recuerdos, amo - Na  
- Avísenme - indicó Dark erase  
- Sakura, trata de liberarte - exclamó Kerberos

Y la muchacha, obedientemente, sacó una carta.

- Será inútil Sakura - le dijo Syaoran - Dark loop es muy fuerte  
- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y has un círculo mágico sin principio ni fin... ¡Loop! - S

The loop luchó un buen rato contra su contraparte, mientras que los demás se situaban estratégicamente.

- ¿Lo ves? Ríndete - Sy  
- Syaoran... ¿Por qué?... ¡¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto?! - S

The love salió voluntariamente y un pequeño destello de ella se unió a The loop, rompiendo el anillo negro.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

Inmediatamente después de que la carta se desvaneció todos hicieron hechizos de inmovilización, pero Syaoran ya había comenzado a desaparecer y logró marcharse antes de que las esferas verdes lanzadas por Dark erase alcanzaran su objetivo.

- Rayos... - murmuró el espíritu recuperándolas  
- ¡Tienes que volver, tienes que volver! ¡POR FAVOR, SYAORAN! - S

Sakura rompió a llorar y todos la rodearon. Eriol y Tomoyo se tomaron de las manos. Rubi Moon y Yue se abrazaron. Kero-chan y Supi-chan se colocaron en los hombros de Meiling y Dark erase se mantuvo cerca flotando. Se sentían culpables y miraban entristecidos a la muchacha arrodillada y golpeando el suelo.

- ¡SYAORAN! ¡REGRESA POR FAVOR! ¡¡¡SYAORAAAN!!! - S

*****

- ¿Ya se durmió? - K  
- Sí - T

El ambiente en la mansión de Eriol no podía ser más deprimente. La comida se enfriaba en los platos. La luz del sol de la tarde no lograba calentar a ninguno. Incluso más de uno se hacía el valiente y se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

- Lo postergamos lo más que pudimos - M  
- Fue mi culpa... - susurró Dark erase casi llorando  
- No, no es así. Además de todas formas lo iba a saber - Y  
- Ahora viene la parte difícil. Hacerlo recordar - E

Todos miraron a Eriol.

- Esto es el principio del fin ¿no es así amo? - Na  
- A veces pienso que es el fin del principio solamente. Tendremos que hacer un buen plan, pero primero hay que saber si contamos con Sakura - E  
- Yo digo que sí - T

Ahora todos voltearon hacia Tomoyo.

- Yo la conozco bien. De momento ha sufrido un terrible shock y sus consecuencias. Pero dentro de poco estará más firme que una roca y nos ayudará, ya verán - T  
- ¿Estás segura Tomoyo? - E

La chica sonrió.

- Confíen en mí - T

***** ***** *****

25/01/09

Y aquí estamos, después de un montón de líos y de un cambio de PC. ¡Pero qué triste! Ahora sí se pusieron dramáticas las cosas. Y como bien dicen, ya va siendo el principio del fin. ¿Volverá Syaoran (Xiaolang) a ser el de antes? ¿Qué decisiones tendrá que tomar Sakura a partir de ahora?

18/11/09

Una vez más les ofrezco una disculpa. He estado tan ocupada últimamente u.u Pero ya no falta mucho para terminar las historias. El problema es que probablemente empiece a escribir más, o sobre otros personajes, y eso quién sabe cuándo lo termine XD

Como sea, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	28. ¿Atrapada sin salida?

Capítulo 28: ¿Atrapada sin salida?

(Heartbreak)

Sakura se encontraba sentada en una cama de la mansión de Eriol. Era de día, y a pesar de que no hacía frío temblaba como una hoja. Estaba pálida y con el rostro estropeado por las lágrimas. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, aturdiéndola, atormentándola, hiriéndola en lo vivo. La muchacha se clavaba las uñas en los brazos.

- ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? A él, que lo es todo para mí... - S

En aquel momento entró a la habitación Dark erase y se acercó a ella.

- Ama Sakura - comenzó angustiada  
- Lo que es ese maldito Asteroide dark lo voy a reducir a polvo - murmuró temblando aún más

El espíritu retrocedió nervioso ante el tono de Sakura.

- Por favor ama, no siga. Le va a hacer mal - le rogó

La chica volteó hacia Dark erase de un modo tan violento que provocó que ésta se sobresaltara de nuevo. Después se levantó de un salto de la cama.

- Será mejor que vea a mis demás cartas - dijo haciendo que el libro The Sakura apareciera - Y tú vendrás conmigo, Dark erase  
- Pero... no sería lo correcto. Yo no soy una carta Sakura y si intenta convertirme los recuerdos de Syaoran...  
- ¡¡¡Ya sé que va a pasar con los recuerdos de Syaoran!!! - chilló más que gritó, para después serenarse un poco - Pero necesitamos hacer algo. Hay que intentar que te integres de algún modo al resto de mis cartas. Así que vamos

Sakura hizo que el libro flotara entre las dos y de este se desprendió un aura que envolvió la estancia. En el comedor todos sintieron aquel movimiento.

- Sakura - K  
- Por fin se levantó - T  
- Pero ¿qué está haciendo? - M  
- Está viajando al libro... con Dark erase - E  
- ¿Pero no será peligroso? - Y  
- No lo creo. Además esa carta aún tiene que hablar ¿no Spinel? - E  
- Sí amo - Sp

*****

En el sitio de columnas blancas se hallaban todos los espíritus de las cartas de pie, cuando apareció Sakura con Dark erase. Todos murmuraron algo asustados y Windy se adelantó con agilidad hacia su ama.

- ¡Querida Sakura, estás tan pálida! - exclamó angustiada y conduciéndola a su asiento, que comenzaba a aparecer.  
- Antes de la asamblea deberás prometernos que una vez regreses a tu mundo comerás algo - le dijo Return a su ama en tono suave pero firme

Mientras tanto, Erase se encontraba con su contraparte y le daba la bienvenida con alegría.

- Este será tu hogar, espero - le dijo a Dark erase  
- Yo también lo espero. Es muy lindo aquí - le contestó

Una vez que los que podían sentarse se sentaron, Sakura los miró a todos. Y volvió a sonreír.

- A fin de cuentas ellos siempre lo supieron - pensó - Y no me lo dijeron para que no me pusiera como me estoy poniendo ahora. Debo poner mejor cara

Y se sintió mejor cuando vio que, al sonreír, los espíritus se sintieron más aliviados. Entonces se aclaró la garganta y comenzó:

- Debo pedirles una disculpa por haberme puesto tan mal - S  
- No era para menos ama. Lo comprendemos - dijo Firey  
- Ahora ya no quedan más misterios... salvo uno - dijo Time mirando a Erase y Dark erase  
- Es cierto - S

Ambos espíritus decidieron caminar hacia delante, parándose ante Sakura.

- Dark erase, supongo que quieren decirme algo ¿no? - S  
- Sí ama. Verá. Cuando estuve ante mi contraparte por primera vez sentí una magia increíble que inundaba todo mi ser. No sé por qué, pero así fue  
- Yo también la sentí - dijo Erase

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a los demás.

- ¿Alguien mas se ha sentido así? - S

Todos contestaron que no casi al unísono

- ¿Y qué se siente? - preguntó Mirror curiosa  
- Es una sensación asombrosa. Es algo que nos dice que, de algún modo, podemos fusionarnos - dijo Erase  
- ¿Fusionarse? - S  
- Sí ama. Sólo mire. Yo era muy malvada y aún tengo muchos defectos como carta, pero puedo hacer el bien. Y mi contraparte es perfecta y muy buena  
- En realidad somos yo la parte buena y ella la parte mala. Y si logramos fusionarnos seremos una carta aún más poderosa

Hubo murmullos de asombro.

- Pero ¿qué hay con las cartas Dark que destruí? Mis cartas no podrán fusionarse con ellas - S

Dark erase bajó la cabeza

- Temo decirle esto, pero en realidad usted no ha destruido esas cartas  
- ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?! - S  
- Ese era mi gran secreto, el que no quería revelar. En realidad sólo las selló. El poder de Ídevor las mantiene con vida...

Sakura no podía creerlo. Tantas batallas y tantos esfuerzos y las cartas sólo habían sido selladas.

- Pero ama, no hay que perder la esperanza- dijo Dark erase con pasión - Nosotras fuimos creadas gracias a los sentimientos negativos, que no son tan fuertes como los positivos. Los negativos, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que se hagan siempre acaban por desaparecer. Pero los sentimientos positivos son eternos.  
- Pero entonces si Ídevor fusionara sus cartas con las mías estas serían buenas... - S

Dark erase se encogió y volvió a bajar la cabeza

- Ídevor es maldad pura, salida de algún obscuro rincón del universo. Y esa maldad es casi eterna, por lo que si fusiona bajo sus condiciones a las cartas estas lo obedecerán a él en todo y acabaran volviéndose malas  
- Entonces habrá que detener a Ídevor. Pero por ahora ¿no quieren Erase y tú fusionarse? - S  
- Sí, nos gustaría. Pero sería peligroso en un ambiente tan cargado de magia como este - dijo Dark erase  
- Será mejor afuera. Aunque aún tiene varios pendientes ¿no es así ama? - le preguntó Erase  
- Es verdad. Tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con los Card Captors - respondió Sakura levantándose - queda concluida esta sesión. Estén todos alerta, por favor  
- Así será - le respondió Shot

Dark erase y su contraparte se despidieron

- Nada me daría más gusto que ser parte de ti - le dijo Erase  
- Yo también quiero ser una contigo. Pero será después...

Sakura y el espíritu desaparecieron, envueltas en una luz muy brillante.

*****

- ¡Señor Kinomoto! Qué bueno que pudieron venir - E

Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Sonomi y Touya habían sido invitados de emergencia a la mansión de Eriol. Aun cuando tuvieron que botar el trabajo de todos los días el asunto no era para menos. Eriol los condujo al comedor, donde se reunieron con Tomoyo, Meiling, Nakuru, Yukito, Kero-chan y Supi-chan.

- ¿En dónde está Sakura? - Ty

Eriol suspiró antes de contestar.

- En una de las habitaciones, recuperándose de la impresión que recibió - E

Nadesiko comenzó a llorar.

- Pobre hijita mía... no se merecía esto - N  
- Hay que planear inmediatamente qué vamos a hacer al respecto - F  
- Así es - S

Todos voltearon y vieron en la puerta a Sakura, ya repuesta y un poco menos pálida, con Dark erase detrás de ella.

- ¡Sakura! - exclamaron todos  
- ¿Ya estás bien? - K  
- Sí, estoy mejor. Pero ahora debemos hacer un plan en contra del asteroide Dark - contestó la muchacha con firmeza

*****

Syaoran estaba en una de las múltiples habitaciones del asteroide, sentado plácidamente y mirando hacia la Tierra. Y sin querer comenzó a recordar.

"Me gustaría que hablaras más con nosotros. Sé que te identificarías en muchas cosas... ¿No te sientes sólo a veces? Debe ser muy triste vivir en un lugar como el asteroide Dark... ¿Por qué no tratas de recordar?... ¡Tú eres Syaoran! ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú eres lo que más quiero en el mundo"

- ¿Qué es esto tan extraño que siento dentro de mí? - Sy

El muchacho se miró largamente la mano, aquella mano con la que había levantado una vez el rostro del ama de las cartas, aquella vez que se sumergió en aquellos hermosos ojos de esmeraldas.

- Sakura... - Sy

Entonces escuchó un lamento totalmente inhumano, que provenía de afuera. El joven dejó a un lado sus recuerdos por el momento y se encaminó lentamente al salón principal, donde Ídevor se comprimía y estiraba cada vez más.

- No puede ser posible... pero cada vez empeora mi situación - se lamentaba la sombra - Y tú debes hacer algo  
- Como quiera, amo Ídevor. Estoy listo - Sy

La sombra se rió a pesar del dolor que sentía

- Fiel hasta el fin, aún cuando has descubierto muchas cosas - I  
- No me importa saber mi nombre ni mi pasado. Lo que me importa es terminar de una vez por todas esta misión - Sy  
- Así es, así es. En este momento nuestros enemigos seguramente están organizándose. Pero no los dejaremos jugar con ventaja...

*****

El ambiente seguía siendo tenso, pero ya no tan triste. Frente a Sakura descansaba un plato que había estado lleno hasta los bordes de sopa y que ahora estaba vacío. Nakuru lo retiró y le puso en la mesa un grandioso filete de pollo empanizado, que a cualquiera con un apetito sano lo hubiera llenado de animación. Pero los temblores de la chica aún no desaparecían y menos la palidez de su rostro, así que lógicamente al ver aquello le pareció que más bien le servían un filete de ballena. Con todo, cortaba pedazos regulares de la carne y se los llevaba a la boca sin el menor apetito, sintiendo la mirada obligatoria de todos como si en caso de negarse a comer la fueran a acusar de un grave crimen.

- ¿Por qué no siguen hablando? - les preguntó - Así podríamos llegar a un acuerdo más pronto  
- No hay problema, esperaremos a que termines - E  
- Debes alimentarte bien Sakura, para que te repongas - N  
- Aún estas muy excitada y desde ayer no has comido nada - F

Así, la chica se resignó a continuar con su comida bajo la vigilante mirada de doce pares de ojos. Le parecieron eternos aquellos instantes en los que continuó comiendo y el resto del grupo se mantenía en silencio. Y finalmente acabó con la carne.

- Bien ¿qué es lo que vamos a hacer? - S  
- Para empezar ya nos habías contado lo de la fusión de las cartas - T  
- Este asunto es muy curioso - dijo Kero-chan con gravedad - Ya que parece tener mucha relación con el pasado  
- Y sin embargo nunca hubo nada semejante - Y  
- Así es, en el pasado no existían las cartas Dark, aunque... - E  
- Aunque ¿qué? - S  
- No, no es nada, olvídalo - E

Tomoyo notó que algo muy curioso le sucedía a Eriol y por su parte, Nadesiko miraba ansiosamente a su esposo que no hablaba.

- Pero nos queda aún una pregunta más ¿qué o quién es realmente ese Ídevor? - preguntó Sonomi  
- En realidad ninguna carta Dark sabría contestar a eso - comenzó Dark erase - Lo único que sabemos es que es energía negativa pura, es todo  
- ¿Y de dónde viene el Asteroide Dark? - Na  
- Supongo que de algún rincón obscuro del universo - respondió Dark erase  
- Eso no nos aclara mucho - Ty  
- De todas maneras tendremos que atacarlos - dijo Sakura con decisión

Al principio parecía que algunos desaprobaban la idea, pero Eriol habló:

- Sakura tiene razón. Ya no podemos seguir en esta posición si es verdad que al "eliminar" una carta Dark sólo la estamos sellando. Sakura, al ser el ama de las cartas es tu deber el ir allá. Debemos destruirlos por completo y también salvar a Syaoran. - E

A Sakura le dio un escalofrío, le entraron ganas de llorar y bajó la cabeza.

- No... no me siento muy bien ahora - comenzó la chica - Será mejor que... ¿podría irme a algún lugar para estar sola?

Todos dijeron que sí y ella les dio las gracias, para después desaparecer por la puerta. Fujitaka se situó frente a Eriol y habló por primera vez.

- Creo que estas pensando lo mismo que yo ¿verdad? - F

El muchacho asintió y a Tomoyo y Nadesiko se les abrieron los ojos, yendo cada una al lado de su pareja.

- ¡¡No Fujitaka, por el amor de Dios, no lo hagas!! - N  
- ¡¡Eriol no, por favor, no trates de hacerlo!! - T

Cada uno se dirigió a su compañera en tono tranquilizador.

- Tranquila Nadesiko, no pasará nada. Si las cartas Dark pueden hacerlo, es perfectamente posible que nosotros... - F  
- ¡Pero podrían!... ¡No sabemos qué pasará después! ¿Y si no regresan? - T  
- Si las cartas Dark son la contraparte de las cartas Sakura significa que hubo una división en alguna parte - explicó Eriol - Y por lo tanto la fisión es totalmente factible. Así que me despido por el momento Tomoyo - susurró el joven dándole un beso en la frente - Sé valiente, por favor  
- Hasta luego Nadesiko - dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa - Recuerda que es por el bien de nuestra hija

*****

Sakura caminaba sin rumbo por la mansión, pensando en la grave responsabilidad que había caído sobre sus hombros y con el alma triste. No podía evitar que cuando le dijeran ese nombre instantáneamente le brotaran las lágrimas. Dio con la puerta de la biblioteca y se decidió a entrar. Lentamente recorrió la estancia y miró los libros de las estanterías sin mucho interés. Después contempló la ventana y la luz tan cálida que entraba gracias a ella. Decidió, pues, sentarse a ver el exterior e iba a unir la acción al pensamiento cuando se detuvo frente al sillón que tan a propósito estaba ahí.

- El sillón del mago Clow... fue donde murió... No, no puedo sentarme ahí, sería una irreverencia - S

La chica se dio a la tarea de buscar en dónde sentarse y vio un butacón bastante cómodo y forrado de verde, que servía para alcanzar los libros de las estanterías. Lo llevó al lado del sillón y se sentó sobre él.

Justo en ese momento sintió una gran oleada de magia muy cercana a ella, lo cual la extrañó mucho. Después pudo comprobar que la magia se acercaba y escuchó pasos acompasados por el pasillo y crujir de telas. Se estuvo quieta oyendo todo esto y unos instantes después la puerta de la biblioteca crujió ligeramente, quedando abierta poco a poco y cerrándose después. Lentamente, el dueño de los pasos cruzó la estancia y llegó al lado contrario de donde estaba sentada Sakura.

(Atarashii aruji)

La joven lo miraba casi sin pestañear. Sonreía como siempre lo había hecho.

- ¿Puedo sentarme? - le preguntó  
- ¿Eh?... s... s... sí - S

Él se sentó y por un rato no hubo conversación.

- Pero... pero ¡no puede ser! ¡Usted está muerto! - S  
- ¿Realmente lo crees? - le preguntó amablemente - Si he continuado vivo en dos personas diferentes...  
- Pero entonces... papá y Eriol...  
- Ellos estarán bien. Me trajeron a la vida de nuevo para ayudarte  
- ¿A mí?  
- Sí, me trajeron de nuevo para ayudarte Sakura. No olvides que ellos dos se preocupaban mucho por ti, porque en cierto modo eres hija de ambos  
- Es cierto - dijo sonriendo - Porque yo soy su hija  
- Qué bueno que sonrías así - contestó alegre - Siempre mantén pensamientos positivos en tu mente, no lo olvides  
- Aunque en esta ocasión será muy difícil - suspiró Sakura  
- ¿Quieres que te de un consejo?

Ella lo miró esperanzada, como una hija mira a su padre.

- Siempre recuerda lo que dije cuando saliste victoriosa en el Juicio Final ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije?

Sakura cerró los ojos por un momento.

- La magia más fuerte viene de tu propia estrella. Y si tu estrella brilla... - S  
- Nada en el universo podrá detenerte

La chica se sintió más animada.

- Recuerda también que eres mi hija y que has heredado mi poder. Ahora mismo siento que, asombrosamente, ya me has alcanzado. Así que no debes preocuparte. Y procura repetirte constantemente tu fórmula mágica más importante  
- "Zetai daijoubu" - dijo Sakura con una sonrisa  
- Exactamente. Bueno, ya debo marcharme. Ahora estarás bien, podrás enfrentarte a tus enemigos y salvar a tus seres queridos - dijo levantándose del sillón - Me dio mucho gusto conversar contigo una vez más  
- A mí también. Muchas gracias... papá Clow - dijo la muchacha al tiempo que el mago se alejaba.

*****

- ¿Cuánto falta? - Sp  
- Ya no mucho - M

Anochecía. Los Card Captors de Sakura y los de Eriol se dirigían a la Torre de Tokyo, donde se notaba un enrarecimiento de la atmósfera. Todos iban con sus trajes especiales y Sakura se había puesto su traje rosa con alas dibujadas en la espalda, su mejor traje de batalla.

Sakura y Tomoyo iban en su báculo y lanza respectivamente, mientras que Meiling y Eriol iban sobre Kerberos y Spinel Sun. Los guardianes de la Luna y Dark erase volaban a un lado.

- ¿Recuerdan todos el plan? - S  
- No te preocupes, lo recordamos - dijo Tomoyo filmándolo todo  
- ¡Miren hacia la Torre! - E

En la punta estaba Syaoran, aparentemente con una carta Dark en las manos.

- Tengan cuidado - K

Pero Sakura no hizo mucho caso, ya que voló hacia él con Dark erase muy cerca de ella...

- No debemos preocuparnos mucho. Algo me dice que no le hará daño - Na  
- Y sin embargo es peligroso - Sp

Syaoran vio a la muchacha detenidamente.

- Syaoran... - S  
- Hola Sakura - dijo sonriendo - Te estaba esperando

La carta Dark que tenía en las manos flotó.

- ¡Ve ahora, Dark silent! - Sy

El espíritu rodeó a la chica y le quitó el don del habla. Ella aterrizó y se talló la garganta.

- ¿? - S  
- Si no puedes hablar nadie se dará cuenta de que algo te pasa, y tampoco podrás usar tus cartas - Sy  
- ¡Eso no es justo! - exclamó Dark erase indignada  
- Así que por fin nos vemos, carta traidora. También tenemos cuentas pendientes contigo - Sy  
- ¿Qué pretenden ahora? Esta clase de magia sólo le pertenece a Ídevor

Syaoran miró hacia arriba.

- Este es un túnel dimensional que traerá al Asteroide Dark muy cerca de la Tierra. La amenazaremos para que el ama de las cartas entregue el libro de una buena vez - Sy  
- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?!

El muchacho blandió su espada e intentó hacerle daño a Dark erase, que gritó. Sin embargo, Sakura utilizó su báculo como arma y la interpuso a la espada, protegiendo a Dark erase.

Abajo, los demás Card Captors esperaban. El plan decía que si algo así pasaba debían esperar una indicación de Sakura.

- Se está tardando demasiado - Y  
- Dejémosla. Ella sabe lo que hace - M  
- Sí, hay que confiar en ella - E

Mientras tanto, la espada y el báculo brillaban en un enfrentamiento el uno contra del otro.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes? Ya no hay esperanza, nadie te ayudará - dijo Syaoran retirando momentáneamente su arma.

Sakura retrocedió un poco con Dark erase a sus espaldas y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Pero ¿por qué?... - Sy

Ella movió los labios y el muchacho los leyó, descifrando que la chica decía "Zetai daijoubu". Entonces una poderosa energía salió de su báculo y Dark silent salió de su cuerpo.

- ¡Regresa a la humilde forma que mereces! ¡CARTA DARK! - S

El joven retrocedió un poco.

- ¡Syaoran, recuérdame por favor!... - S  
- Veo que realmente eres muy poderosa, Sakura. Pero al amo Ídevor no lo vencerás jamás - Sy

Entonces comenzó a elevarse hacia el remolino.

- Sígueme ama de las cartas. Si te atreves - Sy

La muchacha miró hacia arriba.

- ¿Qué hacemos ama? - le preguntó Dark erase  
- Seguirlo por supuesto. Este túnel conduce al asteroide Dark. Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y brilla entre la espesura... ¡Glow! - S

El resto del grupo miró a Glow que venía hacia ellos.

- Es la señal para continuar... - Na

Miraron hacia arriba y vieron que Sakura también se elevaba rumbo al centro del remolino.

- Si ella está haciendo eso significa que el Asteroide Dark está al final de eso - K  
- Entonces vamos todos - M

Y comenzaron a elevarse.

*****

- ¡No puede ser! Me siento peor que antes ¿Pero cuál será la causa? - I

Ídevor seguía revolviéndose y mágicamente apareció una esfera negra que presentaba imágenes. En ella se vio a los Card Captors y a Dark erase detrás de Syaoran, en el túnel que había comenzado a construirse apenas unos instantes antes.

- Así que aquí vienen. Bien, los estoy esperando ya, ama de las cartas. Espero ansiosamente nuestra batalla final... - I

***** ***** *****

01/02/09

¿Y la cosa se está poniendo emocionante! ¿Qué resultará de toda esta persecusión?

Por cierto, "Zettai daijoubu" significa: "Seguro que todo estará bien", pero tiene una intención de "Yo quiero creerlo". Es una frase mona. Y bueno, eso es todo por hoy. ¡Nos estaremos leyendo en el emocionante penúltimo capítulo!

06/12/09

Solo escribo unas líneas más para avisarles que los últimos dos capítulos de Dark Cards se demorarán más de lo usual debido a que no están editados para la web aún. Si tengo suerte (y vacaciones), no habrá tal demora, pero si tengo suerte de otra clase (que a largo plazo sería mejor aún) voy a estar ocupada en proyectos personales durante las fiestas. Pero no se preocupen, los capítulos están terminados y van a publicarse.

Quiero agradecerles desde ya su fidelidad para con la historia, todos sus comentarios y sus palabras de apoyo en uno u otro sentido. Por más que me quiebro la cabeza no entiendo por qué precisamente esta historia ha gustado tanto, pero eso no evita que me alegre de poder compartirla con ustedes. Con lo que solo me resta desearles lo mejor hoy y siempre. ¡Felices fiestas a todos!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


	29. ¡Tienes que recordarme!

Capítulo 29: ¡Tienes que recordarme!

El remolino negro sobre la Torre de Tokyo había provocado vendavales por toda la ciudad y también algunas tormentas. Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Touya y Sonomi se habían quedado en la mansión de Eriol, esperando a los Card Captors.

- El viento está muy fuerte - decía Sonomi sentada frente a su prima

- Es comprensible. No es un fenómeno normal - F

- Fujitaka cariño, debes prometerme que no volverás a convertirte en el mago Clow - le dijo Nadesiko temerosa - Es muy peligroso

El señor Kinomoto sonrió.

- No hay peligro si no gasto mi energía. Ya vez que pudimos hacerlo muy bien Eriol y yo - F

- Sí, pero no quiero que vayas a hacerte el héroe ahora, si es que los Card Captors tienen problemas - N

- No te preocupes Nadesiko. Ellos se las arreglarán muy bien - F

Touya veía el aturdido paisaje desde el ventanal.

- Kaho... qué bueno que no estás aquí para presenciar esto... - Ty

El teléfono sonó y todos se sobresaltaron.

*****

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Yamasaki y Junta se habían reunido en casa de Chiharu. Aquel día se habían cancelado las clases y pensaron en discutir ese y los demás fenómenos con el resto de sus amigos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Sí están en casa de Eriol? - Nk

- No. Me contestó el papá de Sakura diciendo que habían salido - C

- ¿Con este tiempecito? - Nk

- Genial. Ya hablamos a casa de Sakura, de Tomoyo, al departamento de Li, al doctor Tsukishiro y a Eriol y no están por ninguna parte - J

- Lo cual se me hace muy sospechoso - murmuró Rika2

- Sí, si se dan cuenta siempre que pasa algo ellos desaparecen en el momento culminante - Nk

- ¿Creen que tengan que ver con esto también? - Ym

Todos voltearon hacia la ventana, viendo el temporal.

*****

"Twin bells" estaba cerrada, como todos los comercios aquel día. La señorita Maki se preparaba un té en la parte trasera de la tienda, abrazando uno de los múltiples ositos de peluche que vendía.

- Tomoeda siempre ha estado rodeada de misterios - dijo dirigiéndose al osito - ¿Y sabes? Unos chicos que desde pequeños venían a mi tienda son los encargados de evitar que algo malo nos pase. Así que no te preocupes, porque ellos deben estar afuera arreglando las cosas

Una vez que se sirvió el té se fue a la parte delantera de la tienda a ver cómo avanzaba el temporal. Y sonrió.

- Sí, no hay que preocuparse mientras ellos estén afuera...

*****

Sakura estaba mareada y viendo manchas de colores. Fue por esto último que se dio cuenta de que estaba soñando, y cuando la imagen se hizo más clara pudo observar una habitación grande y algo sombría. Por la ventana se veían rayos y truenos que rasgaban el cielo nocturno, y frente a esta había una enorme cama con dosel donde estaba acostado un niño. Pero a la chica lo que más le llamó la atención fue la ventana.

Y de pronto, como si siempre hubiera estado ahí, frente a la ventana apareció una niña. Solamente podía ver la sombra y escuchar algunos gemidos. La niña abrazaba un animal de peluche y parecía estar asustada...

En ese momento se despertó, viendo que a su alrededor no estaba nadie conocido más que el espíritu de The dark erase.

- ¿Está usted bien ama?

- Hoe, mi cabeza - dijo Sakura incorporándose - Pero ¿en dónde estamos? ¿Y los demás?

- Estamos sobre la superficie del asteroide Dark. Pero los demás...

- Deben haber sido llevados a otros sitios del asteroide...

En eso estaban cuando oyeron unos pasos que se acercaban. Había una ligera niebla cubriéndolo todo a unos metros de distancia, así que ambas se quedaron quietas, esperando.

Syaoran se acercó, tranquilamente, como si no fuera más que alguien de paso. Pero a Sakura inmediatamente se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Syaoran... qué bueno que estás bien... - S

Dark erase se puso a temblar y se ocultó detrás de la chica. El muchacho se detuvo frente a ellas.

- No creí que pudieras seguirme hasta aquí. La magia del amo Ídevor es muy poderosa - Sy

- ¡Syaoran olvídate de eso! ¡Soy yo, Sakura, tu prometida! - S

- ¿Mi?...

El joven sonrió. Dark erase seguía temblando de miedo.

- Seas lo que seas eso no importa, Sakura. Debes rendirte, por tu bien - Sy

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! - exclamó sonrojada - ¡Por favor Syaoran, no me hagas reclamarte más cosas! - S

- Está bien, entonces me acompañarán. ¡Dark float!

Un globo negro rodeó a Sakura y al espíritu y comenzó a seguir al muchacho que penetraba en el sombrío palacio del asteroide Dark.

*****

- Rayos... ¿qué fue lo que pasó?... Tomoyo - E

- Aquí estoy Eriol - T

La pareja se veía en un sitio muy obscuro, aparentemente un pasillo. Habían estado inconscientes también y a ambos les dolía la cabeza.

- ¿Estás bien? - E

- Claro que sí, si estoy contigo no puede pasarme nada - le respondió la muchacha sonrojada - Pero no veo dónde están los demás

- Cuando entramos en aquel túnel fuimos separados, así que ahora tendremos que buscarlos

- Muy bien... - suspiró Tomoyo y tomó su cámara que estaba en el piso

La chica gritó y Eriol le tuvo que tapar la boca.

- ¡¿Pero qué tienes?! Si nos escuchan podrían tratar de atraparnos, no olvides que estamos en territorio enemigo - E

- Es que... ¡mi cámara nueva! ¡Se ha roto! Ahora no podré filmar nuestra más grande aventura - dijo apesadumbrada

- Te compraré otra después, pero ahora debemos continuar. Además no debes olvidar que hay cartas que pueden crear ilusiones de lo pasado. Una vez que salgamos de esta podrás pedirle a Sakura que las use

- Está bien... - ultimó Tomoyo todavía un poco triste

No habían caminado mucho cuando se escucharon pasos por el pasillo y tuvieron que esconderse detrás de una gran columna. Eriol sostenía su báculo con una mano y con la otra abrazaba a la chica, que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a la idea de que eran prometidos, así que se puso muy roja.

Lo que primero eran pasos se convirtió en una horrible visión de seres de un color terroso, algunos con alas y otros con escamas y con apariencia entre humana y animal. Pero eso sí, todos sin excepción tenían las costillas salidas, lo que denotaba la mala nutrición que llevaban. Los Card Captors se quedaron quietos mirando cómo pasaban aquellos habitantes del asteroide, y una vez que desaparecieron pudieron salir de su escondite.

- Qué criaturas más horribles - le dijo Tomoyo a su compañero

- Como vez, los nativos del asteroide Dark no son nada agradables. Ni por fuera ni por dentro - E

- Me dan miedo. Mejor seguimos, hay que encontrar a los demás

Se tomaron de las manos y continuaron su camino.

*****

Sakura, Dark erase y Syaoran llegaron a una de las habitaciones del asteroide. Una vez ahí el muchacho deshizo el hechizo de Dark float y la chica cayó suavemente sobre un confortable colchón.

- ¿Para qué nos has traído aquí? - S

- Ya decía yo que habías permanecido muy callada durante el trayecto. En realidad tengo propósitos diferentes para cada una. Dark erase... - Sy

A pesar de su temor el espíritu levantó la cabeza y le miró con firmeza.

- No sé qué habrá podido salir mal en tu concepción por el amo. Pero esos errores pueden corregirse todavía y tienes dos opciones: vendrás voluntariamente a encerrarte con tus congéneres a fin de incrementar tus poderes o tendré que obligarte a hacerlo - Sy

Inmediatamente Sakura blandió su báculo.

- No le pondrás una mano encima mientras yo pueda pelear - S

Syaoran la miró de manera muy diferente a ella.

- Y en cuanto a ti, ama de las cartas, tienes que renunciar. Aunque no importa cómo obtenga yo esa renuncia, prometo solemnemente que te protegeré

- ¡No prometas nada! ¡Si ya lo hiciste otra vez!... - S

- Bueno, pues rompo mis promesas pasadas

Sakura se horrorizó. Tantas veces que había estado insegura de algo, que había tenido miedo... y él siempre había estado ahí

- ¡¡No lo hagas!! ¡¡Ni siquiera sabes qué fue lo que prometiste!! - gritó con los ojos cerrados

- Te he dicho hasta el cansancio que no me importa. ¿De qué sirve el pasado? Es sólo un gran estorbo para el futuro - Sy

La muchacha no lo soportaba más. Era una conversación torturante, así que se levantó y volvió a blandir su báculo.

- Dark erase, prepárate. Vamos a devolverle sus recuerdos a Syaoran - S

- Muy bien, ama

El joven se puso en posición de ataque y ella sacó una carta.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y has un círculo mágico sin principio ni fin... ¡Loop! - S

- ¡Vayan ahora, cartas Dark! ¡Dark time! - Sy

El poder de Sakura fue detenido junto con el tiempo. Ella y Dark erase se quedaron inmóviles, con la única opción de observar el siguiente movimiento de Syaoran.

*****

- ¿En dónde estamos? - Sp

- Oigan, ya habíamos pasado por aquí ¿Estamos caminando en círculos? - K

Meiling y los guardianes del sol caminaban sin rumbo fijo por el palacio. Cuando veían una puerta se asomaban adentro, pero en ninguna ocasión habían podido encontrar vida.

- ¿Segura de que este es el camino Meiling? - Sp

- Eh, pues, no estoy muy segura - contestó ella riéndose nerviosamente

- Lo suponía... - murmuró Kerberos con una gota sobre su cabeza

- Oigan, oigan, si son tan perfectos ¿por qué no buscan ustedes el camino? Además seguramente el resto del grupo está igual de perdido que nosotros

- Pero Sakura tiene la carta The libra ¿No Kerberos? - Sp

- Ciertamente - K

- ¡¿Bueno, van a dejar de comparar mi magia con la de Sakura o qué?! - M

Entonces escucharon un ruido muy extraño y una presencia mágica muy poderosa se hizo presente.

- ¿Sintieron eso? - Sp

- Son más cartas Dark. Debemos estar cerca de algo muy interesante - K

- Entonces sigamos - M

*****

- ¿Qué?... ¿En dónde estoy?... - S

Sakura podía escuchar claramente el canto de unos pájaros y una luz fuerte y cálida la había deslumbrado.

(Akogare)

- ¡¿Qué?!... Estoy en... pero si es mi habitación... - S

Frente a ella estaba Syaoran, vestido como una persona normal y viéndola atentamente. Por un momento su cerebro se confundió. Era todo casi como antes.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura? - Sy

- Sí, pero... - S

El muchacho sonrió de una manera tan cálida, que las palabras que ella iba a pronunciar murieron inmediatamente.

- Hoy será un gran día - Sy

- S... s... sí - murmuró Sakura sonrojada

- ¿Sabes? No hay nadie en la casa más que tú y yo...

Syaoran volteó hacia ella y se acercó. Una nueva llamita malévola se asomó en sus ojos y la chica comprobó con todo el dolor de su corazón que aquel no era el mismo muchacho al que tanto quería.

- ¿Qué estás tratando de decir? - S

- Sabes muy bien de qué hablo - Sy

- ¡Pero, pero!... - gritó más roja aún - ¡Por favor Syaoran, no me hagas decirlo!

- ¿Decir qué?

- ¡POR FAVOR SYAORAN! ¡Si tú bien sabes que nosotros!...

En aquel momento sintió un pequeño vuelco en el corazón.

- Ya entiendo... cartas, siempre cartas - S

Sakura tomó su llave y liberó su báculo inmediatamente, sacando a continuación una carta.

- No te gastes Sakura. Es inútil - Sy

Y con un movimiento de su mano todo quedó obscuro de nuevo.

Sakura podía escuchar claramente el canto de unos pájaros y una luz fuerte y cálida la había deslumbrado.

- ¿Qué pasó?... - S

Frente a ella estaba Syaoran, vestido como una persona normal y viéndola atentamente. Después sonrió de forma malévola.

- ¿Acaso?... Eso fue obra de una carta Dark ¿no es verdad? - S

- Veo que al fin te has dado cuenta - Sy

- Pero eso quiere decir... que esto no es real

- Es cierto. Pero así te iras haciendo a la idea de lo que vendrá después - le dijo acercándose

- No... no, nada de eso - exclamó la muchacha sacando su llave

Un nuevo movimiento dejó todo obscuro de nuevo.

Sakura podía escuchar claramente el canto de unos pájaros y una luz fuerte y cálida la había deslumbrado.

- Otra vez... - S

Syaoran rió y se acercó esta vez sin ceremonias.

- Puedo retenerte aquí todo el tiempo que deseé, así que es mejor que dejes de luchar Sakura - Sy

Con un rápido movimiento tomó sus muñecas antes de que ella intentara sacar de nuevo su llave.

- Piénsalo. Es mejor así, te conviene - Sy

- No me obligarás a hacer nada - S

- ¡Dark time!

Ella quedó congelada y el joven la abrazó, hablándole al oído.

- Hace mucho tiempo que esperaba esto... - Sy

Sakura estaba desesperada. Nisiquiera podía echarse a llorar y por más que lo intentaba no podía moverse.

- ¿En qué va acabar todo esto? Él va a... ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Simplemente no puede! ¿Por qué no recuerda?... Tiene que recordar... ¡Tienes que recordarme! ¡SYAORAN! - S

Y ya que no podía gritar con la boca gritó con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y permíteme manipular el tiempo a voluntad... ¡TIME! - S

Syaoran vio que del pecho de la joven irradiaba una suave pero constante energía, que después fue una pequeña explosión que lo arrojó lejos.

- ¡¿Pero qué?!... - Sy

Sakura estaba en el piso, ya con movimiento pero sin ningún báculo en las manos.

- ¡¿Cómo pudo?! No tiene báculo para liberar su magia - Sy

- Estamos en mi mente ¿cierto? - le dijo Sakura parándose - Además de que ya antes había podido liberar cartas sin necesidad de nada para retirar el sello, mas que mi propia voluntad. Por algo son cartas Sakura y yo soy su ama

Sin embargo el muchacho hizo un ademán y ella, interpretando que iba a tratar de atraparla gritó antes.

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y regresa el tiempo... ¡Return! - S

Una vez más todo se nubló.

*****

- ¿Escuchaste eso Yue? - Na

- Venía del frente. Hay que darse prisa - Y

Yue y Rubi Moon combatían a unos cuantos monstruos que les cerraban el paso, con ayuda de un par de cascabeles lunares. Aún se hallaban perdidos, pero la explosión causada por el enfrentamiento entre las cartas del tiempo al fin les había dado una pauta a seguir. Aún así no fue bueno descuidarse...

- ¡Cuidado Rubi Moon, detrás de ti! - Y

- ¿Qué? - Na

Uno de los engendros estaba a punto de atacar a la guardiana, pero Yue utilizó sus flechas de hielo para impedirlo y se acercó a ella.

- ¿Estás bien? - Y

- Sí, gracias - Na

- Ése era el último. Vamos hacia el lugar en el que ocurrió la explosión

Y comenzaron a volar hacia allá.

*****

Sakura, Dark erase y Syaoran se encontraban de nuevo en el recinto. En realidad ellos habían quedado inconscientes por unos minutos, minutos angustiosos para el espíritu que no había entrado en el mismo trance. Pero cuando vio que abrían los ojos se sintió infinitamente aliviada.

- Ama Sakura ¿está bien? - le preguntó a la muchacha

- Sí, no te preocupes - le contestó ella y después volteó hacia el joven - ¿Por qué insistes en hacer maldades? Te devolveré tus recuerdos ahora mismo, Syaoran

Él retrocedió un poco y Dark erase se alistó nuevamente con las esferas entre las manos. Pero entonces se dejó escuchar la voz de Ídevor por todo el lugar.

- Li, sal inmediatamente de ahí - I

- Pero amo, tengo aquí al ama de las cartas - Sy

- Los otros están a punto de llegar con ustedes. Debes venir al centro del palacio, ahora

Syaoran vaciló unos momentos, viendo a Sakura que en cualquier momento iba a hacer algún movimiento. De hecho ya había sacado más cartas, así que guardó su espada y hecho a correr, al tiempo que de otros pasillos que desembocaban a aquel lugar se oían más pisadas.

- ¡Espera Syaoran! - S

Fue cuestión de segundos que el muchacho desapareciera en la obscuridad.

- ¡Sakura! - T

- Así que aquí estabas - E

- ¡Eriol! ¡Tomoyo! ¡Todos! - exclamó alegremente la muchacha viendo llegar a Meiling y a los guardianes - ¡Deprisa, hay que seguir a Syaoran! ¡Va a reunirse con Ídevor!

*****

Mientras tanto, Syaoran Li corría a toda prisa por los pasillos.

- Rayos... no entiendo por qué me quedé ahí parado... No quiero recordar ¡No quiero! Y sin embargo algo me detenía ahí... ¿Sería curiosidad?... No, no creo que la curiosidad se sienta tan extraña. Es algo dentro de mí, que me llama a estar cerca de esa chica... el ama de las cartas... Sakura...

Ya estaba muy cerca del recinto central, donde Ídevor estaba menos inestable, tal vez a causa de la emoción que brindaba el que su antagonista estuviera ya muy cerca de él.

- Eso es Li. Corre, ven hacia mí para cumplir tu destino. Porque la muerte del ama de las cartas será posible gracias a ti - I

Syaoran llegó ante Ídevor.

- ¿Para qué me llamó amo? Con un movimiento más tal vez habría vencido al ama de las cartas - Sy

- Eso no es verdad ¿O crees que no me di cuenta de que esperabas ansiosamente recuperar tus recuerdos? - exclamó la sombra con un nuevo brillo rojo en los ojos

- ¡¿Qué cosa?!. No es cierto, yo no quiero recordar

- Han sido intervalos cortos... ¡maldita sea la fuerza que le da vida al ama de las cartas! Debe ser eso ¿o tal vez es alguna fuerza ignorada que permanece oculta en algún rincón de tu alma? Acércate a mí. Te lo ordeno

Obedientemente, el muchacho se acercó a la flotante cortina. Y sorpresivamente, unas garras salieron de la difusa masa que componía a Ídevor y lo rodearon por el cuello, levantándolo.

Un poco lejos Sakura, que aún seguía el camino que tan rápidamente el joven había recorrido, sintió aquel movimiento.

- No... ¡Algo malo está sucediendo! - S

- ¿Qué cosa? - K

- ¡Démonos prisa! - M

Syaoran no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Él había sido fiel en todo momento al amo. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello?

- Maldita fuerza... ¡Maldita sea esa fuerza! - I

- ¿De qué habla? - murmuró el muchacho con dificultad

- Yo me encargaré de todo. ¡Me encargaré de que cumplas tu misión al pie de la letra! Obtendrás las cartas y eliminarás a esa chiquilla odiosa

- Usted me prometió... que ella viviría...

- ¡Pues bien, te he mentido! - exclamó el monstruo y prorrumpió en una sonora carcajada

- No... ella tiene que vivir... ¡no permitiré que muera, porque!... yo...

Las esferas que Dark erase tenía en las manos emitieron algunos brillos.

- ¡Se están desvaneciendo! ¡Está recordando! - exclamó el espíritu

- Yo... yo la... - Sy

- ¡NO PERMITIRÉ QUE ESA FUERZA SE INTERPONGA EN MI CAMINO! - I

Una esfera negra rodeó rápidamente a Syaoran y emitió choques eléctricos, agrandándose. Cerca, en el último pasillo, los Card Captors pudieron escuchar un grito del joven.

- ¡SYAORAN! - S

Entonces llegaron al recinto central. Lo que vieron los dejó totalmente mudos.

En el centro del lugar estaba la cortina, con la masa difusa de Ídevor flotando detrás, y justo delante de él se encontraba el muchacho, con el mismo brillo de carbón encendido en los ojos que en el monstruo detrás de él.

- ¡Syaoran! - chilló Sakura sintiéndose débil y cayendo de rodillas. Los Card Captors la atendieron, menos Meiling que avanzó con furia hacia el enemigo.

- ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! - M

- No gran cosa- contestó Ídevor en su tono tranquilo de siempre - Pero ya estaba siendo difícil controlarlo. Ahora parte de mi alma y materia residen dentro de él. Es como una segunda pequeña versión de mí mismo. En cuanto a ti, Dark erase

Todos voltearon hacia el espíritu, que aferraba las esferas de los recuerdos de Syaoran y que ahora las ocultaba dentro de sí.

- Ven. Es hora de que regreses a tu lugar de origen - I

De pronto y sin avisar una magia muy poderosa rodeó al espíritu, que chilló espantado.

- ¡Ayúdenme! ¡Ayúdame ama, por favor!

- Carta Sakura, escucha a tu ama y has un círculo mágico sin principio ni fin ¡Loop! - S

- Que mi poder la proteja ¡Barrera mágica! - T

- ¡Poder de protección, ahora! - Y, Na

Eriol y Meiling también hicieron conjuros de barrera, pero de nada sirvió toda la fuerza de los Card Captors, ya que Dark erase fue acercándose a Ídevor. Se vio todavía al espíritu en la superficie del monstruo, gritando y agitándose, extendiendo una mano.

- ¡AMA! - gritó llorando

Unos segundos después se vio como si Dark erase se despedazara y se fuera al interior de Ídevor. Poco después desapareció totalmente y los gritos cesaron.

- ¡NO! ¡¡Dark erase, no!! - S

- ¡Ahora los recuerdos de este joven se han perdido para siempre! - I

Sakura se sintió mareada. Esas últimas palabras... La última esperanza se había esfumado delante de sus ojos y ella no había podido hacer nada.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! - S

Una vez más Sakura cayó de rodillas, esta vez sintiendo que jamás podría volver a pararse, totalmente histérica y golpeando frenéticamente el suelo, con los párpados fuertemente apretados y con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡NO, NO Y NO! ¡REGRÉSAMELO! ¡SYAORAN VUELVE! ¡TIENES QUE VOLVER! ¡SYAORAAAAAAN! - S

Rubi Moon le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándola inconsciente.

- ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! - exclamó Yue furioso

- ¡¿No querrás que siga sufriendo, o sí?! - Na

- Además ella no nos dejaría hacer lo que tendremos que hacer en este momento. Ya no hay esperanza - dijo Eriol muy serio e incorporándose

- ¿Qué tratas de decir? - preguntó Tomoyo temerosa

Ídevor se carcajeo y la atención de todos volvió a él.

- Todo está saliendo perfectamente bien. Ahora la persona más importante para el ama de las cartas me pertenece y no hay forma de que vuelva a su lado - I

- ¡Pero eso!.... - exclamó Spinel Sun

- ¡Lo convierte en un enemigo! - exclamó Kerberos

- Exactamente... - dijo Ídevor y volvió a reírse

- ¡Maldito seas, engendro demoníaco! - gritó Meiling

- Será mejor terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Rubi Moon, Spinel Sun, prepárense - E

- Eriol... - K

- ¿Qué tratas de hacer? - T

El muchacho miró a Tomoyo y con todo el dolor de su corazón endureció la voz y espetó:

- Hay que matar a Syaoran Li - E

- ¡NO! ¡No lo hagas! Si lo haces Sakura se matará seguro - gritó Tomoyo aferrándose a las ropas de Eriol

- No hay alternativa. Como verás no podemos volverlo de nuestro lado. Hay que eliminarlo aprovechando que Sakura está inconsciente. Una vez que despierte, ella acabará con Ídevor y esta pesadilla terminará

- ¿Qué la pesadilla terminará? ¡¿Qué la pesadilla terminará?! ¡Te digo que Sakura se va a matar! - T

- ¡Tomoyo contrólate! ¡No me obligues a dejarte inconsciente también! - E

- ¡Entonces tendrás que dejar inconsciente a más de uno, Hiragizawa! - M

Eriol temía que pasara algo así pero de todas formas volteó con frialdad. Frente a él estaban Meiling, Kerberos y Yue.

- Meiling, me decepcionas. Yo soy tu maestro - E

- ¡No hay maestro que valga! ¡Syaoran es mi primo y alguna vez estuve enamorada de él! ¡Y que quede claro que no voy a dejar que lo asesines a sangre fría sólo porque se interpone en tu camino! - M

- Li es la persona más importante para Sakura y no podemos dejar que lo hagas - Y

- ¡Sakura jamás nos perdonaría si le hiciéramos daño! - K

- Así que como buenos guardianes son fieles a su ama... - E

Eriol se adelantó blandiendo su báculo.

- ¡Oh, qué maravilla! Así que los Card Captors están divididos - exclamó Ídevor con deleite.

***** ***** *****

02/01/10

Xiaolang ha sido absorbido por la maldad de Idevor y ahora es una parte de él. Sakura está inconsciente y el resto de los Card Captors se dividen. ¿En qué va a terminar todo esto? ¿Lograrán acabar con Ídevor?

No se pierdan el último y emocionante capítulo de este fanfic. ¡Próximamente en su misma web!

Sakura_Moonprincess


	30. Siempre habrá un mañana

Capítulo 30: Siempre habrá un mañana

Fujitaka, Nadesiko, Touya y Sonomi miraban el cielo.

- Sakura - murmuró Nadesiko angustiada

- Las energías de los Card Captors son confusas - F

- Me pregunto qué estará pasando allá arriba... - T

El timbre se escuchó y Touya y Sonomi bajaron al vestíbulo, abriendo la puerta. Al hacerlo encontraron a una mujer de mediana edad de largos cabellos castaños con un paraguas sobre su cabeza.

- Hola. Disculpen que viniera a estas horas de la tarde. Soy la señorita Maki, dueña de la tienda Twin bells

- Ah sí, esa tienda que mi hermana y mi prima visitan mucho... - Ty

- ¿A qué ha venido señorita? ¿Está buscando al joven Hiragizawa? - le preguntó Sonomi

- Oh, no. En realidad vengo porque tengo un poco de miedo y sé que ustedes están al tanto de lo que sucede. Y no traten de decir lo contrario. Además vine con unos jóvenes que también quieren saber qué es lo que sucede

De un lado surgieron Yamasaki, Chiharu, Rika, Junta y Naoko.

- Genial, este será un secreto a voces - Ty

- Si gustan pasar... - dijo la madre de Tomoyo

Así, los chicos y la señorita Maki siguieron a Sonomi y a Touya al interior de la mansión.

*****

- ¿Dónde estoy?... ¿Y Syaoran? ¿Syaoran dónde está?... ¿Por qué?.... ¿Por qué tenía que pasarnos esto?.... ¡Ahora no me recuerdas y no podrás hacerlo nunca! - S

(Surceress of love)

De pronto pudo ver con intermitencia un largo pasillo. Parecía ser que afuera era de noche y estaba lloviendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?... ¿Adónde debo ir?... ¿Dónde estás?... Mi Syaoran, el verdadero Syaoran ha desaparecido ¡¿Dónde estás?! - S

Se comenzaron a escuchar truenos y se veían relámpagos.

- ¡Tengo miedo! Ahora que no estás conmigo lo he perdido todo... ¡TODO! - S

El pasillo iba acabándose poco a poco.

- ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡SYAORAN! - S

Cuando el pasillo terminó pasó a través de la puerta como si fuera un fantasma, y se encontró en una habitación obscura con una cama con dosel. Un relámpago cruzó el cielo y se oyó un estruendo.

- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó alguien desde la cama. Parecía ser un niño pero no podía verle la cara

- Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo - respondió ella con voz de niña pequeña

- Yo también tengo mucho miedo - respondió la voz tristemente

- ¿Puedo?... ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

- Eh... sí...

En ese momento la visión se nubló.

*****

Sakura despertó en brazos de Tomoyo, sólo para oír las ruidosas carcajadas de Ídevor.

- ¡Esto sí que es divertido! - I

La muchacha se enderezó rápidamente y miró asustada a Meiling, Kerberos y Yue por un lado y a Eriol, Rubi Moon y Spinel Sun por el otro.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! - S

- Perdóname Yue - Decía Rubi Moon con lágrimas en los ojos

- Perdóname tú a mí. Teníamos que ser de amos diferentes... - Y

- ¡¿Qué tratan de hacer?! - S

- Sakura, rescata a Syaoran. Nosotros los detendremos - M

- ¿Rescatar a?... ¿Que ustedes los?.... - S

- ¡Eriol quiere asesinar al mocoso! - K

Eso era lo último que Sakura quería oír. Eriol volteó ferozmente hacia las chicas, como queriendo indicar que no se metieran.

- ¡Eriol, te suplico que te detengas! ¡¿Qué todo deben arreglarlo peleando?! - T

- Opino igual. Si se pelean yo... yo... - S

Sakura estaba temblando de rabia y olvidó por un momento el problema de Syaoran.

- ¡Si van a estar peleándose es mejor que abandonen esta lucha! ¡Esto es por el mundo y por el amor! ¿No entienden? Si nos ponemos a luchar entre nosotros ¿qué clase de sentimientos estamos representando entonces? - S

- Sakura... - K

- Entonces debes pensar lo mismo que yo: que hay que acabar con Syaoran - E

- ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarle un solo pelo! ¡¿ENTENDISTE?! - S

Ídevor veía complacido la pelea. Las cosas se estaban poniendo aún mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Así no vamos a llegar a ningún lado, Sakura - E

- Si tan solo escucharan. Después de todo yo soy el ama de las cartas, no tú Eriol. ¡Si alguien debe dar las órdenes aquí soy yo! - S

- ¿Y entonces qué hacemos? Aún cuando respetáramos la vida de Syaoran y acabáramos con Ídevor una pequeña parte de este seguiría dentro de él. Entiende de una vez por todas Sakura ¡SYAORAN LI YA NO EXISTE! - E

- ¡NO! ¡JAMAS PODRÉ CREER ESO! - S

- ¡Sakura tiene razón! ¡Debe de haber otra forma! - M

- Siempre la hay - Y

- ¡Pues yo dudo que en esta ocasión la haya! - E

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente y juntó las manos.

- No puedo creerlo porque... él está vivo... lo sé porque lo sentí... hace un momento - S

- ¡¿Qué es lo que has dicho?! - Na

- Gracias a que me dejaste inconsciente Rubi Moon... Ahora sé que hay una opción. Es arriesgado pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo - S

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? - T

- Antes deben prometerme que no volverán a pelear. Jamás. Es una orden - S

Eriol al principio no pareció muy convencido. Sin embargo bajó un poco su báculo y se acercó a la joven.

- Bien. Como tú has dicho, eres el ama de las cartas y estás en tu derecho al intentar cualquier cosa con tu magia - E

- ¿Lo prometen entonces? - S

Todos asintieron. Yue y Rubi Moon se abrazaron aliviados y Tomoyo se acercó más al grupo, también más tranquila.

- Este es el plan: todos me protegerán de Ídevor. Voy a acercarme a Syaoran - S

- ¡¿Pero estás loca?! No va a reconocerte - E

- Confíen en mi. Recuerden que sé lo que hago - S

- ¡Pero es peligroso! - E

- Así es. Creo que ya es hora de tomar parte en el juego ¿no es así, mi querido vasallo? - I

El muchacho sonrió y dio algunos pasos adelante. Parecía ser una total marioneta del monstruo.

- ¡Adelante! - exclamó Sakura corriendo hacia él

- ¡Espera Sakura! - M

- No hay remedio ¡Atentos todos! - E

Los Card Captors blandieron sus aditamentos mágicos pero Ídevor no intentó nada contra ellos.

- Li, mata al ama de las cartas - I

Con un rápido movimiento Syaoran sacó su espada y fue hacia la muchacha, haciéndole un corte en un hombro.

- ¡Ay! - S

- ¡Sakura! - Y

La chica cayó de rodillas con una mano sobre su herida.

- ¿Por qué Syaoran? - S

- ¿Todavía quieres saber por qué? Díselo - I

- El amo Ídevor quiere verte muerta - contestó el joven con su misma voz de siempre - Por lo tanto yo quiero verte muerta también. Debes morir

Sakura lo miró largamente y él volvió a empuñar su espada, hiriéndola esta vez en el otro brazo.

- ¡Sakura! - K

- ¡Defiéndete! - Sp

La joven siguió mirándolo llorosa.

- ¿Es que jamás volveremos a estar del mismo lado? - S

Syaoran volvió a herirla, cortando su traje por un costado.

- ¡¿Por qué no usas tu magia?! - E

- ¡Ya no dejes que te haga daño! - T

Sakura se levantó con los ojos cerrados, lo cual desconcertó a Ídevor y por lo tanto también a Syaoran. Una energía leve dentro de ella comenzó a hacerse más poderosa y ella misma comenzó a brillar de color rosa.

(Sakura ganbaru)

- Siempre me cuidaste... desde que éramos niños... Mírame Syaoran... Tú siempre has estado a mi lado... me has protegido... me has ayudado... me has animado... siempre... - S

De pronto, en el centro de su pecho se distinguió el brillo de una carta.

- ¡Es The love! - K

- Eso quiere decir que está usando la magia más importante para ella... - Na

Sakura comenzó a elevarse un poco y sus ojos brillaron como dos esmeraldas. Toda ella parecía estar como en otra dimensión, donde nada ni nadie podría lastimarla.

- Syaoran, mírame. Soy yo, Sakura. Desde hace mucho tiempo hemos sido amigos... estuviste dispuesto a abandonar a tu familia por mí... me has amado... incluso... - comenzó sonrojada - incluso te pertenecí por una noche entera...

El impacto de la revelación se vio aminorado por la intensa energía que comenzaba a cubrir el lugar. Ídevor volvió a comprimirse.

- No... ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta fuerza es de!... - I

Sakura comenzó a volar hacia el muchacho, que había perdido parte del brillo maligno que tenía en los ojos.

- ¡Piensa jugarse el todo por el todo! - Sp

- ¡Que no siga! ¡Si llega a fracasar toda la energía que está despidiendo se desvanecerá y ella morirá! - E

- ¡Pero tiene que intentarlo! - M

En el interior de Syaoran una luz muy tenue se despertó.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Sy

- Somos uno ¿no lo recuerdas? Estamos incompletos cuando somos separados... Syaoran... yo te amo... - S

Sakura llegó hasta él y lo abrazó con ternura. La luz que se había despedido antes invadió por completo el lugar y cegó a todos.

*****

- ¿En dónde estoy? - Sy

- Mira bien Syaoran Li - dijo la voz de Sakura - Mira bien y lo sabrás...

Era la escena nocturna de él recostado en su cama. Llovía afuera y se escuchaban truenos. Una niñita pequeña lloriqueaba con un animalito de peluche entre sus brazos. Llevaba puesto un camisón de franela.

- ¿Recuerdas que no sabías el significado de esta visión? Pues bien, ahora podrás comprenderlo todo - decía la voz de Sakura

Syaoran se incorporó un poco de la cama.

- ¿Quién eres? - Sy

- Tengo miedo. Tengo mucho miedo - respondió la niña

- Yo también tengo mucho miedo

- ¿Puedo?... ¿Puedo acercarme a ti?

- Eh... sí...

La niña se encaramó a la cama y gateó hacia donde estaba él, arrodillándose frente al niño y abrazando fuertemente a su animalito de peluche. Entre las luces de los rayos el muchacho pudo distinguir que era Sakura con tres años de edad.

- Gracias. No puedo evitar tener miedo a los truenos desde que mi mamá murió, hace poco... - S

- Mi padre también murió hace poco. Pero no es a los truenos a lo que le tengo miedo, sino a la soledad

- Pero por esa parte no hay problema. Si quieres yo estaré siempre contigo

- ¿Siempre?

- Sí, siempre - dijo Sakura sonriendo

En aquel momento se escuchó un nuevo trueno y la niña gritó, refugiándose en los brazos de Syaoran.

- No tengas miedo - Sy

- ¿Puedo dormirme aquí contigo? - S

- Sí

Entonces el niño la arropó a su lado y durmieron así, abrazados.

- Entonces la niña que veía en mis visiones eras tú... siempre habías sido tú... - Sy

- Así es - dijo la voz de Sakura - De algún modo, cuando nuestros padres murieron logramos hacer una conexión psíquica entre nosotros, de tal forma que sin darme cuenta viajé cientos de kilómetros hasta tu casa, donde en esa época se encontraba un niño tan asustado como yo. Así que como vez, siempre hemos estado juntos...

- Sakura...

*****

Nadie podía ver nada, pero de pronto se escucharon algunos gritos de Ídevor.

- ¡No de nuevo! ¿Qué me sucede? Todo mi interior bulle, siento que me consumo ¡Oh, ¿qué es esto?! - I

Entonces la luz comenzó a atenuarse, acompañada de más gritos de Ídevor. En el centro de la luz aparecieron Sakura y Syaoran, abrazados y aparentemente inconscientes.

- ¡Sakura! - Y

- ¿Lo logró? - Na

Los Card Captors se acercaron a la pareja. La muchacha abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¿Eh?... ¿Qué?... - S

Ella sintió que una mano se apoyaba afectuosamente en su espalda y miró al dueño de la mano, que ahora tenía el uniforme que combinaba con el de ella.

- Sakura... - Sy

- ¿Syaoran? ¿Eres tú? - S

Una rápida mirada sus ojos le dio la respuesta que buscaba y se abalanzó sobre él llorando de alegría.

- ¡Syaoran! ¡Oh, qué bueno que estás bien!... - S

- Lo siento mucho Sakura. Juré que te protegería y he estado haciendo lo contrario todo este tiempo - Sy

- ¡Si no eras tú! Además sí me protegiste. No querías matarme, Syaoran. Has cumplido tu promesa

Los demás llegaron en aquel momento.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Gracias a Dios! ¿Están bien? - T

Eriol se arrodilló ante ellos.

- Una vez más debo pedir disculpas. He desconfiado de tu poder... - E

- ¡Por favor Eriol! Además no es mi poder en sí, sino el amor que siento por Syaoran - contestó Sakura sonriendo

- De hecho esa es una especie de poder - Y

- Sí, es la magia más poderosa que tienen los seres humanos, incluso los que no tienen poderes - K

- Oigan, no quiero ser aguafiestas pero deberían voltear hacia allá - M

Todos miraron a Ídevor, que estaba más inestable que nunca.

- Parece sufrir aún más de lo que ya sufría - Sp

- Debe ser porque hemos recuperado a Li - Na

- Así es. La parte de Ídevor que estaba en el interior de Li ha sido destruida, y los recuerdos que éste había absorbido han sido recuperados, por lo que se ha debilitado notablemente - E

- Entonces nos ha llegado la hora de atacar - Y

Así, los Card Captors, de nuevo con el equipo completo, se alistaron para luchar.

- No querrán destruirme ahora ¿verdad ama de las cartas? Piensa en los beneficios de conservarme - I

- ¿Beneficios? ¿Cuáles beneficios? - K

- ¡Has sido un constante dolor de cabeza! - M

Ídevor volvió a reírse de forma irritante.

- Ahora entiendo. Todo lo que has hecho desde secuestrar a mis seres queridos y usarlos en nuestra contra era para torturarme ¿correcto? - S

- Así es. De todas maneras no podrás destruirme. Jamás - I

- ¿Y qué me impide hacerlo?

- Piénsalo. En mi interior hay cartas Dark valiosísimas. Como tu preciosa Dark erase...

En ese momento el lugar donde estaban Dark rain, Dark song y Dark fight se rompió y las cartas volaron hacia el monstruo, fusionándose con él.

- ¡Yo soy Ídevor, amo de las cartas Dark! ¡Nadie en todo el universo logrará vencerme! - I

Los ojos del monstruo volvieron a brillar como carbones encendidos y alrededor del palacio se oyeron lamentos desgarradores, aparentemente de los monstruos habitantes del Asteroide.

- ¡¿Qué está pasando?! - T

- Está absorbiendo las almas de sus subordinados - Na

- Piensa utilizar todo lo que tiene en nuestra contra - Sp

Una vez que terminó de absorber la vida circundante Ídevor adquirió mayor tamaño y volumen, concentrando su materia por primera vez.

- ¡He esperado tanto tiempo este momento! ¡Por fin podré revelar mi verdadera identidad!... - I

La energía que comenzó a desprenderse era altamente destructiva, de modo que Eriol creó un campo de fuerza, rodeando a los Card Captors. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Ídevor se convirtió en un hombre anciano con el rostro oculto en una túnica larga y negra.

*****

- Esto se está prolongando demasiado - F

- Ojalá estén bien - señaló preocupada Chiharu

- Sigamos rezando. Seguramente la familia de Li está haciendo lo mismo - dijo Nadesiko temblorosa

En eso, Touya pareció perder el equilibrio.

- ¡¿Touya?! - exclamó Sonomi

- ¡¿Qué tienes hijo?! - N

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede?! - preguntaron casi al unísono los amigos de Sakura

El muchacho había tenido una visión. Había visto la forma real del enemigo.

- Ese... ese amo de las cartas Dark... - dijo vacilante

Su padre se concentró y todos los presentes se mantuvieron en silencio. Cuando el señor Kinomoto abrió los ojos...

- No puede ser... Simplemente no puede ser... - F

- ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es en realidad Ídevor? - preguntó Sonomi impaciente

- Él es... - F

*****

- ¡La parte obscura del mago Clow! - I

Los Card Captors se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- ¡Pero eso no puede ser! - Sy

- ¿Ah sí? ¿No les parecía que el mago había sido una persona demasiado bondadosa? - I

- Si mi padre era bondadoso la razón era su corazón - S

- Pero el mago era mortal, y los mortales nunca pueden ser buenos del todo. Por eso cuando la maldad comenzó a corroerlo por dentro me selló y me desterró a lo más profundo del espacio exterior. Pero ahora he vuelto para vengarme y tomar el lugar que me corresponde. ¡Las cartas que él creó son mías! ¡Y pronto seré el amo del universo! - I

- Ahora entiendo... - K

- Por qué teníamos estos presentimientos... - Y

- ¡Jamás te permitiremos que te salgas con la tuya! - S

Ídevor volvió a reírse a carcajadas y Sakura intentó sacar una carta, siendo detenida por Eriol y Syaoran. En aquel momento Ídevor despidió rayos y esferas con la plena intención de acabarlos, por lo que Kerberos y Spinel Sun se las arreglaron para volcar parte de los adornos circundantes y el resultado fue una barricada improvisada, donde se refugiaron.

- No funcionará Sakura - E

- ¿Pero por qué? - S

- Nunca lo hubiéramos imaginado... la parte obscura del mago Clow está fusionada con las cartas Dark en este momento - Y

- Lo que tienes que hacer es condensar la magia que tienen tus cartas y usarla en ti misma antes de intentar otra cosa - K

- ¿No será peligroso? - preguntó Tomoyo angustiada

- Sakura aún es joven, por lo tanto no hay garantía de que sobreviva - contestó Kerberos a su pesar

- ¡Entonces no debe hacerlo! - M

- No. Lo haré - S

Syaoran, Tomoyo y Meiling quisieron protestar, mientras los demás guardaban silencio, aunque también estaban tristes.

- Si Ídevor es la parte obscura de mi padre entonces podré derrotarlo, porque... - y sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas - Yo soy la mejor parte que dejó él en la Tierra ¿verdad?

- Así es. Yo sé que podrás - E

Los Card Captors aún estaban intranquilos.

- Mira Sakura, no sólo debes condensar tu magia, también al mismo tiempo de enfrentarte a Ídevor deberás fusionar una a una tus cartas con las de él ¿entiendes? - E

- O sea que en cierto modo debo fusionarme con él - S

- Sí. Pero una vez que tus cartas estén al completo debes alejarte y darle el golpe de gracia. De lo contrario su maldad se apoderará de ti

- Pero amo, va a necesitar una gran cantidad de energía y ya ha gastado mucha hoy - Na

Syaoran se adelantó.

- Yo iré contigo - Sy

- No. No quiero que te arriesgues por mí... - S

- Vamos Sakura, no habrá problema porque yo también soy descendiente del mago Clow

Sakura sonrió.

- Itsumo issho ne? - S

Los dos se levantaron, dispuestos a salir del escondite.

- Cúbranos, por favor - S

- Aquí estaremos - E

- ¡Tienen que regresar! - T

- Sí, tienen terminantemente prohibido morirse - M

- No se preocupen - Sy

Sakura sacó el libro de su interior y las cartas comenzaron a rodearlos y brillaron. Mientras tanto, los demás hicieron hechizos de bloqueo para protegerse.

- ¡Cartas Sakura, escuchen a su ama y bríndenos todo su poder! - S

Alrededor de los dos se formó una esfera de energía. Los jóvenes se tomaron de las manos, se elevaron y fueron directo hacia Ídevor.

- No lograrán nada. Gracias a la maldad que los rodea mi magia ha alcanzado un punto en el que nadie podrá hacerme daño - I

Hubo un choque tremendo entre ambas esferas. Lenta, pero constantemente, las cartas Sakura encontraron cada una a su contraparte, fusionándose con ella. Los Card Captors veían que a Sakura y a Li les costaba mucho trabajo mantenerse al margen del anciano, que se fusionaba igualmente con ellos.

- ¡Sakura! - T

- No van a resistir - Sp

- Confíen un poco más en ellos, por favor - Y

- Sí, ellos podrán - Na

Finalmente todas las cartas quedaron completas. Tan sólo quedaba por hacer un movimiento.

- ¡Tontos! Ahora seré parte de ustedes y no podrán impedírmelo - I

- ¡Hay que hacerlo Sakura! - Sy

- Carta que fuiste creada por los sentimientos más puros. Derrama tu poder ahora e inunda todo con tu energía - S

La muchacha trató de sentir de nuevo los poderes que encerraba en sí misma.

- Syaoran está conmigo... todos están conmigo... puedo hacerlo ¡Sé que puedo! - S

- ¡LOVE! - S y Sy

Y en esta ocasión una luz increíblemente grande inundó por completo el Asteroide Dark.

- ¡NOOOOO! - I

*****

- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué pasó?... - T

- ¿Tomoyo? - E

- ¡Eriol! - exclamó la muchacha con alegría

Hacía unos minutos estaban en un palacio semi-destruido. Ahora estaban sobre una roca enorme llena de escombros. Lentamente y uno a uno, comenzaron a levantarse.

- ¿Meiling? ¿Estás bien? - T

- Sí. Pero los guardianes han vuelto a su forma pequeña y Nakuru y Yukito están desmayados - M

- Fue demasiado para ellos - dijo Eriol sonriendo y volteando hacia la Tierra - Pero nuestro mundo está a salvo

(Todo lo que sigue hasta el final es con Hitotsudake de fondo)

Un poco más allá estaba Syaoran, saliendo de entre algunos escombros.

- ¡Sakura! ¡¿Dónde estás?! - Sy

Cuando vio algunos trozos de tela rosa no muy lejos de él se asustó y corrió hacia ellos, se arrodilló y levantó a la chica.

- ¡Sakura, despierta!... ¡Por favor!... - Sy

Lentamente la muchacha abrió los ojos, para gran alivio del joven.

- Syaoran... lo vencimos... - murmuró sonriendo

- Sí, lo logramos - dijo él riendo y abrazándola - ¡Lo logramos!

Ella iba a volver a hablar, pero Syaoran le puso un dedo en los labios antes de comenzar a besarla, primero lentamente y después con creciente pasión. Sakura le pasó los brazos por el cuello y la espalda y Tomoyo se apesadumbró aún más porque no pudo grabarlos.

*****

(Dos años después)

Los cerezos estaban en flor como cada año. Dentro de una pequeña iglesia Sakura y Syaoran, que ya habían unido sus vidas por el rito tradicional de los Li, hacían los votos católicos, ambos vestidos de blanco.

Sus madres se habían sentado juntas y aunque Iieran era tan seria como su hijo no pudo evitar contagiarse de la emoción que tan bien expresaba el rostro de Nadesiko, llorando como ella. Sonomi, Fujitaka y Eriol sonreían y Tomoyo se turnaba la cámara con las hermanas de Syaoran, las últimas vigiladas discretamente por sus esposos. Touya y Kaho miraban atentamente, muy felices de celebrar casi dos años de casados y Yukito se veía algo nervioso, ya que guardaba en su bolsillo una cajita negra con una sortija que pensaba darle a Nakuru en cuanto terminara la ceremonia. Kero-chan y Supi-chan lloraban abrazados el uno al otro. Los amigos de los Card Captors y la señorita Maki también estaban ahí, y sorpresivamente Meiling y Naoko habían llegado a última hora presentando cada quien a su novio formal.

Finalmente la ceremonia terminó y se escuchó el clásico: "Ya puede besar a la novia" que Syaoran obedeció inmediatamente ante la sonrisa de su nueva esposa y todos aplaudieron, saliendo de la iglesia con gran estrépito.

Ya afuera les llovieron los besos, los abrazos y las felicitaciones a la pareja. El carruaje que los llevaría al aeropuerto para su Luna de miel ya estaba ahí, de modo que no se demoraron mucho y Sakura se apresuró a aventar el ramo de flores de cerezo, que le cayó a Tomoyo. Ella se sonrojó un poco y todos le gritaron a ella y a Eriol "¡beso, beso!" y se quedaron atónitos cuando la pareja atendió la petición. Así, entre risas y más felicitaciones Sakura y Syaoran partieron a una nueva vida, una vida que habían soñado desde que supieron que eran el uno para el otro, una vida en la que la magia y el amor iban a estar siempre presentes.

/FIN/

***** ***** *****

22/06/00

Agradecimientos

Sniff... buaaaa! Sniff, sniff, me encantan los finales felices T-T. Eh, bueno, estoy segura de que al llegar a esta parte todavía estará sonando "Hitotsudake", así que no hay mejor música para dar los agradecimientos:

- Muchísimas gracias a las CLAMP por habernos traído una historia tan tierna y emocionante como lo es Card Captor Sakura.

- Un abrazote como siempre a Naoko Takeuchi-sensei, mi maestra ideológica y maestra-otaku, la mejor de todas ^-^

- Muchísimas gracias a Dna Inverse que comparte mi afición por Sakura. Siempre estuviste ahí para animarme cuando un episodio no salía o para sugerirme ideas. ¡Gracias, muchas gracias!

- Muchas gracias a mis amiguillos que sentían curiosidad por lo que escribía en horas de clase ¡Ahora ya saben de qué se trataba! ~.*

- Les agradezco mucho a los lectores de este fanfic medio raro. Gracias por su paciencia y comprensión. ¡Espero que les halla gustado!

¡Muchas gracias a todos! Por fin he terminado con esta historia que en ocasiones parecía que no podría salir nunca (a veces me interrumpían demasiado ¡Mamá, ¿por qué me haces esto?!). Pero ya ven, me he esforzado y espero que les guste. No es la mejor redactada ni la mejor llevada, no, pero puse el corazón en cada página.

Sniff, todavía sigo llorando. Es que estoy muy contenta, en serio. En el final he querido decir algo: si realmente admiran a Sakura traten de sacar lo positivo de ella (o como quien dice, sáquenle el jugo a la vida *.~)

Esta historia comenzó un viernes en la noche. Así pues termina un viernes en la noche.

01/02/10

¡LISTO! Por fin he podido subir el último capítulo de esta historia, con todo y agradecimientos originales. Así es, este fanfic se terminó hace una década y no había sido publicado completo antes. Solo me quedan algunos comentarios más por añadir antes de darle el cierre definitivo:

- El novio de Meiling (aunque no está especificado) es ni más ni menos que Fye D. Flourite (aunque los fans de Kurogane se enojen).

- Mi próxima obra maestra larga (y créanme cuando les digo que es larga) será un mega cross-fic con... ¡Sakura y compañía como protagonistas! La he estado trabajando durante años, está en revisión constante y aún no llego ni a la mitad de la redacción! Juré que algún día la terminaría, y por supuesto que voy a publicarla para todos los fans de CLAMP y el anime en general.

- Debido a que busco darle la mayor calidad a mis obras (afortunadamente ya no escribo como en el fanfiction que acaban de leer) y a que estoy sumamente ocupada con proyectos laborales que se han ido presentado, no tengo la menor idea de cuándo voy a publicar fanfics nuevos, ya sean cortos o largos. Pero tengan por seguro que tarde o temprano volveré.

Así pues, me despido por el momento. Ojalá hayan disfrutado de este fanfiction tanto como yo. ¡Hasta siempre, los quiero!

_Sakura_Moonprincess_


End file.
